Dead Set
by Happily Eric After
Summary: Eric and Sookie face the biggest threat to their relationship to date, the Queen of Oklahoma. Is the love they have for each other strong enough to survive? Will Sookie stand up and fight for her man? Starts six days after DR.
1. Broken

****Hello Everyone! After being a avid reader of many Sookie and Eric stories here on FanFiction, I decided I had a good enough idea of a story to run with it. I have always loved writing, but this is my first here on this site, so I hope you all enjoy.****

****This story picks up 6 days after the Victor encounter at Fangtasia.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Set<strong>

I needed a new alarm clock. The one that had been sitting on the nightstand next to my bed for several years was a giant heap of broken plastic scattered across my bedroom floor. I felt justified that the clock needed to meet its end. At least that s what I kept telling myself.

For the last six days and five nights, whenever night had fallen and I wasn't at work, I caught myself looking at any clock available in the house to see what time it was. Of course, that meant that my temper had steadily risen over the last six days and in a fit of blind rage, I had grabbed the clock from my bedstand last night and hurled it across the room.

In the light of morning, my foolish act of random violence against a household object astounded me, and I shook my head as I stared at the mess. Sighing, I left my bedroom and grabbed the broom and dustpan from the hallway closet and the garbage can from the kitchen. Dermot was sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee. He simply raised his eyebrows at me when he saw the items I was carrying.

"Don't ask", I muttered, inhaling the smell of coffee deeply, intending to grab a cup after I cleaned my mess up.

Re-entering my room, I knelt down and began to sweep up the little pieces of plastic that seemed to be scattered into all four corners of my room. As I swept, my mind turned to my main obsession of late, the reason why my alarm clock had bit the dust.

Eric. Why hasn't he called? Yes, I know that the phone works both ways and that I could just as easily jump in my car to go see him. But I was upset with him. The whole situation upset me. I was tired of so much death and destruction. I was tired of always having a target on my back. I was tired of this supernatural world that my life has turned into, with vampires, werewolves, demons and fairies running in and out of my life. Sometimes, I just wanted...normal. Did that make me a bad person? I don't know.

I felt no guilt over the death of Victor Madden. He had it coming. The man had been asking for it, if not by Eric's (or in this case, Pam's) hand, then by someone else s. Yet, I did feel conflicted by all the other deaths that had occurred that night. Victor's entourage that had followed him was wiped out as well, just because they had associated themselves with him. I'm sure some of them had been decent Vampires, but I would never know. Pam had lost Miriam because Victor, being the dick he was, didn't give the permission Pam asked for to turn her lover who was dying from cancer. Colton had lost Audrina, and I felt complete responsibility for her death. Even though they had wanted to come, I had ultimately seeked Colton out because of his warning to me in Vampire's Kiss about the fairy blood that had been put in Eric and Pam's glasses.

Just thinking of Colton weeping over Audrina's dead body caused a sob to escape my lips and a tear to slip down my cheek. So much death. And Eric was right. I was a hypocrite. I was like Genghis Khan, planning Victor's demise with relish and glee, and then when the dust settled, I acted like a judgemental zealot. No wonder Eric had bitten me so roughly. I had technically pissed in his Wheaties while he wanted to celebrate our victory; but that was just one of the differences between us. He didn t think twice about killing someone if the need came, and for me, I was happy Victor was gone, but not at the expense of all the people that had died on the journey to get there.

"Sookie, are you all right? Do you need any help?"

I gasped and looked up, finding Dermot standing in the doorway to my room. Standing, I put my hand over my heart and closed my eyes. "Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, you about gave me a heart attack!"

Dermot looked sheepish and took a step into my room. "Sorry about that. You look so sad and I find myself concerned. You have been so distracted these last couple of days, and I wanted to ask if there is anything that I can do to help? You know that you can talk to me, if you want to."

I lifted my right hand and wiped the tear from my cheek. I looked down at the garbage can and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I have been a downer lately, haven't I? It s just...I wish things could happen differently sometimes, and it makes me angry when people get hurt and die needlessly. Can't there ever be a moment of peace? Where life just goes from day to day, without some power hungry vampire or a vengeful werewolf turning my life upside down? I thought I had come to terms with these things, but over the last few days, I've been thinking about all the chaos in my life lately and I feel resentful for all the interference that has intruded on my life."

Dermot looked thoughtful for a moment. He knelt down in front of me and reached for my left hand with both of his. It felt like he was trying to channel calmness into my body through touch, and in truth, I felt better instantly. Fairies. They sure do love to be touchy feely, but it sure did the trick.

"With so much emotional upheaval, I suppose that is why I heard such a loud explosion last night. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop for a few days now. You do need a new clock, though," he said, smiling at me.

I laughed, blushing slightly. I hated to admit it, throwing the clock had seemed therapeutic, releasing all the pent up emotions of the Victor debacle and the worry of the Freyda situation. Lord. I did NOT even wanna think about that right now. I might break something else. That is one of the main reasons I was so angry with Eric. The more days that passed without any word from him, the more I worried that something was going on that I perhaps should be privy to. Like Eric told me once, "I may not tell you everything, but what I do tell you is the truth." And while I appreciated him telling me the truth, there were times like now, that I wanted to know everything, the good and the bad.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I replied to Dermot, he was looking at me serenely.

"Dearest Niece, I know that you want peace in your life, what you call normal. But you need to understand that with your gifts, there will never be any sort of "normal" life for you. The sooner you come to terms with that, the better. The harder you fight against the inevitable, it will only cause you more stress and heartache than you already have. You are what you are. You cannot change that, you must accept yourself, fully."

I raised my eyebrows, looking at him curiously. Geez, that was rather cryptic advice. But, what did he mean by "Gifts"? I already had my telepathy, and as far as I was concerned, that was the only "Gift" I had. My heart clenched. "Dermot, what do you mean by "gifts?"

Dermot flinched slightly, as though realizing he had said tot much. He opened his mouth, about to explain himself, when suddenly my cellphone rang. We both jumped, startled by the interruption. Dermot slipped his hand away quickly, happy to be saved from having to explain himself. "I will be upstairs," he said quickly, leaving my room as though he had Vamp speed.

I sat there, conflicted and annoyed. I snatched my phone off my dresser, and considering it was eleven o'clock in the morning, I doubted it was Eric calling. Sitting on my bed in a huff, I answered. "Hello?"

"Sookie?" It was Sam.

"Morning Sam, how are you?"

"Quite well, thanks. Sorry to bother you on your day off, but I was wondering if by any chance you could come in and work the lunch shift? Seems the days we have been keeping lately with less staff are over. Vic's Redneck Roadhouse closed down, and we are beginning to have quite a crowd here. Could you come in?" He sounded hopeful.

I wasn't surprised. Considering that Victor Madden had owned said Redneck Roadhouse and that he was currently a pile of ashes in a dumpster behind Fangtasia, that meant that any customers that had frequented his new bar were more than likely going to come back to Merlotte's. That was one of many positives in the death of Victor Madden.

"Sure, I'll come in."

Sam and I had been dancing around the subject of one Sandra Pelt for the last few days. Since her untimely demise of having her head cracked open like a cantelope by Sam's girlfriend, Jannalyn, and then feeding her body through the mail box of the Fairy Express to be eaten by God knew what, Sam and I had been avoiding the subject completely. This is the second Pelt that has come after me now, and quite frankly, I was happy she was gone as well. They were vengeful women, who didn't let go of a grudge, but I had a bad feeling that I was gonna have another werewolf problem on my hands soon enough. I needed to talk to Sam about that problem eventually.

"Great, I'll see you in about an hour?" he asked.

"Sure."

We hung up and I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I left my bedroom and called up the stairs to Dermot. He peeked down at me, looking anxious. Serves him right, keeping things from me. I was beginning to get a headache from all the issues that seemed to be rising up around me. If it was not one thing, it was another. All I needed now was more "Gifts" to start popping up because of my Fairy ancestry.

"Sam called, and I'm going in to work." He looked relieved. Yeah, I wasn't letting him off the hook that fast. "When I get home, we are having a talk about these "Gifts". So you have a few hours to think of an explanation of why you kept this from me and what is going to happen. I'm tired of being kept in the dark. Eric is doing it to me, I'll be damned if you are gonna do it too!"

Dermot looked contrite and I felt bad. I shouldn't talk to him like that. My Gran would slap me silly. "Sorry. I'm...just gonna go." I mumbled, turning and rubbing my forehead. Did I have any aspirin? Better swing by the Pharmacy fast. Sighing, I grabbed an apple and banana, filled a thermos with the leftover coffee, and grabbed my purse and headed out into the sweltering heat of the early June weather. Just another day in the life of Sookie Stackhouse. I snorted to myself.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, what do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions. I will try to update as soon as I have the next chapter finished. Thanks for reading!<strong>**


	2. An Understanding

****Hey Everyone! I feel so proud of this story as the ideas are racing through my head and I have to write them down so I don't forget them! I aprreciate all that reviewed, you made my morning and you are amazing! Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't been exaggerating about how busy Merlotte's was. I was pleasantly surprised when I came to the front of the bar, after stowing away my purse in Sam's desk. Sam was behind the bar with Kennedy, busy filling drink orders while Holly and Danielle hustled to get the drinks and food from the kitchen distributed. It was Friday afternoon, and Bon Temps was winding down for a lazy weekend.<p>

Pulling my apron strings tight and chugging a glass of water with some aspirin, I hustled to my section and got to work. It was nice, and the chatter among the patrons was lively and familiar. It felt like old times, and all of the employees, especially Sam, were in a good mood. I smiled to myself, trying to lighten my mood. If anything, knowing that business at Merlotte's would improve and that Sam didn't have to close the place because Victor was stealing all his customers, put a little spring in my step.

I had loaned Sam some money to help him out through the dry times at the bar, a sizable gift left to me by Claudine. My fairy godmother not only tried to take care of me physically while she was alive, but she wanted to help me financially even after she had gone to the Summerlands. For all her love and devotion in trying to keep me safe and protected, she would always have a special place in my heart and I was thankful for her generosity. I figured that I would be generous as well, especially for a friend in need. That is why I gave Sam the money.

The day passed quickly amid questions from customers wondering if the waitresses at Merlotte's would start wearing the skimpy outfits the girls at Vic's Redneck Roadhouse wore. I had to laugh, glancing at my black shorts and white tee, which were more than tight enough on my curvy figure. No way in tarnation was I ever going to wear hot pants and a half tank with my breasts peeking out. No way, no how. I had my dignity and so did the rest of the girls at Merlotte's. I couldn't see us running around giving the male customers a flesh show while serving beers and fries. I had no problem if girls wanted to do that job and were fine with it, but it just wasn't my cup of tea.

The steady stream of customers continued throughout the day, and Sam asked if I could stay til ten. I agreed, considering that my shifts had been cut back because of the shortage of customers and the fire bombing by Sandra Pelt. I needed the money.

I was on my way to grab a pitcher for a table of four when Jannalyn walked in. My step faltered slightly, but I kept on walking to the bar and asked Kennedy for my order. Kennedy was in top form tonight, smiling pretty for the customers while making eyes at Danny, who sat in the corner at the end of the bar.

"Hey Sookie, isn't this great! All these customers makes for good business!" she chatted, pulling the lever and filling a pitcher with beer.

"It sure does," I agreed, sliding my eyes back to Jannalyn as she walked toward the bar. She was dressed to kill (no pun intended) in a black leather mini skirt, a black tank top and come screw me black high heels. Her hair was pulled back tightly from her face and she had the earrings on that Sam had given her. I had had the good luck since the death of Sandra Pelt of avoiding Jannalyn, but I guess luck lasts only so long. I knew, in my gut, that I was going to start having problems with Jannalyn. Call it a sixth sense, but the way she looked at me made me feel like a deer being hunted by what she was; a wolf.

Jannalyn was the Shreveport Pack Enforcer, which was a pretty title of saying she kicked ass and maimed anyone who so much as pissed on the wrong fire hydrant. I was considered a friend of the pack, but I wasn't so sure of my status of late, considering I had found the Pack Master, Alcide Herveaux, snuggling in my bed about a week ago. I had always considered Alcide a good friend, and had been attracted to him at one point, but his attitude has changed since taking the post of Pack Master and I don't like the change it has brought.

I still needed to talk to Jannalyn about her orchestrated set up, telling Alcide that I had broken the blood bond between Eric and myself, giving him the false hope that I would be back on the market for him to pounce on. I shook my head, still unbelieving that he had the nerve to sleep in my bed as though he had the right to be there.

"Is Sam around?" I heard Jannalyn ask Kennedy, snapping out of my reverie.

"Yeah, he is in the back getting some more beer. Would you like me to get him?" Kennedy offered, passing me a pitcher for my tray.

Jannalyn glanced at me, and her lip curled slightly. "No, I'll wait here."

I gave Jannalyn a good hard look, giving as good as I got. I was not going to be pushed around by her, I refused to. She might have the advantage of shifting into a wolf with superior smell and speed, but at least I had the common sense the Good Lord gave me and I was going to nip this in the bud. I had already had two female Weres go Alpha on me, it wasn't gonna happen again.

"Jannalyn, when I get a chance, could I speak with you? I have a break coming up, I said, pulling my tray towards me and balancing it so no beer slopped over the sides.

She looked me up and down, as though assessing if I had any weapons on me. "I suppose."

Great, she sounded thrilled. Turning, I hurried toward my section and delivered the fresh pitcher. Taking off my apron, I decided perhaps talking out front would be a better alternative than talking out back, where perhaps Sam would hear us from the store room. Motioning for Jannalyn to proceed me, she surprised me by going first, showing a degree of trust that I wasn't going to stab her in the back with the pen that I take orders with.

Just to the right of the front door to the bar, was a wooden bench. I decided this was the best place to sit and have a conversation; at least I would still be within screaming distance if something were to happen.

"So, what do you want, Sookie?" she asked, crossing her arms and kicking her left hip out. Okay, way to get the ball rolling.

"Well, Jannalyn, we haven't seen one another since the incident at my house, and I just wanted to apologize for the whole fiasco. I did not know that Sandra was gonna go so far, taking ya'll hostage, and I wanted you to know that I do appreciate your help...in the matter." Hmmm. Hallmark doesn't make Thank You cards yet for killing psychos. If they do in the foreseeable future, I would bet my house a Vampire patents it.

Jannalyn looked at me carefully. "You re welcome. Is that it?"

Taking a deep breath, I barrelled ahead. "No, I wanted to talk to you about Alcide. Why did you encourage him to come over to my house and play Goldilocks in my bed? You do realize that even though the bond between me and Eric is broken, we are still together, right?"

Jannalyn stiffened, her arms uncrossing and coming to lay still at her sides. I unconsciously wanted to scoot further down the bench, away from her. I forced myself to sit still and be brave.

"Sookie, I'm glad you brought this up, because I have wanted to talk to you about this as well. You say that you are with Eric, yet you break a sacred bond that Vampires consider an honor to even bestow on a human. Then you give Alcide indications all the time that he might have a chance with you and then you have the nerve to give MY boyfriend money, for his bar! Just who the hell do you think you are? You can't have your cake and eat everybody else s as well!" She was getting louder, and my temper was soaring.

I stood up quickly, blood rushing to my head. I was dizzy for a moment and it felt like the air around us crackled slightly, as though a storm was coming. "Don't you assume for a minute that you even understand the depths of a Vampire Bonding! I will not explain myself to you, Jannalyn, but I will say this. At one point in time, there may have been an attraction between Alcide and I, but that is long in the past and I have never given him any hope, except in helping him out as a friend. If he can't read the writing on the wall, then that is his problem. And as for Sam, I have known that man for years. He is a friend who has helped me on countless occassions, and I found myself in a position to help him, so I did. End of Story."

Jannalyn was breathing deeply, yet so was I. I inhaled, trying to calm myself. "I don't need to be a telepath to know why you sent Alcide my way, Jannalyn. Don't you think that if there was anything between Sam and me, it would have happened long before now? There is nothing going on, and I do not want to steal him from you. I want him to be happy, and if you are what makes him happy, it makes me happy." I smiled at her, shock clearly written on her face.

And she shocked me, by gasping, a sob escaping her painted red lips. "I'm so afraid that I'm losing him! I can't lose him! Years of horrible relationships, of being beaten and treated like dirt. Sam is the man that I have been waiting for. He is everything that I have wanted, for so long!"

She wrapped her arms around herself, in a protective gesture. Mascara was running down her cheeks, and in that moment, I saw the vulnerable woman that was Jannalyn Hopper, who hid herself with brutality and her werewolf heritage. I understood her in that moment. Sometimes a woman could only take so much.

Instinctively, I reached out and pulled her into a hug. She grabbed me and sobbed into my shoulder. "Sweetie, you are not losing him. I have never seen Sam so involved in a relationship before. You just need to tone it down a bit more, show him THIS side of you, the vulnerable, the gentle and sweet. Don't you know men wanna be knights in shining armor? They can't be when the woman is kicking everyone s ass!"

Jannalyn let out a choked laugh, pulling back. Wiping her face, she looked at me with a grateful expression. "I love him so much," she whispered hoarsely.

"I know that love. It s all consuming and it damn near drives you insane at times. But in the end it is so worth it." My mind turned to Eric as the words left my mouth.

"Everything okay out here?"

Jannalyn and I looked over at Sam, who had walked out to check on us. He looked hesitant, his blue eyes piercing and worried. He probably had half expected to find Jannalyn chewing on my femur bone like a chew toy.

"Yes," I replied, giving Jannalyn a moment to compose herself. "Jannalyn and I have come to an understanding."

Sam looked relieved. He had felt the tension mounting between the two of us, and had been expecting a bad outcome. So had I.

"That s good to hear. You ready, Sweetheart?" Sam asked Jannalyn, reaching out his hand to her. She nodded and smiled beautifully, and with a wave and a new respect in her eyes for me, Sam and Jannalyn headed around the side of the bar in the direction of his trailer. I assumed Terry Bellefleur was working the bar now in Sam's place.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was proud of myself that I had spoken with Jannalyn. As much as I had dreaded it, the end result had turned out well. Now I had one less knife aimed at my back.

I sat on the bench a moment longer. Night had fallen. I concentrated, wanting to feel the life force that had always been there for so long, humming away in the back of my mind. I had always been able to tell when Eric had woken for the night. It had felt like a light switch going on. But of course, the bond wasn't there. Eric wasn't there.

I regretted severing the bond now. I was angry with myself that I had believed that the bond was responsible for how I felt for Eric. I was always fighting my feelings for Eric, ultimately afraid of how mind wrenching, how all consuming the love that I had for him was. It was more than I could bear at times. And now here I was, alone in my mind and body without any interference of any other life force, and I had never felt more alone in my life. I wondered how I had survived these last twenty seven years without the bond.

Wiping away the tear that had fallen from my eye, I stood and stretched. Time to get back to work.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked what I did. With Debbie and Sandra Pelt gone, we know that Jannalyn was Were number 3 that was gonna make Sookie's life miserable. I dedcided I was gonna skip the drama in light of the things to come and give Sookie a break. In season 4 of TB, I was amazed that I had actually LIKED and felt for Debbie Pelt. She was humanized, and I was sad to see her die. Since in the SSN, Debbie is dead, I want Sookie to have a were friend that she can start to rely on, and I chose Jannalyn. She is a warrior, and I want to like her. Working on chapter 3. Will post soon. Thank you all!<strong>**


	3. Inevitability

****Hey everyone, finally got Chapter 3 done. This is a lengthy Chappie, but it is full of pertinent information for not only Sookie, but for us as well. This is what I would like to call the question and answer chapter. Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Driving home from work, I was not surprised to see Claude's car parked behind my house. I pulled up beside his car and cut the ignition. I did a brief mental scan of the area, hoping that perhaps I would catch a blank void that meant a Vampire, my Vampire, was lurking somewhere in the darkness. There was nothing. Sighing, I opened my door, grabbed my purse and turned to look at my house. I would not be the same after tonight. The two men, the two fairies, waiting for me inside were going to impart some earth shattering news that would change me forever. I knew this. I did not have to like it, but I knew that I would have to learn to accept it. Yes, I wanted normal, I yearned for it in the chaos that was my life. People in hell also wished for ice water.<p>

I slowly walked to the back door, preparing myself for the inevitable. I knew Dermot had called Claude, the jig was up and it was time to come clean. I was going to find out all the little facts that have been blatantly witheld for so long. Opening the door, I stepped onto the mud porch and then entered the kitchen, both fairies sitting at the table with a cup of tea sitting in front of them. Dermot looked exactly like Jason did when my brother had done something wrong, guilt and worry plain on his face. Claude was cool and confident, his dark hair pulled back in a pony tail and his brown eyes unforgiving.

I had not seen Claude since the beginning of last week, with the Alcide incident. Claude had let him into the house and gave him the okay, along with Amelia, to dive into my bed. I had been so angry, rightfully so, and had told Claude in no uncertain terms to get the hell out of my house. His raised eyebrows at the moment were a challenge, wondering if I was gonna go off on him again since he was back in my house. I decided that if I wanted answers, real answers to all the gray areas of my life, I was going to push away the issues at hand and be the adult that I was.

"Hello Claude." I said quietly, laying my purse on the counter.

He looked surprised. Or as surprised as Claude would get. "Sookie."

I sat at the table with them, noticing that a cup of tea was made for me as well. I picked up the cup and took a sip, sighing after the chamomile hit my stomach. I needed something to sooth my nerves. Setting the cup down, I looked at both men, one anxious and the other reserved. I guess I would have to start.

"So, would either of you like to tell me exactly what is going on?"

Dermot and Claude shared a look. Dermot leaned forward and took my hand. "Sookie, let me start by saying that we are sorry that we have kept things from you. We were told not to say anything, but I let slip this morning something I should'nt of, and for that I apologize. It is too late to take it back, and knowing you as we do, you won't let it go. So we will explain everything."

I breathed deeply. "You were told not to say anything? I'm assuming you were told by Niall?" Both men were silent, but it answered my question, regardless.

"What has Niall told you? That way we know exactly how much you know, and what you don't." Claude asked, drinking his tea.

"Well, he told me of Einin, the human he fell in love with when he entered the Earth realm, seven hundred years ago. She gave birth to Fintan and Dermot, who were twins. She died eventually, since she was human. He told me of the Water fairies that killed Fintan, and how..." I paused, glancing at Dermot.

"And how I betrayed my own people and joined with the Water fairies, bringing death upon my own brother." Dermot whispered, shaking slightly. "Sookie, before we go any further, you must believe me when I say that I did NOT betray my brother, my other half! I had nothing to do with it, I swear myself to you!" Dermot shocked me by kneeling in front of me, beseeching me to believe him.

"Dermot..." I began, uncertain of what to do or say.

"Before I could even explain myself to my father, he cursed me, leaving me in the condition you saw me in before you and Claude released me from my torment." He was upset, and I became angry with Niall once again for cursing his own son.

"I believe you." I said, and he looked at me with tears in his blue eyes, searching my face. I nodded, touching the tears on his cheek, wanting to release him from his pain. "Its okay, Dermot. I believe you."

He brought my hands to his lips, kissing them reverently. Dermot always made such old world gestures like these, and I found myself fascinated at times by his actions. "Thank you.", he whispered, retaking his seat, regaining control of his emotions.

"Niall told you of the essential spark, did he not, Sookie?" Claude asked, picking up the conversation. I nodded. "But he didn't tell you of the essential flame, did he?"

Essential flame. Um, no. He had not mentioned that. Niall had told me that I had been born with the essential spark, meaning that I was more than human. Once I had found out that my great grandfather was a full blooded fairy, I had thought my telepathy stemmed from my fairy heritage, even if I was only one eighth of the Brigant line.

I had only found out a week ago that that was not the case. Mr. Cataliades, demon lawyer and good friend of my late grandfather Fintan, had stopped by to explain that he was the one responsible for my telepathy. Fintan and my Gran had taken a thimble full of his blood (mixed in wine of course, or I don't think my Gran would of even let it anywhere near her lips), bestowing the gift of telepathy to any descendants born with the essential spark. He had said that since I had the essential spark, I would experience or perform amazing, wonderful things. My father and Aunt Linda had lucked out. So had Jason and my late cousin Hadley. Hunter and I, Hadley's son, were not so lucky. After dropping that in my lap, Mr. Cataliades had eaten all my ham and fled into the woods, being chased by who knew what.

"What is the essential flame? He told me what the spark is, but there is more?" I asked, listening carefully to what was about to be said.

"Sookie, you are withering." Dermot said, and I cringed. He had has used that term before, and I did not like the term being used to describe my aging process. It made me feel like a dried up prune. "But you are ripening as well. This ripening will continue until you are thirty years of age, and then the process will be complete. The essential flame will ignite and you will gain the powers of the Fae."

"Powers of the Fae?" I didn't know what to think.

Claude took over. "Any supernatural being, be it a Were, Shifter, Fairy, Elf or Goblin, are born with the essential spark. Weres and Shifters recieve the essential flame once puberty begins, allowing them to shift into the animal they will become. It is powered for them by the Moon phases. For the any member of the Fae, the first thirty years of life is a withering and ripening stage, building the powers that will be and designated to that certain class of Fae."

He stared at me, making sure that I understood. I nodded. "When you reach your thirtieth Birthday, your ripening stage will be complete, and you will recieve the powers of the Sky Fae."

Sweet Baby Jesus in his manger! I sat, stunned, by the information. "Its like this for everyone?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Yes." he replied.

"Why does this happen on my thirtieth Birthday? Why not before? Why didn't Niall tell me!" I was angry suddenly, that he had been content to let me walk into this blind, ordering Dermot and Claude not to say anything to me. I was fed up with people, human or not, thinking they knew what was best for me.

"Niall did this to protect you. He felt it was in your best interest." Dermot said, and I had to laugh, finding it hilarious that it was in my best interest to keep me in the dark about a pinnical turning point that was approaching in two and half years.

"The essential flame takes to fruition at thirty mainly because in the supernatural world, the number three is held in the highest regard, it is a potent number and is magical, for the three points." Claude continued, holding up his fingers. "Throughout history, from the Ancient Greeks to the Celts and even Druids, the number three is holy. It is seen and unseen. It is what gives the Vampires the blood magic to reanimate their bodies, the go between."

Now I was confused. "The go between?"

Dermot took over. "Night and day have a go between. Dawn and twilight is the third transitional component which gives and takes away the magic the Vampires need to rise and makes them die for the day. The North and South Pole here on Earth is made even by the Equator, the third component meeting in the middle. Everything that is magical is in three. In the Brigant line, the multiple triplet births throughout the line is counted as a blessing, for it is in three. Witches channel the three points, giving them their magic."

"Everything happens in three." I muttered, rubbing my eyes, trying to wrap my mind around it all.

"That is why the essential flame takes place on your thirtieth year." Claude finished, taking another sip of his tea.

"So, these powers of the Sky Fae? What are they and what is gonna happen?" I asked, moving past the power the number three held.

"There are four different clans of the Fairy. The Sky, or Air Clan, The Water Clan, The Earth Clan, and the Fire Clan. Depending on which clan you come from, your power will come from the element that gives us life. Since we are Sky Fairies, we can manipulate the air currents and create force fields, bending the winds to our will. Every Fairy gains the power to Pop, meaning you will be able to teleport yourself to any destination that you wish." Dermot explained. "Your spark draws other Supes to you now, but once you make the change, even humans will find you irresistable. Your body and face will become more defined, the essential flame feeding your inner light. You will no longer age in human years."

"Wait, you mean I will live...like, for centuries?" I squeaked, the thought of watching my family and friends age around me and dying freaking me out. I wouldn't handle that well at all.

"That is correct." Dermot said softly.

I felt my mouth hanging open. I didn't know what to think, what to say. I would have to deal with living well beyond human years at another time. Mental block. I could only handle so much at one time, and even though Eric himself was well over a thousand years old, I couldn't imagine that for myself. Okay, moving on.

I knew that I was a descendent from the Sky Fairies, and I had seen Claudine Pop to me on many occasions when trying to save my life, but never in my wildest imaginings would I ever believe that I would be able to use the air around me to do my bidding. My features would become even more enhanced? I remember all the people who ever encountered Claudine and Claude. They had practically slipped over their feet from all the drool leaving their mouth at an alarming rate.

"So, once the essential flame takes effect, I will be able to teleport anywhere, and use force fields and play with the winds?" I heard the awe in my voice.

"Technically speaking. You will need to train, because it is like any ability, it improves with continuous use and since it is new, you might not have a good grasp of it at first. We will help you with this when it happens." Claude said, always surprising me when he offered help of any kind. I still couldn't get over the fact that he helped me clean out my attic.

"Touch makes magic stronger, making the connection between members of the same clan expand with energy. We channel the strength of the air, passing it to one another. Once you ripen, we will channel our energy into yours, making the transition much easier." Dermot explained, smiling at me.

"Well, I appreciate that. This is all a bit overwhelming. I'm glad that I have a leg up on the situtation now. Gives me time to prepare." I said, leaning back in my chair, stretching.

"Dear niece, that is why I told you this morning, you must accept what you are. Fighting who you are will make the transition that much harder, and even painful, for you. You recieve these powers whether you want them or not, and wanting to live a normal life is not in the cards for you. I would of thought you would of accepted that by now."

"Yeah, I know. I have fought against my telepathy for so long. Seems pointless to keep wanting something I will never have, especially now that I know bigger things are coming my way." The thought of this power scared and excited me at the same time.

"Sookie, telepathy is not a Fairy trait. No Fae has it. Do you know where you got the telepathy from? Hunter has it as well. It must be a genetic trait, not some fluke of nature." Claude asked carefully, his expression guarded.

I stiffened. No one, aside from myself, Claude, Remy and perhaps his new girlfriend, knew of Hunter's ability to read minds. The fewer people who knew, the better. I did not need Hunter to become a target, and I felt duty bound to protect him. I wasn't sure if I should reveal the secret Mr. Cataliades had shared with me. I decided to test the waters.

"Where does telepathy come from then?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Well, as far as we have learned, it is a demonic trait. Demons use it to get into human minds, exploiting inner desires and using it against them. We find it quite troubling that you have it. There is a possibility that there is demonic taint somewhere in the Stackhouse line. It did not come from the Brigant line." Dermot said, distaste twisting his face.

Oh, that was just swell! If only Dermot knew that it was his brother's good old friend, the demon, sharing his blood to bestow the evil gift of telepathy. I was offended by Dermot's insinuation that my Gran was tainted, that the Hale family line was dirty. Fintan had known of the blood, but not my Gran.

"My Grandmother's blood was not dirty! I don't appreciate the implications here. My Gran was the sweetest, the most hard working woman I have ever known. Don't muddy her memory with accusations of demonic taint." I bristled, offended.

"Sookie, I meant no offence. I'm just stating that this had to come from somewhere, and Fintan does not have any demonic taint." Dermot pleaded. Boy, he sure had his facts wrong. I decided right then and there that the secret origins of my telepathy would stay with me. For the time being.

"So I'm telepathic. Big deal. I have had this for as long as I can remember. Sure, in the beginning it was rough, but I don't plan on using my telepathy for evil." If anything, I had the advantage.

"We know this, Sookie. But what worries us, Niall especially, is if there is a demonic connection, how will it affect your essential flame? Will your powers still be the same, or will the demon blood alter your abilities?" Claude stated, his tone implying that I should of thought of that already.

Shit. What was going to happen then? My blood ran cold for a moment, horrifying possibilities playing in my mind. Was I going to become more demon like? No. No, no, no, no, no. That was a question I should of asked Mr. Cataliades when I had the chance. Inhaling deeply, I considered that even though I had never known my real biological grandfather(as far as I could remember, at least), he had obviously wanted the best for his family by protecting us from the Fairy threat as long as he had lived. I don't believe for a moment that he would of taken the thimble of blood and drank it along with my Gran if he hadn't truly considered all the rammifications of what could happen in doing so. I was not going to be afraid. There were plenty of other things to be frightened of, so I shrugged away my doubt.

"I guess we will cross that bridge when we get to it." I said carefully, looking between both men.

Dermot and Claude almost looked disappointed, as though they knew that I was withholding the truth from them. It was my secret to keep and I was going to guard it carefully. It occured to me that Dermot had not said anything, not even to Claude, about Mr. Cataliades visit during Tara's baby shower. Dermot must of known that he was a demon and must of found it strange that he just randomly dropped in. I sure as hell didn't send him a Baby Shower invite. Perhaps Dermot was proctecting my secrets as well.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was almost midnight. Yawning, I stood, deciding it was time to say good night. "Well, Gentlemen, I appreciate you finally coming clean. A bit of preparation is always a good thing." I tried to smile, but I was just too tired.

Dermot opened his mouth, moving his jaw as he tried to speak, but no words came out. Finally, on the fourth try, he blurted, "Sookie, there is more you must know. It is the most important, and it will affect you greatly and you must know why."

Guess going to bed would have to wait. I plunked back down into my chair and sighed. "And what is so important? My essential flame and my eventual powers to come are not important enough?"

"Not compared to this." Claude stated, and he actually looked nervous. "Sookie, after your thirtieth birthday and the date of his choosing, Niall will return to this realm."

That surprised me. I thought Niall had closed all the portals to the Fae realm after the defeat of Breandan and the end of the Fairy War. The only portal left was not even a portal at all. Even though you couldn't see it if you were looking for it, the rippling air around the remaining portal was more of a drop box for mail and dead Werewolves. Why would he suddenly return, even after Claude had stated that he wished he could return to the Fae realm so he could pray at the shrines for his departed sisters. I had gathered from the sadness in his voice at the time that he would never be able to return.

"Why would he come back?" I asked, gripping the side of the table. I was tense.

Both fairies looked at each other, silently waging a battle over who was gonna tell me. Dermot sat up straighter and looked me in the eye. "Niall's return will happen when he is ready to depart for the Summerlands. He is withering, and he can choose when he wants to leave. Since the Fairy War started, many decades ago, the Prince of the Earth Clan and the Princess of the Fire Clan perished. With their deaths, those fairies without their leaders were torn among the remaining clans, the Sky and Water. With Breandan's death, Niall is the last living Prince, and leads the last of the remaining Fairies that live in the Fae realm."

"He can choose when he wants to die?" I croaked, saddened by this news. Both Claude and Dermot nodded in unison. "How is Niall the last remaining Prince? The other Princes' and Princess must of had children that would of taken the spot left open by the death of the other clans."

"There were many deaths, the Sons and Daughters of the Royal lines fought against each other, and many died. Without the Royals, that is why the clans were torn apart. That is why Breandan wanted to be the last living Prince and heir, not to kill the hybrids that were born of mixed unions. He wanted to be sure there were none left to challenge his spot as the last Prince of the Fae."

I leaned back, shaking my head. What the hell? "But Niall is the last remaining Prince now, Eric saw to that." The image of Eric and Breandan entered my mind, their swords clanging loudly in the small room we had bunkered down in during the fairy onslaught, both men a flurry of blonde and red hair in a battle to the death.

"Yes, Niall's position is safe due in large part to your Vampire." Claude praised, having a strange fascination with Eric. He probably wished Eric would play his flute. Yeah, THAT wasn't gonna happen. "It has been a long standing tradition of the Royals to choose the next heir apparent to the throne, and Niall had Chosen Fintan to be the next Prince. But then the Fairy War began, the power struggle taking over the entire realm. That is why Fintan left and came here. You know the rest of the story. He met your Grandmother, fell in love and they had your Dad and Aunt. But Fintan knew that Braendan would soon come to this realm, wanting to exterminate any heirs to the throne that would threaten his plan."

Dermot nodded, taking over where Claude stopped. "He knew he had to protect his family, so he used his magic to create a force field over the entire Stackhouse family, shielding you from any Fairy wishing to do you harm. That shield fell away with his death.", he whispered. "That is how Niall found you. And Breandan."

"Since Fintan is dead, who is the next heir apparent?" I asked, looking between my Uncle and Cousin. Both men looked at me significantly, and a strange shiver ran down my spine. I knew in that moment, without a single doubt, that I was the next heir apperent. Why would Niall choose me, the great granddaughter with the least amount of fairy blood, from some backwater town in Louisiana who was a barmaid? I was not made to be a...Princess? I saw spots in front of my eyes.

Jumping up from my seat, I began to pace on the small throw rug that ran the length of my kitchen. "Are you saying that Niall chose ME, over you Dermot? Claude, your father is a full blooded fairy, why wouldn't he choose Dillon to take over? Why me? What is so special about me? I can't do this! I won't do this!"

Dermot stood, trying to placate me. "Sookie, it is within Niall's right to choose who he deems worthy to take his place. He wouldn't choose me, believing that I betrayed him. Niall believes that you can do this. Why do you think Breandan came after you with such a vengeance? Why he sent Neave and Lochlan after you. He knew that Niall had chosen you, and it infuriated Breandan that Niall would even think about putting someone like you on the throne."

I shivered again at hearing the name Neave and Lochlan. I pushed the thoughts of them away. "Exactly, why would Niall choose someone like me! I agree with Breandan in that regard! I wasn't born to be a Princess! What about you, Claude? Don't you want to be Prince?"

"Niall didn't choose me. He didn't choose my father, his son only from an arranged marriage with my grandmother, who he did not love. He loved Einin, your great grandmother. It would of surprised me if Niall had chosen differently. Once Niall returns to this realm after your essential flame ignites, he will crown you as Princess, the new leader to the remaining Fairies."

If I had been hit upside the head by a two by four, it still wouldn't have the same effect as the words "Princess Sookie" had, floating in my mind, taunting me. My stomach twisted. I ran down the hall to the bathroom and went straight to the toilet, the contents of my light dinner ending up in the porcelain throne. Throne. Oh my God. I was going to be crowned a Princess, a title little girls all over the world dreamed of as they grew up. The reality of the situation was slightly less than elegant.

Standing, I flushed and went to the sink, washing my mouth out with water. I glanced in the mirror, and saw Dermot and Claude's anxious faces reflected back at me. "This is not how most women would react Sookie, to learning they are going to be a Princess." Claude stated, and if I hadn't been looking at him to see his serious expression, I would of thought he was making fun of me.

Turning, I gestured wildly. "This is so hard for me to understand. Yes, I knew Niall was a Prince, but never would I of thought that would make me..." I couldn't even say the word.

"A Princess?" Dermot said softly, stepping into the bathroom. "Sookie, why do you think Claude and myself wanted to stay with you? We are here to protect you, we are your guardians. As the Chosen Heir to replace Niall, you need to be safe. You live your life as you see fit, but we make sure that you are safe. I failed you when those men attacked you last week. I felt the only way to redeem myself was to bring their heads back to you, as a token of respect."

The image of Dermot standing with Bellenos in my yard with my two attackers heads hanging from their hands made me want to turn back to the toilet. What every woman wanted. Decapitated heads to mount on a spike in the living room. HGTV would be proud.

"Claudine was your original guardian, a duty she took with much pride, knowing the honor that it was to protect you. She loved you and wanted you to be safe. Even at the cost of her own life." Claude said, his voice sad.

I looked down, my eyes burning. All this time, it seemed everyone had known what was going to happen to me, had fought savagely for and against it, and I had been clueless. I needed to time to process this. It was information overload and I felt another headache coming on. I stepped forward and silently headed back to the kitchen, Claude and Dermot following after me. I felt their eyes on me as I dug my cell phone out of my purse. Turning, I clutched the little red phone to my heart.

"I need some time alone now, please. I don't know what you want me to say to all this. It's too much." My words were a hoarse whisper.

Both men nodded and stepped to the side, keeping their silence as I walked back down the hallway. I opened my bedroom door, locked it once inside and stood in the middle of my room , in the dark. I would think about everything tomorrow, or when I could wrap my mind around all the information I had learned this evening. I couldn't even begin to decipher how I felt about the whole situation.

Stepping into my bathroom, I changed into my soft sleep shirt and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Switching off the light, I crawled into my bed, utterly exhausted. At this moment, I wanted nothing more than to feel my Viking Vampire wrapped around me, telling me everything would be okay and that we would get through all this craziness in one piece, like we always do. Reaching down, I snatched my phone up from the foot of my bed and flipped it open. No calls. No texts. Swallowing my pride, along with some tears that were clawing to get out, I texted three simple words to my husband;_ I MISS YOU_.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, I dont know about you, but if I were Sookie, I would go postal on someone right about now. I hope noone is confused and scratching their heads. I wanted to tie in all previous connections from all the other books and draw them to point here for future action. So much information is left in the air from CH descriptions of the fairies and is still so open, so I latched on to them and I want them to play a significant building block for Sookie now. This is who she is, for better or for worse. I appreciate all of you wonderful people who are reviewing my story. You make my day! Thanks a bunch.<strong>_  
><em>**


	4. I Will Keep Him

****Hey Everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reviewing my story, I hope everyone is enjoying it and are not too confused. Any questions will be answered in upcoming chapters, I promise. Now, who is ready for some Eric action? Raise your hand please! ****

* * *

><p>When I woke in the morning, I was disoriented when I looked to my alarm clock to see the time, only to remember I had broken it. Moving in slow motion, I picked up my cell phone that I had placed on my nightstand and checked the time. It was already after eleven thirty. Falling back on my pillows, I groaned, completely groggy. I felt as though I had fought a terrible cold and finally won the battle, only to be left with a feeling of weakness and confusion.<p>

That is what happens when your mental capacity reaches its limit. I was surprised that I had even slept, considering everything that I had learned last night. I had slept like the dead, but still had strange dreams of Fairies bowing in supplication to me, Niall placing a crown on my head, of my hands pulsing with power as piles of dead leaves funnelled into a tornado. And then I had dreamt of Eric. The dreams I had of him had felt so real and soothing, of searching hands, pulling, pushing and tweaking, his whispers filling my ears with dirty words in both English and in his ancient tongue. I squirmed just thinking about it.

Slowly, I sat up, blinking at the sun streaming through my bedroom window. I didn't have to work today and wondered if Sam would call me in like he had yesterday. If he did, I would decline. I needed peace today. Pushing my blanket down, I realized suddenly that my shirt was pushed up over my breasts and that my underwear was pushed down off my hips. My hand flew to my neck, where I felt a familiar tenderness.

What the...? A sudden burst of energy flooded my body and I sprang out of bed and into the bathroom. Sure enough, on the right side of my neck behind my ear, were a fresh pair of bite marks. My body flushed with arousal as I realized that what I had thought to be dreams of Eric had actually been real. Straightening my shirt and snapping my panties back into place, I left the bathroom and noticed my bedroom window was opened a crack.

That cad! I didn't know whether to be angry, amused or excited that he had snuck into my room in the middle of the night while I lay sleeping, to have a grope-a-thon. I remembered having an orgasm, the pleasure causing me to twist in bed, sighing out as the rush of pleasure surged through my body. I was surprised I did not wake up from that, and felt disappointed that Eric had not woken me to enjoy ourselves fully. I wish we could have talked, I had so much to tell him, so much to ask, so much to explain. I wish we could have made love. It had been too long, the last time being our episode of monkey sex on my porch, which felt like years ago. I yearned to touch his face, to kiss his lips, to breathe in his scent.

I was going to visit Fangtasia tonight. It was time to stop avoiding the place because of what happened to Victor and I figured that since Eric had received my text and had come over to ravage me in my sleep, I was going to surprise him by dropping in on him tonight. Eric did everything for a reason, and I knew he had left the evidence of his visit so I knew he had been here.

I wanted to tell him everything about the powers that would come when I turned thirty, and the fact that I was going to be crowned Princess when Niall decided it was time. It felt easier to say that word in my mind this morning. I didn't feel the need to run to the bathroom, that s for sure. I wondered what Eric would say. I valued his opinion and was sure that he would help me when the time came for me to deal with the changes that would take place within myself.

I decided that I wanted to look extra nice for Eric tonight, so a trip to Monroe was called for, to visit the mall. I figured Dillard's or JCPenny's would have something nice that was within my price range. Jumping in the shower, I hurried through my morning routine so I could get my day started since I had woken so late. Grabbing a bagel from the bread basket on my counter and a cup of coffee that had been made for me (thank you Dermot), I noticed he left me a note.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I'm with Claude today, at Hooligans. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I thought you might want the house to yourself today, and I wanted to give you some space. I hope you are well, and that the coffee is still warm when you wake up._

_Dermot_

I smiled, appreciating his sense in knowing me well enough that I would need time to deal with all the knowledge I had gained. I had asked for answers, and boy, I sure got them. "Ask and you shall receive," I muttered. Oh, the irony. Careful what you wish for. I paused for a moment as I realized something. Dermot was at Hooligans, which was overflowing with Fae, from Elves to Fairies and perhaps some Goblins. Were they all congregating there, drawing close to the next heir to take the throne, which was supposedly me? Good Grief! I knew without even having to ask Dermot or Claude what the answer was. All the puzzle pieces were falling into place, and I was finally seeing the bigger picture.

The real question now was why didn't they tell me about my powers and eventual taking over the first time they talked to me; the night they had been searching for Cait, a Fairy from Hooligans that was kidnapped by Victor and his cronies for her blood. I knew they had been holding something back, and Claude had seemed so offended when I had called them out on that. Seems my gut had been right.

I savagely bit into my blueberry bagel, exiting the house and making a beeline for my car. I needed a distraction, and shopping was my therapy today. Jumping into my car, I left my house and made it to Monroe in record time, my foot a little heavier than usual on the gas pedal. I arrived at the area mall and parked my car. Heading inside, I took my time going from store to store, looking for the right outfit.

I finally found it in a new Esprit outlet that had opened. The moment I saw it on the hanger, I knew I would be buying it. It was a chiffon dress*, with asymmetrical tiers that draped like flounces. It hung to mid-thigh and was sleeveless, with a rounded neck line that would show a little bit of cleavage. It was a dark pink, embellished with beads along the hem of the dress. It was perfect for a summer night, and when I tried it on, my tan off-set the color perfectly and I was in love. It was a little more expensive than I wanted, but I splurged anyway and even bought silver kitten heels to go with it that would make Pam proud.

As I was leaving, I walked by Victoria's Secret, and decided a new bra and panty set was called for as well. I found a cute sheer pink set that would go well with my dress, and bought some lotion as well. Vanilla and Strawberries with Champagne had always been a favorite of mine, and I was excited about getting ready for my evening out.

When I got home, it was a little after five, so I decided I better eat something. Dermot was still not home, so I made myself a small salad, with slices of chicken mixed in. I was still trying to watch what I ate, since some of my pants were a little snug. I wished that I could be one of those women who didn't need to count calories and just eat whatever I wanted, and still remain a size four. I sighed. Not gonna happen.

Pouring myself a glass of iced tea, I headed into the living room and turned on my television, surfing around while I ate my dinner. By the time I finished, it was six, and since it was early June, sunset wasn't until after eight in the evening now. Fangtasia didn't open until ten. I still had time to kill and I figured I should go through some of the remaining attic items that were in the living room. I had cleared them away for the Baby Shower, but since Dermot was attacking the attic with glee and doing a really good job in the renovation, I wanted a minimal amount of stuff going into the little half that would remain for storage.

Time passed quickly in a flurry of old birth certificates, grade school report cards and old receipts that my Gran never threw away. My pile for throw away was definitely bigger than my keep pile, and when I was done I only had one box left and it was already seven thirty. Wiping the dust off my hands, I bagged everything to throw away in the garbage can and carried it out back. Dusk was setting and that was my cue to jump in the shower.

I practically ran for my bathroom, impatient to get ready and get to Shreveport. I washed my hair, shaved my legs and washed with my favorite apricot body wash. After towelling myself dry, I rubbed my new strawberry lotion all over and combed my wet hair. I decided to blow it dry partially, and then pin it in a loose bun at the nape of my neck with a few tendrils here and there, my bite marks on display. Leaving my bathroom, I pulled off my towel and put on my new bra and panties. Sitting in front of my dressing table, I did my makeup, a light pink shadow on my lid, a touch of mascara and a bit of blush. A clear gloss on my lips and I was done. I dabbed Obsession behind my knees and on my wrists. I added a pair of white pearl earrings in my ears and decided that was enough jewelry.

Standing, I retrieved my dress from the hangar, where it was hanging on a hook in my closet. Pulling the dress up over my hips, I zipped myself in and slipped my heels on. Closing the closet, I looked at myself in the mirror attached to the door, and sighed in appreciation. I had made a good decision with this dress, and the over all affect was romantically sexy, and I prayed Eric didn't rip something tonight.

"Looking good, your Highness," I said to myself, laughing and shaking my head at my words. Picking up my cell phone, I saw it was nine thirty. Time to get going.

I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Eric. It had been a whole week since I had seen him, the longest to date since we had begun seeing each other, and I missed him terribly. I wish I could feel what his mood was tonight, but of course without the bond, that was like guessing what the lotto numbers would be.

I wanted to re-establish the bond. I had been thinking about it since Amelia had severed it, how lost and alone I felt without it. I know the feminist in me should be offended that I needed the bond again, but it was so much more than that. When Eric and I had established the bond, I had no choice in the matter. It was either Eric or Andre, and at the time, I had chosen the lesser of two evils. I hate being bullied, and I loathe being forced to do things that I don't wanna do, and for the longest time, that is what the bond had felt like. I had not wanted it. I had resented it. I had not known all the details that a blood bond entailed, and still wasn't sure right now. But I wanted to know everything there was to know, and I wanted to be able to tell Eric that I wanted to enter a blood bond with him, because I loved him.

As I pulled into the strip mall where Fangtasia was located, I was torn between parking in the back and entering through the employee entrance, or parking in front and entering through the front of the club. I decided I wanted to keep the element of surprise and decided to enter through the front, that way I could scope out where Eric was and make my move.

Parking under a street lamp, as close as I could get to the front door, I noticed a Limousine pulled up in front of the club, blocking the door and drawing much fascination from the Fangbangers that were in line. My heart stopped. Was Felipe here? We all knew that we would either be incurring Felipe's wrath or getting a pat on the back from him, once he figured out that his Regent in Louisiana had been murdered by his Sheriff, the only Sheriff from Sophie Anne's rule that he had not sent to the final death.

We knew Victor had been growing too big for his britches and was upset that Felipe hadn't allowed him to take over Louisiana, only allowing him the title of Regent. I was not sure of all the back dealing that Victor had done, but he should have been in New Orleans, concentrating on increasing the revenue for the city and help rebuild the Vampire economy there. Unfortunately for him, he had been content to stay in the North of the state, taunting Eric and his people and burning through money building his silly little clubs out of spite.

If Felipe was here, I began to understand why Eric had been out of contact with me this last week. If I knew Eric, he didn't want to draw me needlessly into more Vampire bullshit than I already was, and for that I was thankful. I was torn between wanting to go in and standing by my man for better or for worse, to turning around and going straight home.

I hesitated, my hand on my keys to restart my car, when I saw the door of the limousine open and a woman step out. She was wearing a white wrap, flaming red hair flowing down her back, and even from this distance, I saw the glitter of diamonds on her ears and neck. My face felt hot and jealousy gripped me when I recognized the woman. The last time I had seen her was in Rhodes, but I never forget a face, especially a Vampire, and most definitely not the Vampire who was currently going after my husband.

What the hell was Freyda doing in Shreveport, here at Eric's club? The answer was obvious; she was here for my man. My decision made, I grabbed my clutch, opened my door and jumped out of my car. Freyda's pleas and continuous persuasion for Eric to obey his late Maker's agreement with her must not be going well, for her to make a personal visit like this. Eric was fighting against this, claiming that even though Appius Livius Ocella had made the contract with Freyda for a marriage between Eric and her, now that his maker was dead, the contract should be null and void. Freyda was hanging on like a dog with a bone, it seemed.

My heels clicked in rapid succession as I walked toward the club. Appius Livius Ocella had been a pain in the ass in life, and he was still tormenting both Eric and I in his final death. His final words of "You won't keep him," finally made sense. From what Bill told me, if by some chance Eric went to Freyda, he would have to discard me. Eric could have pets, but he would have to go to Freyda free of his marriage to me. Eric had assured me that it wouldn't come to that, and I believed him, and judging from Freyda's visit, she was upping the ante.

This had to be a surprise visit, just like mine, because I don't believe Eric would receive Freyda with the club open. Or maybe he would? It would be a sign of disrespect that he did not consider her important enough to turn away the vermin, as Pam says, and close the club in honor of her visit.

Walking past the line of customers, most of them still in awe of the spectacle that had walked past them five minutes prior, I approached the front door. Freyda had come with two large burly Vampires, her bodyguards, one that was standing next to the front door and eyeing me strangely. He was bearded and intimidating, arms crossed over his chest. His dark eyes didn't miss a thing.

I was surprised to see Maxwell running the door, not Pam, and he looked just as surprised to see me as I did him.

"Sookie, what are you...?" he began, but I shook my head, walking past him. I was not turning around and leaving. I liked Maxwell, he was turned in the 1980's and had not been jaded yet by the Vampire life and was quite pleasant to talk to, but I was not in the mood to hear any sort of warning or plea to turn and leave. My original reason for coming had changed, and that reason was to defend what was mine.

The club was packed, a sea of fangbangers dressed all in black leather, mesh and latex, all gyrating to Marilyn Manson and paying top dollar for liquor, looking for liquid courage to approach the Vampires seated throughout the place. In my dress, I stuck out like a sore thumb, and I didn't want to be seen just yet, if it could be helped. Ducking to the right, I stood in the corner by the bar, looking toward the raised dais where Eric was sitting.

Just the sight of him took my breath away. He was dressed in a skin tight black shirt, which hugged all of his muscles, black leather pants and black motorcycle boots. His hair was down, with a single braid hanging down the right side of his face. I had to smile at the sight of him. I had missed him so much, and my heart pounded in my chest with love for him.

Pam was standing behind his chair, dressed in her normal Elvira dress for work at Fangtasia, her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Both Eric and Pam were looking at the woman who was seated to his right, Freyda, who was talking to Eric. She had leaned forward, touching the arm of Eric's chair, but Eric seemed unaffected. Freyda's other bodyguard, almost identical and just as menacing, stood close behind her chair.

For a rare moment, I was happy to have no bond to Eric, because if I did, he would have known that I was in the club. I wanted to observe this encounter for what it was, with no distractions. I was able to see every gesture, every facial expression. Pam looked tense, glaring at Freyda. Eric was the master of control, cool and nonchalant, seemingly disinterested in the conversation. Freyda looked angry, and if she had still been a human, I'm sure that her face would have been just as red as her hair.

Her white wrap had fallen open and she was wearing a tight white dress underneath which hugged her tall, lean frame. The white of both the dress and the wrap did not look good with the extreme alabaster of her skin, and I could not remember ever seeing any of the Vampires in my life wear white like that. Pam might wear ivory cream, but she knew where to draw the line with a fashion choice that would wash her out and make her look like a ghost.

I was so intent watching the Vampires, that I was startled when Eric's eyes suddenly flicked to me and we made eye contact. I wanted to smile, but I was so scared of what might be happening, of what this visit meant, that I just stood there and tried to keep my expression neutral. Pam looked my way too, her eyes widening slightly. Eric turned his head to her and said something, Pam coming in my direction immediately. Freyda had looked my way too, doing a double take when she saw who it was that had taken Eric's interest away from her. I knew she recognized me. Every Vampire that had survived Rhodes knew who I was.

"Sookie", Pam practically hissed, grabbing my arm. She turned me to the front door and guided me through the onslaught of fangbangers pouring into the club. We walked past Maxwell and Bodyguard number one, heading to the side of the building. Once we were clear, I pulled my arm free and turned to her. Pam was my friend, my only Vampire friend, and she had always been straight with me.

"What is going on?" I asked right away, not beating around the bush.

She actually sighed. "We weren't expecting her. She just showed up, walking over to Eric and said that she wanted to come appeal to him directly, in person, for him to consider becoming her Consort."

I began to pace. "Does the woman have no pride? How many times does Eric have to say no before she gets it?"

"She said that she has put in a request to Felipe, notifying him of the contract that Appius Livius Ocella had made with her. It was a threat, a veiled one. She will push this though with the King, trying to force Eric by having Felipe order the marriage contract." Pam's nostrils flared and her blue eyes narrowed, anger etched clearly on her face.

I stopped walking and looked at her in shock. "Felipe can't actually force Eric to marry her, can he? How can that be possible?" I couldn't believe it was coming down to this.

"It s not normally heard of, a King or Queen forcing a subject into a marriage, but since there is a contract that was made prior to Appius Livius Ocella's death, and it was made to a Monarch, Felipe could if he wanted too. He came earlier this week, looking for Victor. For the moment we are acting the part that we don't know where he is, but Felipe is suspicious. I can't tell whether he is relieved or pissed at the prospect that Victor is gone. We will have to wait and see."

Pam and I just looked at each other for a moment. Fear gripped me. "Bill told me that Freyda has a lot of power."

Pam nodded. "She does. She is older than Eric, by at least fifty years. They are from the same Nordic clan. This has become quite personal for her, not only for political reasons. She wants Eric because of who he is. I think that is why she went to Ocella, willing to pay him a large sum of money to get her hands on the one thing that she has been missing all these years. She holds her culture around her like a cloak for all to see, and Eric would be the final piece to complete her ensemble, her Viking warrior. She considers herself a descendant of the Valkyries."

I almost laughed, but then I realized why Freyda was not letting go. She had bought Eric from Appius Livius Ocella and he had taken her money, and now she wanted her merchandise. She had made a purchase, and now she wanted the goods. She was only appealing to Eric for the time being before she really started pushing her thumb down.

"Ah, Ms. Stackhouse, what a pleasure to see you again."

Pam and I whipped around, Freyda coming around the corner of the club. Eric was on her heels, with both Bodyguards following after him. Eric came up to me and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me firmly into his side. I felt tears sting my eyes, his gesture silently claiming me as the woman he wanted. Freyda narrowed her green eyes, raking me with her gaze. I returned her look, unsure if I should open my mouth. I might get myself in trouble.

"Well, Eric, I will look forward to hearing from you. Tvinga mig inte att vänta för länge. Jag skulle inte vilja att någon ska bli sårad." she said coolly. Both Eric and Pam stiffened at her last sentence. I recognized it as the language Eric spoke in sometimes when we made love, and I wondered what she said to cause such a reaction from both Vampires.

With one last scathing look at me, she turned on her heel and flipped her red hair, walking away toward her limousine. Eric, Pam and I stood there in silence for a moment. I had so many questions spring to my lips, but I pursed my mouth shut, already knowing the answers to those questions. The most important question was, what is Eric gonna do about this?

Eric reached for my clutch and took my keys out, propelling me toward my car. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Pam stare after us, her expression sad. That made me curious. She waved silently, and walked toward the club entrance. Looking up at Eric, I kept silent as I saw his jaw clenching in anger and his sapphire eyes were a whirlpool of conflicting emotions. Eric unlocked my passenger door for me and handed me into the car, closing the door after me. Walking around, he got behind the wheel and adjusted the seat. Turning the car on, we left the parking lot and headed for the interstate.

I watched him the entire time, his hands clenching the steering wheel, his eyes moving to mine from time to time. At one point he reached for my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing each knuckle softly. A silent tear fell from my eye. I was scared, and I hated feeling scared and helpless, a feeling I had experienced too much in my life. Freyda thought she could take Eric away from me, and part of me was afraid that she was going to win.

"I'm sorry for how I acted the night Victor died." I said, breaking the silence. There had been so much that I had wanted to say to Eric tonight, and I decided that I should start at the beginning. "I know I acted like a bitch and took that out on you, when all you wanted was to celebrate our victory. I allowed the death of others to affect me, when I knew before hand that death was gonna happen regardless. And I'm sorry I haven't talked to you all week. I let my anger and guilt have too much control until I could finally deal with all my emotions."

He nodded at me. "I'm sorry, too." The phrase sounded strange coming from his lips. Eric Northman didn't apologize to just anyone. "I did not mean to bite you so hard. I was angry with you and then I took too much blood. Did I hurt you?"

He looked at me intently, worry written on his face. I shook my head, reaching my hand out to touch the lines on his forehead. He nodded again and looked back at the road. "Aren't you going to ask me about Freyda coming to the club?"

"No, Pam told me why she came. Pretty ballsy of her, if you ask me," I sniffed, jealousy, anger and an overwhelming need to protect my relationship from her filling my soul.

"Yes, I was surprised that she showed. I was just as surprised that you came as well. Why did you come, lover?" he smirked at me, his eyebrows rising.

"You know why I came. I missed you." I whispered to him, as he pulled into my driveway. Parking behind my house, I saw that Dermot was not home yet. We would have the house to ourselves, for the time being. Eric got out of the car and used Vamp speed to get to my side and open the door. Together we walked to my back door, Eric handing me the keys. Once in the house, I walked with purpose to my bedroom, Eric right behind me.

Entering, I walked over to the dressing table, putting my clutch down. I took out my earrings, placing them next to my clutch. Turning, I saw Eric was leaning against the door frame, watching me. I didn't turn the light on, the soft glow from his skin and the full moon streaming in through the window making him perfectly visible. I knew he could see me just fine, with his Vampire vision.

"Do you realize that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" he said softly, walking toward me. His boots were surprisingly soft on the hard wood floor. A woman always loves a compliment, and I was no different.

"Am I?" I tilted my head back, looking into his piercing blue eyes as he towered over me.

"Yes, tonight especially. You look good enough to eat."

The words were barely out of his mouth when his arms came around me, pulling me tight to his body, his lips crashing on mine. I opened my mouth, sighing as his tongue invaded my mouth, my tongue fighting right back. His hands slid down my back and I could feel him inching my dress higher, cupping my ass and grinding me against his very prominent arousal.

I felt his hand cup me through my panties and with a moan, I pulled away. His eyes were clouded with desire and need, and quite easily, I pushed him backward, Eric landing on the bed with a large bounce and a grunt. I decided a little teasing was in order, after him sneaking into my bedroom last night, plus I wanted to prove myself as the vivacious sex vixen he thought me to be; my anger over Freyda feeding courage that would originally be absent in what I wanted to do.

Eric looked at me with a question in his eyes, obviously hot and bothered. Let s see how hot and bothered my Viking could get. I shook my head and tsked him. "I don't need you ruining my pretty dress." Turning my back to him, I slowly unzipped my dress, the top part sliding off my arms and falling easily to my waist. I looked over my shoulder at him, his focus a hundred percent on my bottom, which I wiggled seductively and my dress hit the floor. I bent over and slowly picked it up, Eric taking an unnecessary breath as the silk of my panties strained against my womanhood.

Walking over to the chair in the corner of my room, I laid my dress over the back. Glancing again at Eric, I reached back and undid my bra, slowly removing the straps, leaving my back bare for his viewing pleasure. I dropped my bra on the chair as well, and turning toward him, I walked slowly back to the dressing table, removing the pins from my hair as I went. My heels clicked loudly in the room. Eric stared at me so hard, I was surprised I didn't burst into flames.

My hair free, I tousled it twice, looking at Eric's reflection in the mirror. Taking my right index finger, I popped my digit in my mouth, wetting the tip. Slowly, I moved my moistened finger to my right breast and flicked my nipple, which pebbled under my touch. I glanced down and repeated the process on my left breast, glancing up in time to see Eric was about to move from the bed. His fangs shone white in the darkness.

I shook my head at his reflection, frustration on his face. Hooking my thumbs in my panties, I slowly trailed the silk over my hips and bent over at the waist, making a point to touch the floor. I barely had time to clear my foot from the scrap of silk when I heard the bed springs squeak, strong hands grabbing my hips as Eric's tongue delved into my dripping folds. I gasped in surprise and pleasure, lifting slightly and grabbing the edge of the dressing table.

My knees felt weak as Eric's tongue moved at Vampire speed, moving back and forth from my folds to my clit, dipping two fingers into my aching hot center. He found my magic spot and within seconds, I was sobbing his name in ecstasy. My head was spinning and I leaned my head against my hands that were still clutching the dressing table for support. Eric was kissing his way up my back, his hands kneading my breasts.

Lifting my head, I met his hungry eyes as he kissed his way over my shoulder. Standing, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the direction of the chair in the corner. I watched in appreciation as his muscles bulged and moved under his skin, his body a work of art I never tired of looking at.

I stood up straight, reaching my right hand back to undo his belt buckle. As I did this, Eric lifted my left leg and placed my high heeled foot on the dressing table, my glistening core on full display. Eric reached his hand down and ran his fingers through my folds again, and I leaned into his chest. My hand shook as I finally got the buckle undone and slid down the zipper of his leather pants. His pants hit the floor with a clang and his erection sprang into my hand, hard like steel. I moved my hand up and down on him, desperately needing him.

"Eric..." I begged, his fingers tormenting me. Turning my face to the left, I captured his lips with mine and he devoured me, his tongue diving into my mouth. Gasping for breath when he released me from the kiss, he pushed me forward and I released him from my hand, his cock finding my opening and slamming into me with one hard, swift thrust, all the way to the hilt. I gasped in surprise, his size always a shock, his hard thrust stretching me fully.

He paused for a moment, meeting my eyes in the mirror, his blue eyes wild and feral, full of passion. I nodded to him that I was ready and he began to withdraw and come back home, increasing his speed until we were both panting and grunting and moaning, the mirror shaking as the vanity took the brunt of Eric's thrusts. I felt my orgasm building, felt wild with it, and as it washed over my body, Eric bit my shoulder. I screamed loudly, and in a moment of sheer passion and need, I took Eric's right hand, brought it to my lips and bit his wrist savagely, drinking his blood as he drank mine.

Eric shouted out in words I didn't understand, his orgasm shooting deeply into me, his left arm pulling me flush to his chest, staring at my reflection in wonder. I held his arm with both of my hands, licking the wounds as they closed. I felt his blood surge through me, and closed my eyes in relief and thanks, his right arm pulling me even closer, holding onto my shoulder.

"Lover, why did you do that?" he whispered in my ear, nuzzling my neck and shoulder, licking my wounds lazily.

"You know why," I said softly, his eyes meeting mine. He turned me around, his hands cupping my face. His eyes searched my face, hope, love and fear in his beautiful blue eyes. "Eric, I want us to re-establish the bond. I know I was foolish in breaking our first bond, I let my doubt color my judgment. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry."

A single, red tear fell from Eric's eye, the hurt, the stress, the worry finally taking him. I was startled, only having seen Eric cry on rare occasions. I reached up with both hands, one wiping his tear away and the other finding his strong neck, my fingers rubbing in soothing circles.

"It will be okay, Eric. We will get through this. We always do." He closed his eyes, his hands sliding under my arms, lifting me up, my kitten heels left on the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wrapping my arms securely around his neck, my forehead pressed to his. He buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply, taking in my scent. I turned my head as well, breathing him in, his scent invading my nostrils. Eric always smelled so potent, a mixture of the ocean and of nature, the way a man was supposed to smell.

He kicked away his leather pants, along with his boots which thudded on the floor. He walked us over to my bed and sat on the edge and I straddled his lap. He pulled back slightly and looked at me, his gaze intense. "If anything ever happens to you-", he began, but I put my finger on his lips, shaking my head.

"Don't talk like that. We just escaped with our lives a week ago, let s enjoy the moment we have, right here, right now, and we will see what tomorrow brings," I said, weary of all the people who wanted to do us harm. Something always seemed to happen to me; I either got staked, raped, stabbed, scratched, beaten, tortured and a heap of other bullshit. I didn't want to think of the next thing that would come my way.

Eric nodded slowly, rubbing his nose along mine, his lips brushing mine delicately. I felt his hands delve into my hair, angling my head as his lips sought mine, lips, tongue, teeth and fangs assaulting my mouth. I kissed him right back, his erection poking me in the stomach. Shifting upward, without breaking our kiss, I reached down and guided him into me, sliding down on him slowly.

We both made a strangled noise, our movements slow, unhurried. I pulled away from our kiss, gasping for air, grabbing onto Eric's shoulders, swirling my hips. I watched Eric, as he watched me, and I knew in that moment that I could not live without him. The thought of Freyda taking him from me caused my nails to dig into his skin. As though he knew my thoughts, he pulled me closer, calming me. I will keep him, I thought to myself furiously, pushing Eric back onto the bed and riding him faster. I will keep my husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the lemons here. I was time for some lemonade to be made. Thanks to everyone who is reading, enjoying and reviewing!<strong>

**Swedish Translation:**

**Tvinga mig inte att vänta för länge. Jag skulle inte vilja att någon ska bli sårad. - Don't make me wait too long. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt.**

**I hope the translation is right, I used Google Translator, so keeping my fingers crossed. Whenever you see a * in the story next to an outfit that Sookie is wearing, that means I have posted the link to the outfit for your viewing pleasure on the main page, to enjoy right along with Sookie.**


	5. Audacity

****Hey Everyone! Hope everyone is doing well. Finally got chapter 5 done. Been a busy week with work and family, sorry I couldn't get it out sooner. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the lemons from the last chapter, I wanted to approach it with enough descriptions while keeping it classy and not too raunchy. Lots happening in this chapter, hope you like it. And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Love you bunches! On with the show!****

* * *

><p>I woke in the morning with a big smile on my face. I felt like the cat that ate the canary as I stretched languorously. Sitting up, I sighed, surprised I felt so rested after a considerable amount of the night had been spent humping like bunnies. Standing up, I winced, my yahoo palace begging to differ with me about feeling so well rested. Oh well, nothing a good soak in the bathtub and an ibuprofen wouldn't fix.<p>

Grabbing my robe from the hook in my closet, I slipped the light green cotton wrap on, deciding I needed coffee, pronto. Hobbling slightly down the hall, I smiled when I saw a fresh pot of coffee had been made, a basket of freshly baked croissants sat on the table and a carafe of orange juice sat next to the basket. Dermot needed to be careful, a girl could seriously get used to this.

Snagging a cup from the cabinet, I poured myself a cup of the good stuff, grabbed a croissant and hobbled back the way I came. I would have to buy myself a cane soon if Eric and I kept up with the boisterous sex marathons. Either that, or start taking yoga classes and learn how to fold myself into a pretzel without pulling a muscle.

Entering my bathroom, I sipped my coffee and took a bite of my croissant, looking at myself in the mirror. Considering it was ten in the morning and I had fallen asleep shortly after Eric had left an hour before sunrise, I looked pretty good. I suppose that is what happens when you take two large doses of Vampire blood during the night. Nature's secret cure for dark circles under your eyes. Eric and I had exchanged blood once more during our last orgasms, in the early morning hours. One more exchange, and our bond would be restored.

I felt a desperate need to finish the third blood exchange, to complete the bond. I felt like time was running out, and truth be told, it was. I felt like a bomb was about to explode and we needed to hurry before if was too late. I scowled at my reflection, once again berating myself for breaking our original bond. Talk about hindsight.

Eric had not said anything else, but I knew he was relieved that I wanted to restore the bond with him. A blood bond is established after exchanging blood three times from both sides, and when Amelia had severed the bond between us, we had automatically gone back to square one. Eric had promised to visit me tonight, after I got home from work. I was working the late shift; I d be at Merlotte s until eleven. I knew Eric would be waiting for me when I came home. We would complete the third exchange tonight, both of us knowing we did not have the luxury in waiting and taking our time.

Taking a bite of my croissant, I leaned over and stopped the tub, starting the hot water. I grabbed the lavender bath salts and sprinkled more than was necessary into the water. I turned back to my room, grabbing my coffee on the way, and headed over to make the bed while the tub filled up. I hummed to myself as I tried to straighten all the wrinkles, debating whether I should just wash everything to remove the exertions from our joyous reunion. I decided to keep them on, figuring it didn't hurt anything, just making me a bit of a dirty girl, which I was fine with. As long as Alcide didn't come jumping into my bed again, I figured I was safe.

I picked up my fallen pearl earrings and clutch off the floor, which had fallen from my dressing table after being pounded off their perch during round one last night. I grabbed my dress and hung it back in the closet on its hanger, running back into the bathroom to turn the water off just in time. Testing the water, I took one last sip of coffee, shed my robe and stepped gingerly into the water. I groaned as the hot water touched my feminine bits, swollen and red from Eric's Gracious Plenty pounding into me from every angle up until he had to leave. I didn't understand how his blood could make my skin look fantastic and my hair look lush and full, but it didn't take away the soreness of a good fucking (excuse my language, by my Viking. I suppose Eric's blood wanted me to remember that Eric had been here. As if I could forget.

Settling into the water, I closed my eyes and relaxed as the hot water seeped into my skin. I had not had a chance yet to speak to Eric about most of the things I had on my mind, Freyda's unexpected visit distracting me and causing me to worry and feel the need to screw a certain Vampire's brains out. In all of my relationships, I had usually allowed the man to lead the direction of our sexual encounters, adding some things here and there and going along for the ride, enjoying myself fully. Last night I had shocked myself, and pleased Eric, with my aggressive behavior when it had come to our love making. My strip tease had only been the beginning. My demands for faster, harder and do it right now sparking a fire in both of us. Frankly, I'm surprised my bed was still standing and the room hadn't burst into flames.

I enjoyed my time relaxing in the tub, getting out once the water began to turn cold. After drying off and finger combing the ends of my hair that had gotten wet in the tub, I threw on a pair of tan capri pants and a light pink tank top, wrapping my hair in a pony tail as I left my room. I headed back into the kitchen, going straight for the coffee machine for a refill. I heard two pairs of footsteps on the stairs, and was surprised that Claude was here with Dermot. Placing the coffee pot back on the warming plate, I turned and saw Dermot enter the kitchen. I paused with my cup halfway to my mouth when I saw the woman who followed him into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Sookie. How are you this fine morning?" Dermot asked me, coming over and giving me a peck on the cheek. I moved my eyes to him, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks. Who's your friend?" I asked, looking back at the woman. She was looking at my bare feet, her hands laced behind her back.

Dermot smiled at me, obviously excited. "Sookie, I would like you to meet Gia, Gia Erdinna. I met her last night at Hooligans and she was quite anxious to meet you. She has traveled a long distance to come see you."

The woman moved forward, shocking the shit out of me when she knelt at my feet. She looked up, startling golden colored eyes meeting mine with respect and a touch of awe. She was absolutely beautiful. With her eye color (which looked the exact same shade as a mountain lions ), her lush brown hair that fell to her waist in layers, the smattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks and her pouty lips, I felt quite frumpy all of a sudden. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, which came to a point, but was not as severe as I had seen on Claudine or Niall. I realized that this girl was perhaps a half blood, like Dermot.

"It is an honor to meet you at last, your Majesty," she said in a soft voice that was musical to my ears. Her words had the same effect as a bucket of cold water in the face.

My eyes snapped back up to Dermot's. What in the name of all that is holy? Gia gently took my right hand that was hanging by my side, drawing my attention back to her. I watched in detached fascination as she kissed the back of my hand, which tingled at the touch. Some part of my brain that wasn't seized in shock and horror registered the fact that this move was usually done to royalty, mainly Kings and Queens. A ring was usually kissed, but since I wasn't wearing the family jewels today, Gia had to improvise.

"I pledge myself to thee, I will guard you with my life and wherever you go, I shall follow." She placed my hand back to my side, my mind mentally kicking me to do something. I closed my mouth, which I realized had been hanging slightly open, reached back out and grabbed Gia's hand, hauling her to her feet, noticing she was my height. She looked afraid, as though she had done something wrong.

"Gia, honey, no one kneels in my house, unless they are scrubbing the floors. And since you are a guest in my home, you won't be doing any of that. Now, you sit over here at the table, eat a croissant and drink some coffee or juice. I need to speak with Dermot right quick, 'kay?" I said quickly, my Southern manners kicking in and mingling with the need to yell at my Great Uncle.

Gia watched me solemnly, bowing slightly. Good Grief. She sat down gracefully and took a croissant, watching nervously as I grabbed Dermot's arm, slammed my coffee cup down on the counter and literally dragged him out the back door. Jeez, too much Vampire blood and I'm ready to bench-press a car.

Deciding I wanted to get some distance between us and Gia's keen hearing, I led us to the front of the house. Releasing his arm, I whipped around and nearly shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

Dermot raised his hands, trying to placate me, like he had the other night. Was this his new move with me, like I was a wild animal needing to be tamed? "Dearest Sookie-" he began, but I cut him off and exploded, having had enough.

"Don't Dearest me, Dermot! I don't understand what is going on! Who is she and what is she doing pledging herself to me? What is that? Why did you bring her here?"

He sighed. "Sookie, you have to understand something first. I know that you don't want this, I respect that. But now that you know who you are to become, it will not take long for others to find out as well. The Fae threat is gone, with Breandan's death, but that does not mean other Supes will turn a blind eye to this. You have always been in danger since entering our world, and from what I have seen and heard, you have been hurt and almost died more times than even you can count. Am I right?"

My silent glare was all he needed. "You know of the Fae converging at Hooligans. I'm sure you already know why they are there. They feel the power coming from you, the beacon of the new heir pulling us together. They feel safer when they are near to you. Claude tries to keep them safe and hidden, not wanting to draw too much attention to all the Fae staying with him. I met Gia last night, a new arrival who has come from Italy. Her mother was Fae, her father human. Both of her parents were killed by Neave and Lochlan."

I gasped. "Why?"

"When the search for Fintan began, Breandan had sent them through the portals. Gia's parents lived near a portal in Florence, and when they were found, Neave and Lochlan killed them. They killed all those that dared to mate with humans and have children. Gia only lived because of her fae ability, which allows her to blend into her surroundings, becoming invisible, like a chameleon."

"What Clan is she from?" I asked, curious.

"Her mother came from the Earth Clan. Gia can manipulate the earth and has the power to move within it, plus a connection with nature, he said, his eyes pleading with me to understand.

I sighed, long and loud. "And what does she want with me? I mean, you guys have to understand that I'm not used to all these extreme gestures. It freaks me out."

Dermot nodded, coming closer to me and rubbing my upper arms. "Sookie, you are my brother's granddaughter. I wish nothing but the best for you, and love you like you were my own child. Gia came to me last night and wanted to meet you, wanting to offer her services. She knows of the danger that you face, and as I said, it will only be a matter of time before someone else makes an attempt on your life. Gia wants to protect you, to make sure that nothing happens."

"She wants to be my bodyguard?" The image of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum with Freyda last night filled my head. Before Sophie Anne's final death, she had Sigebert and Wybert as her bodyguards, and I wasn't too sure about Felipe de Castro, but I'm sure he had them as well. I cringed, thinking about being followed all the time, so I decided we needed to set some ground rules. I wasn't going to let this take over my life. I had to put my foot down.

"Okay, if we do this, she goes with me when I decide, or no deal. I don't need her shadowing my every move or I will lose it. I need my space. I assume she is gonna have to stay here?" I asked, nodding toward the house.

Dermot nodded, looking torn between relieved and annoyed. If he didn't like my stipulations, than that was just tough. I hung out with Vampires. I didn't need her becoming dessert. I was still shocked that Eric hadn't snuck upstairs in the middle of the night, draining both Claude and Dermot dry for a midnight snack. He knew they were in the house, and had not even glanced at the stairs. I was impressed with his restraint.

"Okay, she can stay in Claude's room, since you are finishing up with the attic and you wanted to make that your room. But that s it, Dermot. No more, okay? I don't wanna sound like a bitch, but I'm not running a half way house for Fairies. Plus, you need to tell her no more bowing, kneeling, kissing or calling me anything else, but Sookie. Got it?" That s all I needed, some town folk to hear her calling me "Your Majesty", and I would never hear the end of it.

Dermot opened his mouth to agree (or maybe not), but was interrupted by my shriek as Gia appeared out of thin air in front of us. She smiled serenely, and said, "I got it, Sookie."

Fairies. They would seriously be the death of me. Sighing, I hoped Gia was as cooperative as she seemed. Indicating she should follow me, I led her back inside to show her where she would be staying in Hotel Stackhouse.

* * *

><p>I spent the better part of the early afternoon getting to know Gia. She was quite interesting, her Italian accent lilting and melodious and she was very intelligent. She answered all my questions and told me that she had recently arrived in America, but I don't think she flew. She was only 40 years old (in human years), and had good control of her Fae powers. She was proud to be of the Earth Clan, explaining that they had a better connection with Mother Nature than any of the other Fairies, and that was why her mother named her Gia, a different take on the name Gaia, the Earth Mother.<p>

After my conversation with Gia, I got ready for work, having to be there at three. As I got ready, I debated if I should take Gia with me. If she was to start accompanying me to certain places, might as well be on a regular work day, to show her what my days were usually like. How could I explain her presence, since I already had so many new faces around me as it was? I knew the women at the Baby Shower were already questioning Dermot's connection to me, due to his startling resemblance to Jason, so I didn't want more curious questions. I suppose I could always say she was a friend, and after our initial encounter, Gia seemed more normal than I had thought. She would just have to cover her ears.

After I was done, I asked her if she wanted to come with me to work and she was immediately by my side, ready to go. She had no problem covering her ears, and was quite curious to see where the future Princess of the Fae worked. I could already imagine the look on her face. She was in for a shocker.

We both got into my car and after the short drive, arrived at Merlotte's. I glanced at Gia and saw her staring at the building in surprise, as we pulled around back to the employee parking area.

"You work here?" she asked, looking at me in shock.

"Yes, I told you I was a waitress," I said, reaching into the backseat to grab my purse.

"I thought, perhaps you were joking," she said back, getting out of the car easily. I didn't know whether I should be offended or not, but just decided to let it go. Yeah, no glamorous job for Princess Sookie. "What did you want me to tell people who ask questions in regards to my relationship with you?"

We walked to the employee entrance. "Just say you are a friend from out of town who is visiting. Don't talk too much, people will get into your business otherwise, I warned, opening the door and we both entered, Gia following in my footsteps. I went to Sam's office and put my purse away, grabbed my apron and signed the sign in sheet for the start of my shift. I put on my apron and led the way to the front, Gia looking all around, in fascination or getting the lay of the land, so to speak, was anyone s guess.

When we entered the bar, I was relieved to see we weren't so busy and only a few people looked at us, especially Gia. Her beauty caught the eye of all the men, like all Fairies did, and I hurried us over to the corner to a bar stool where she would be out of sight, and hopefully, out of mind. Sam looked at me curiously. He knew what Gia was, he would be able to smell it with his Shifter nose. I shook my head discreetly at his questioning look. I'd explain later.

Time passed slowly at first, only picking up after six. Gia sat silently in the corner by the bar, garnering many looks from the male clientele. No one approached her though, which surprised me. Gia watched me move back and forth between my tables, and I actually felt bad for her having to sit there watching me deliver beer and fries. What a horribly boring job she wanted to undertake.

Jason came in with Michelle close to eight, and they came up to me as I stood at the bar, filling a drink order. I saw Gia sit up straighter on her stool, staring intently at Jason, who could be Dermot's identical twin.

"Hey Sook," my brother greeted me, giving me a big bear hug. I smiled, happy to see my big bro.

"Hey Sookie," Michelle said, giving me a light hug. Out of all the women that Jason has had in his life (and that would be too many to count), I thought Michelle was the best fit for my wayward brother. She didn't take any shit and she wore the pants in the relationship, although Jason would never admit it. Michelle brought the man out in Jason, and he acted like the thirty year old man that he was when he was around her. Gran had always told Jason to act his age, not his shoe size, and I knew that she would have approved of Michelle as well. After Crystal, Michelle was a breath of fresh air, and I truly hoped that they would last.

Jason's eyes flicked to Gia, and I tensed. Jason might not have been born with the essential spark, but he had been given the gift of good looks and charisma, which Fairies had in spades. Women flocked to Jason Stackhouse like sheeps to the slaughter. Judging by the look on Michelle's face when she noticed who Jason was looking at, she wanted to do some slaughtering of her own.

I needed to defuse the situation. "Jason, why don't you and Michelle head on over to my section. I'll be right with ya'll after I deliver these drinks."

Jason nodded, his eyes lingering a moment longer on Gia. Jason and Michelle headed over to my section, Michelle's mind a whir of jealousy and insecurity. Note to self. Do not bring Gia anywhere near Jason. Ever. That might be harder than one would think, now that she was staying at my house. I couldn't be mad at Gia, she was a fairy after all and men would look at her even if she had rolled in shit and wood chips, like a dog. I couldn't read her, but she didn't seem interested in Jason any longer past the initial curious reaction of seeing the close resemblance to Dermot. I didn't need to tell her about Jason, I had told her about him in our earlier conversation at the house.

Grabbing the fried pickles from under the heating lamps in the kitchen hatch, I delivered my beers, shot of whiskey and the pickles to the table across from the booth that Jason and Michelle were sitting at. Jason was sitting with his back to Gia, whether on purpose or because Michelle insisted he sit there, was anyone s guess.

I smiled hesitantly as I approached them, hoping that I hadn't unintentionally thrown a wrench into my brother's relationship by having brought Gia here. "So, what can I get ya'll this evening. You want your usual, two Coronas with a wedge of lime?"

"Sookie, who is that woman?" Michelle asked, motioning toward the bar. I didn't need to look to know who she was asking about. I was proud of my brother that he didn't turn around at all, even to casually glance at the bar, like he would have in the past, receiving whip lash.

I decided to be a bit cryptic. "She is a friend of Dermot's. She is hanging out with me for awhile."

Jason looked at me in surprise, reading between the lines. "She is Fae?" He asked softly, Michelle fidgeting slightly. I nodded. Since Jason had not been born with the essential spark, Niall had never shown any interest in my brother, acting like he didn't even exist. Jason was bitter from his only encounter with our great Grandfather, and I couldn't really blame him. My brother had his faults, but he couldn't help being born normal, just like I couldn't help being abnormal.

Jason and Michelle ordered two Burger Lafayette's, two sides of fries and the Coronas, with no further questions about Gia. Reluctantly, I peeked into both their minds. Jason's was normal with thoughts of work, a need to fix his water heater and about Michelle's Birthday that was coming up. Michelle's, on the other hand, worried me. She kept looking at Gia, who had gone to inspect the juke box and the song selection it had. I suppose any woman would feel inferior next to a beautiful woman like Gia, who had the essential flame working for her, but Michelle had always had self esteem issues, which she thought she had gotten over. Now they were back with a vengeance, her thoughts spinning to Jason cheating on her, that he didn't love her, that he was going to break up with her. I didn't know what to do, and Michelle wouldn't appreciate it if she found out that I had read her thoughts. In the end, I decided she would have to work through her doubts and insecurities like all people have to, realizing her own self worth was plenty in my brother's eyes.

The night continued without issue, which was a relief. Sam closed the bar at ten, since it was a Sunday night, Danielle and I doing our closing duties quickly and efficiently. Gia offered to help us stack the chairs on the table, humming a beautiful tune as she moved around the bar. When Sam gave us the okay, I went to grab my purse, followed by Gia and Danielle. Saying our good nights to Sam and Danielle, Gia and I headed toward the back door.

"That was interesting," Gia said, as I lead the way to the car.

"You mean that was boring," I laughed, anxious to get home. Shit. I realized I would have to explain Gia's presence to Eric, who would be curious why another Fairy was staying with me, especially an attractive female fairy. Oh well, I needed to explain so much more than that anyway. It was a good reminder of all the things I still had to tell him.

Gia and I got into my car, and as I turned the key, I saw on my car radio that it was a little before eleven. Eric said he would be at my house at midnight, so I had enough time to tuck Gia away for the night upstairs with Dermot for safe keeping. Danielle waved as she pulled out of the parking place next to me, driving off into the night. I waved at Sam as well as I saw him walking to his trailer after locking the bar up.

Backing up, I drove toward the exit that led onto the Parish Road. As we neared, I slammed on the brakes quickly as a vehicle pulled in, blocking the way. Gia touched my shoulder suddenly, then vanished. I blinked between the dark vehicle barricading the exit of Merlotte s and the empty passenger seat where Gia had sat.

I was about to flip my car in reverse and take off in the opposite direction, when the back door of the vehicle in my way opened, my headlights shining brightly on a familiar shade of red hair. I should have been surprised, but I wasn't. First she visits Eric, now comes the visit to the wife she wanted out of the way. I knew my pow wow with the Queen of Oklahoma would not be anywhere near as courteous as her visit had been with Eric.

Most people would have tried to get away. I was not most people. I contemplated it, went through all my options and discarded every single one. All the scenarios that flew through my mind ended with me being caught or killed. At least in talking to her, I could possibly walk away unharmed. Plus, I had the foresight to bring my own bodyguard along with me tonight. I didn't know where Gia had gone too, but I knew she was nearby. She would have the element of surprise if it came down to a fight, plus I had two large doses of Eric's blood flowing through my veins, which not only made me faster and stronger than I normally would be, but Eric could feel me now. Not like we did in the bond, but he could sense my emotions, so if something went down, he would know I was in trouble and could track me.

Swallowing, I bravely threw open my car door and stepped out, one hand on the door and the other on the roof. "Would you mind moving your car, it s in my way." I figured all niceties were gone the minute she decided to ambush me late at night.

She had the nerve to laugh. Coming forward out of the darkness, she clapped her hands like I had given a good show, stepping fully into the light provided by both cars. Not one to back down, I closed my door and came forward as well, gritting my teeth at her grating laugh, which could shred cheddar.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I find myself at a loss for words when it comes to you. You have the audacity to speak to me as though you think I'm your equal. And considering my station, next to yours," she sneered at my Merlotte s uniform, "you are far beneath me."

Any fear I had disappeared as pure rage exploded like a white light behind my eyes. The first thing I thought was, How dare she talk to me like that! I'm the next heir to the throne of the Fae, if anything, she is beneath me! I was shocked at my inner dialogue for a moment, curious as to when I had started to think of myself as so high and mighty. Then I smirked at Freyda as I realized that she was Queen because she was appointed to her position, where I was born from a bloodline of Royals. Seems my subconscious had already made its mind up about becoming Princess.

"It bothers you?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

She growled, "I deserve respect."

"Respect is given once it is earned." I was playing with fire, but I had had enough of her crap. She was a Vampire who loved to intimidate people, the bully in the school yard, pushing people around and getting away with it. I was going to stand up to her. I felt a shiver run down my spine suddenly as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Warmth erupted through my body, the Fae blood in me calling out to the invisible being touching me, silently telling me she had my back. I felt safe. I felt protected.

Freyda's green eyes narrowed and her fangs dropped. I stared at her, waiting for her next move. Freyda was wearing a black business suit tonight, her hair curled in ringlets to the middle of her back. She was quite tall, almost six feet I would guess, and very lean. I suppose in her human years, when she was living in the Viking Era like Eric, they had definitely been starving when she was turned. Her face was gaunt, a permanent look that no amount of make up would ever erase, but she tried.

Freyda decided to change tactic. Straightening, she pulled up fang and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. It was the smile of a politician, a ploy used to gain trust. I wasn't biting. "Sookie, let us start over. First, I do respect you. If it wasn't for your valiant efforts in Rhodes, many more would have died. You have the thanks of many Monarchs, and the appreciation of your gift."

I just nodded. "And I respect the fact that you have such a hold over Eric Northman. I have never seen such a powerful Vampire as Eric be so enamored over a human before. You have your uses, I agree, but he really won't consider the contract his maker made with me because of his obsession with you, and I find myself frustrated."

"He is not obsessed with me. We are husband and wife and the reason he is fighting you on the contract is because we love each other," I replied coolly, her words an insult wrapped in pretty sentences.

She laughed again. "Love. Such a human emotion. It makes him weak. You make him weak. I was amused at first about his reluctance, but that has long past."

"Love does not make you weak. It can make a person stronger. Why can't you accept his answer and go back to where you came from?" I asked, watching her as she opened the purse she had hanging from her shoulder, removing an envelope. She held her hand out and offered me the white paper.

Hesitantly, I reached out and took it. I glanced at her in confusion, Freyda motioning impatiently for me to open it. Slipping the tucked part out, I peered inside and felt my heart skip a beat and my knees lock in place. Inside was a check for a million dollars. She was trying to buy me off. This woman had absolutely no class, she kept hurling the insults with either words or actions, not softening me up in the slightest. And she said I had audacity. She should talk.

It was my turn to laugh. Looking her in the eye, I ripped the envelope in half and then in quarters and then eighths. I let the paper flutter to the ground. "You are not going to buy me off. No amount of money you offer will ever make me walk away from Eric."

Freyda's eyes got big, actually shocked. Reaching back into her purse, she took out a checkbook. I shook my head. "How much? Five Million? Ten Million? Sookie, come now. Enough with the games. You have played well, but the game is over. Think about your life. This money will buy things beyond your wildest dreams. You can get an education, a better home, a better car. You must want children, don't you? And you will die eventually. Eric will not love you when you are gray and wrinkled."

I was shaking in my anger, but kept my cool as I realized that Freyda considered me a lowly human who would live a normal life span. Didn't she know my family tree, that I had Fairies living in my house? She had to have hired private detectives to investigate her competition. It didn't make any sense. Either she knew and was playing coy, or she really didn't know and that was actually funny. I had thought by this point that my family heritage was common knowledge in the Supe community. If no one truly knew, that gave me an advantage that I needed.

"Don't you get it? Eric and I love each other, we care about one another. I'm not a fangbanger and look at Eric as my Master. And he doesn't look at me as his meal on wheels, like some lowly, pathetic blood bag. We love each other, we care about each other. The love we have is real." I said, my voice full of passion and intensity.

With Bill, he had been my first relationship, my first love, a learning experience. It had not ended well, but we remained agreeable friends. With Quinn, I could have loved him, but that relationship ended before it even began. With Eric, he had always infuriated me, I felt drawn to him, he made me laugh. I think I had loved him from the moment I first saw him.

Freyda's false sincerity dropped and her features drew inward. She began to circle me, looking me up and down, taking in my ample chest, my blonde ponytail, my curvy hips and bottom. She shook her head, growling slightly. She was a predator stalking its prey, but I stood still and looked forward.

"Why do you want him so badly?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

I heard her footsteps stop behind me. "Because he is mine. His maker, Appius Livius Ocella gave him to me, because Eric was his to give. Do you realize that out of all the Vampires in the world, Eric and I are the only two of Viking descent that have survived to this time? Imagine how glorious we would be, as husband and wife, my one true mate by my side after centuries of searching."

I felt sick to my stomach. "I see you are a woman to be reckoned with, Ms. Stackhouse. I would never have believed it, but here we are. I suppose I will just have to go a step higher now, seeing how both you, and Eric, are like stubborn mules, refusing to budge an inch on the matter. You'll be hearing from me." Freyda smirked, walking past me and climbing into her car. I couldn't see who was driving since the lights were shining in my face, but the car was put in reverse and backed away, leaving me alone in the Merlotte s parking lot.

I stood there, the humid summer night surrounding me, the air thick and rich. My heart continued to hammer away due to the adrenaline still coursing through my body from my encounter with Freyda. Long after the sound of her car was gone, I slowly sank to my knees on the black top, my emotions all over the place. Gia reappeared by my side, kneeling next to me, her eyes glowing from the lights of my car.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, still touching my shoulder.

I just shook my head. I didn't think I would ever be okay again.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hmm. Things are beginning to look grim. But I must say, I love me some snarky Sookie, and she was whipping it out here left and right. What did you guys think of Gia? I find myself intrigued by her. She will be playing an integral part to the story from now on, filling Claudine's shoes in a non formal capacity. I always like a good visual of characters, and of course with TB, we sort of have that with our SSN. With Gia, I based her on Giada De Laurentis, the famous Food Network Chef. :P I absolutely love her, and find her charming. Just picture her with gold eyes for Gia. I always found CH approach on Dermot in terms to a possible fairy love connection to Sookie icky. **Spoiler- This has been confirmed in the released Chapter 2 of book 12 coming in May. She already had one pervy Uncle who scarred her for life, she doesn't need another one! I want Dermot to take over the Father Figure role, the protector and mentor, since Sookie grew up with her Father dying when she was so young.<strong>** So please don't be angry with Dermot for being a bit presumptive about wanting to have someone watch over Sookie. I admit, she needs it. Thanks to all my lovely readers, please review if you can and have a great day!****


	6. The Wish

****Hey all! How is everyone doing? Good, I hope. Well, here is mega Chapter 6. I feel so accomplished once I finish writing, editing and spellchecking. It is such a great feeling. I just wanted to say thank you to all the great gals and guys out there who are reviewing, favoriting and putting my story on alert. You make my day so much better. I'm glad you all like Gia, and of course, Freyda is just someone we are gonna hate, and its only gonna get worse. Alot of surprises in this Chapter, I hope you all like them. Lets get on with it!****

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long I sat on the ground, staring off into the treeline in despair. I knew, as much as I hated to admit it, that Freyda was going to take Eric from me. It might not be tomorrow, next week, or next year, but she would win in the end. What could I do about it? I had no voice in the Vampire world. Yes, I was married to a Vampire Sheriff who was feared and respected, but Vampires just viewed me as the human wife Eric had decided to saddle himself with.<p>

Some Vampires may respect me due to my telepathy, but they saw me more as a commodity to own, a thing that they could control and break. That is what Sophie Anne had seen when she had sent Bill to procure me after Hadley had opened her big mouth about her telepathic cousin. Andre had wanted to own me, to bond with me to control me through it, bending me to his will. Eric had saved me from that, and even though Andre had died two days later because of the hotel bombing in Rhodes, I would always be thankful to Eric for saving me from having to bond to such a soulless being like Andre.

Victor had wanted me as well. I could see it in his eyes when he had looked at me, the calculating wheels of deviousness turning in his mind, trying to find a way to get rid of Eric so he could finally claim me as his own. No, I could stand on my soapbox and yell about the injustice of Freyda taking my husband from me, but no one would truly care. Humans did not recognize my marriage to Eric since I did not have a marriage license, all other Supes hated Vampires and wouldn't help me and Vampires themselves really wouldn't give a shit, my small voice just one out of millions, overlooked and unheard.

Gia sat in silence with me, and I appreciated her quiet presence. She was looking around the parking lot, keeping a look out for anything unusual. I was pulled out of my deep thoughts when she squeezed my shoulder and whispered, "Vampire."

She vanished once again, and I bolted to my feet, prepared for a fight. Had Freyda returned? I inched toward the driver s side of my car, looking around, trying to sense where Gia had gotten the sense of a Vampire. I mentally scanned the area, no brain signature or void within the vicinity.

I gasped as I suddenly felt a void coming at me too quickly to track, and I turned around, clawing at my car door to get it open. I flung the door open and scrambled inside; looking out the windshield as Eric came barreling out of the sky like a bat out of hell, landing right in front of my car in battle mode. His fangs were extended and his eyes were filled with cold rage as he scanned the area. He inhaled deeply, looking sharply to the right of my car. I sagged against my seat in relief that the void had been Eric rushing to my rescue, not Freyda coming back to kill me.

I slowly got out of my car, looking around. "What is it?", I whispered, which sounded loud in the silent night. The crickets weren't even chirping. Eric shook his head at me, his eyes shifting and inhaled again. That was when I realized that he must smell Gia. Moving toward him quickly, I put my hands on his chest, trying to draw his attention.

"Eric, please, the Fairy you smell means me no harm. She is a friend. She is not the reason you felt my fear. Please!" I pleaded, his eyes dilating, his features contorted with hunger, blood lust taking control of him.

Ever since Neave and Lochlan had tortured me, an ordeal I hated to think about, Eric had become a Fairies worst nightmare. He had battled them viciously for me, draining them first and asking questions later. He didn't trust them, and I really couldn't blame him. Fairies were just as secretive and manipulative as Vampires were, which I seemed to be finding out about quite a bit lately. He only left Claude and Dermot alone because they were family.

He looked down at me, and I smiled at him, trying to encourage him to calm down. Suddenly, I was forcefully pulled backward from Eric and gasped in shock from the movement, watching in horror as tree roots began to rip up out of the ground, climbing and wrapping themselves quickly around Eric's long, muscular legs. The sound of the roots cracked and snapped, Eric's face going from hungry to pissed off in a millisecond, moving his right leg quickly, freeing himself with his Vampire strength and speed.

Gia appeared in front of me, crouching down, a strange brown glow emanating from around her. Eric lunged at her quickly, fangs bared and snarling, but the roots kept climbing and wrapped themselves around his upper thighs, his hips and waist. He tore at the roots, but they grew too quickly and he couldn't move. It seemed even a Vampire couldn't fight the strength of Mother Nature.

"Gia, no!" I cried, rushing toward Eric. I reached out and tried to pull the tangled mess away from his waist, but it was too strong, it wouldn't budge an inch.

"He meant to harm you. His bloodlust was overcoming him." Gia said, standing a good distance away, the brown glow dimming slightly. I didn't know what to say, shocked by the entire incident. I looked back at Eric, who was glaring at Gia, his rage at being trapped by a Fairy quite clear.

"Gia, release him, please. He is not going to hurt me. This is Eric, my husband. Do it now," I ordered her, looking over my shoulder at her.

She didn't look convinced. "Release him and get in the car." I turned around, angry with her. This was not the way that I had wanted them to meet. I didn't need Eric to have a grudge against her right from the get go because she had thought he was seconds away from attacking me. I found it curious that Eric had smelled her and sensed her presence, yet Freyda hadn't. Why was that? Could Gia mask her scent?

Gia nodded, and closing her eyes, the brown glow around her faded slowly. She turned and got back in the car, locking the door. I looked back at Eric, who kept his eyes on Gia, suspicious and untrusting. I glanced down as the sound of cracking, snapping and a strange squelching sound erupted from the ground, the roots unwinding themselves from Eric's lower body. They sank back into the ground, the black top broken and silent from the erupting roots that had assaulted it.

I acted before Eric could, taking his clenched hand in mine, which he let me unfurl and thread my fingers through his. I pulled him away from the car, walking a few yards away. I didn't need him charging the car and ripping the door off the frame in his anger. He followed easily enough, but when we stopped to talk, he made sure he was facing the car so he could keep an eye on Gia.

"What happened? Eric asked roughly, pulling me close to him and running his hands over my body, making sure I had no injuries.

"Freyda was here," I choked out, which made him stiffen and clench his jaw. "She wanted to have a little chat." That was an understatement.

"And the Fairy?" I looked over at Gia, who was watching us like a hawk.

"She...is a long story. We need to talk. Follow me home?" I asked, no longer in the mood to hang around the Merlotte s parking lot causing more property damage. Sam was gonna be highly upset about the broken bits of tarmac from Gia's assault on Eric. When customers pulled in to come to the bar, they would be greeted with two potholes.

Eric nodded. "I need to go get my car first. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"You didn't fly?" I asked. Considering the way Eric had come in, I had assumed that he had taken to the friendly skies in Shreveport.

"I had just left Shreveport when I felt many emotions coming from you. Fear, determination and anger. Whenever I feel all three coming from you at the same time, I know all is not well. I abandoned my car on the side of the interstate to get here quicker. I need to go get it before it gets towed," he said, running his hands through his hair. It was a tangled mess from his flight.

I had to smile. Eric leaving his car in a ditch might not be a romantic gesture to many women, but it was to me. He loved his Corvette, one of his prized possessions, and that he just up and left it to come to my rescue made me kiss him. He grabbed me close, kissing me hard and fast. As we parted, I rubbed my swollen lips on his and grabbed onto the leather jacket he was wearing, hanging onto him. "Don't take too long," I whispered.

"I won't," he replied, letting me go reluctantly. I released his jacket, took a step back and he launched himself into the air, the moon lighting his way.

Standing in my shirt and shorts, I shivered slightly, suddenly cold. I moved quickly back towards the car, got in and started it back up. Gia looked at me nervously, scared that I was mad at her. My initial anger had passed, but I was still mystified by what she had done. Of all the things she could have used, attack by tree roots had not been on my list of possibilities.

"Sookie, I apologize. You told me you were married to a Vampire, but I did not know that was him. All I saw was a large Vampire who became overwhelmed with bloodlust, and I feared he would attack you. I wanted to get you out of the way before he could do anything. I chose to trap him, so he came to no harm but still prevented an attack. Please, do not be angry with me. I will not do it again," she said fervently, looking down at her lap.

I glanced at her as I tried to put some distance between us and Merlotte s. I had told her earlier that I was married to a Vampire and his name was Eric, but I didn't break out the photo albums and homemade videos (not that I had any, only a few photos in all), so I decided to forgive her. She was protecting me, and considering this was her first day on the job and she had been prepared to take on two Vampires if the need had called for it, she deserved a break. I was impressed with Gia's talent of manipulating the Earth around her. She definitely shocked the shit out of Eric, that is for sure. I just hoped he would get over it.

"It's okay. Just know that of any Vampire, Eric is the only one that I trust implicitly. He would never hurt me, ever. We have been through so much together and he has never let me down, never hurt me even when he could have easily. You did well tonight. I was surprised to see your talent in action," I smiled, wanting to break the tension.

"That is just one of many things I can do," she said proudly, smiling.

"Really? You will have to show me sometime. And I have to get Dermot or Claude to show me what Air Fairies can do, I still don't have any idea of the exact things that can be done. By the way, can you mask your scent?" I asked, pulling into my driveway.

She nodded. "It takes a lot of energy, but it does come in handy around Vampires. I was surprised that the female Vampire didn't smell me, though. I hadn't masked myself all evening, only when the car blocked us. She should have been able to smell me, like your husband did," Gia pointed out, opening her car door after I pulled in back.

Now that was odd. I tried to remember if Freyda had taken any deep breaths during our encounter, but couldn't recall. Getting out of the car, I got my keys out and opened the back door, finding Dermot in the kitchen with tea made for the three of us.

"You two might wanna skedaddle upstairs with your tea. Eric is coming, and he ain't a happy camper." Dermot nodded, took both teas in hand and said goodnight, followed by Gia who looked back and waved. I knew Gia would inform Dermot of the night's events, only solidifying Dermot's decision to bring Gia to me. I suppose he was right. What an exciting life I do lead.

I hurried to my bedroom and tried to wash up quickly and change into my yellow Tweety pajama top and bottoms. I just finished pulling the brush through my hair when I heard the roar of Eric's Corvette pulling around to the back of the house. I left my bedroom and padded into the kitchen just as he came through the backdoor, looking calmer than he had twenty minutes ago.

I walked up to him and buried my face against his chest, inhaling deeply. Would I lose him? Were my days of breathing in his scent, of hearing his voice, of feeling his touch on my face, numbered? Eric lowered his lips to kiss the crown of my head, nuzzling me. I looked up at him and he brought his hands up to touch the tears that were falling down my face, unchecked.

"Tell me," he said softly.

Eric pulled me into his lap as he sat on a kitchen chair. "She waited for me to be alone and then ambushed me. She wanted to buy me off, offering millions of dollars for me to walk away. I told her nothing would make me walk away from you. She doesn't understand that we love each other, that we consider each other husband and wife, and that it s for real."

"I can't say that I'm surprised that she came to see you. I wish I could have been there with you, though. She will exhaust every avenue in trying to make the marriage contract stick. Did she hurt you?" he asked, his features hard.

I shook my head. "She isn't gonna give up. She said she is going a step higher now. I suppose that means Felipe?"

"I would think so. She is determined, and that is never good with a Vampire who has endless resources at her disposal," he growled, his voice angry. The thought of Felipe coming and ordering the contract didn't sit well with me. Why couldn't people just leave us alone, to live our lives the way we saw fit? It made me angry. Another thought occurred to me about my encounter with Freyda.

"Eric, I thought by now most Vampires knew of my Fairy heritage. Freyda acted like I was nothing special and couldn't understand your fascination with me, aside from my telepathy. She might be playing dumb, but I got the feeling that she really doesn't know anything. How is that possible?"

He looked proud of himself. "That secret is well guarded. Those who know are few, and those that do have been told to keep the secret safe. Niall, and myself included, have made sure that any lose ends were tied up and untraceable." That was code for anyone who knew that shouldn't, was dead. I was conflicted about that, but I had to admit that I felt safer knowing that Freyda didn't know about my little family secret. Niall himself had bought the FBI off since they had come sniffing around thinking they could use me for my telepathy after I was photographed in Rhodes helping to find people trapped in the rubble.

"I see," I said softly.

"Will you tell me about this Fairy that was with you? What is she doing here?" he asked, looking toward the hall that led from the kitchen, as though he expected Gia to come flying through the doorway.

I jumped off his lap and he watched me as I began to pace the kitchen, anxious to tell him everything. I started from the beginning, with Dermot's slip of the tongue, the explanations from Claude and Dermot about my thirtieth Birthday, the powers that I would receive with the essential flame and the fact that Niall was going to be returning to crown me as the next Princess of the Fae. I talked quickly and gestured with my hands, keeping eye contact with Eric to gauge his reactions. He remained quiet during my explanation of what I had learned about myself.

Eric looked surprised at the fact that I would be ascending to the throne, replacing Niall once he decided it was time, but otherwise he looked pensive. He stood after I was finished and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"I cannot say that I'm surprised that you are a Princess. I always knew that you were more then what you seemed from the moment I met you. Your powers will be interesting to see. Does Niall expect you to go to the Fae Realm to rule?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together worriedly.

Oh my Dear Lord. I had not even considered that. I felt panic wash over me, the thought of leaving everything I ever knew, that I loved, behind to take on a duty that part of me still did not want. My hands found Eric's forearms and I squeezed, my breathing rapidly increasing. "I don't know! Oh my God, that didn't even enter my mind! I can't go to Faery, I just can't. This is my home! You are my home!"

Eric shushed me, pulling me closer and rubbing my back. "We will think of something. When Niall decides to return, you will tell him that if you are to rule, you will do so from this realm. If he does not like that, that is his problem. I was always curious about his intense interest in you, a great grandchild who had so little Fairy blood, who he didn't even know existed until his son's death. That is one of the reasons I had Terry Bellefluer look after you, someone who was close enough to your daily routine to watch over you, but not draw suspicion. This explains so much now."

I nodded, agreeing. "I'm so scared. How can I do this? I wasn't born into a world of ruling Princes and Princesses, know the etiquette of how a Royal is supposed to act, how to lead, what to do! I hate that this is being put on me without even asking if I want it. I'm really angry with Niall at the moment, and if he was here right now, I would give him a piece of my mind."

Eric smiled, always loving my fire when I was riled up. "You will be an amazing Princess - gracious, kind, loving and forgiving. All of the Fae that decide to follow you will love you. You don't learn everything in one day, you just take it one day at a time and everything will come to you eventually."

"Will the Fae love my Vampire husband?" I asked, a thought that had been in the back of my mind.

"I will love their Princess, and as long as they respect you and mean you no harm, they need not fear me. Will Niall accept that you have me as your husband when you accept the crown?"

I remembered Niall's last words to me. "The Vampire is not a bad man, and he loves you." I had always found it curious that Niall had contacted a Vampire, a Fairies natural enemy, in setting up our first introduction. Niall trusted Eric to a point, and I believe that Niall had been referring to Eric with his parting comment. Niall had not seemed bothered by the fact that I was involved with Eric, he just wanted me safe.

"I don't know. I would like to think that he wouldn't have a problem with it, but I guess we will see when that time comes. And I'm sorry about what happened earlier, with Gia. Dermot brought her to me this morning. She came from Italy, and wants to be my bodyguard. She has some interesting talents, as you saw," Eric's face darkened, "and she thought that you might hurt me. That is why she attacked you. Please, I don't want bad blood between you two."

"Can she mask herself?" he asked. I nodded. "Then it is a good idea, with all the trouble you get into." It was my turn to glower. "I'm glad that Dermot thought of this. It is important that you have protection. I agree with him on that."

I felt so relieved to have told Eric everything. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and it was a nice feeling knowing that we had really talked. Eric was looking down at me, a strange look on his face.

"What?"

He smiled softly, tracing my lips with his finger. "Lover, when did you stop fighting against the fact that I'm your husband?"

His question startled me. It had taken me a while to come to terms with our marriage. We had already been married six months now (well, six months in July), most of that time spent in hard denial that we were not really man and wife. When I think marriage, I think of white dresses, a preacher, a ring and receptions. The Vampires consider marriage a done deal with the passing of a ceremonial blade and a kiss bestowed on that blade to make it official.

I had been tricked into giving that blade to Eric, and I knew it was for my protection from Victor at the time, but I still didn't appreciate the trickery that Eric had resorted to. I had denied our marriage, told Eric not to call me his wife, had scoffed at the idea of the whole thing, and yet here I was, now firm in the belief that my marriage was real and he was my husband. When had that changed?

He was still waiting for my answer. "My belief started the moment you told me another wanted you for her own. I always fight you on everything, Eric, but I don't want to fight you anymore. When you told me that Freyda wanted you for her husband, every single excuse I had about our marriage not being real flew out the window. This threat is real. I don't want to wait to recognize that what we have is real until it is too late. If anything, this has opened my eyes to help me see the bigger picture. I have denied us for too long."

Eric breathed out a long breath, his eyes crinkling in the corners with the large smile that lit his face. His hand ran up my back, pressing my breasts firmly into his chest, his fingers rubbing the nape of my neck. "I have considered you my wife from the moment I kissed that blade. I tricked you to protect you, but I have always taken the thought of you as my wife seriously. It gives me great joy that you have finally accepted me as your husband."

I nodded, twining my arms around his neck. "Our six month anniversary is coming up," he whispered in my ear. I leaned back and looked at him, smiling indulgently.

"Is it?" I asked, kissing him softly. He nodded. It was hard to believe, when so many things had happened in that time. How time flies. Eric removed his hand from my neck and his hand disappeared into his jacket, pulling out a black velvet box. I felt my eyes widen as he took my hand and placed the box on my palm. I stared at it for a moment, uncertain, then looked at him.

"You have finally accepted our marriage, and I know that it is important to you to have a symbol of our union. I bought this awhile ago, but I wanted to give this to you tonight since we are re-establishing the blood bond," he explained, watching me closely.

I looked back at the box which had the name Harry Winston printed on the top. I swallowed hard. With a shaking hand I lifted the lid, which squeaked slightly. The two rings* nestled on the satin cushion inside took my breath away, and I reeled back in shock. The diamonds that blinded me from within caught the light from the kitchen sconce behind me, glittering wildly.

It was a platinum wedding and engagement ring set, the wedding band closely knit with diamonds that went all the way around. The engagement ring was a work of art, a large square cut surrounded by a frame of smaller diamonds, mounted on a band which matched the other ring. I wasn't a diamond expert, but I knew there were enough carats on these rings that I might be mugged by a rabbit.

All I could do was stare, all thought completely lost in the gesture that Eric was making. He wanted the world to know that I was his wife, and I was more than happy to make our union easier for everyone to see. Looking back up at him after what felt like an hour of staring in shock at my anniversary present, Eric reached out and took both rings, placing the velvet box on the counter behind me. He smiled, turning the wedding band to show me the inscription he had put on the inside of the band. It said one simple word. Lover.

"Oh, Eric," I cried, tears flowing down my face as he took my left hand and slid on the engagement ring, followed by the wedding band. I looked down at my hand and the sight of the two rings on my finger felt right, they belonged there. I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck, my feet leaving the floor as he held me closely, burying his face in my hair.

"A ring fit for a Princess," he murmured, walking us to my room, my feet dangling above the floor. My laughter bubbled up out of my throat. Eric entered my room, kicking my door shut. My lips sought his, and he moved us to my bed, kissing my lips slowly, reverently. My feet gently touched the ground, my hands pulling his leather jacket open and trying to move it down off his arms. The jacket fell to the ground, thumping loudly.

We pulled apart, both looking down at the jacket. Eric bent over and picked it up, reaching into an inside pocket. I thought he was pulling out more gifts, and I was about to open my mouth to tell him my rings were more than enough, when I saw a familiar velvet wrapped bundle in his hands. He pulled the string off of it, unwrapping the dagger from within the folds. The golden hilt glittered with stones, winking at me. I looked up at him, knowing that he wanted to use the dagger to complete the bond.

"You re sure you want to do this?" he asked, tossing the jacket and the velvet bag in the direction of the chair in the corner.

Without hesitation, I pulled my shirt up over my head, tossing it to the floor. I reached out and took the dagger from him, eyeing the blade. Glancing up, Eric was watching me with heat and anticipation, waiting for me to make my move. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." I whispered, taking the blade's tip and slowly dragging it along my collarbone, dipping down into the valley of my breasts. Eric watched as a thin ribbon of blood surfaced, his fangs dropping down with a snick.

He was on me in a flash, his hands pressing against my naked lower back as his tongue scraped along the trail of blood. Holding my breath, I gritted my teeth against the pain as I took the tip again and cut myself deeply above the nipple of my left breast, Eric growling happily as the blood flowed smooth and fast. As he feasted on my blood, we slowly sank to the ground, my legs weak and no longer able to hold me up. Eric pulled away, his lips bloody and some dripping down his chin, his eyes feral and hungry. He pulled his black shirt off impatiently, flinging it away, then took the blade from my hand.

As he did before with our first bonding, he cut himself deeply right below his left nipple, his blood thick and rich, waiting for my mouth. I latched on like a hungry baby, Eric groaning in satisfaction and encouragement as the blade dropped from his hand, clattering to the floor. As his blood entered me for the third time, I sobbed in happiness as I felt his emotions burst to life within me, Eric grabbing me closer as he felt me as well. Feeling him again was something I had missed, a piece of my soul that had been missing. The wound closed, and with one last lick, I pulled up straight, both of our faces a bloody mess.

We looked at each other, both of us dazed and weaving from the feel of so many emotions; happiness, love, lust, hunger and exhilaration pinged back and forth between us. I reached my hand up, wiping some of my blood from his lips, gasping as he nipped at my finger, licking it seductively.

"I feel you," I whispered, removing my finger slowly, trailing it down over his chin and Adam's apple, his collar bone, down over his pectorals and stomach, reaching the blonde trail of hair that led to his Gracious Plenty. My fingers gripped the top of his pants and I yanked him toward me, my sexual aggressions climbing higher like they had the night before.

"I feel you, too, Lover, he purred, his hands grabbing my pajama bottoms and ripping them quickly from my body. My panties followed quickly there after, Eric's fingers diving between my wet folds, his touch wild, rubbing me roughly.

I panted, my hands doing quick work of his belt buckle and zipper, one hand wrapping around his rigid length, squeezing hard, as I pushed his jeans impatiently to his knees with the other. Eric snarled and pushed me backward, and I fell onto the rug that lay underneath the vicinity of my bed. My legs fell open, Eric between them before I could even blink. He supported his weight on one hand as he stroked himself with the other, rubbing along my dripping core and clit, his eyes watching his cock tease me. I sat up slightly, resting on my elbows and looked down, tilting my hips up so I could watch the show as well.

Eric locked his eyes on mine suddenly, pushing all the way in, my head falling backward with a groan as I felt him fill me completely, claiming me. His movements slowed as he lowered himself onto me, my head resting back on the rug. He stilled and looked at me, his eyes full of tenderness, the bond a tidal wave of his love and devotion to me. I smiled at him, tears filling my eyes. He was so beautiful, his blonde hair a disheveled mess, his eyes penetrating the darkness, his lips tilted in a small smile. He kissed along my chin, licking his blood away, moving to catch the tears that fell from the corners of my eyes with his tongue.

His mouth moved to mine, our tongues dancing sensually, my hands caught in his hair as he moved over me slowly, worshipfully. My legs wrapped around his hips, locking at the ankles, pulling him closer, deeper. Eric pulled away from my mouth, watching me as he moved faster, his movements strong and sure. My body felt hot and restless, my mind a muddled mess from the pleasure and excitement that was streaming between us.

Eric sat back on his feet, pulling my bottom up to rest on his upper thighs, my body inclined. He held my hips in place, pounding into me harder, hitting that special spot that made stars explode behind my eyes. Eric watched my every move, my grabbing hands, my bouncing breasts, my mouth gasping for breath. I wouldn't be surprised if I had rug burns on my shoulder blades.

I felt suspended for a moment, like time had stilled, when suddenly my orgasm ripped through me. I screamed out loud, not caring who heard, my hands ripping into the worn weave of the rug under my body. I heard Eric shout out as well, his pleasure washing over me through the bond, his release filling me deeply.

I raised a shaking hand to my forehead, wiping the beads of sweat away, my breathing labored. Eric pulled me up to him, and standing with me attached to him like a barnacle, he sat us on the bed after kicking his pants and boots away, laying back with me on his chest. I raised myself up, looking down at him, stroking the slight stubble that would forever be on his face.

"My wife," he whispered, moving his hand to tuck my hair behind my ears.

I turned my face to the side, kissing his palm. "My husband, I love you."

"As I love you. Forever," he said back, watching me solemnly. I smiled, glancing at my left hand that was stroking his face. My diamonds winked at me, our bond filled with peace and contentment. I felt safer, satisfaction filling me that we were connected in a way that we would never be to anyone else, ever.

"Thank you for my exquisite gift. It is so beautiful. You know this means so much to me," I said, sliding slowly off his chest, snuggling into his side. He turned towards me, holding my left hand up for his inspection, nodding in approval at his choice in rings.

"I saw this and I immediately thought of you. I knew it would take you awhile to grow accustomed to the idea that we were married, at least in the eyes of Vampires. Humans place too much emphasis on a good show, when all that really matters is the meaning behind the exchange, and the intent that it is done with. I love you. You are my wife, and no matter what happens, you will always be my wife, you will live in my heart."

I felt like a weepy mess. When had I turned into such a sobbing mess? Biting my lip to stem the tears that threatened, I sat up on my elbow, grasping Eric's hand. "I wish I had something to give you-" I pulled up short, surprised I hadn't thought of it before.

Eric sat up as well. "Sookie, what is it?"

Like a person possessed, I sat up and jumped off the bed, nearly tackling the dressing table in my haste. The poor thing would collapse soon from all the abuse it had been taking. I yanked the drawer open, all my make-up flying forward with the force. I held my breath, lifting the round box out, brushing away the little particles of face powder that clung to it.

The Cluviel Dor. I held it cupped in my hands, the power emanating from the magical item calming, filling me with a sense of wonder. Why hadn't I considered it before? The solution to all our problems. Turning, I carried it back to the bed, holding it gently. Eric was sitting up, looking at me curiously. I climbed up next to him, opening my hands to share one of the biggest secrets that I had been guarding of late.

The room was dark, but like the night before, the moon streamed in through the window, and I knew Eric could see just fine. He looked at the circular box trimmed in gold, raising an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to explain.

"I want you to have this. It will help us get rid of Freyda. It's a Cluviel Dor." I said quietly, hoping that the two Fairies upstairs would not hear anything.

Eric sat back in shock, looking at me bewildered. "Where did you get that?"

"It was my Gran's. When I was cleaning out the attic, I found a letter and the Cluviel Dor in an old desk locked away in a secret compartment. The letter was from Gran, explaining who Fintan was, admitting the truth that had haunted her for decades. She said the Cluviel Dor came from Fintan, who wanted Mr. Cataliades to deliver it to her upon his death." Eric looked surprised when he heard the demon lawyer's name. "He was really good friends with my Grandfather. In fact, they were such good friends that Mr. Cataliades gave a thimbleful of his blood to my Gran and Fintan to drink, to bestow a gift to any descendants that are born with the essential spark."

Eric put two and two together. "Your telepathy?" I nodded. "Telepathy is a demonic talent, and I was quite shocked when I learned you had it. I had thought at first that you were part demon, but then dismissed it once I got to know you. You showed no other demonic traits other than your telepathy, but it had always left me stumped regarding where you had received it."

I sighed. "Dermot and Claude don't know, but they are afraid what this might mean when I turn thirty. Do you think I should be nervous?"

Eric shook his head adamantly. "I don't think you need to fear anything. I think you actually might become even more powerful, the fire that lives in demons might feed your essential flame, making you a force to be reckoned with. I never met Fintan, but I don't think he would chance anything risky if he wasn't sure that this would do you no harm. Plus, intent of the demon is also an important factor. Cataliades. I never would have thought he was involved. He knew this whole time."

"I know. He came by last weekend, to explain everything. Something was after him, so he couldn't stay long, but he told me about the blood, and delivering the Cluviel Dor to Gran. He said that I had to be careful about using the Cluviel Dor, that its magic is great and could change the world. He said to think it over three times," geez, there was the number three again, "and that the wish could only be made with love."

Eric pulled me closer, closing my fingers over the Cluviel Dor. "Lover, I'm honored that you want to use this powerful magic on me, to free me from Freyda. But I think it best if you save it for yourself, in a time of great need when things are dire and not looking good. Use it to protect yourself. We will find a way out of this, without the use of magic."

"Eric, using this to free you, I am protecting myself! I'm not only protecting myself from heartbreak in losing you, but what happens if Freyda does take you away? It will be hunting season for all other Vampires to come snatch me up. What do I do then? Do I have any say so in the Vampire world? No. Do I have any when I become Princess?"

Eric looked tense, his jaw clenching. "It would be foolish if anyone tried to claim you. Felipe is in debt to you for saving him from Sigebert. You have his protection, and you will need to remind him of that, if that happens. He, or any other Vampire, would be foolish to take you now considering the circumstances. You will have much power when you are crowned Princess, you will have the force of the Fae behind you, and from what I saw of Gia tonight, a whole Army of Fae with powers like that would be suicide to go up against. The Fairy/Vampire War that happened long ago was brutal, the casualties on both sides great."

"Then how can Freyda take you? You being married to me, a Princess, that means you fall under my protection, right? That has to count for something," I huffed, the Cluviel Dor warm in my hand.

"I'm Vampire, Sookie, I am governed under Vampire law. It doesn't matter what status you will hold one day, you are not a Vampire and any request can be easily overthrown by either Felipe or the Council. They won't side with you on this issue. That is what makes me so angry. I have lived for over a thousand years, I hold a position of power and do my job well, my Maker released me but still makes a contract with a Monarch without consulting me, and she still wants me to fulfill my Maker's pact to her, even though he is no more."

"You are hers now," I whispered, her words repeating themselves in my mind, mocking me.

Eric and I just looked at one another, and even though we held out hope and prayed for the best, I think we both knew what was gonna happen. We just didn't want to say it. I looked back down at the Cluviel Dor. So much power in such a tiny box. Freyda was not going to stop. She would never give up. In that moment I decided that no matter the outcome, I would never give up, either.

Eric pulled me into his lap and leaned back against the headboard, resting his chin on the top of my head after I nestled in next to his neck. I felt a sadness sweep through Eric. I closed my eyes, holding on to him tightly, wishing for us to be together always, that nothing could ever break us apart. This became a mantra in my head, a possessive thought that wouldn't go away.

I felt warm and safe wrapped in Eric's arms, his hands roaming over my back and bottom, pulling me tighter against his hardening arousal. His lips trailed down the side of my face, moving to my mouth. I smiled, opening my eyes. I gasped suddenly at the sight that I saw swirling around us, staring in wonder and confusion. Eric had opened his eyes as well, just as baffled as I was.

Golden dust was dancing along our skin and a green haze encircled us, the particles gleaming in the darkness. What the hell? I looked at Eric. He lifted a hand and tried to grab a glowing green ember, but it danced away from him, drifting higher. I felt a pulsing sensation in my hand, and looking down, I stared in horror at the Cluviel Dor.

Oh shit! What have I done? The little green box was vibrating in my hand, the lid that never budged before slowly lifting, the dust and light spilling out quickly, spiraling upward. Frightened, I dropped the box on the bed next to us, unsure if I should be holding it while it was going off. Eric was off the bed in a flash, holding me protectively in his arms, his thoughts obviously the same as mine.

"Sookie, what did you wish for?" Eric asked, backing slowly away as the dust brightened, the light intensifying, almost too bright to look at, a sphere of gold and green that rose toward the ceiling.

I watched in shock, my brain at a standstill as the orb splintered, the sound ear splitting. Eric knelt in the corner shielding me with his body, his back to the explosion of scintillating shards that separated into a sphere of gold and green. I looked over Eric's shoulder, panicking as I saw the lights zoom toward us.

"Eric!" I cried, the golden light hitting him in the back, the green light zipping over his shoulder and chest, striking me, right in the heart. I gasped, heat igniting from within my body, my fear subsiding immediately. Eric and I looked at each other with wide eyes, his chest glowing gold, as mine shined with green. The lights slowly lifted and reversed, the gold entering into me and the green sank into Eric.

Slowly, the lights dimmed, and as they did, our bond exploded with power, the sensation tremendous and awe inspiring. I felt Eric, his emotions stronger than ever before. I felt drained suddenly, surprised to see Eric looked just as weak, falling backward onto his ass with me collapsing against him, his eyelids fluttering down in exhaustion.

"Sookie."

It was the last thing I heard whispered from his lips as my head dropped down onto his chest, my mind and body completely spent.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o Uh oh. Well, first I just wanted to say after much consideration over the Cluviel Dor, I didn't wanna use it as the easy way out. We all know Sookie and Eric have had it rough, and deserve easy, but come on. They both LOVE a good fight, and their love is so worth fighting for. I'm sure you all are going to go back and reread and see if you can catch exactly what Sookie wished for, and I'm curious to see if you all can guess what this exactly does for them. I hope you all liked what I did with this chapter. Alot of explanations, plus more answers that have not been given.<strong>

**Please dont forget to check out Sookie's new wedding and engagement ring set. She wants to show it off, like any woman wearing Harry Winston would. The link is on the main page. Love you guys, you rock.**


	7. Mo Anam Cara

**Happy Saturday Everyone! I just wanted to start off by saying thanks once again to all the people who are reviewing, alerting and favoriting my story. All your guesses about Sookie's wish were good. In this chapter, I didn't really know where I wanted to go at first with it, but after some research and a massive dump of inspiration from my muse, this chapter is what happened. I dont know about you guys, but the Cluviel Dor is such a mystery, and I wanted to explore that a bit more. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>I came to conciousness slowly. I felt strange, as though I was floating, but I felt solid ground beneath me. I inhaled slowly, deeply, the smell of soil and grass filling my nostrils. Wait a minute, the last I remember I was in my bedroom with Eric. Opening my eyes, I stared up at a blue sky, the sun shining warmly on my skin. I sat up quickly, trying to remember how I had gotten outside. And how I forgotten my clothes.<p>

I surveyed my surroundings, tucking my legs to the side, my arms covering my breasts. I was in a field of lush, green grass, wild flowers peeping through the tall blades. A forest was in the distance, the trees knit together tightly, which looked strangely familiar. I turned my head in all directions, but there wasn't a sign of anything, or of anyone.

The last thing I remember was the Cluviel Dor going off and Eric and I passing out from being shot with the lights that had converged together and hit us. Where was Eric? I closed my eyes and tried to feel him, but there was nothing. I felt a spike of panic, but then calmed myself with the explanation that he must be dead for the day. The sun was out, so Eric wouldn't be out here with me. The question was though, how the hell did I end up out here?

Glancing around one last time to make sure that I was alone, I stood up slowly, stumbling slightly to the left. I felt like I had been on a ship forever and had just finally gotten back to dry land. Putting one foot in front of the other, I slowly made my way toward the forest, deciding it would be better to have some concealment than be out in the open. I needed some cover, especially if someone came along. I didn't need my goodies on display. Coming to the tree line, I paused, looking warily into the dark forest, the canopy of the trees so tightly woven together that barely any sunlight made it through to reach the ground. Moss covered the trees, the vegetation rich and the earth a dark brown. Warning bells went off in my head not to enter, but I really didn't have a choice. I didn't know where I was, I didn't have my cell phone, any identification and my own personal GPS tracking system was asleep until dark.

I felt fear wash over me. What was I going to do? Would Eric find me? I wasn't sure if I should stay put, or go looking for help. How would I explain my nakedness? I wasn't in the Garden of Eden and wasn't about to leaf up my female bits. Knowing my luck, I'd catch poison ivy. Taking a deep breath, I stepped over a raised tree root, ruefully wishing Gia was here. I picked my way over stones, weaving around the trees and bushes, peering cautiously ahead. My feet sunk into the soft dirt, and I was thankful that I at least wasn't tearing my feet up.

As I walked, I began to think of the Cluviel Dor. How could I be so stupid to inadvertently use the one wish that I had? The Cluviel Dor had been the ultimate red button(metaphorically speaking) that you had, but never pushed because you didn't know exactly what might happen. Well, here I was, buck naked and in a forest all alone and definitely far from home. I wasn't sure if the predicament I was in had anything to do with the spent energy of the Cluviel Dor, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it did.

I racked my brain, trying to remember what I had thought about before the Cluviel Dor had gone off, and after some contemplation, I suddenly remembered. The thought ran through my head, over and over. I wish for us to be together always, that nothing could ever break us apart. If that was my wish, had that been the smart one to make? I decided that in the innocence of the moment, when my heart had been full of love and devotion for my husband, I had most certainly made the wish with love. I wasn't too sure why the Cluviel Dor had reacted the way it did with the lights coming after us and shooting us like it had, but I suppose I would find out soon enough(well, if I got the hell out of here, first).

I continued to tread my way along, unsure of how much time had passed. I couldn't see the position of the sun, but when I had started out I would guess it was around high noon, perhaps a little later. Nightfall was still hours away. I came across a stream, suddenly thirsty from my hike. Kneeling down, I cupped the crystal clear water which was deliciously cool and sweet as I sipped it from my hands.

"Sookie."

Whipping around, I screamed loudly and almost fell over into the stream. Strong, warm hands grabbed my wrists, pulling me forward. I looked up, ready to fight like a wildcat, until I saw the man towering over me.

"Eric!" I said, my body sagging against his, my relief of being found overwhelming me for a moment. Then I realized that Eric was standing in front of me, in the middle of the day.

"Oh my God, Eric, what are you doing awake? What about the sun?" I peered up anxiously at the thick foliage of the trees, the cool shade of the forest protecting him for the moment.

I looked back at him, my hands wandering quickly over his body, which was just as naked as mine, making sure that his skin wasn't smoking and beginning to burn. What was he doing awake? He was quite lucid, his face wild and anxious. His eyes bore into mine, his hands wandering over my body as well, making sure that I was safe.

"That is what I have been asking myself. I woke up in the sun. I panicked at first, but then I saw that it had no affect on me, which is...disconcerting. I ran into the woods just to be on the safe side. I feel strange. I don't feel the pull of the sun at all. My skin isn't burning, I don't have my strength or speed. I had to run at human speed through the forest, hoping I would find you. I can't feel our bond. I have thirst, but not for blood." His eyes were blue pools of confusion, and I found myself feeling that as well.

I stared at him in surprise, worried that his Vampiric abilities were gone all of a sudden. I still didn't feel the bond. My hands wandered on his chest, and that is when I noticed the marking on his left pectoral. Two inches above his heart was a symbol that had never been there before. The size of a silver dollar, half of a sun with rays flared over his skin, golden in color, outlined with light green. It looked like a tattoo, but it actually glittered, reminding me of the dust that had spilled out of the Cluviel Dor.

My attention completely focused on the mark, I touched it, rubbing. It wasn't painted on. It wasn't a tattoo, but a brand of some kind. I looked up at Eric and found his attention focused on my breasts, gently fingering my left one. Glancing down, I gasped when I saw I had the exact same marking, in the exact same position as Eric. My half sun was the reversed version of Eric's, like the missing puzzle piece that would snap in place to complete his. Mine was green outlined with gold. What the hell?

"These colors, they remind me of-" Eric began, his fingers dancing on my half sun.

"-the Cluviel Dor." I finished, looking up at him, unsure of what the symbols meant, and why we were marked in such a fashion. Is that what the dancing lights had done when they had entered our bodies? Burning us with a brand? I blew my breath out loudly, frustrated. Too many questions, not enough answers. I fingered Eric's sun again, and that is when I noticed the heat radiating from his skin, a sensation that felt completely alien coming from my Vampire who was usually cool to the touch. My heart began racing, dread turning my blood cold.

"Eric, your skin is...warm." I said softly, hesitantly. My hand rested flat on his chest, his warmth seeping into my palm. I was so worried about where we were, about Eric walking around in the daytime and the marks on our skin, I was astounded by the fact that his skin was warmer than room temperature.

Eric glanced down, distress contorting his features as he moved to touch his skin. His hand trailed up his left arm, over his chest. He swallowed audibly and closed his eyes as he felt for himself that he was indeed warm. "Sookie, did you turn me human?" His voice shook.

I shook my head vehemently, even though he couldn't see. I knew he was referring to my wish from the Cluviel Dor. "No, I swear Eric. I would not do that to you, just like I know you would never turn me into a Vampire. I love you too much to betray you like that."

"Then why do I have a heartbeat?" he asked, his eyes opening, disbelieving.

"What!" I gripped his wrist, putting my index and middle fingers together over his pulse point. Sure enough, I felt it. Thump. Thump. Thump. I dropped his hand, backing away slowly, my hands covering my mouth in horror, my eyes wide.

"What did you wish for, Lover?" he asked, his voice a whisper, full of despair.

"I wished for us to be together always, that nothing could ever break us apart. When I was sitting in your lap, thats what I was thinking, and it wouldn't stop repeating itself in my head. The Cluviel Dor must of recognized it as a wish, and you know what happened next. I think us being here has something to do with it as well. But I did not say anything about you becoming a human!" I was in full panic mode.

"You wished for us to always be together?" he smiled, sad and wistful.

I nodded. Eric sighed, pulling me into his arms, his body warm against mine. What a strange sensation. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would turn you human." I sobbed, burying my face against his chest.

He held me close, rocking me slightly. "Well, at least Freyda won't want me now."

I pulled back, his words giving me pause. With Eric human, and the way Freyda viewed humans, she would definitely not consider him the high prize she had when he had been a Vampire. I opened my mouth to speak when I was yanked back, loosing my footing slightly, a force pulling me backward. It felt similar to what Gia had done when dragging me away from Eric.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Eric asked, startled when I jerked away.

"I don't know-" I stopped abruptly, the wind knocked out of me as I was hauled up into the air by something I couldn't see.

"Eric!" I screamed, my arms flailing, trying to grab his hands quickly, but it happened so fast.

"Sookie!" he yelled, running after me, but then he disappeared from sight.

I was rising quickly, breaking through the clouds, my body light and weightless. Time stood still, and then I felt myself falling quickly, descending to an unseen location. With a whoosh and the sensation of crashing into something quite solid, my eyes popped open and I sat up, gasping raggedly.

"Sookie!" I felt hands grasping mine, pulling me into strong arms, hugging me tightly. I pushed away from whoever was trying to hold me, crying hysterically.

"Eric! Eric, where are you!" I wheezed, my throat dry.

"Breathe, Sookie. Just breathe." the voice said calmly, a soothing baritone I knew from somewhere. My eyes were coming into focus, and that was when I saw two faces staring at me, anxious and frightened.

"Dermot? Gia? What...I-" I stopped, staring around me. I was in my room. In my bed. Wearing my yellow Tweety pajama top that I had put on before Eric had come back with the Corvette. Sunlight was streaming through the window, and judging from the light, I would guess it was early afternoon. My eyes wide, I spied Eric's leather jacket and the velvet bag that had held the bonding blade on my chair in the corner. Oh God.

"Where is Eric?" I questioned right away, shoving the blankets down, almost falling out of the bed in my haste. Gia grabbed my arm to steady me, and I glanced down, noticing I was wearing only the shirt and a pair of panties. In that moment, I did not give a damn about modesty, only a vague curiosity of how I had ended up half dressed and in bed. The last time I was in this room, I had passed out on top of Eric, naked.

Dermot stood, relief flooding his face at seeing me come back from wherever the hell I had been. In that moment though, my only concern was my husband's safety. It was the middle of the day, and Eric was still here, somewhere. "Eric is in the light tight contraption you have under the closet in the guest room."

Tears of relief sprang to my eyes. I ran out of the room like the Devil was chasing me, throwing open the guest room door with a bang. I needed to know he was safe, to see for myself that he hadn't perished to the rays of the sun. That what I had just been through was a dream, brought on by something the Cluviel Dor had done to us. I needed to see that Eric wasn't still stuck in that forest. That he was still a ...Vampire.

Moving quickly toward the small closet that inhabited the room, I opened the door and shut myself in, the small enclosure going pitch dark. Groping blindly, I found the small string to the light bulb that hung down, pulling on it. Light filled the cramped closet. Kneeling, I lifted the carpet, revealing the trap door that gave entrance to the special hiding place that Bill had built when we had still been a couple. I could house a Vampire in my home without them having to worry about perishing to the sun.

I never opened this when Eric was dead during the day, but I needed to know. I reached out and gripped the metal ring attached to the wooden hatch, pulling once, twice and with a creak, the small door lifted up. I had to press myself against the wall, sucking in my stomach as the hidey hole opened. This closet was too small, and I grimaced when the wooden door scraped my knee.

My discomfort quickly dissapated once I saw my husband's face and upper body. I closed my eyes in relief, smiling gratefully that he was safe, secure. I knelt down, bracing one hand against the closet wall so I wouldn't topple over on top of him. His eyes were closed. I reached out a shaking hand, slowly brushing his hair off his forehead. His skin felt cool, like it always did. My fingers found the base of his throat, and after a full minute of nothingness, no beat, no thump, no quiver of vibration to indicate his heart was beating, I released the breathe I had been holding. As far as I could tell, he was definitely dead.

"Thank you, Lord." I whispered. I know it sounds almost foolish to be happy that Eric was still a Vampire, that I should rejoice in the fact that he had been human in my dream, which had been the most scariest, most realistic feeling dream I have ever had in my life. But the truth is I fell in love with the man who is the Vampire, and that was a large part of who Eric is. I knew I would love a human Eric just as much as I did the Vampire Eric, but he wouldn't be the same man if that was taken from him. He loved what he was, his long life living the way he had shaping him into the man who owned my heart, my body, my soul. If I had wished that away, even if it had been possible, that would of been such a betrayal of the trust that he had given me.

Blowing out a long sigh, I felt better. I began to close the trap door when I noticed something on Eric's chest. Leaning forward, my hand still clinging to the hatch, I almost did fall in when I saw the sun symbol on Eric's left pectoral. Jerking slightly to catch myself as my balance was in peril, I pulled back, slowly lowering the door in place. I collapsed against the wall, jerking my shirt down by the collar, my amazement increasing when I saw the half sun symbol on my breast, green and outlined in gold, just like in my dream.

The dream. Had it been a dream, or had it really happened? I didn't even know anymore. One thing was for sure though, something freaky was going on and the Cluviel Dor was the cause of it. Was it a dud, did it have an expiration date and when not used within a certain amount of time, the magic was faulty and temperamental? It had been sitting in the attic for quite awhile. Ugh, too much happening and not enough brain space left to process it all.

After a few more minutes of wallowing in the closet over my chaotic life, I picked myself up, deciding I better go find myself some pants. I opened the closet door and shut it behind me, closing the guest room as well as I scurried into my bedroom, my modesty finally showing itself. I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed in a light blue cotton dress, the kind you just usually wear around the house for comfort. I looked in the mirror for awhile, my dress pulled to the side to reveal my new tattoo, as I had come to think of it. How had we both ended up with this, both in reality and in the dream world? I shook my head, frustrated.

I pinned my hair up in a bun and went to make my bed, and as I did so, I began pulling the sheets and comforter this way and that looking for the Cluviel Dor. I had dropped it on the bed when the dust had been spilling out. Had it disappeared once the wish was made?

"Looking for this?" a voice asked. I looked up, Dermot standing in the hall outside my bedroom door, looking at me through the small crack the door had left as I had hurriedly swung it closed behind me on my way to the bathroom.

He pushed the door open, stepping into the room. In his hand laid the Cluviel Dor, but where before it had been the beautiful jade color with the gold edging, it was now a depressing gray color. Even from this distance I could feel the magic was gone. Our eyes met, mine guarded and his questioning. I had not told anyone, except Mr. Cataliades and Eric, about the Cluviel Dor. Mr. Cataliades had warned me not to let any Fairy know of the magical object, that they would kill for it. I had not doubted him.

"Sookie, why didn't you tell me?" Dermot asked. He sounded hurt.

I threw the comforter out of my hands, rounding the bed to come stand in front of him. I reached out and took the sad, gray box from his hand, looking at it closely. The beauty, the intrigue, was gone. Lowering my hand, I turned from him and sat on the end of my bed.

"What should I of told you, Dermot? That Fintan made my Gran this Cluviel Dor, which she left for me to find in a piece of furniture while we were cleaning out the attic? I didn't even mean to use it. It was an accident. By the time I saw what was happening, it was too late." I dropped the box beside me on the bed.

"Fintan made this for Adele?" I nodded. He began to pace. "It makes so much sense now. He spent himself."

"He what?"

He stopped pacing and turned to me. "A Cluviel Dor is very, very powerful. It is only one wish, but the wish that is granted has to be made with love, and the end result can change everything. To make a Cluviel Dor, which also means love token in our ancient language, you have to use your essence, part of your essential flame. When you do so, it has to be made out of pure love, unselfish, thoughtful and full of hope. When it is done, it leaves you weak, vulnerable. Fintan knew he was a target, but he made one anyway."

I sat up straighter. "You mean," I licked my lips, "Fintan knew that Breandan was coming for him, but made this love token for my Gran anyway, leaving him weakened and unable to defend himself? That he made this to protect his family just in case?"

Dermot nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek. In that moment, I felt such love for the grandfather that I had never known. He must of really loved all of us, sacrificing himself to make the Cluviel Dor, to have Cataliades deliver the item to Gran as a fail safe in case Breandan had found us. And in one foolish moment, I had spent my grandfather's sacrifice, unsure of what side effects my wish was going to have. I was so angry with myself.

"Fintan could morph himself, taking on the likeness of others. It was a skill he was quite good at, but in his weakened state, he couldn't change and hide himself. That is when the Water Fairies found him."

I remembered when I had gone through the old family photos from the attic. In most photos of my Gran and my Grandpa, Michelle Stackhouse, I had noticed differences that didn't make sense. After further inspection, I had realized that half of the photos were Fintan disguised as my Grandpa, unbeknownst to my Gran. He had definitely been skilled in morphing, thats for sure.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Dermot. I was told not to reveal it to anyone, no matter what. That if other Fairies knew that I had a Cluviel Dor, they would stop at nothing to get it. I didn't want to chance being attacked again. Once was more than enough." I said, my eyes pleading with him.

"I understand. I know it is hard for you to trust, Sookie, but you can trust me. I would never, ever betray you. You and your brother, you are all I have left of Fintan. My own father has forsaken me. I need you. You are my family." He sat next to me on the bed. "And you are right, other Fairies would kill for the Cluviel Dor. They are very rare, the steps needed to create one most Fae cannot even comprehend, let alone feel. My brother loved your Gran very, very much. I wish I could find a love like that." He looked wistful.

"You found us?" I asked, curious of how I had ended up in bed, with Eric tucked safely away for the day.

He nodded. "I felt the hum of magic in the middle of the night, and then I heard the explosion coming from downstairs. By the time I got to your room, Gia and I found both of you passed out on your floor." I flushed, embarrassed that Eric and I had been found completely naked by my Uncle and my bodyguard. Dermot sensed my distress, quickly saying, "We covered you with your blanket, and Gia took care of you and got you dressed, while I brought Eric to the closet in the extra room. I didn't want to wait and see if you two would be awake by the time the sun came up, so I thought it best to put him in a safer location."

Filled with gratefulness, I flung my arms around Dermot, thankful that he had the foresight to put Eric in the hidey hole. I couldn't even begin to think about what would of happened if we had been alone in the house when the Cluviel Dor had gone off. We would of stayed on the floor, Eric at the mercy to the light of the sun, which would of ultimately killed him.

"Thank you, Dermot! I cannot begin to express my gratitude that you took care of him. I know Vampires are your enemies, but you helped my husband..." I stopped, pulling back and wiping the tears from my eyes, overwhelmed with emotion. However Dermot got Eric over to the guest room, by physically dragging him or by magical means, I would forever be in his debt.

"Think nothing of it, Sookie. You love him, and Vampire or not, that is all that matters to me in the end." he smiled.

I nodded, taking a deep breathe to make the tears stop. I would have to thank Gia as well, for taking care of me and getting me off the floor. "Why did you and Gia look so anxious when I woke up?"

Dermot looked uneasy. "Sookie, I wasn't even sure you were going to wake up. You weren't sleeping." At my confused look, he explained. "When we found you, I knew something had to of caused the magical surge that went through the house. That was when I found this," he lifted the spent Cluviel Dor, "laying on your bed. In the hours that followed, Gia and I stayed by your side, but you were barely breathing, not moving at all."

I raised my eyebrows, mystified. "As morning came and went, Gia and I decided we needed to wake you up, so we started shaking you, calling out to you. That is when you eventually came around. We saw you come back to yourself, your reaction to being pulled back into your body."

I sat in silence, troubled by his explanation. I remembered the dream, being yanked away from Eric and lifting up into the air, only to slam into what must of been my body. My reaction upon wakening was a first as well, completely disoriented and frantic. Had it been real?

"Will you tell me what happened?" Dermot asked softly, in that moment wanting me to trust him.

I sighed, looking down at the Cluviel Dor. I started off slowly, telling him about the wish, the reaction from the Cluviel Dor and the lights that had come at us. I told him of the forest I had woken in, of finding Eric, and how he was human in my dream. I told him of the marks that had been on our chests, of how I had been pulled away from him and had woken to find him and Gia looking down at me. Dermot listened to every word with intense concentration, his brow furrowed.

I hesitated for a moment, my breath catching, then rushed to tell him that when I had checked on Eric, I found the same marks on our bodies like they had been in the dream. I pulled the strap on my dress slightly down, showing Dermot the mark. His eyes widened, amazement brightening his blue eyes.

"Mo Anam Cara." he whispered reverently, his fingers moving towards the symbol, then jerking them back suddenly. He got up and walked to the window, his head bowed.

"Dermot?" my voice was a bit higher than usual. "What is it? What is...Mo Anam Cara?" The words rolled strangely off my tongue.

"It means soulmates, in Gaelic." Gia's voice said from the doorway of my room. My head turned toward her, and I wondered how much of our conversation she had heard. She entered slowly, smiling at me shyly, knowing she had been caught. She sat next to me on the bed, and slowly raised her hand to move the strap of my dress, her eyes filled with the same shining amazement that Dermot's had.

"Soulmates? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, the sudden change in direction of the conversation unsettling.

"There is so much lore, Sookie. So much knowledge that has been lost, and too few who remember it all." Dermot spoke quietly, turning to look at me and Gia. He looked spooked. "I don't know much, since I was not entrusted with much of the knowledge, my father choosing to teach Fintan since he had been Chosen. I never envied my brother for having been picked over me to ascend to the throne, but I resented the knowledge he had received, wisdom that I would never have. He would tell me things that Niall taught him, and I relished those moments to learn all that I could."

I listened patiently, waiting for him to lead up to what soulmates had to do with the brands on our chests. "Long ago, our people lived in what today is known as Ireland. We lived there for a long time in peace with one another, up until Vampires began to hunt us for our blood, picking us off one by one. That is what started the Fairy/Vampire war, we were tired of being hunted like animals, and after the vicious battle, the Princes and Princesses convened and decided that this realm was no longer safe to inhabit.

"We were always friends with the Elven realm, and they opened the portals and welcomed us, their race having struggled to live as outcasts for quite awhile. As the years past, many of the Fairies that had come into the Fae realm, as it was called after our people joined the elves, became restless, wanting to return to this realm. Those that left did not return. The only reason my father returned was because of his duty as Prince, or I believe he would of stayed with my mother."

He walked toward me, pointing at my chest. "Sookie, your wish for you to be together with Eric always, to never be broken apart, was a wish from the heart, from your soul. The Cluviel Dor recognized this, and though we don't know the full extent of what your wish did, I do know this. That mark on your chest is magic, binding you to your Vampire more strongly than a blood bond ever could. This is Mo Anam Cara, that is the sign of the soulmates, your other half. The Cluviel Dor has marked you as such."

My hand flew up to my chest, my palm massaging the mark. I felt my heartbeat thundering in my ears, a warm shiver ran down my spine. "You mean Eric is my soulmate?" My skin was tingling, my voice sounded strange.

Dermot nodded. Gia spoke suddenly, her voice soothing and calm. "My mother told me once that when time began, man and woman were made from one soul, but were divided by the gods to test their worth, to see if they could find each other when separated. The problem was, some souls were split apart by more than distance, but by time as well. While one half of the soul lived in one time, the other might live hundreds of years later, never finding each other. That is why soulmates are so rare, it is destiny when they do find each other."

I processed her words, horrified. "You mean, when people don't find their soulmates, they have to settle for second best, never finding their true love, their...Mo Anam Cara?"

Gia and Dermot both nodded. "That is just so sad!" I cried, outraged for all those people who never found their other half.

"Yes, that is why in some instances people stay together forever and others jump from relationship to relationship. It is the restlessness they feel of not finding their other half, the need to continue the search that leads to broken hearts and divorces." Dermot said sadly.

I shook my head. I'm sure most people would scoff at the explanation that I had just been given, but it made perfect sense. If Eric had not been made into a Vampire, he would of died over a thousand years ago, and I would never of met him. The moment I had laid eyes on Eric, I had felt drawn to him. He had been just as fascinated with me as I was with him, and I had always thought it had been because I had denied him, refused to give him what other women would sell their livers for. He had never cared for humans, had thought them useless, and still did in fact.

I had always wondered, why me? Why was I so special to thaw the heart of an ancient, powerful Vampire Sheriff, who made some people literally piss their pants with just one look? Why chase the uneducated, poor barmaid from a backwater town that most people considered a shit hole? In the beginning I had thought he wanted me only for my telepathy, and when I had learned I had Fairy blood, he had angered me with his comment of the Fairy blood being the reason he wanted me so badly.

For someone who valued his Vampire life, he had put himself in considerable risk coming after me over and over again when I was in trouble. He had fought for me, defended me, loved me. I was his soul mate, as he was mine. My other half. We completed each other. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as my half sun pulsed. I understood now. Mo Anam Cara.

"Sookie," Dermot said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I believe that the dream that you described to me wasn't really a dream at all. The Cluviel Dor has fused the essence of your souls together, making you whole once again. What you experienced, it wasn't reality, but it wasn't a dream. I'm not too sure what to call it. When you were pulled away from Eric, I believe that is when Gia and I began to wake you, your soul was coming back. The slamming sensation was when you reentered your body."

I held my hand up, motioning for him to stop. "Wait, are you saying that my soul left my body? Wouldn't I die if that happened?"

Dermot shook his head. "The body can still function even without the soul, so you wouldn't die. Dreams have always been a mystery for as long as I know of. Many cultures, in the past and even in today's times believe that the soul leaves the body during sleep, and what we see as the soul wanders is what we call dreams. I really think what you had with Eric was a meeting of your souls, but it didn't happen in a dreamlike state. It felt more like reality. But I can't really say for sure, Sookie. This is all new territory for me."

The image of people in hospitals on life support crossed my mind. The machines kept their bodies alive, the lungs filled with air, the heart beating, the bodies hydrated with IV fluids. Many viewed this as a state of death already, the body was still alive, but the soul, the person who inhabited that body, was no longer there. I suppose the soul leaving the body wasn't too far fetched, but it scared the shit out of me. Another thought occurred to me.

"But Eric was human!" I exclaimed, the feel of his warm flesh on my fingertips a sensation I wouldn't soon forget.

"His body is Vampiric, but that doesn't make his soul that way." Dermot said, as though stating the obvious.

I sat back, totally at a loss. In my dream, or whatever the hell it was, I thought I had inadvertently turned him human with my wish. Nightfall couldn't come soon enough for my taste. I needed to see with my own eyes, in this reality, that Eric was still a Vampire. I had done the bodily check, but I needed to hear from his own lips that he was fine, that he still had those fangs.

Dermot and Gia left me alone after our conversation. I heard the sound of their voices talking in the living room, and Dermot came to tell me they were going to go to Home Depot to buy some paint and brushes to finish up the attic. I smiled gratefully, my Uncle intuitive enough to know that I needed some space to process the fact that my soul mate had found me at last, and I had never even known it until now. I wondered how Eric would react to the news.

I sat on my bed for a long time, my fingers gently stroking my wedding rings. I felt a wave of sorrow wash over me. I had gotten lucky, finding my soul mate when I had been twenty five years old, even though I had fought tooth and nail at first. For Eric, he had to wait a millenia to find me, a long and lonely existence, brutal at first due to his Maker and assuaged only when he had made Pam his child.

I should send Bill a thank you card. I laughed slightly. Destiny had been working that night when I had walked into that bar, seeing Eric for the first time. Bill had been jealous when I had, saying that everyone notices Eric Northman. Yeah, I had noticed him alright. My soul had recognized my other half. I never would of gone if it hadn't been because of the murders my brother had been accused of, and it chilled me to the core to think that if Rene hadn't had a grudge against Vampires and killed those women, I would never of gone to Shreveport. Fate was a funny thing.

Standing, I wandered into the kitchen to get something to eat. My stomach was quite unhappy, rumbling loudly. Grabbing a box of Frosted Shredded Wheat from the cabinet, I poured myself a bowl, not really in the mood to cook anything. I was way to distracted and would probably burn it or chop a finger off by accident. Taking my bowl with me into the living room, I switched on the television and watched some Food Network.

As I sat there and ate, I stopped paying attention to the program and my mind turned inward, evaluating all the new information I had recieved. If Dermot was right, if we had both left our bodies, our souls meeting in some alternate reality, was that just a quirky coincidence of the Cluviel Dor? Or had we always had the power to meet like that, but never knew the right path to take to get there? Would Freyda still be able to take him, considering he was my soul mate, not hers? Would a bolt of lightning come from the sky and zap her ass when she tried? I sure as hell wished that it did, if and when the time came.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and I was happy that Merlottes was closed on Mondays. I sure as hell wouldn't of been able to concentrate on my work. Dermot and Gia did not come back, and I figured they probably were bunkered down at Hooligans. My hand kept straying to the half sun on my chest, part of me still shocked about what had transgressed in the last twenty four hours.

As eight o'clock rolled around, I camped out on the small single bed in the guest room, staring at the closet door. My eyes kept straying to the window, watching as the pink and orange clouds outside dimmed with the on coming of night. I bit my nails, a horrible habit of mine, rocking back and forth, willing Eric to wake up.

I was sitting there for perhaps twenty minutes when I felt the bond come to life. Awareness surged through me, and before I could even move, the closet door banged open. Eric stood in front of me, naked, his face feral, his eyes finding mine. He moved at Vampire speed to kneel by my side, taking my hand in his.

"Are you okay?" he said urgently, his observant eyes scanning me, his hands framing my face.

I nodded, my throat thick. I looked down at his chest, reaching out and touching his half sun. He looked down and took an unnecessary breath as he saw my fingers move over the gold tattoo, his hand quickly moving to my dress strap and slipping it off my shoulder, revealing my left breast. He stared at my symbol, hard, his emotions washing over me, more powerful than they ever been; disbelief, awe, confusion, surprise. I knew in that moment that he had experienced the same thing I had.

"It was real?" he asked, his voice hushed, his eyes peering up at me through his thick blonde lashes.

I shrugged, unsure of how to answer. I took his hands, gripping them tightly. "I'm not sure. Dermot and Gia woke me up, and that is why I was taken away from you." I went on to explain my entire conversation with Dermot and Gia, leaving nothing out. As I talked, he sat there with his brow crinkled, the bond filled with shock. As I explained that the Cluviel Dor had marked us as soul mates, that we were each others missing half, he stood and went to the window, his back to me.

I stopped speaking, the silence filling the room. In that moment I was scared. Was he angry? Disappointed? The bond was suddenly quiet, and I stood, taking my courage in hand and walking up behind him. I rested my hand on his naked back, my voice thick with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry-"

"NO!" he whipped around, shocking me with the red tears that were streaming down his face unchecked. He pulled me into his arms, kissing me hungrily, the bond bursting to life with love and happiness, my own tears breaking free.

"Don't you dare apologize!" he murmured against my lips, his kisses trailing down my throat, his destination the half sun on my breast. He was on his knees, which funnily enough made him my height. "I knew that you were mine. Not in the Vampire sense of the word, but truly and soulfully mine! I never cared for anyone, ever! And then you come along and tilt my world on its axis, with your smart mouth and sassy sun dresses. No one has ever challenged me the way you do, not even Pam."

His hands had run up under my blue dress, yanking my panties down over my hips. "You are everything that I will ever need, and now I know why. Min själsfrände. Jag har väntat i tusen år för dig."

I smiled, dragging my fingers through his hair, yanking his head toward mine to kiss his lips accordingly. As he pulled me down onto his naked lap, hiking my dress up, I felt at peace, complete, that he was mine, he would always be mine. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I wonder how many of you guys were flipping out thinking I had turned Eric human? I just want to make you all feel assured now, that Sookie will NEVER be a Vampire and Eric will NEVER be human, not in my story. I will stick to CH vision in that respect. If either element changed for either character, I feel it makes them less somehow. Sookies <strong>**humanity and Erics immortality is a huge chunk of who they are. That will not change for them. So sleep easy there. I know many of you are probably asking yourself what exactly the C.D. did wish wise, besides what was explained here. We will know the full extent in upcoming chapters. **

**I have always been fascinated by TB take on the Eric and Sookie dreams. Is that a gift Eric has, controlling dreams, so that both of them are having them at the same time? It always interested me, so I took a page out of that book. But my main question to you is, is it real, or is it really a dream? We will find that out soon as well.**

**Translation: ****Min själsfrände. Jag har väntat i tusen år för dig. - My soul mate. I have waited a thousand years for you.**

**Thanks all for reading! Til chapter 8! And, just a heads up, I bugged my husband to make me a banner, so I'm working with him on that and it should be posted on my main page soon. Its gonna be cool. :P**


	8. The Other Shoe

**Hey Everyone. How's it going? Sorry for the late update, I have been sick this week, as well as my daughter, so I couldn't get this out sooner like I wanted. Kinda hard to type when your eyes are burning like fire. Lol. Anyway, I'm so glad you all liked what I did with the C.D. I want to thank you all for reviewing and making my day with your wonderful praise. Just a heads up, my husband and I have finished the banner, the like for it is on my profile page, so go check it out. Now, lets get on with the story...**

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, Eric and I fell into a routine of sorts. I was more determined than ever to be with my husband when I could, I even changed my whole work schedule around to make sure that it was possible. After a frisky Monday night spent humping on every available surface on the bottom floor of the house, Eric had reluctantly left me before sunrise. I felt the loss of his presence more profoundly then ever before, our bond echoing with sadness as the distance stretched between us.<p>

When I woke on Tuesday morning, I was filled with determination. I was going to make the effort to change my bad habits, the habits of being stuck in a rut and not taking the step towards change. I called Sam early, his surprise apparent in his voice when I told him that I wanted to start working only the early afternoon shifts, wanting to be off by six in the evening. He didn't ask me why, but I knew he would eventually, curiosity getting him in the end.

I wanted to be able to start spending my evenings with Eric, at Fangtasia, in his home in Shreveport, or even here in my home, I didn't care. I just wanted to be with him, my Mo Anam Cara. I had denied us for too long, my stubbornness having kept us apart, even when we had called ourselves a couple.

I knew my bank account would be hurting from the cut back in hours, especially since the afternoon shifts did not get anywhere near enough tips as the evening shift did. But I had a nice little nest egg in my savings account, and considering what I would be gaining, I would make the sacrifice. That got me thinking about my job.

When Merlottes had been in danger of shutting down because of all the lost business, I had contemplated my options of what I would do if I had lost my job. I had thought about the Crawdad Diner as a fall back solution, but at this time and point, I really didn't want to be a waitress anymore. I had done it for so long, and I loved my customers and the people I worked with, but it just didn't seem realistic anymore. All the people in my life had told me at one point or another that I could do so much more, and I needed to believe that about myself. I needed to stop being afraid of making change.

After speaking with Sam, I had gone onto the computer to check into online courses, how much they cost, what the requirements were and what was available. I sat there deep in thought, at a loss of what I should study. The only thing that I really loved to do was to read, so I was curious if I should study Literature. But what would I do with a degree in Literature? Shrugging, I printed many pages of information off, stowing them safely away.

Gia accompanied me to work, which I didn't mind considering what had happened the first night she had come with me. Not that any Vampires were going to attack during the day, but there were other things that went bump in the night(or day). After I got off work, I would head directly to Eric's house in Shreveport after Dermot picked Gia up(I had to convince Dermot and Gia that I was going alone), using the key he had given me to let myself in. I had surprised him on the first night when he had come to life for the evening, the bond awash in surprise and pleasure.

The bond went into double time, filled with lust, when he had come upstairs from the basement where he spent his days only to find me in the living room, sitting on the couch naked with my feet up on the coffee table, legs spread wide and my yahoo palace on display. He had stopped in the archway, just as naked, his throbbing length waving salutations. I smiled and raised my arms above my head, gripping the soft leather, arching seductively, my breasts pushed out. I didn't even see him move, when he was on me, biting, sucking, nibbling, kissing.

The days passed with a sense of normalcy, driving back to my place mid morning from Eric's, going to work, and then driving to Shreveport afterwards. He surprised me by wanting to take me out every night, leaving the club in Pam's capable hands. He said we never got to do anything(not life threatning), so one night Eric and I went to a great new Cajun restaurant, my husband feeding me the Etouffee and Bananas Foster that I ordered, taking sips of his Royalty blend between bites. Our female waitress accidentally spilled water all over the the couple sitting at the table across from our booth, all three watching Eric's food play with my fork and my mouth. I felt like Kim Basinger in Nine 1/2 weeks.

The next night Eric took me out to the movies. I couldn't stop laughing when he said with a straight face to the attendant in the booth that he wanted two tickets to see The Lake House with Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock. Pam would of been cooing with joy, fodder for many side remarks and teasing if she knew the movie Eric was taking me to see. After purchasing the tickets he turned to me, cracking a small smile on his serious facade, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the Cineplex. My giggles were repaid with Eric sitting us in the back of the theatre, his wandering hands and seeking lips and fangs attacking me the minute the lights dimmed, my self control lacking as we drew several disapproving looks. No one said anything though; they didn't want to risk the wrath of my horny Vampire.

Thursday night we didn't even make it out of the house. I had the genius idea of grabbing a clean apron with me as I left work, and once arriving at Eric's, I quickly showered and put my apron on, sans everything else. I looked in the mirror, my abundant breasts pebbling as I thought of how Eric would react upon finding me cooking dinner in the kitchen in my little get up. As evening fell, I stood in front of the stove, sauteing chicken and vegetables, the kitchen filled with its delicious aroma. I felt the bond come to life, and seconds later, Eric stood behind me, rubbing his naked body against my back, his hands pinching my nipples. I smiled wickedly, pushing the pan off the burner and turning it off before turning quickly, our lips meeting in a ravenous kiss. We ended up having sex on the counter, all plans to go out gone.

I was blissfully happy, content to fall asleep wrapped in Eric's arms every night, safe and cherished. I woke every morning feeling refreshed, and I found myself both surprised and slightly disappointed that we didn't have any more dreams, or out of body experiences, as I was coming to think of it. I was just thankful for the time we had together, waking or asleep.

I was no fool though, and neither was Eric. Each night, anytime the cell phone rang or a text message came through, Eric would look grim and then relieved when he saw that it was not Freyda or Felipe contacting him. We were waiting for the other shoe to drop. We all were. We knew the time would come, we just didn't when. And that is what scared me the most.

Friday morning came, and I awoke to find Eric spooned behind me, his left leg flung over my hip, both his arms wrapped around me, his hands palming my breasts. His face was buried in the crook of my neck, his body warm from the combination of the thick comforter and my body heat. I smiled. He always made it difficult to leave, both physically and emotionally, and he wasn't even awake. I laid there for a few minutes, stroking his arms absently, my thoughts turning toward the conversation Eric and I had had last night after our sexathon.

He wanted me to move in with him. He had been so earnest and hopeful, and I knew this was a big deal, especially for Eric Northman. My Vampire wanted to share his space with his human fairy hybrid soul mate. I smiled. I suppose he had expected me to immediately begin my protests like I always did, but I had just looked at him thoughtfully, took a deep breath and said that I would like that as well. He had been shocked, obviously prepared to fight me on it. I told him I was ready to make changes. He had awarded me with a hearty kiss and three orgasms.

I unraveled myself from Eric, covering him back up with the comforter and leaning forward to kiss his lips softly. I used his spacious, marble bathroom, soon to be my bathroom as well, to wash away the nights exertions. As I lathered up, I considered what I should exactly do with my home. I wasn't going to sell it, that house had been in my family for generations. Heck, it was just as old as Bill's old home, which was built around the mid 1800's. I loved that house, it held so many amazing and heart warming memories, but I had to logical. I couldn't spend the rest of my life(oh god, centuries?) living there.

Perhaps I should rent it out? Or I could ask Dermot if he wanted to live there since he had put so much work into renovating the attic. I wasn't sure. He would have to pay the property taxes and the utilities, but I would have to ask him directly. After my shower, I rummaged in the walkin closet, looking for something to wear back to Bon Temps. I would pack up my car today with more clothes and personal items to bring back with me.

That was another thing. I would have to talk to Sam about me leaving soon. I had told Eric about my idea of taking some online courses and he had been a hundred percent behind me. He even said that he wanted to pay for them. I had been about to argue, but he countered that since we were married, everything that was his was mine as well, and I had deflated like a balloon. I had no comeback remark. Not anymore, not since I had accepted that we were man and wife.

Pulling on some cargo shorts and a gray T-shirt with a blue heart emblem, I pulled my wet hair up in a messy pony tail. I was about to leave the closet when I noticed a keypad on the back wall of the closet. I had never seen it before, and only did so now because I had made a huge gap in the hangars where my clothes hung. I ducked under the rod and peered at the keypad, gray in color like the wall, with a blinking blue cursor waiting for a code to be input. Curious. As I surveyed the wall, I saw the barely there line that indicated a door, invisible to people who weren't looking for it. What was behind the door? My hand moved to touch the numbers, which peeped loudly as I pushed the top row.

Eric was an intelligent man, so the code would be nothing I could ever guess without being told what it was, so I went back to looking at the outline of the door. There was no door handle, so I had to assume that once the code was in, the door would open automatically, like a pressurized entry. I would have to ask Eric what he was keeping behind the door. I doubted it was an evil secret laboratory or that the body of Jimmy Hoffa was in there, but you never know.

My mind filled with possibilities, many of them far fetched, I left the closet. Kissing Eric one last time, I snatched up my purse, walked up the stairs out of the basement to the ground level and opened the door. As it shut behind me, I heard the pressurized mechanism activate, locking the door automatically. You could get out, but no one got in without the pass code.

I arrived back in Bon Temps around noon. Pulling in back, I noticed Dermot's car was gone. Well, if he wasn't here, I guess asking about his interest in taking over the house would have to wait. I was getting out of my car when I heard a vehicle coming down the driveway. Walking slowly around the house, I thought perhaps it might be Dermot, but was surprised to see a black truck with pink and aqua swirls drive past me. Jason.

"Hey Sook!", my brother hollered as he climbed out of his truck, dressed in blue jeans and a red tank top that said Renard Perish. My brother was just as tan as I was, his hair bleached white in some spots from working out in the sun all day.

Heading towards the back door to the house, I unlocked the door and held the screen door open for him as he hustled toward me. "Hey, how are you?"

He entered behind me, tossing his sweat stained ball cap on the kitchen table as we entered the house. He sat down, sighing. I watched him curiously, trying to remember when my brother had last come by for me to make him lunch. I couldn't recall. He used to always come over every day when Gran was alive, and had did so a few times after she had died, but its been awhile.

"I just...do you got anything to eat?", he cleared his throat, totally distracted.

I turned and stared at him, worried. I had not seen him in almost a week, not since he had come into Merlottes with Michelle, when Gia was there. Jason usually came in everynight, with or without Michelle, usually to unwind after work with Hoyt and the other guys from the road crew. But Jason was noticeably absent this week, according to Holly. She had been giving disapproving looks at Gia when she had told me, as though to hint she was the reason. I had a sneaking suspicion it was, too. Even Sam asked me about her. Once I had explained to him who and what she was, he had agreed wholeheartedly that it was a smart move to have the protection.

Jason avoided eye contact with me, so I decided I would leave it alone for the moment. I think Jason thought that if he looked anywhere else but in my eyes, I wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts. He had always done that. It was cute, really. I turned to the fridge, pulling out sandwich meat, cheese, mustard, pickles and some tomatoes. Moving toward the counter, I began making sandwiches in silence, filling a plate piled high with them. I found a bag of chips and dumped them into a large bowl, bringing them to the table. I sat across from Jason, watching as he ate, concerned.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, wanting him to talk to me.

He paused with his half eaten sandwich on route to his mouth. He finally looked at me, his eyes blood shot and he had circles under them. He looked tired and drawn.

"I just wanted to come here today, to eat in peace. Ever since Sunday...Michelle's been acting strange, completely different than the confident, bossy woman I fell for. She is acting crazy, Sook. When I'm at home, all I hear the entire time is accusations and questions about other women, then she flips a coin and starts crying, asking me to forgive her and not leave her. I can't take it anymore. Hell, I don't even wanna go home after work! I'm not getting any sleep. She is making me sleep on the couch in my own house!"

He shoved the rest of his sandwich roughly into his mouth. I hope he didn't choke. I didn't want to, but I peeked into his head. I got a glimpse of some of the fights that they had since it was all Jason could think about. Michelle was irrational and jealous, just as I had suspected she was when I had read her at Merlottes. She was focused mainly on Gia, though Jason didn't say so.

I sighed, staring at my hands. I wish my brother could find his own soul mate, and considering how he jumped from one woman to another, he definitely had the wander lust, the need to search, as Dermot had explained. As much as I liked her, it didn't look like Michelle was the one. Jason was on his best behavior, loved her and wanted to make it work, but judging by the exhausted state my brother was in, it wasn't gonna happen.

At that moment, the back door opened and Dermot and Gia walked in, carrying several bags. From what I could see, rugs, towels and even a picture frame peeked out of the bags. I suppose Dermot was in decorating mode now. I would have to check the attic later, to see how it was coming along.

"Hello my dear Niece, hello Jason. How are you today?" Dermot asked jovially, heading toward the hallway with his booty without stopping. Gia stopped short and stared at Jason, her hypnotizing golden eyes staring at him intensely. Jason cleared his throat, and tried to look away, but he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Gia was wearing a lavender tank top and white shorts, both of which clung to her body in all the right places. Her hair was up in a pony tail, strategically placed hair covering her ears.

"Hello Sookie." she said softly, her melodic voice having the same effect on Jason like a stun gun. He sat up straighter, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. He actually crunched some potato chips under his forearms, but he didn't notice.

"So, your a fairy?", he asked, smiling slightly.

I leaned back in my chair, wanting to palm my face. Of all things he could of asked, he goes straight for the most eye rolling one. Gia smiled as well, pulling out the chair and sitting next to him. She reached out a dainty hand and swiped a sandwich from Jason's plate, and nibbled on it, eyeing him thoughtfully. She reached out her free hand, holding it open, asking for Jason to give her his own. Jason's eyes flicked to me quickly, swallowed nervously as he slowly touched her.

Gia sighed, curling her fingers around his hand tightly, closing her eyes. I watched them closely, curious of what she was up to. Jason was spellbound, his face relaxed and the tension he had been carrying with him seeped from his shoulders. After a minute, her eyes opened and she asked, "So, your a panther?"

Jason's eyes widened, and he looked at me accusingly. "You told her?"

I shook my head, just as surprised as he was. I had not said a word about Jason to her, she hadn't asked and I didn't volunteer the information.  
>Jason looked back at her, taking his hand away quickly, as though burned.<p>

"How did you know?"

She smiled beautifully. She tucked her hair behind her ears, showing the points. "Because I'm a fairy."

I almost laughed, but decided to get up and start clean up duty. I was intrigued by how Gia knew that personal tidbit about Jason. I don't think Dermot told her, but I would ask him. As I put away the sandwich fixings, Jason began to ask her questions; where she came from, what she did for work and why she was here. Gia was smart, being vague enough with her answers to satisfy my brothers curiosity without giving away too much information.

If only Jason knew. I wonder how red in the face he would get when he learned that I was going to be crowned Princess of the Fae, that Gia was in fact my bodyguard, not a traveling student as she told him, and that I would still look the same way I do now when he is eighty years old. I paused by the sink and looked out the window, tuning out the conversation that was going on behind me. At this moment in time, I still couldn't fathom the fact that I was not going to age, at least not in human years. How was I going to tell my brother?

Jason had been just as surprised to learn that we had descended from Fairies, but unfortunatley for my brother, our great Grandfather really didn't care that he existed. He didn't have the essential spark, and for Niall, he didn't find my brother worthy of his extraordinary attention. Jason resented that, just as I would if I was in his position. Jason had been uncomfortable around Fairies ever since, not that he hung out with them, but he felt like he didn't belong.

I turned and watched Gia and my brother, who didn't mind at all that my brother was a biten, not born Werepanther, that he was essentially a redneck, that he was quite rude with his nosy questions or that he couldn't stop staring at her with all but his tongue hanging out. She took everything with stride, her laugh dainty and sweet, causing Jason's ears to redden. If Gia could help my brother feel more at peace with who he was, then I was all for it. Where Jason was going to go with this, I couldn't say. I was not my brothers keeper, he knew right from wrong, and far be it from me to pass judgment. As Gran would say, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, even when the blinds are drawn.

I would just hope that he used his brain and ended things with Michelle, if it got to that point, before he pursued Gia. Judging from the looks passing between them, it was hook, line and sinker. I found it curious that Gia was completely unaffected by Dermot, who could be Jason's identical older brother, but was totally attentive and responsive to the man across from her. Must be the Stackhouse pheromones.

I left the kitchen, walking down the hallway and headed for the stairs. I wasn't going to play chaperone, and now felt like a good time to talk to Dermot about his possible ownership of this house. Climbing the stairs, I ascended to the attic, pausing in shock at the transformation. I had not seen the attic in awhile, not since Dermot had been attacked by the two thugs Sandra Pelt had sent after me, hurting Dermot in their search of the house.

Dermot had not been joking when he had said he could handle the renovations. He had sanded the entire space, put up drywall to divide his half from the small room meant for the minimal storage of things that I was keeping from the stuff we cleared out, and had even put in a door. He had varnished the floor, which glistened, and painted the walls in a light coffee color. The giant window in the room faced out toward the front of the house and Dermot had placed a double bed I had never seen before under it, with matching cream and coffee colored duvet and pillows. Throw rugs of what looked like sheep skin were on the floor, and pictures of celtic designs adorned the wall.

It was amazing. Dermot was standing by his bags, squatted over them and digging out his treasures, placing them in strategic locations. He had gone Martha Stewart on me. He glanced up as I paused in the doorway, and smiled proudly, standing and spreading his arms wide.

"Dermot, this is absolutely incredible! How did you do this?" I asked staring around as though I had woken up in Wonderland.

"Well, I had some help from Gia, but HGTV, Better Homes and Gardens magazine and a good credit card is what did the trick." He sat on a thick, plushy cream armchair he had put in the corner, putting his feet up on the ottoman that matched. Just make yourself at home.

"Dermot, I need to talk to you." He sat forward, immediately worried that he had overstepped his bounds, somehow. I smiled and placed my hands out, wanting him to relax. "I have made a decision, and I hope that it agrees with you."

He nodded, watching me as I moved across the room, sitting on the bed. "This house has been in my family for a very long time. I have always loved this place, it is full of memories I wouldn't trade for anything. And while it saddens me to leave this house, it is time for me to make a change, to stop letting my own pessimism dictate my future. I have decided to move in with Eric, but I don't want to sell this house. I was curious if you would like to have it, taking over the costs for the utilities and property taxes?"

He was quiet for a moment, staring at me. "Sookie, you honor me with your request. You have no need to ask me, I will gladly do this for you. I knew that you would leave eventually. But what of Gia? She will not be able to protect you if you stay with Eric."

I bit my lip, leaning back on my arms and tried to think of a solution. "Well, when I'm with Eric, he is as protective as a pit bull, and when I'm at his house, I have no need for the protection. I suppose when I go out in the day, I could call her and she can come to me? She can drive, right?"

Dermot laughed, "Yes, but she is used to the little Italian cars, but she can drive."

"Good." It would not be easy at first, since I would have to remind myself that I had to call her when I was going out by myself and felt the need for my bodyguard to accompany me, but it would work itself out in the end. Plus, I must stop calling her my bodyguard. I feel completely ridiculous every time I think it.

I was about to leave when I stopped short at the door. "Dermot, did you tell Gia about Jason being a Were?"

He looked at me serenely, shaking his head. "Remember Sookie, she is of the Earth Clan. They have a special gift, a way with any animal. I assume Gia could sense the magic that Jason carries on him that marks him as a Werepanther."

How intriguing. "Could you show me sometime what Air Fairies can do?"

"Anytime you want, I would be more than happier to show you what we can do." He sat forward on the edge of his chair, opening his hand and breathed out. A faint blue glow encased him. I felt a twirl of warm air winding up my leg, climbing higher and higher, wrapping around my body until it reached my hair, which blew my pony tail straight up. I gasped, staring at him in surprise.

"That is only one of many things we can do." he spoke proudly, the blue fading away.

When Gia had attacked Eric, she had had a brown shimmer around her, and now Dermot had gone blue. I was curious what colors Fire and Water Fairies turned when channeling their power. Would I glow as well when I came into my powers? I wanted to ask so many questions, but decided I would save that for another day. I was still coping with all the information I had already recieved. I didn't want a fresh dose of it.

When I came back downstairs, I was surprised that Jason had found the strength to leave, and with a kiss on the check(another shocker) and a thanks for lunch, he left out the back door. I glanced at Gia who looked decidedly sadder, but I didn't say anything. Jason must of said his good-byes before I had come back to the kitchen. Gia just sighed, turned and smiled at me, then headed upstairs.

Since I had the day off, I took my time packing a few boxes with clothes and personal items. I didn't want to change too much in Eric's house, I found it lovely just the way it was. I loved his choices of deep, jewel colors to accent his home with a emerald vase on a shelf or a cobalt blue blanket draped over the back of his couch. Eric had asked my opinion on the new couch and coffee table he bought after the Alexei incident in April, where the little freak had attacked Eric and Pam and had killed Felicia and Bobby Burnham, Eric's day man at the time.  
>He had ruined Eric's living room with all the blood spatter.<p>

In the end, he had surprised me by buying the sofa and table that I had liked, a white couch made of suede, which was buttery soft and super comfy. The table was of oak, tiled in the middle with several differently shaped tiles in all colors of blue and a few in white, which matched perfectly to the sapphire colored walls and white crown molding. I was quite proud of my selection, secretly happy that Eric had bought what I liked.

I wanted to add some pictures of my family to the mantel over the fireplace, fill the closet with more of my clothes, add some of my favorite novels to Eric's eclectic book collection. I already felt at home in Eric's house, I just wanted to solidify my presence. After I packed up my bedroom, I went into the kitchen and started packing a few items that were must haves. Eric had stocked the kitchen with top of the line pots and pans, a mixer, blender, food processor and several other things that I didn't even know the name to. But no matter what, nothing beat Grans well seasoned cast iron skillet and bundt pan. Plus, there was a copper colander that Gran used to use from her mother, and I was bringing that along as well.

The afternoon passed quickly, and inbetween packing I found the deed to the house and to the land that it sat on. I gave the papers to Dermot, just needing his signature that officially made him owner. I felt a twinge of guilt as I watched him sign the papers, images of my Gran rolling in her grave filling my head. I kept telling myself that she wouldn't mind, that even though she had not been married or together with Fintan in the conventional way, she had loved him and had his children and Dermot was his brother, so no matter the last names, the house was staying in the family. I just hoped Jason didn't blow a gasket like he did when he found out that Gran had given me the house when she had died.

Dermot must of noticed my sad face. "Dearest Sookie, don't you worry about a thing. I will take good care of this house. You can come back anytime you want, this is still your home. My name on the deed does not change that."

A tear slipped down my cheek and I nodded, unable to speak. I gave Dermot a quick hug, feeling instantly better. I began bringing the boxes out to my car, which Dermot and Gia helped with. I was surprised that everything fit, since the backseat and trunk were filled to bursting. I turned and stared at the old farmhouse, which had been built by hand by my father's ancestors. It had been added on to as the decades passed, filled with family, love and comfort. The tin roof had always been a favorite of mine, the tinkling sound it made during rainstorms soothing. I was leaving that behind now, but I promised myself it was something I could always come back to visit.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you." I said to both Fairies in front of me, Gia looking at me worriedly. She was not happy with the arrangement we had made, but I had argued that I was not Princess yet, and if I was safe with anyone, it was my husband.

"Yes, don't hesitate to call or come by. Remember we are always here for you." Dermot stated, trying to be upbeat about me leaving. I felt like a teenager leaving home for the first time, unsure and scared. And yes, I was nervous. But I was so ready to make this move. Excitement practically oozed from my pores.

Climbing into my car, I drove away, glancing in the rearview mirror as the house grew smaller as the distance grew. Stopping at the end of my driveway, I turned right onto HummingBird Road and headed toward the Interstate that would bring me to Shreveport. It was a little after five, and as I pulled onto the Interstate, traffic was busier than usual with people getting off work and early weekend traffic. I usually made the drive to Shreveport in under forty minutes, and I was halfway through my journey when I decided to buy something cold to drink at the Circle-K advertised on the exit sign that was coming up. It was so hot, my thighs were sticking to the leather seats of my car.

The gas pumping portion of the Circle-K was quite busy as I drove by it. I pulled up and parked on the side of the main building. After rolling up the windows, I grabbed a few bucks from my wallet and deposited my purse in the back seat under a blanket. Getting out of the car, I locked up and headed into the convenient store.

I smiled at the store clerk as I entered, who was a twenty something girl with dark hair streaked with purple that was braided on both sides of her face, several piercings and tattoos. I headed towards the glass doors that housed the sodas, tea, juices and beers. Perusing the selection of iced teas, I opened the door and grabbed a peach flavored one. I walked down the aisle where the chips were and looked for some Cheetos.

I don't know exactly what made me drop my shields when I usually kept them tightly in place when I was around regular people, but I reached out, glacing up and looking around discreetly. Besides the store clerk, there were three teenage boys by the Slurpee machine, an older gentleman by the coffee pots and a woman dressed in a business suit checking out, buying lottery tickets. No irregular brain patterns. Everything seemed normal. But something wasn't.

All thoughts of Cheetos and peach flavored iced tea forgotten, I slowly walked down the aisle toward the front of the store. That's when I saw it. It stood to the right of the doors, a shadow standing in a ray of sunshine. The early evening summer sun washed it out, almost like a fog, but it slowly solidified. In that moment I knew that I was in trouble.

Wisps of shadow danced around the creature taking form three aisles away from me, and it was disconcerting to see a thing of darkness taking form on an ordinary Friday evening in a normal place like this. The woman in the business suit walked past the shade and exited the store, not even noticing its presence. No one did. The teenage boys joked with one another, paying for their Slurpees and walked out as well.

I stood frozen in place, afraid to look away, to move, to blink. How was it that I could see it, but no one else could? I had my answer the moment I asked myself. The essential spark. This creature, whatever it was, had no feet, hovering like a giant black bat by the door. It had no face, no body, nothing, just a pulsating ebony vapor that moved eerily by the newspaper rack. I couldn't get a read on it at all. I knew it was here for me. In my experience over the last two years dealing with Supes, I had encountered many beings, but I knew there was more than what I already knew. This was one of them.

I considered my options. I wasn't gonna walk past it. A store like this had to have a exit in the back, so tentatively I took a step back, then another, moving slowly back down the aisle. As I moved, I noticed that it moved as well, matching my pace, moving down the aisle that ran along the window of the store. Oh shit.

"Ma'am, is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" The young woman behind the counter had come out from the cash register, approaching me without my notice. I didn't want to look at her, I needed to keep the threat to me in my sight.

"Is there a back exit out of this place?" My voice was shaky, the adrenaline pumping through my body making me tingle.

I saw her cock her head out of the corner of my eye. "Well, yes there is, but-"

Even though I hadn't taken my eyes away the entire time, it still did not prepare me for the actual formation of the thing in front of me. The smoke began to build, opaque and impenetrable. All sunlight that had been shining in the store was gone. I took a step back, bumping into the metal shelves behind me, merchandise clattering on the floor. The clerk and old man both looked toward the very visible creature and had averse reactions. The woman began to scream, running for the exit that I had been asking her about. The old man gasped, clutching his chest and falling to the ground. I just stood there, suddenly feeling feverish, my skin coated in an extra layer of sweat that had nothing to do with the heat of the day.

I felt a brain signal then. It buzzed, like flies on a dead carcass and I immediately knew what this thing was. A demon. His arms and legs formed, a torso and head. I can't really say if it had skin, because the thing was still joined with the vapor, which looked almost cloak like. He raised his head and looked at me with glowing red eyes, the thing of nightmares and horror movies. He hissed, a forked tongue flicking out.

I knew I should move, run, but I almost fell over from dizziness as my vision blurred, a shaky hand touching my forehead which was burning up. What was wrong with me? I didn't need this now. Just then, I felt something else. Eric. The bond came to life, a sensation that was quite strange to feel when the sun was out and not in a dream. I could feel that he was wide awake, his concern and worry washing over me, followed quickly by rage. He knew that I was in trouble, and there was nothing he could do about it. Seems the other shoe has dropped.

In my moment of weakness, the demon leapt effortlessly over the three aisles seperating us, his charred hand wrapping around my throat and lifting me into the air. I barely felt it. What I did feel was dirty, defiled, his unclean touch and presence washing over me with ill intent. I inhaled sharply, not for air, but from the horrendous pain in my head as though my brain was melting. I began to seize in midair, the creatures laughter like nails on a chalkboard to my ears.

He slammed me against the glass refrigerator doors where the drinks were, and I felt the glass give behind me. I felt Eric screaming my name in my mind, our bond full of panic from his end, my side filled with pain, fear and something else. My eyes looked directly into the fiery eyes of the demon, and in that moment I knew what hell looked like.

He squeezed harder, my hands grasping and pulling at his, my eyes rolling up into my head. A scream ripped from my lips, raw and primal. I felt a burning in my chest, it throbbed within me. I closed my eyes and felt the power explode, and I opened my eyes to see the creature fly backwards along with half the store and blow out the front window. I fell to the ground, landing on my back. I wheezed through my crushed windpipe, the searing pain causing tears to spring to my eyes.

I stared up at the flickering lights on the ceiling, unconcerned in that moment that I had somehow blasted the demon away from me. I didn't know if I could fight him again when he came back, and I sent a wave of love towards Eric, hoping that he understood that I might not see him again. My hand curved in a fist over my heart, and I hoped that he could feel my touch through our connecting tattoo. I felt his pain, heard his denial, his temptation to leave the house, even with the sun out. I shook my head, crying out in agony. _No, don't you dare leave_, I thought in my head.

I heard another hiss. This was it then. It had come back. I rolled to my side slowly, gingerly lifting myself and sat, my breathing heavy and shallow. When I looked toward the blown out window, glass and debris, along with several hundred dollars worth of merchandise was scattered all over the place. The aisles were tip over like fallen dominos. The demon stood outside on the sidewalk, looking at me, full of hatred. Why didn't he come in and finish the job?

I could see it trying to push its way into the store, its solid form liquidizing into its smoke like form. I could see the gas pumps in the distance, a few people standing and watching in morbid fascination as the apparition before them screeched in frustration. Other people, the intelligent ones in my belief, had already taken off when the store had practically blown up. No sense staying around when you could die for your curiosity.

As I stared at the demon, it was then that I noticed a clear like shimmer undulating around me, a complete circle that encased me, protecting me. Was this...a force field? How could this be? I wouldn't be able to summon something like this until I was thirty years old and recieved my powers.

The demon pushed at it, and slowly but surely, the shield began to recede. I closed my eyes and concentrated, praying to God and any Fairy Demi Gods to help me keep this force field in place. I opened my eyes, panic filling me as it came closer and closer, triumph lighting its hellish eyes as he ate away the energy that kept me safe.

No! I wasn't going to die today! I lowered my face and glared at it, pushing every ounce of fight that I had in me to keep the shield up. I channeled the power, something dripping onto my lips and rolling down my chin. The creature was only a foot away, a hand lifting towards his mouth, which opened wide. Fire spouted from him like a dragon, the hand directing the blast at me, which seperated and curved away from me in my little ball. He kept going, the fire burning away the last reserves of energy I had left.

He tensed suddenly, an unholy sound escaping its lips as it began to shake and fade away. I stared in disbelief, looking up to find Gia standing behind where the demon had been, a long chain dangling from her hands with an uncapped vial. She was frozen as well, her eyes wild and full of fear.

"Sookie!" she cried, running to my side as the force field fell away. I was limp, exhausted and burning up with a fever. Gia caught me in her arms, pulling me close, pushing the hair stuck to my sweaty face away.

"Eric..." I whispered through cracked lips, my voice unrecognizable.

Gia nodded. She closed her eyes, and then we vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, who here thinks that freaky demon was sent by Freyda? Hmmm. And, what the hell is behind the door in Eric's closet? And is there a possible love connection between Jason and Gia? Sigh, I love playing with these characters so much. Thank you CH. I hope you guys have a great weekend. See you in Chapter 9. Kisses! XOXOXO<strong>


	9. Breathe

**Hey Guys! How is everyone doing? Well, I'm so happy I kept you guys on the edge of your seat last chapter and surprised you with how it ended. Everything was going so well, then the shit hit the fan. But that is how life is, usually. Well, lets see what happens!**

* * *

><p>Pounding. I heard pounding. And voices. A door opened. A familiar voice called my name. I tried to speak, licked my cracked lips, but nothing came out. I was gently lifted and felt my hot flesh press against something cool, which made me cry out in pain. Words of reassurance followed, a cool kiss to the forehead. Large hands touched my face, my throat, the back of my head which was bleeding from being slammed against a glass door.<p>

"What happened?" Asked the familiar voice, cold with rage.

"A Wraith attacked her. We are lucky you called me when you did, or she would of died. I...I'm not sure how she did it." The female voice was accented, scared.

"Do what?"

"She held a force field around her, powerful enough to destroy the entire store. The creature was feeding on it, moving in for the kill."

"Sookie." My name was whispered into my ear, followed by a crunching sound. I felt something dribble between my lips, rolling down my tongue. I was afraid to swallow, the pain reminding me exactly of how I felt after Neave and Lochlan were done with me. I raised my hand and found a thick forearm, my fingernails digging into the skin. I winced as the rich fluid found my esophagus, coating the damaged areas and the pain faded slightly. More of the the sweet thickness followed, my lips latching on to the source as I felt my breathing ease, no longer forced and labored.

"Sookie, look at me." The voice said, and I obeyed. Everything was distorted, as though I was looking through a kaleidoscope with a faceted lens, the blonde head bending over me unclear.

"Eric." my voice sounded a bit better than before, but it was hoarse. "So hot."

"I have you, Lover. Everything will be okay." He tried to sound calm, but I heard the anger in his voice, the bond was filled with seething bloodlust.

How was he awake? In Rhodes, I had to slap the shit out of him to make him even open his eyes as the hotel was falling down around us. He had to fight to stay awake, the pull of the sun unwavering, just to survive the incident. It had been an effort, his feet dragging across the floor to move Pam into the coffin. So how was it that he was lucid, moving fluidly and not interested in going back to bed?

I wanted to ask these questions, but as I felt my body heal, the fever that had taken hold of my body in the convenient store took over, chills raking my body. I shook in Eric's arms, my teeth chattering, but I felt like a hard boiled egg.

"Go downstairs and start the shower in the bathroom. Make it lukewarm. We need to get her body temperature down, now!" Eric said harshly, a blur of motion moving behind him.

Eric stood up with me in his arms, cradling me against his chest as I hung limply, all energy gone. Spots of colors throbbed behind my eyes when I blinked. I felt us moving quickly, the sound of water running. I felt a wetness on my legs, my stomach, my chest. I cried out, the water burning my skin. I pushed against Eric, who had sat down with me in the stream of water coming from the shower head, fighting to get away.

"No! Stop, please, it hurts! It hurts!" I sobbed, the water doing anything but cooling me down. It felt like acid on my skin.

Eric moved immediately out of the shower, the relief overwhelming me as I clutched at his shoulders, crying copiously. My clothes were drenched and I still felt the sting of water that clung to my skin, but the immediate agony receded slightly. Another person was in the bathroom with us, dark brown hair and golden eyes moving in and out of focus as I looked in the direction that they were standing. Gia.

"What do we do?" she asked, her voice thick with unshed tears.

Before Eric could answer, an upbeat melody filled the silence, followed by the snapping open of a cellphone and a peep. "Hello?" A pause. "Okay." The phone closed with a click. "Dermot is at the door."

"Go let him in." Eric moved me once again, and moments later I felt the blessed softness of a bed under me. I curled into a ball, shivering away, my arms wrapping around my knees as I tucked my chin down, grateful that I at least could breathe without difficulty and that the pain was all but gone. When I opened my eyes, I found Eric kneeling next to me by the bed, stroking my hair and his face full of worry. The bond was over flowing with it.

"I can feel you burning." he whispered, his hand clutching mine. "Don't let go, Sookie. I can't go on without you. Don't let go." His voice sounded far away, my eyes closing as the heat in my body intensified.

"Sookie!" Dermot's voice was tinged with panic. He spoke to Eric. "Gia told me you healed her wounds from the demon, but she is running a temperature that is not going down. Your blood would heal any infection in the blood, would it not?"

"Yes, but she is not infected with anything that would cause her to react in this way. Humans with a fever would not object to water to bring down the temperature." Eric growled, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What do we do?" Dermot echoed Gia's question from the bathroom.

Eric's jaw clenched. He was at a loss of what he could do for me. I rolled onto my back, my breaths coming in pants as though I had ran for miles without pause, rivulets of sweat running down my face. I had felt fine the entire day. My body had only begun its strange reaction as the demon approached me, and in that moment, I knew why. Mr. Cataliades blood.

I rolled my head toward Eric, licking my lips. "Cataliades." I whispered, still hurting to talk.

"The demon that came to the house?" Dermot asked, his voice cautious.

Eric and I shared a look, and I knew that he understood my meaning. He whipped his phone out of his back pocket and began to scroll through his contact list. Both Fairies watched silently as Eric found the number and hit send. I only prayed that he was still alive, that whatever was chasing him hadn't caught up to him and that he would answer his phone if he could.

The room was quiet except for my ragged breathing and the ringing sound coming from the cell phone, muffled against Eric's ear but still audible. My Vampire was tense, staring at me, his hand still interlaced with mine.

"Cataliades," his voice cracked the silence like a whip as his call went through. "Northman here. We have a problem. Sookie was attacked by a Wraith today, and she is going to die if we don't get the fever that is ravaging her body down. What do you suggest we do?"

I squeezed Eric's hand with all the strength that I could muster, my love and appreciation for him barreling down the bond. He massaged the palm of my hand with his thumb. He knew exactly what to say without giving away too much. I would tell Dermot in good time about the demon blood in my body, but right now was not the time. Besides, I think he already knew.

Eric's brow furrowed as he listened to the deep, rumbling voice coming over the line. I knew in his own strange way that Mr. Cataliades was concerned about my well being, he was my sponsor after all and he had been best friends with my grandfather. I think that had to count for something.

"Yes, he is here." Eric replied, glancing at Dermot. "Yes, I will. I will call you later." Eric ended the call, his attention focused on my Uncle. "He said that she needs to be breathed into. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes, of course. It just might work." He said, coming behind Eric. My mind, muddled as it was, pulled the memory of Bellenos breathing into Dermot after he had been attacked and had been given a head wound as a parting gift. I had not stayed around long enough to watch the encounter since it had made me uncomfortable to watch something so personal, but I knew even in my fevered state, I did not want Dermot latching his lips to mine. I felt the bed move slightly and I turned my head, Gia on her hands and knees as she came toward me. She smiled. "I think you would prefer me to do it, am I right?"

I nodded, my hand holding Eric's tightly. Gia laid down next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder to help me turn a bit more to her. I closed me eyes, anxiety filling me. Soft, cool hands touched my cheeks, stroking me slightly as to calm me. I felt her lean towards me, then her lips were on mine. I felt the bond explode with jealousy as Eric watched Gia kiss me, but in actuality she took a deep breath through her nose and breathed out hard through the mouth, as though doing CPR. I felt the rush of air fill my lungs, a freshness expanding through my diaphragm, an instant remedy as I felt myself cool slightly.

I don't know how long Gia breathed into me, but I felt better with each breath. My body relaxed, the chills that had raked me chased away with the soft breeze of air from Gia. The burning in my chest stopped, the flame of the demon's blood in me blown out for the time being. Slowly, Gia pulled away from me. I opened my eyes and was able to see without the disorientation that the fever had caused. Gia looked down at me and sighed in relief when she placed her hand on my forehead, which was now cool to the touch.

"Grazie a Dio. It worked." Gia said, turning from me quickly so I couldn't see the tears rolling down her face that she had been holding back. I did see them though, and I was touched by Gia's absolute devotion in keeping me safe. I reached out a shaky hand and patted her back, wanting to reassure her. She nodded in understanding and got up, leaving the room and heading upstairs.

I turned my head slowly back towards Eric, who still held my hand within his grasp. He leaned down quickly, kissing my lips in relief, slowly, gently. He pulled back, his eyes full of concern and love for me. He touched my throat again, my brow, wanting to be sure himself that I was okay.

"How do you feel?" he spoke quietly, stroking my sweat soaked hair.

"Much better. Just tired and thirsty." I murmured, my eyes blinking sleepily. With the fever gone, all the questions and worries that filled my mind took a back seat as my body and mind began to shut down, wanting to rest from its ordeal.

Gia returned then, a glass of water in each hand that she had found in the kitchen. Eric took them from her, helping me sit up slighty and I gulped greedily, thankful that the water didn't burn, just quenched my unbelievable thirst. Placing the glasses on the floor, Eric pulled me up further onto the bed, the blankets already pushed to the side.

"We will leave you now. We are going back to see if we can find anything. I'm sure the Police and Fire Department have already been dispatched. We need to do damage control. Several people saw the incident. I know we are all in agreement when I say that we don't need Sookie's face to be identified by surveillance cameras or by witnesses who could of recorded the occurrence." Dermot said, both Gia and him standing at the end of the bed.

"I agree. Do it. Come back after you are done. We have much to discuss." Eric said, standing and looking at both Gia and Dermot with respect.

Dermot and Gia turned, going up the stairs and closing the pressurized door behind them, the locks moving into place. Eric looked down at me, his face softening and sat down on the bed facing me. I laid there and looked at him, making my eyes stay open. I felt like the Vampire in that moment, fighting the pull of the sun, even though it was probably already after seven in the evening.

"Lover, I thought I lost you today." Eric whispered, helping me sit up and take off my wet shirt, throwing it on the floor. I felt like a bowl of Jell-o, letting my husband take off all my wet clothes. He stood and quickly took his pants off, the only item of clothing he had on, climbing in next to me. He pulled me into his arms and I felt him push his love and comfort at me through the bond. I felt safe, and in truth, the only place in the world that I was safest was in his arms.

I tried to lift my head to ask him how he was awake while the sun was still out, how Gia had got to me in time, how we got here when Gia didn't know exactly where Eric lived. So many questions, but Eric just gently cradled my face in his large hands and looked into my eyes, shaking his head at me.

"Not now, Sookie. You need to rest. We will talk later, after you sleep awhile. You need to regain your strength." His voice washed over me, and I silently agreed, laying my head over his heart, my head resting on his symbol.

"I love you, Eric." I whispered softly, barely audible.

"As I love you." That was the last thing I heard before I was dead to the world.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, it felt like I had just closed my eyes. I woke slowly, the lamp that was sitting on the nightstand the first thing I saw, the only light in the darkness that was Eric's resting place. I was laying on my stomach, my arm outstretched and my hand on the spot where Eric had been. I lifted my head, wincing as I felt a headache come on, the concussion I had received healed but not forgotten.

I rolled over and looked around the room, Eric nowhere to be seen. I could feel him close by, and glancing at the digital alarm clock that Eric kept for me by the bed, I saw that it was well past midnight. I sat up slowly, pushing the blankets away as I climbed out of the bed and made my way for the bathroom. My legs were a little shaky, but overall I felt substantially better than I had several hours ago.

Switching on the light, I headed toward the sink and braced my hands on the marble sink basin, staring at myself in the mirror. I was a total mess. The pony tail I had put my hair in was a tangled rats nest from all the sweating. My face was pale and I could see yellow tinged bruises on my throat from where the demon had choked me, but of course Eric's blood made the attack look like it had happened a week ago. I leaned closer, and upon examining my nose, I saw that I had crusted blood around the rims of my nostrils. I had felt something dripping from my nose and down my chin while fighting to keep the force field up. That something had been a bloody nose.

I stared into my blue eyes in my reflection, the entire incident playing over and over in my mind. If I had just kept driving and had not made a pit stop for a drink and munchies, I would of arrived back here safe and sound. It was just my luck that I make a detour from my usual route and almost died for it.

Another face joined mine in the mirror, and I met his eyes as he towered over me from behind. His hands went to my hair, unwrapping the rubber band, his touch gentle and patient. Dropping the black elastic onto the tiled counter top, he finger combed the tangles as best he could. Stepping away, he quickly took off his dark blue shirt and black jeans. He turned on the water, adjusting the warmth and beckoned to me in the mirror's reflection.

I turned and followed him into the open glass shower, Eric's arms wrapping around me wetly as we stood under the cascade falling from the shower head. Steam billowed around us thickly as I tilted my head back and wet my hair, the strong pressure of the water rinsing away the trials of the day, the blood, the sweat, the tears. Eric grabbed a bottle of shampoo, lathering my hair, paying special attention to where my head injury had been. He washed my entire body afterwards, his hands gliding over my skin, his touch becoming more sensual, erotic, his eyes on mine the whole time.

He slowly backed me up against the shower wall, bending over me and catching my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers twisting in his hair, Eric's hands sliding under my thighs, lifting me up as he pressed me harder against the tiles. I felt his fingers slipping through my folds, a long finger sliding inside me. I arched against him, my teeth nipping his lips, almost drawing blood.

"I need you." I mumbled into his mouth, tugging at his hair, grinding my hips against his as my legs tightened around him, ordering him to take me.

Eric didn't need to be told twice. He pulled away from our kiss to watch me as he slid in slowly all the way to the hilt, growling all the while. He took his time, his thrusts unhurried, leisurely. I leaned my head against the tiles and moaned, his fingers flicking my clit as he reached under where we were joined and tormented me.

I squirmed against him, my impending orgasm coming closer and closer with each stroke of his finger, with each return of his cock after withdrawing from me. I cried out loudly as I felt my release charge through me, Eric groaning in ecstasy as he watched my face fill with wonder and fulfillment. My muscles clenched around him and he went faster, our wet bodies slapping hard against each other, his fangs clicking down as he snarled at me in desperation. I understood perfectly, tilting my head to the side, Eric descending fast to latch on to my shoulder as I screamed in passion with the combination of another climax and his own hitting me through the bond.

We held onto each other tightly, Eric still moving his hips as we rode out the fading spasms of pleasure. We slid to the ground, my Vampire pulling me tightly against him, my face buried in his neck. The water still fell behind us, the bathroom encased in the humid air, mist swirling around us. Eric stroked my back, his love, relief and worry coming in loud and clear.

"Sookie, I almost lost you today. If you ever-" he stopped short, unable to say the word, "I don't think I could go on without you."

I pulled up straight, his words like a knife in my heart. "Eric, don't even talk like that! I can't stand to think of you meeting the sun if something happened to me. You lasted a thousand years without me, you could go on, you are strong enough, I know you are!"

He met my eyes, his face grim. He shook his head. "No, I am not strong enough. I have always loved being a Vampire, even though it has been a lonely existence. I was not sure that I would survive after I was turned, Ocella was cruel and vicious. When he released me, I was happy for a time, enjoying my freedom and the right to do what I wanted when I wanted. But as the centuries passed, time always stood still for me as the world evolved, and I grew heartless, brutal. I was always looking for something, searching for a way to fill the hole that I felt inside me. I made Pam thinking that it would help with the ache, and it did for a time as I taught her the ways of survival. After a decade though, the ache returned and I searched again.

"I never told you this, but I had never planned on coming to Louisiana. Before I lived here, I had been in Canada for a time and came here to visit with Sophie Anne, who I respected and who had requested an audience with me. She offered me the position of Sheriff of Area Five, and I was about to refuse her, to tell her there was no way I was going to rule over a territory that most Vampires considered not worth the time to law over, but I did. I had a feeling. Imagine my surprise when you walked into my bar years later and I felt the ache inside me lessen. I knew in that moment you are what I was searching for. Why do you think I pursued you so relentlessly? I knew you were mine, even if at first I was surprised by how you affected me. You telling me the other night that we are soul mates makes sense of all that I had been looking for. So no, I will not be able go on if something happened to you. I would have nothing left to go on for. My undead life is now twined with yours."

I just stared at him, momentarily speechless. It took me a moment to process all of his words, the fact that he wanted to end his life when I left this world an unbearable thought. The more I dwelled on it though, I knew that I would not be able to continue without him as well if he were to perish. "Eric, I'm so sorry it took so long for us to find each other. I cannot imagine the loneliness that comes with one thousand years, but I need to tell you something I forgot to mention. Dermot told me that I will not age in human years, that I will most likely live for several centuries, like most Fairies do. You will have me for a long while yet, as long as the attempts on my life stop. So you need to erase all thoughts of meeting the sun from your mind."

Eric smiled at my stern tone. "This is wonderful news. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I cringed and shrugged. "I'm still dealing with that fact. I won't be able to believe it until I see it. Ask me again in forty years how I feel about it."

"Agreed." Eric lifted us up from the wet, shower floor and reached over and turned off the water. "Come, we have much to discuss. Pam, Gia and your Uncle are waiting for us upstairs."

We both dried off and I found a pair of pajamas and put on my robe as Eric pulled on a fresh pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. I looked at Eric curiously. "I'm surprised that you not only let two Fairies into your house, but that you let them enter into your resting place. I thought that was a secret."

He sighed, glancing over at me as he watched me pull on some fuzzy slippers. I might of been burning up earlier, but now I was freezing my ass off. "It usually is," he said, coming over to me and pulling on my robe ties, reeling me in. "But in the heat of the moment, I did not care. You were all I was concerned about and making sure you were going to be all right. Besides, one is your guardian and the other is your Uncle, so that makes them trustworthy to a point. And the other reason I chose to come down here is the upstairs level is not sun proof, so I would not of been able to follow. I was lucky the curtains and blinds were pulled shut on the first floor."

"And how is it that you were awake during the middle of the day? You didn't even wanna wake up in Rhodes with the hotel falling down around our ears, but you were raring and ready to go today." I pointed out.

"I don't know, Sookie. I really don't. One moment I was in my day rest, the next minute I felt your fear and actually heard you calling my name, over and over. I woke with no difficulty whatsoever, completely shocked to see that it was still daylight outside. I felt everything, your pain, your body burning and a strong wave of magic. The bond was responsible in part for the emotions I felt from you, but I heard you, even when you said that I better not leave the house, even though I was sorely tempted to try."

Eric and I stared at each other, both of our hands automatically going over our hearts, our sun symbols. "Do you think that-?" I began.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I do." The magic of the Cluviel Dor was at work then, letting Eric rise during the day and allowing us to hear each others thoughts. What other surprises were in store for us? I tried sending a thought at Eric, but he just looked at me curiously as I scrunched up my face in concentration. It didn't work. Did it only come into play in life and death situations?

"You okay?"

I sighed, disappointed that it didn't work. "Yeah, just trying to send you some thoughts telepathically. Anything?" I said, taking his offered hand as we went up the stairs to our waiting guests.

"No." He looked just as put out as I did.

As we entered the living room hand in hand, I saw Gia standing by the window, the drapes parted slightly, completely absorbed in keeping watch. Pam was sitting on the red and gold striped wing chair, dressed in what looked to be latex boy shorts and a black lace corset cinched so tightly my ribs hurt just looking at it. Pam was barefoot(Eric allowed no shoes past the kitchen), but I was sure she had some killer shoes to compliment her outfit, her long cascading blonde hair and heavy makeup. Looks like Eric called her away from work, or maybe before she even got there.

Dermot was sitting on the couch deep in conversation with Pam, surprisingly enough, but all attention snapped to me as all three saw me. Dermot stood, Gia pulled away from the window and took a few steps in my direction but stopped short as Pam left her seat in the blink of an eye to stand in front of me, her face neutral but her eyes worried and relieved at the same time.

Pam didn't mince words, and even though she wasn't big on emotions, I knew she cared. We had a unusual friendship, one that I cherished and I believe she did as well. Pam seemed satisfied after looking me over, standing to the side and placing her hand on her hip as she said dryly, "Sookie, you are going to be banned from convenient stores soon at the rate you are going. You are bad for their health."

I chuckled softly, Eric leading me over to the chair Pam had vacated and he sat, pulling me onto his lap and locking his arms around me. As funny as it was, Pam was right. This was the second time now that a gas station had fallen victim to destruction from me while being attacked from a Supe, the first time being when Eric and I had been heading back from Jackson after I had saved Bill from Lorena. Weres had ambushed Eric and tried to get me, but the teenage store clerk had been a valiant fellow who had tried to protect me and I got away. I had found Eric outside after he had escaped the silver net he got caught in and he helped me return the favor in saving the store clerk by shooting up the store like Bonnie and Clyde. Now I had blown the Circle-K up. I didn't have a good track record.

"Your right about that." I agreed, Pam smirking as she came to stand behind the couch, crossing her arms over her chest, sneaking a peek at Dermot as he sat back down. Oh boy, I hope she wasn't gonna bite him. Both Fairies were masking their scents, thank God, but the temptation was still there. Pam was around three hundred years old, so she did have control of herself, but dangling a steak in front of a lion would only result in trouble, eventually.

"How do you feel?" Dermot asked, wringing his hands. I felt bad for my Uncle. He took my safety as seriously as Eric did, but unlike my hubbie, Dermot's blood pressure kept sky rocketing(if that was even possible for Fairies.)

I touched my throat, glancing at Gia. "I'm doing much better. I should of listened to you, Gia. Thank you for saving my life. Twice."

"I could not live with myself if I failed you." Gia said, fingering the silver chain around her neck. I recognized it, having seen it in her hands after the demon had disappeared.

"What was it that attacked me? You said earlier something about a...Wraith, right? Aren't they ghosts?"

"They are." Eric answered. I swiveled my head to look at him. "They are demonic spirits. When a demon dies, their remains must be burned at once since the body does not decay, trapping the soul of the demon inside." Heh, even demons have souls. How wierd is that? "Burning allows them to return to fire, releasing them. If the body is not disposed of properly, the spirit begins to ferment, to rot, and the demon becomes something even darker than when they were alive. They are the most depraved of creatures, evil. Wraiths are the demons that possess people, the only way to expel them are through exorcisms."

I felt like running to the shower again at that moment. That creature had touched me, repulsing me to the core with its very nearness. I shivered, Eric sending me comfort through the bond as he felt my disgust. I thought on of when Mr. Cataliades niece, Gladiola, had been killed by my house by the King of Arkansas's first lieutenant. Mr. C had been quite adamant about barbecueing her remains right away, and had done so on my driveway. I had been disturbed at the time, but now I understood why he had wanted to get it done straight away. "Are you saying this thing wanted to possess me?"

"No, I don't think it wanted to do that. Possession is subtle, the spirit takes control without you even knowing about it. The Wraith wanted to kill you, and almost succeeded." Eric's fangs clicked down, his blue eyes cold, filled with rage.

"Freyda. Did she send it?" I asked, glancing over at Dermot and Gia, who didn't know about the situation regarding the marriage contract.

Eric followed my gaze. "I told them earlier." I looked at him in surprise. "They need to know all the threats to you. And she is one of many. But I don't think she did this. The timing is too convenient."

"But Eric, she wants you. She will do anything to get you, even get rid of Sookie. It has to be her!" Pam gestured impatiently, and I had a feeling this is something they had already been discussing earlier while I was asleep.

"And like I said earlier, these creatures are not something that Vampires can even contact, let alone hire as assassins. Sookie was attacked during the day in a public place with witnesses. Freyda is cunning and intelligent. She knows that if she harms Sookie, she looses the cooperation that I have given her thus far and I will not rest until she meets the true death by my hand. Yes, she wants Sookie out of the way, but until she realizes that this is no mere obsession on my part and that we truly do love each other, she will go through the appropriate channels before dispatching any death warrants. We need to stop focusing on one enemy and realize there could be others responsible for this." Eric's tone was clipped, his accent more pronounced.

Pam looked like she was about to argue, something she tended to do a lot more of these days, but I glanced at her quickly and shook my head. She closed her mouth, her eyes simmering with anger. I have already witnessed Eric attacking Pam in a fit of fury twice in the last few weeks, I didn't need to see it again, not with Gia and Dermot here as well. Plus, the reality that I had enemies out there that I wasn't even aware of was disheartening. My friends and foes list was always skewed, and I was always trying to whittle away the foe side, but the numbers kept creeping back up.

"When I was in the store, I saw the Wraith before anyone else did." I said, changing the subject in hopes to cool the heated emotions between Eric and Pam. I think Pam was just as afraid as I was that we might loose Eric, and she didn't know how to express that fear except through being confrontational. She would loose her Maker, her father, her friend. I could understand that.

Dermot sat up straight, his eyebrows knitting together. "Really? That is unusual."

"How unusual can it be? I thought that since I have the essential spark, I would be able to see it where others couldn't. Is that not how it works?" I felt another shiver creep up my spine.

Dermot shook his head. "No one would be able to see it except for another demon. Only once it materializes can others see it."

Uh-oh. Well, another side effect of Mr. C's blood. I should be thankful, it had given me a leg up on the situation. If I had not saw it before hand, I definitely would of been dead. Explains why I didn't get a brain signature as well. Until it showed itself, it had been completely undetectable, or at least it thought it had been. Dermot was looking at me expectantly, and I knew what he was waiting for.

"Okay, yes, I have demon blood in my system." Dermot nodded his acceptance, having suspected all along. Gia gasped and stared at me wide eyed. I explained everything to them, and even Pam looked a little startled.

"Sookie, you are always full of surprises." Pam smiled, once again glancing at Dermot. I was shocked myself that she wasn't staring at Gia, who was Fairy eye candy since Pam was usually into women.

"You haven't heard anything yet." I muttered, Pam raising an eyebrow. "Eric will tell you later. I don't have it in me to tell the whole story."

Pam nodded her acceptance, and I knew she would be bugging Eric later for all the juicy tidbits. She was in for an earful. Dermot was deep in concentration, his elbows on his knees. "This explains much. I think this is why you were running at such a high temperature. The demon blood in your body must of ran hot when the Wraith was near you, essentially feeding your essential spark and you breached your powers before you were ready. You are lucky you were able to call upon your force field, it is what saved you. It works in two ways; to hide and make things invisible or move and block anything away from you. The flame that lives in demon blood burned too fast for you though, making your power erratic and uncontrollable. I have seen the gas station. You are lucky you didn't blow the gas tanks up."

I looked at Eric, my eyes wide. Now I was scared. What would happen when I turned thirty? Eric rubbed my back, whispering calming words in my ears, the bond full of reassurance. I heard Pam and Dermot talking, but didn't hear a word they said. I stared at the wall, imagining myself literally blowing up when the clock hit midnight on my thirtieth birthday. I felt like an unstable nuclear warhead primed to go off any moment.

"But why now? I have been around Mr. Cataliades several times in the past, why hasn't this happened before?" I asked Dermot, my voice almost accusatory.

"Because blood recognizes blood. He is a part of you, his blood lives in you. Wraiths burn differently, they are a rotted soul, so I think that is why it had an adverse effect on you, summoning powers you are still not ready to wield and the fever you were running was your body's reaction in trying to contain it." he explained, leaning back against the sofa, looking tired.

"Did you call Mr. Cataliades back?" I asked Eric, remembering that small part in my fevered delirium.

He nodded. "He is happy that you are better. He is going to be putting inquiries in with his contacts to see if he can get a lead on where this thing came from and why it came after you. He suggested that you start carrying holy water with you, just to be on the safe side. I have already spoken with Gia and from now on, she is going everywhere with you, no matter what."

I sighed, the reality of the situation making my frivolous need for a bit of space seem childish and silly, especially in light of what happened. I looked at Gia. "Is that how you killed the demon, with holy water?"

"Yes." she responded, pulling the necklace out from between her cleavage, Eric and Pam eyeing the silver chain warily. At the end of the chain was a beautiful cross with rubies and a circular vial, about three inches long. I could see etching on the side of it, but couldn't discern of what from my position.

"You always carry holy water with you?" Pam asked, intrigued.

"I always wear this, it was my father's. He was a very religious man, and even though I am half Fairy, I have always embraced both sides of who I am. When Eric called me at the house in Bon Temps and said you were in trouble, I Popped to you right away. When I saw that creature attacking you, I acted automatically, knowing that the only thing that could destroy a Wraith in its raw form is holy water on its skin. We were lucky that I have this with me at all times." Gia touched both pendants lovingly, tucking them safely away back under her tank top.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked her curiously. When Claudine had been alive, she had been my Fairy Godmother, so she knew where I was in times of trouble.

Gia smiled. "I visualized you, and I willed myself to Pop to you. That is how I brought us here as well. I thought of your Vampire, and we arrived here, outside this house."

"You couldn't Pop inside?" I asked.

"I have iron and silver lined within the walls. She wouldn't of been able too." Eric answered for Gia, nuzzling my neck.

"Oh." That was an interesting safety precaution. I thought about the convenient store then. "Dermot, you said that you saw the damage? What is happening?"

"Gia and I went back after your fever went down. The Fire and Police Department were there, as well as an Ambulance. They were questioning witnesses and had the store itself lined off. They had thought there might be a gas leak of some sort to cause the explosion, so while they were trying to figure that out, Gia Popped inside and vieled herself, trying to get the surveillance footage from the cameras. The tapes were already taken. We came back here immediately and told Eric." Dermot said, looking over his shoulder at Pam, handing the reins of the conversation over to her.

"That is when Eric called me before I left to go to Fangtasia, since night had already fallen by this point. I went there immediately and an FBI Agent was on the scene by then, and I had a nice chat with him. He was quite helpful in giving me the three different tapes that had recorded the whole incident from the different cameras angled throughout the store." Meaning Pam had glamoured the shit out of the guy, praise the Lord. I didn't need more FBI agents to come sniffing around due to Supernatural activity that they couldn't explain and wanted me because I had something to do with it.

"I casually made the rounds, speaking to everyone within the area, even the witnesses. Everyone now believes that a propane tank blew up, which caused the destruction. The missing tapes were never put in for the afternoon, due to the negligency from the store manager who had left earlier in the day because of stomach cramps. The news vans that had come to report the story never got any solid information of what exactly happened to start with, so we dodged a bullet there. If they had reported that a demon attack had happened and that went public, we would be knee deep in shit right now." Pam explained. I was impressed with her quick thinking and efficiency in dealing out the glamour that had a plausible story. Two things worried me though.

"There was an older gentleman in the store when the Wraith showed itself and I saw him go down. Did you see or hear anything?"

Pam sighed. "There was a death. The body of a man was found dead in the store. They believe he had a heart attack."

A tear slipped down my cheek. I sent a silent prayer up for the poor soul, the responsibility of his death settling on my shoulders. Stupid me and my stupid stubbornness in wanting to be alone with my stupid self. And stupid calories which had been calling my name from the interstate.

"Don't beat yourself up over something you had no control over. How were you to know that this would happen? Most Supes would of waited until you were alone, but this demon didn't give a damn, which doesn't surprise me. We already watched the tapes, Sookie." I felt the blood leave my face. "You don't have to look at them, don't worry. I wanted to see exactly what happened. There was nothing you could of done for that man. You put up one hell of a fight. I'm proud of you, Lover." Eric said, kissing my head.

I wiped the tear from my cheek, taking a shaky breath. I have always put up one hell of a fight. Especially in the last two years, since everything and anything seemed to want me dead. Being me was so much fun.

"Are we sure that no one else recorded what happened? Several people took off when the explosion happened, what if someone took a picture or even filmed it on their phone?" That is what frightened me the most. This could be leaked onto one of many different web sites.

Everyone looked grim. "For the time, we did the damage control that we could. You were to far into the store to get a clear shot of, so if there is someone who got lucky enough to capture the image of the demon, I don't think you would be identified. We will just have to wait and see, unfortunately." Eric said, sharing a look with Pam.

Soon thereafter, Dermot and Gia left after giving me long hugs and assuring themselves that I was truly okay. I was still wore out from my ordeal, so I left Eric and Pam in his office to talk shop to go lay down. I was dozing lightly when Eric came into the bedroom, the bond full of tension. I looked at him as he sat next to me on the bed. He was doing his best to keep his face free of emotion and trying to keep his emotions even, but I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked softly, reaching a hand out to tuck his hair behind his ear.

He grabbed my hand and caressed my palm, his brow furrowed in frustration. "Felipe just called. He is coming tomorrow night, to Fangtasia. He has requested that you be in attendance, because there are things to be discussed."

I sat up quickly. "Freyda?"

We stared at each other, my fear almost choking me.

"Yes." he replied, his contempt and rage quivering through his body.

"I'm going to loose you, aren't I?" my voice cracked, a sob ripping free as my self control snapped.

Eric pulled me onto his lap, holding me tightly. His lips sought mine, kissing my tears away on route and I shook my head, my misery getting the better of me. Eric laid me back on the bed, hovering over me as he stared into my eyes, my ragged breathing filling the silence.

"Wife, let me love your sorrow away." he whispered, his touch soft and gentle, his hair tickling my cheek.

I looked up at him and took deep, calming breaths. I smiled at him sadly, hooking my leg over his hip and whispered. "Love me, Husband. Please, please love me."

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duh! Well, looks like more shit is hitting the fan. So, now comes the fun guessing part of who truly sent the demon, cause I will tell you now it is NOT Freyda. And you guys are gonna be so freaking shocked when you find out who did. :P Just a heads up, Chapter 10 is gonna be a huge chapter, with ALOT of stuff going on, so I will need a few extra days than usual to get it out to make sure that it flows right and that I'm satisfied. I hope that you guys are enjoying what I'm doing with this story, I have so many freaking ideas that I scribble so many on a notepad I have and they are just all over the place. I have many chapters in mind for this story, so please don't fear that I will be ending this soon, cause I'm not. Thanks once again to all my lovely reviewers and to the people subscribing and putting me on favorites. You guys are amazing. <strong>

**Grazie a Dio - Thank God**


	10. Never Be The Same

**Whew! Well, I have finally finished writing Mega Chapter 10. I didn't want to split it in half, it would of totally spoiled the flow of action. I start this off slow, since it is going to be a roller coaster ride, but it will pick up in intensity, and in angst. You will probably need a tissue. Lets go!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. It had been a few hours now since Eric had fallen into his day death and I laid on my side, staring at his face bathed in the low light coming from the bedside lamp. I was content to watch him, his handsome features highlighted within the darkened room; his broad nose, his chiseled lips, his strong brow and dimpled chin. His blonde hair was tousled and I played with it, twirling his locks around my index finger over and over again, my thoughts worried.<p>

Felipe was coming tonight. He would be arriving at the club around ten thirty, and he had requested not only my presence, but surprisingly enough all of the Vampires that had been in attendance the night Victor and his entourage had died. He had called Eric while I had been laying down and had said that he needed to come talk to him about a situation brought to his attention(meaning Freyda and the marriage contract, I assumed), and that he wanted Eric's status report on the whereabouts of Victor.

I couldn't help but be anxious and on edge about the meeting that was going to happen in thirteen hours. I had tried to sleep, especially considering that Eric had kept me awake for the rest of the night by making wild, voracious love that had become increasingly intense, almost overwhelming me with the fast pace that he had set. We had lost ourselves in one another, and we had both received a surprise when the sun had risen and Eric was still awake. He had succumbed eventually, but not before making me scream his name in ecstasy one last time.

That was two hours ago, and still, rest evaded me. My mind was not at peace, the possibility that this could be the last time I lay next to my husband twisting my heart. I needed to look at him, touch him, to assure myself that he was still here for the moment, that he was still mine. He would always be mine.

My anger got the best of me in that moment. Throwing the covers back, I plucked my robe from the end of the bed, yanking it on impatiently as I climbed the stairs quickly, opening and closing the door with a little too much force. I tied my robe as I went into the kitchen, my foul mood feeding upon the fact that I wanted coffee right now, but I would have to wait and brew it first. I went through the motions, getting the filter and scooping the coffee in, pouring water into the coffee machine and hit the brew button.

I watched the dark brown liquid dribble slowly into the glass carafe, the smell perking me up slightly. I waited, tapping my fingers as the next three minutes passed slowly, grabbing my cup and pouring my restorative brew inside, adding a splash of milk and a Splenda packet. I sat at the oak table in the kitchen, and stared unseeing at the wall as I planned a strategy for tonight.

Of all the worries that plagued me, two were the most prevailent; What was going to happen with the Freyda situation, was Felipe going to take her side? I don't know exactly how "close" the two were, if they were friends or just agreeable acquaintances, but I knew that if Felipe found out that we had murdered his regent, that may sway his decision in ordering the contract out of spite. He would enjoy watching Eric taken away from the one thing that mattered most to him, considering that just punishment.

And that brought me back to my other concern. Victor. Felipe had already come around once in the two weeks since his regent's death, looking for him and asking questions. Eric could not play the "I don't know where he is" card again. Eric had told Felipe that he would look for Victor, and I knew that the King would be expecting an in depth report of his findings tonight. I didn't know what story Eric would spin, if he would lie to Felipe or come straight out and tell him about killing Victor, asking for forgiveness.

I found it suspicious that Felipe requested the presence of Pam, Bill, Thalia, Indira, Maxwell, Heidi(who came from Las Vegas in the first place), Rubie, Parker and Palomino. All of them, Bill excluded since he took care of Bubba, had been involved with Victor's demise. If any were to be considered a traitor, I knew Eric would go for Heidi. But then I found it hard to believe that she would screw up the chance of bringing her son here after Eric had offered it to her by giving Felipe information, but then stranger things have happened. All other Vampires in this area were loyal to their Sheriff. I couldn't believe any of them would play the mole, they would only dig a hole for themselves, especially since they participated in the massacre that took place.

I couldn't help but wonder if tonight would end in another blood bath. Eric's emotions had been in turmoil during the early morning hours, and I knew that if it came down to it, he would defend himself and his people, ending Felipe if he had too. Eric didn't want to be King, but that desire would fall to the wayside if he was backed into a corner by Felipe.

I sipped my coffee, grimacing slightly that it had gone cold as I had sat there deep in thought. Standing, I poured the rest down the drain and poured myself a fresh cup, noticing as I went to pull the refrigerator open that a note was in place by a magnet.

_Sookie-_

_I brought that thing you call a car back from the gas station for you. It did not sustain any damage and I brought all of the boxes inside into the upstairs bedroom for you. Prepare yourself for tonight, this is the time to show everyone what you are made of._

_Pam-_

I took the note off the fridge and stared at it. I had not even thought of my car, or all of my personal items that had been sitting locked inside. I would have to thank Pam later for the insight of bringing my vehicle back from the Circle-K. Grabbing my cup, I walked back to the security door and punched in the code(56441640, which Eric told me were the coordinates of where his village had been when he was human), heading down the stairs and into the bathroom to shower.

This is the time to show everyone what I was made of. What did that mean? I twisted my hair into a bun and stepped in under the spray, trying to see the hidden context in Pam's words of advice. I understood what was implied, but how would that make a difference with the outcome of what went down tonight? Yes, I was a Princess to be, but I had no real power yet, no voice, especially not to Vampires. Many already knew what I was made of, literally, my blood having been spilt one too many times for my taste. I would be myself, no more, no less. That is what I was made of; my beliefs, my love, my sense of right and wrong. And what Freyda was doing was wrong, so so wrong.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me, tucking it into place. I went into the closet and dug out a pair of panties and a bra, along with some blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt that complimented my eyes. After I was dressed, I went back into the bathroom and brushed my hair and put on a touch of makeup.

Once I was finished, I groaned as I remembered that I had to work today. My mind was completely focused on tonight, I had not even considered that my shift started at twelve. "Shit," I mumbled, switching off the lights as I left Eric to his day rest. I trudged up the stairs, weighing my options in calling Sam and telling him that I couldn't come in today or to just go in and work. I stopped in the living room and looked around, biting my lip. I needed something to do since sleep wasn't in the cards, but I really wasn't in the mood to deliver drinks and fries all afternoon with so much burdening my mind. In that moment I decided that today was the day to tell Sam about my decision that I was going to be leaving Merlottes.

I headed upstairs into the first bedroom where Pam said she put the boxes. I opened the door and found them stacked neatly against wall across from the double bed that sat in the room, and I went over and began rummaging around, hoping that Pam had put my purse in one of them. I found it in the second one, and unzipping it, I headed back to the kitchen and found my cell phone in the side pocket.

I dialed Gia and she answered after the first ring. "Sookie?"

I smiled. "Yeah, can you come over? I need to head to Merlottes."

I was startled when I heard a knock on the front door. "Hold on, Gia." I said, heading toward the rarely used door, since everyone usually entered through the garage into the kitchen. I looked through the peep hole and rolled my eyes as I opened the door, Gia smiling mischieviously as she ducked passed me into the house.

"Cute." I commented, snapping my phone closed.

"It works." she said, looking at me expectantly. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. I didn't get much sleep though." I replied, running into the kitchen quickly to grab my purse. I headed back to Gia, cursing because I couldn't find my keys. Did Pam have them? Or did she hotwire my car? I couldn't remember where they were at the moment and Gia, seeing my frustration grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the front stoop as the door closed behind us, locks sliding into place automatically.

"I'll get us there." she said, closing her eyes, her hand holding mine tightly as I felt an unexpected rush of air sweep over us. Eric's front step dissolved away, and the next moment we were standing behind Merlottes by the employee entrance. I gasped, the Popping unexpected and taking me by surprise, and I pulled my hand away from Gia as I steadied myself with my hand on the side of the building.

"Warn a girl next time, will ya?" I breathed, slightly lightheaded and my coffee flip flopping in my stomach. I allowed myself a minute to adjust to being in two separate places within the space of ten seconds, Gia watching me closely. Popping would take some adjusting too, that's for sure. It was a strange sensation, I hadn't even noticed it when Gia had done it yesterday. One thing could be said for Popping though; if I was being followed, disappearing into thin air would come in handy.

"Okay," I breathed out as I opened the door and entered the hallway, feeling better. I paused by Sam's office and didn't see him, so I headed to the front of the bar. It was almost opening time, and I found him stocking the bottled beer into the mini fridge under the bar, Jannalyn sitting on a stool as she watched him with appraising eyes.

I was surprised when I saw Jannalyn, the transformation that had taken place in the week that I had last seen her quite noticeable. I had never seen her look so...feminine. Her brown hair framed her face, smooth and cut short in a bob. Her makeup was light and she was wearing an ankle length brown skirt with a turquoise tank top with the antique earrings that Sam had bought her. She smiled when she saw me, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Hey there, Sookie!" she said happily, hopping down from the bar stool.

"Hey Jannalyn, hey Sam," I said, glad that she seemed genuinely pleased to see me.

"Hey Sookie." Sam said as he stood up, stacking the beer crates on top of each other. He frowned when he saw my attire, his blue eyes darting quickly to Gia, who was standing protectively behind me.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Sam, I need to speak with you."

He sighed, coming out from behind the bar and wiping his hands on a dish towel that was looped through his pant loop. He stared at me hard, my face or my nervous fidgeting obviously giving me away. "Your here to tell me that your leaving, right?"

I smiled sadly at my friend, who I had worked for almost six years now. Sam had always been very perceptive. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry. I should be giving you more notice, but so many things are happening at the moment Sam, I just-"

Sam put his hand up, putting a stop to my rambling. "Sookie, I knew something was going on. You haven't been the same lately, you seem distracted, especially since the fire bomb attack." Yeah, the molotov cocktail that had come through the window had certainly dampened my mood, for sure. "You have always been a hard worker, dependable, but when you asked me to cut back your hours, I knew you would be coming to me sooner or later to tell me that you were quitting. I have already hired a new girl to prepare for this, her name is Denise. Danielle has been training her this past week during the evening shift."

I couldn't help feeling slightly hurt that I had already been replaced, but I pushed that silly feeling to the side, deciding to look at this in a positive way. At least I wouldn't leave him hanging short handed. "I know I haven't been the same. I just want...more. I need more. I'm so sorry, Sam."

"I understand, Sookie. Why do you think I opened this place up? When I got out of the Army, I needed something I could be proud of, something that was mine. Don't be sorry. I have been waiting for this to happen. I want you to have more than just being a waitress. You have too much potential for that." Sam smiled at me.

I went and sat by Jannalyn, looking around the empty bar. "I don't know what I'll do, but I will figure it out. I'm just happy to be with Eric right now. I have wasted too much time being stubborn, and I fear I have lost precious time." All that time we could of been happy, but I had spent it being rebellious, stupid. I had fallen in love with him when he had had amnesia and then I had been hurt when he hadn't remembered any of our time together. I had punished him by pushing him away and making excuses, dating Quinn, denying my feelings for him; technically being a bitch.

"You two doing better now?" Jannalyn asked, looking at my diamond ring with saucer like eyes. Every customer and employee at Merlottes had been eyeing my ring like that all week long. I knew the rumor mill was hard at work.

"Much better, thanks." I tried to smile brightly, but my feeling of impending doom for tonight didn't allow for full wattage.

"What do you mean by you have lost precious time?" Sam asked, rather suspiciously. "What is going on, Sookie?"

I bit could of bit my tongue. "Nothing is going on. Everything is just fine." I forced my crazy Sookie smile, the one I always used in case of emergency when I needed to cover any emotion that might give my emotions away. I wasn't going to tell Sam the truth of what has been going on in my life, I didn't need to pull him into my problems. It wasn't fair to him to always come to my aid and help me, this had nothing to do with him and I wanted to keep it that way. Plus, I had just made amends with Jannalyn, I didn't need her jealousy to flair up again and have her come gunning after me again.

"You sure?" Sam asked, squinting at me slightly.

I got annoyed at that point. He just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. "Yes, Sam, everything is wonderful. Now, if you will excuse me, Gia and I will be going." I stood up and gave Sam a pleading look, one that Jannalyn couldn't see. I needed him to understand that he had to back off now. He was in a relationship with a woman who did not take kindly to his generosity with other women, he knew that. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but stopped short and nodded, looking over my shoulder at Jannalyn.

"Of course. I need to open the bar in a few minutes, anyway. But I do need to give you something, first. Its in the safe in the office." Sam smiled at Jannalyn, who leaned against the bar watching our conversation with a neutral expression. Sam left the bar area and walked past Gia, who stood to the side against the wall. I looked over at Jannalyn.

"You look really nice. You two doing okay?" I asked quietly as we waited for Sam's return.

She nodded, glancing toward the door that led to the back hallway. "Its been a good week." Sam came back at that moment, an envelope in his hands. He handed it to me and I opened it, finding the check that I had given to him inside. I looked up, surprised.

"You didn't cash it?"

He shook his head. "I was going too, but then business began to pick back up again. Thank you for helping me out, Sookie."

I smiled, slipping the check into my purse. "Anytime." The back door opened then, Holly coming through as she tied her apron. She paused when she saw us.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, shooting a dirty look at Gia.

"Sookie just gave me her notice. I'm going to call Denise in to fill her shift." Sam said, going to stand by Jannalyn, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Your quitting!" Holly gaped, as though the world was coming to an end.

That was pretty much everyone's reaction to the news that Sookie Stackhouse was going to be leaving Merlottes. I stayed for an hour helping out with the lunch rush until Denise arrived, and I felt bad that I hadn't even been around enough this week to really meet the girl. She was in her early twenties, a bit on the chubby side, with dark blonde hair and and brown eyes. She was really friendly and smiled a lot, her thoughts innocent enough, mostly worrying about how her legs looked in her new pair of black shorts.

Denise took over the section I was working, and I made my rounds at that point, saying good-bye to everyone that I had worked with. Sam was waiting outback for me once I was done, sitting on the picnic table. Gia stood to the side as Sam came over to me and I gave him a friendly hug.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" he said gruffly in my ear.

I pulled away, tears stinging my eyes. I shook my head. "I won't."

He nodded and backed away a few steps. I walked over to Gia, who extended her hand to me. I waved at Sam one last time and took Gia's hand, and in the next moment we were back on Eric's front step. Popping this time wasn't such a shock to my system like it had before, and I was proud of myself that I didn't need to grab anything for balance. I turned on the spot and put my thumb on the fingerprint scanner that opened the front door, and the locks released.

Once Gia and I were inside, I turned to her. "Tonight the King of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas is coming to meet with Eric tonight. He has requested that I be there personally, so I can't get out of it. I don't know what is gonna happen. I know it will be dangerous. Do you think you can be nearby in case I need you?"

"I'll come with." she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Gia, you can't come with. You would be in a club full of Vampires, the majority of which who would have no qualms about draining you on the spot. It wouldn't be a good idea." I argued, but Gia shook her head stubbornly.

"I will veil myself and cover my scent. I will be behind you every step of the way and if there is any trouble I will be able to Pop us away immediately. If I am only nearby, I might not make it in time if there is trouble."

She was right. I just worried about her safety. A Fairy being in a club with twenty plus Vampires just seemed like a bad idea.

"Okay," I groused, agreeing with her logic. "But you stay close to me at all times, okay?" Geez, who was protecting who here?

"Agreed." she smiled, triumph in her golden eyes.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. You okay being by yourself?" I asked, slowly heading through the living room to the hall that led to the Eric's resting place.

"Sure." Gia replied, eyeing the huge plasma television that Eric had in the living room.

I went to the security door and punched in the code, which closed behind me as I descended into the pitch dark room. I didn't even bother with turning the lamps on as I pulled off my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans, sitting heavily on the bed to push them off. I would sleep now, I felt totally exhausted as I crawled on my hands and knees over to my love, collapsing by his side when I felt his chest. I pulled the blankets up over us, snuggling deeply into his left side as I threw my leg over his thighs. I laid my head on his bulging bicep which was stretched out toward my side of the bed and closed my eyes. I was gone within seconds.

I had disturbing dreams that blended into each other, mainly starring Felipe and Freyda. I tossed and turned, murmuring in my sleep as I tried to push the two Vampires away, their presence overwhelming me with terror and sadness. I felt strong arms embrace me, a deep voice whispering softly in my ear. "Lover, wake up. Its just a dream, wake up."

I turned in the arms that held me, my eyes snapping open and I found Eric hovering over me, the soft light from the lamp showing his concerned face. I needed to erase the last vestiges of Freyda's mocking face from my memory, the dream touching too close to reality. Reaching up, I cupped my husbands face and ran my thumb along his lips. "Kiss me."

Eric smiled as he pulled the tangled sheets from my body and pulled me possessively into his arms, his lips fusing with mine. I was desperate, afraid, and he returned the full force of my kiss with his own, our teeth clicking against each other as our impatience to claim each other took over. I felt my panties come off with a single tug, Eric's hand sliding down my thigh to my knee, hitching my leg up over his hip as he rolled me onto my back.

I cried out when my Vampire pulled away from my lips, bereft. He kissed along my neck to my breasts, heading south but stopping along the way to pay special attention to certain parts of my anatomy that he loved. I laughed when he growled impatiently and grabbed my hips, dragging me to the edge of the bed so he could settle between my legs properly. He spread my legs wide open, and for all intents and purposes, I became an all you could eat buffet as he knelt beside the bed, his face buried in my most private place.

Eric was relentless in his assault, his fingers, teeth and tongue causing me to spasm on the bed as he built me toward my release. I tried to keep eye contact, but I couldn't help it the few times I closed my eyes as I squirmed around beneath him, my desire shooting across every nerve, my body humming.

I was on the brink of my orgasm, my hips undulating along with the movement of Eric's fingers. He turned his head when I shuddered violently, biting my inner thigh. I reared up, screaming loudly as I looked at my Vampire as he fed, the blue of his eyes intense, burning right into me as he tasted the pleasure in my blood.

I fell back onto the bed panting, Eric planting kisses and licking my skin as he worked his way back to my lips. I tasted my blood and the sweetness of my release on his tongue as he entered my mouth, his hands diving into my hair as he settled over me, kissing me slowly. I reached down and stroked him lightly, ending each downstroke with a gentle squeeze to his balls.

Eric couldn't take anymore teasing. I felt his control snap as he pushed my hand away, entering me strong and sure. I arched up to meet his thrusts, his forearms resting on either side of my head, his face inches from mine. He was breathing as raggedly as I was, our bond streaming with love and an undertone of desperation. I wrapped my arms around him, my fingernails dragging along his back, my feet rubbing along his calves.

"Your mine. No matter what." he gasped, moving faster, pounding me into the mattress. "Your my wife, part of my soul. No matter what happens tonight, I will always be yours."

I wept, tears streaming from my eyes. "I will never give you up. Please, please don't make me." He kissed me frantically, as though he wanted to smother the doubt and fear he felt from me, but I saw the red tear slip down his cheek.

"You will always have me." He ground out as he felt my muscles contract around him as I cried out in both anguish and pleasure, Eric following me over the edge. I buried my face in his neck, holding him just as tightly as he held me. I breathed in his familiar scent, combed my fingers through his soft hair, relished the feel of his large body laying heavily over mine.

I didn't want the moment to end, but I knew we had to get going soon. With grim resolve Eric pulled away and stood, holding his hand out to me. I reached out, his large hand swallowing mine within his grasp as he tried to pull me toward the bathroom. I shook my head.

"I don't want to shower."

That got a smile out of him. "Why is that, Lover?"

"I want to smell like you. It makes me feel stronger." And truthfully, it did. The scent of our love making wrapped around me like a blanket and I did not want to wash that away. Not right now.

Eric pulled me in for a fast and passionate kiss, leaving my lips tender and swollen afterwards as he pulled me into the closet. He obviously didn't want to shower, either. We began to dress, both of us choosing black. Eric wore black ninety percent of the time, so the expensive looking black suit he pulled on with a dark crimson silk shirt that he left open at the collar was not a surprising choice for him. He needed to be dressed accordingly for a visit from the King.

I, on the other hand, felt like if blood was going to fly tonight, I didn't want to wear anything that would stain like I had when Victor died. Blood is so hard to get out, and I was tired of having to throw good clothes out because of that. It felt strange to think that way, detached and cold, but I had to grow a thicker skin. I was not going to freak out tonight like I had two weeks ago. Better them than me.

I chose to wear slacks and a silk blouse cut short on the arms, along with some black ballet flats. I was about to leave the closet when I remembered the secret door that I had found hidden behind the clothes. "Eric, why is there a concealed door with a security pad here in the closet?"

He glanced over at me, snapping diamond cuff links into place. He smiled slyly, enjoying my curiosity. "Its a surprise I want to share with you."

Smoothing my hands over my breasts to adjust the cleavage in the low cut neck of my blouse, I walked over to Eric, pouting slightly. "What is it?" I tried for innocence.

He shook his head, leaving the closet with me hot on his heels. He picked up the brush once in the bathroom and stood me in front of him as he brushed my hair. "You will find out soon enough." I looked at him sharply, his voice sounding strange. I could feel his emotions, but not all of them and I knew he was blocking out the more negative ones from me. I looked down at my hands, licking my lips.

"Sookie." I glanced up, meeting his gaze in the mirror. "I love you."

"And I love you." My throat felt thick. Wanting to distract myself, I freshened up my makeup as Eric attended to his hair. Once finished, we both left the bathroom and headed upstairs. It was close to nine thirty, and Felipe would be arriving at Fangtasia in little over an hour. It was time to get going.

We found Gia sitting on the couch reading a book chosen from Eric's extensive library collection that he had in the living room. She closed it and placed it on the coffee table, standing up when we entered. She nodded at both of us, looking slightly anxious. She wasn't the only one.

"Stay with Sookie at all times tonight. If anything happens, or seems like it is going too, I want you to get her out of there fast. She is all that matters. Understand?" Eric asked Gia.

"Of course. I will Pop to your club now and wait for you outside." Gia walked to the front door and opened it, vanishing from sight as soon as she stepped on the stoop. The door moved slowly back into place, locking.

Eric took my hand and led me through the kitchen, both of us silently putting our shoes on before entering the garage. I hit the garage door opener and we both climbed into his red Corvette, the engine roaring loudly to life within the confined space. Eric backed out and we were off, the drive to Fangtasia taking no more than ten minutes from his house.

Silence stretched between us, both of us lost in our thoughts; mine were chaotic and distressed. Eric's emotions were controlled, pensive, and I knew that he was going over a battle plan in his head, readying himself for a preemptive strike if necessary. We arrived at the club a few minutes later, the parking lot empty, which was always strange for a Saturday night. Eric pulled around back, parking in his usual spot right by the employee entrance.

The car went silent and we sat there, staring at each other. Eric's face was half in shadow, and half illuminated by the lamp post situated behind us. I reached over and took his hand in mine and brought it up to my lips, kissing each knuckle and rubbing my cheek along his fingers. He curled his hand around my chin and pulled me over for a slow, deep kiss.

"Come," he whispered, pulling away at last. I nodded and he exited the car, coming around to my side and opening my door. I reached out and took his offered hand, and after hitting the button for the car alarm on his key chain, we slowly walked toward the dark grey door that the employees used.

Before Eric could open the door, I looked around and whispered softly, "Gia?"

She materialized before us, only for a split second, letting us know she was there. She quickly disappeared then and Eric opened the door, allowing her to enter first, then me, following quickly behind as he closed the door. He led us down the hall, never letting go of my hand. Our footsteps echoed loudly down the narrow hall that led to Eric's office, storeroom, employee break room and bathroom. Eric pulled open the black leather door that led into the club, which was eerily quiet.

As we entered, I stood behind Eric and peeked around him curiously, not surprised to see all requested Vampires standing or sitting around the club, somber and silent. Eric had told me last night that he had sent out a blast e-mail to all the specified Vamps that Felipe had requested, telling them to be at the club by ten. I wasn't surprised to see Mustapha Khan, Eric's new day man, standing behind the bar, drinking a beer. I liked the guy a hell of a lot better than I ever did Bobby Burnham. He had participated in taking down two of Victor's men two weeks ago, and I knew he would help tonight if it came to that. He was a good guy, a lone werewolf who chose to follow his own path. I respected that.

Pam stood by the bar near Mustapha, dressed in a dark gray pencil skirt and light pink blouse, paired with ivory stiletto heels. Her hair was lightly curled which bounced happily as she came towards me and Eric, her face a neutral mask which betrayed no emotion, except for her clenched jaw. She was just as nervous as we were.

"Everyone is here, Eric. What do you want us to do?" she asked quietly, staring up at her maker, waiting to do his bidding.

Eric looked beyond her, deep in thought for the moment. He glanced down at me as I came to stand beside him, pressing into his arm for comfort. He squeezed my hand. "We wait." he said loudly, so everyone could hear him. "No one says anything. I don't know what is going to happen, but I want to spare myself the hassle of having to kill the King if I can. He is not the threat that Victor was. He is only doing what any Monarch would do when investigating the disappearance of his Regent. We will welcome his Majesty graciously, allowing him to make the first move if and when it comes to that. Is that understood?" Eric was the Sheriff in this moment, demanding the respect and cooperation from all that had swore fealty to him.

I felt Gia press up behind me, and I knew that she was nervous being in such close proximity to so many Vampires, so I reached behind me and I felt her hand grab mine, and I squeezed slightly. She returned it, coming to stand next to me so the strange position of my hand didn't draw any attention.

Everyone in the bar nodded in agreeance to Eric's order. Pam looked like she wanted to ask another question, probably in regards to Freyda, but Eric shook his head. He walked passed her, heading toward the booth in the back of the club where he usually sat when not on display up on the dias. Pam followed after us, and Gia pressed close, keeping in step with me. I waited a moment to let Gia slide in, then followed after, Eric sitting down next to me. Pam stood before the booth with her arms crossed over her chest, cocking her head as she looked at the space beside me. She met my eyes and I nodded my head at her silent question, her eyes lighting up with recognition and respect that Gia had come in with us.

I pulled Eric's sleeve back on his wrist, looking at his gold Rolex watch that he wore. It was a little after ten; Felipe would be arriving soon. I occupied myself with pinpointing the location of all the Vampires spread throughout the club. Thalia and Indira sat at a table not too far from us, staring blankly at the floor. They appeared to be in downtime, and I was happy to see that Thalia looked completely healed from having her arm ripped off during the battle two weeks prior. She was quite scary, but very loyal to Eric and she was an asset to his group of Vampires.

Rubio, Parker and Palomino, who shared a nest, stood by the wall whispering to each other, looking slightly on edge. They lived in Monroe and were not usually called upon by Eric, but he had had them come to help in Victor's demise, needing the extra muscle. Maxwell paced near the bar, Mustapha casually sipping his beer as he watched him. Heidi was sitting in a booth by herself, and I almost laughed when I saw her biting her nails. I shared that habit, and I knew that she was dreading the visit with Felipe. She would be in serious shit if she was really leaking information to the King about what had happened to his Regent.

I noticed Bill standing in the corner by the raised dias, his eyes meeting mine as I looked his way. Bill had always been hard to read, rarely showing emotion or even smiling, so it was of no surprise that his expression was unreadable, closed. He slowly walked over to our booth, and I glanced up at Eric, who watched Bill as well.

"Do you really have no plan?" Bill asked casually, brushing passed Pam and sitting down across from us.

I felt annoyance flair in the bond, and I knew that Eric was in no mood to be pressed by Bill's questions. "Like I said, Compton, we wait." I saw a muscle twitch in Bill's cheek, sure that he was just as put out as Eric. They had never gotten along, me being the catalyst that had set the tone of their relationship. They agreed to work together for the sake of keeping me safe, and that was all. Neither would piss on each other if one were on fire(not that they could).

I smoothed my free hand down Eric's sleeve, anxious for ten thirty to get here. I looked at his watch again. Fifteen minutes. I glanced up at Bill, and I saw him looking at my hand, at the ring on my left finger. After Victor had died, Bill had driven me home since I had been a complete mess, and I had told him about Freyda's marriage contract with Eric. He had told me that Eric would make the decision he felt was right, and up to this point, my husband had held firm in his choice to stand by me. I suppose seeing a ring that had not been there before was a bit surprising for Bill, since he probably thought that Eric would relent and go with Freyda. Just showed me how little Bill really knew of Eric.

"I will go wait outside for his arrival." Pam stated, walking away toward the front of the club.

Eric nodded, and everyone watched as Pam left the bar. The minutes ticked by and as ten thirty approached, Eric stood and pulled me to my feet, Gia following closely behind. We walked to the center of the bar, and right on cue Pam opened the doors and led Felipe into the bar, along with six other Vampires that brought up the rear.

Pam came to stand by Eric's side and as Felipe de Castro came to a stop in front of us, everyone, myself included, bowed before him. No use getting him upset by not following proper Vampire protcol.

"Your Majesty, we welcome you back to Louisiana." Eric said graciously, nodding his head at Felipe.

Felipe's dark eyes scanned the bar, probably doing a head count and assessing threats. He looked back at Eric. "Thank you, Eric." Felipe looked at me. "Ah, Miss Stackhouse, it has been too long. You are as beautiful as ever, I am honored by your presence here tonight." He shocked me by taking my left hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. He eyed my ring, his eyebrows raising. I didn't know whether that was a bad sign or not, so I just put my crazy Sookie smile on to cover my nerves, sure that everyone present could hear my racing heart.

"It is nice to see you again, Mr. De Castro." I always felt so awkward around Vampire Kings and Queens. Americans didn't know how to act around Royalty, more than likely they saw us as barbarians, and Vampires even more so. Bloodbag barbarians. It didn't help my mental state that the little voice in my head reminded me that I was born Royalty, and that people would be feeling awkward around me once I ascended the throne. I pushed the thought away.

Felipe smiled at me brightly, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He released my hand and I lowered my arm, and I could feel Eric's relief and slight tinge of jealousy coming through loud and clear. I looked behind Felipe, the Vampires that had accompanied him obviously his protection, all dressed in dark suits with white shirts, the look finished off with dark sunglasses(they looked like the Men in Black).

Felipe himself was dressed in a navy pinstripe suit, double breasted, looking quite dapper with a cane that boasted a dark topaz stone at the top. He wore a dark cape, like he had the night I first met him. He looked exactly like I remembered him; caramel colored complexion, well groomed mustache and chin strip, his dark hair cut close to his head. Vampires don't change much, but it was nice to see that my memory wasn't failing me(yet).

"Come, let us talk." Felipe said jovially, his Spanish accent thick and robust. I didn't know what to expect, but he seemed to be in an okay mood for a King who suspected foul play where it concerned his Regent for Louisiana. Felipe chose to sit at a normal table near the bar, his men keeping close, watchful. He sat back and laid his cane over his legs, gesturing for Eric and me to sit opposite him. As I settled into my chair, I felt Gia's hands close over my shoulders, ready to Pop me away at a moments notice. Pam stood behind where Gia stood.

Eric pulled his chair closer to mine and sat down, pulling my hand into his lap. King and Sheriff stared at each other, the silence unnerving, growing unnaturally long. I kept my eyes locked on Felipe's face, waiting for him to make a move. Everyone was waiting, and I felt Eric's body tense in anticipation.

"Have you heard from Victor?" Felipe asked at last, his voice soft, casual, but I knew all the Vampires in the club heard his question.

Eric didn't miss a beat. "No, I have not heard from him. He is not in Area Five." Well, that was true.

Felipe's dark eyes were thoughtful. "And why is it that no one has seen him, or even heard from him, in two weeks time? Last I heard he had opened two clubs in this area, more content to inhabit this part of Louisiana than doing his job down in New Orleans. So, I ask once again Eric, where is my Regent?"

I lowered my eyes, trying to breathe evenly to calm myself even though I knew it was pointless since every Supe in that club could hear the pitter patter of my little heart. Felipe's friendly tone had disappeared, and I knew that the next answer hinged on either life or death. I didn't want to see my husband launching himself across the table at Felipe, taking the fall for something that he did plan but had not actually done.

"Victor is dead." Every head in the place turned to look at me, and I sat there just as shocked everyone else as I realized that it had been my strong voice that had spoken the words. Eric's alarm traveled over me, and I tried to ignore it since it only fed my own. Gia's grip tightened.

"How do you know he is dead, Miss Stackhouse?" Felipe asked, leaning forward, his gaze intent on my face.

I licked my lips, throwing the mental shields I used for my telepathy up against the overwhelming fear that was trying to swallow me whole. "Because I killed him." _Sookie, no!_ I turned my head and looked at Eric, hearing his voice inside my head. His blue eyes were wide, his grip almost painful on my hand. _I have to do this, I can't let him kill you for something you didn't do_, I thought at him. He closed his eyes, swallowing unnecessarily. He had heard me.

I saw the slight movement of all the Vampires in the room, going from relaxed and detached to alert and ready to move at a moments notice. Felipe turned his head slightly, looking at me curiously. He didn't seem as upset as I had expected. "Explain."

"We invited him here to Fangtasia two weeks ago, and he came with his entourage. We had visited Vampire's Kiss a few days before that, and I saw his penchant for Bubba." I gestured with my free hand, having come to like the surname that the King of Rock n' Roll used in his Vampiric state, and felt no need to refer to use human name no longer. "Bubba agreed to perform a few songs for Victor and his crew, and it was going well." Now to do a bit of lying. "But I think Victor saw this as an opportunity to take Eric and his people out, to stage a coup so to speak. We both know that Victor felt threatened by Eric's power in this part of the state, and would not leave because of it. He wanted to eliminate any competition that he saw endangered his position as Regent, even though my husband had no interest in the post, whatsoever."

Most of what I said was the truth, except for the part about Victor and his people attacking us first, not vice versa. I was feeling calmer, my breathing and heart rate coming back to its normal cadence. Seems my speech had helped with my batch of nerves. Confession was good for the soul. I held the attention of everyone, Eric's panic slightly receding and his pride in me washing along the bond. I continued.

"Victor and his Vampires attacked, and in a battle to the death, Eric and those loyal to him won. End of Story."

Felipe sat back and smirked slightly. "And you killed Victor?" I didn't know why he sounded so surprised. I had saved his Spanish ass from Sigebert, and if I hadn't run him over like road kill, Felipe wouldn't be sitting here now. But I only nodded, feeling slightly smug about it. Yes, Pam had finished him, but I had swung that sword to decapitate him, the light feel of the samuari sword and that of the blade hacking to his spinal column a memory I would never forget.

"Yes, I had a sword and a chance, so I took it. Victor isn't the first Vampire I have killed. Nor will he be the last." Eric's panic spiked again. He looked around the room and sat up straighter, ready to strike if anyone came at me in retaliation. That last bit had slipped out without me thinking, and I bit my tongue, cringing. I had several Vampire kills under my belt, but it was quite the idiotic thing for me to boast about it in a room full of them. I met Felipe's eyes, waiting.

He stared at me for a moment longer, glancing back toward Eric, a large smile spreading over his face, chuckling in delight. "She is quite the little warrior, isn't she? Fearless, loyal and one of the few honorable humans I have ever met. I must thank you then, Miss Stackhouse."

I glanced at Eric, unsure of what Felipe meant. This was not the reaction I had been prepared for. Felipe seemed to understand the confusion that rippled throughout the bar, and explained. "When I heard Sophie Anne had been injured in Rhodes and that she couldn't defend her kingdom due to her injuries, I wanted to expand my power and take what was hers. It is the way of Vampire Monarches to take from the weak, and Sophie Anne would of done the same thing if I had been in her position. I know you think less of me for having killed the other Sheriffs that had ruled the other territories, but it was a necessary evil to clean the slate to allow you the last seat of power as the old regime from Sophie Anne."

I looked over at Eric, and he felt the same surprise I did. "Victor had been a loyal subject for many years and I never thought that he would betray me, but shortly before the takeover of Louisiana I found out that Victor had been embezzling money from my accounts for years. I had planned on killing him for this, but then I had a more satisfactory solution. I let him take on the transitional faze after I had left from the takeover, allowing him to gloat in the brilliance of what he thought was his bright future as potential King of this state as gratitude from me for all his years of service.

"I knew he would come head to head with you, Eric. I knew you would not budge an inch on anything he threw at you, driving him to the brink of madness with your cool logic and the loyalty and respect you command from those that are under you. Plus, Miss Stackhouse here as your wife drove Victor wild with jealousy and envy, something else that would never be his, and he knew it. He drained the coffers of this state to build his silly clubs, failed to bring revenue up in New Orleans after Sophie Anne's demise and had not helped at all in the rebuild after Katrina to draw the Vampire population back to the city.

"I wanted you to make Victor feel like a failure by pulling the rug out from under him, which you did, and I have been waiting for months for you to finally kill that traitorous dog. So I thank you Eric, and you as well Miss Stackhouse. I thank everyone that participated in the downfall of Victor Madden. Yes, I am saddened by the deaths of the Vampires that were with him, but when they sided with him, they unknowingly went against me. It was only a matter of time before Victor would of tried to overthrow me from my throne. I am thankful that he has met the final death."

The silence that followed his explanation was torn between grateful relief and complete awe of the King's clever planning and acceptance of Victor's death. I breathed out a sigh of relief, looking over at Eric and met his eyes which shone with love and pride for me. The tension that had been thick in the air since Felipe's arrival dissipated, and I breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned back against my chair, Gia's grip lightening. I suppose Heidi knew of Felipe's plan and had let him know about the moment he had been waiting for and which Vampire's had been involved in the incident. It was the only explanation that made any sense.

"I am happy you feel that way, your Majesty. He was asking for his death to be handed to him on a silver platter." Eric said quietly as the others in the room chatted quietly about getting off the hook by the skin of their teeth.

"I have no doubt. Is it true that you killed him, Miss Stackhouse?" Felipe asked, intrigued.

I shrugged. "I started too, but the sword got stuck. Pam gave it the little extra push it needed." I said, smiling up over my shoulder at Pam who tried not to preen. Felipe let out a deep laugh, standing up from his seat.

"Eric, may I have a word with you and Miss Stackhouse in private?" Felipe asked, and my sense of relief took a nose dive.

Eric stood as well, nodding. Eric led the way to his office, Gia walking in front of me so Felipe wouldn't brush against her invisible form while following behind us. Eric let go of my hand as I sat down on the couch, Eric closing the door behind Felipe as he entered the office.

"Freyda has petitioned me to enforce the marriage contract that she had made with your Maker." Felipe stated as he fidgeted with his cane as he stood by the office door, going straight to the point. My hand fisted and I brought it up to my mouth, scared. "I have reviewed the contents, and much to Freyda's agitation, I have denied her plea and imposed my power to demolish the marriage contract. You are my strongest asset, and I wish to keep you in my Kingdom."

I leaned back against the couch, gasping in relief. I looked at Eric, who was leaning against his desk with folded arms, his face joyous and thankful. "Your Majesty," he began "I cannot begin to describe my gratitude-" but he was cut off as the office door flew open, Pam stumbling in, her face pinched, her eyes burning with anger.

All three of us looked at her in surprise at her abrupt entrance, a thick ivory colored piece of parchment clutched in her hand, a purple wax seal visible on the front and it had been broken. Eric quickly stood up straight, taking the parchment from Pam who looked at me, her eyes communicating so much that I didn't understand.

I stood as well. "What is it?" My voice shook.

Instead, Eric crumpled the paper in his hands, rage flooding the bond so fast that I almost stumbled backward onto the couch. "Detta kan inte hända!" My Vampire shouted, drawing his arm back and punching a hole through the wall. I heard the unmistakable sound of his bones breaking, pieces of dry wall falling onto the ground from the damaged spot.

"Eric!" I cried, by his side in an instant. He breathed deeply, pulling his hand from the wall, his knuckles slightly bloodied. Even as I watched, his hand began to heal itself, the redness disappearing, the little cuts closing. I looked up at him and met his eyes, which were full of despair. He pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"Eric, what is it? Please, your scaring me. What does it say?" I whispered, pulling back slightly, touching his face.

"Freyda has overthrown Felipe's decision to dissolve the marriage contract. She has gone to the Council, and they have voted on the matter and are ordering me to fulfill the requirements of the contract that my Maker had made for me. If I do not, I will be punished for disobeying this order by meeting the true death." His voice was cold, deadly.

"NO!" I couldn't control the sob that ripped from my throat, my knees going out on me as I almost fell to the floor. Eric caught me and held me close to him, dragging his fingers through my hair. "Eric, please, please!" I couldn't think of anything else to say. I grabbed onto the lapel of his jacket, burying my face in his neck. I felt his heartbreak just as clearly as he could feel mine, my body shaking with shock and terror that he was being taken from me.

"She overthrew my decision? That woman is like a snake in the grass, striking when you least expect it." Felipe seethed, his voice tinged with the anger he felt of being shown the disrespect from a fellow Monarch who chose to ignore his decision and go above him. Freyda was relentless, and in that moment I had no hope. I felt like I had a sucking wound and all my happiness, all that was good and right was draining from me, and I would never the same.

"She is waiting in the club." Pam spat out, her eyes rimmed with red, holding her tears back.

"Good. I need to have a word with her." Felipe turned and left the office quickly, Pam standing by the open door undecided.

"Gia, lets give them some privacy." Pam spoke softly. Gia materialized next to us, her cheeks wet with tears. She looked at me and then at Eric. The next moment she disappeared and Pam waited a moment before closing the door as she stepped out.

I started rambling. "Eric, lets go. Come on." I pulled on his hand, trying to lead him to the door, but he wouldn't budge. He looked as lost as I was. "Lets run away. Lets go out the back and get in the Corvette before anyone notices and we can just go, we can go where no one will find us and-" Eric gently placed his finger over my lips, silencing my tirade.

"Sookie, no matter where we go, and no matter how long it takes, they will find us. She will find me. She doesn't stop. There is no running from this."

I shook my head in denial. "We can go, please? I can't loose you, your my other half, it will destroy us to be broken apart like this. Please, Eric, please!" I cried, my hands on his chest, grabbing, pulling.

"Sookie-"

"NO!" I yelled, pounding my fists against his chest. "Why aren't you fighting for us? Fight for me! Don't let her do this! Fight for us. Fight for us..." I sunk to my knees, Eric following me to the ground, red tears flowing from his eyes. He gently grabbed my wrists to stop my flailing strikes, not that it hurt him, but more to stop me from bruising my hands against his solid chest. I felt like I might start hyperventilating.

"I do fight for us." He said between clenched teeth, pressing his forehead against mine. "I will always fight for you. I would die for you."

"I will die without you." Eric's lips descended on mine, the taste of our tears mingling into our kiss, our hands frantically pulling at each other. I loved this man, this Vampire who had turned my world upside down. He was everything. And I knew that this kiss might well be our last, and it only made me cry harder.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I said it over and over, our lips devouring each other.

We pulled away at last, reluctantly. "And I have always loved you, and I always will. You are my wife, and no matter what happens now, you are my wife by choice, and no matter what she does, she knows that I never chose her. I chose you. I choose you. That is what is important. I love you."

Eric cradled my face in his hands and wiped my tears aways with his thumbs. He looked down at the ground, where the wrinkled parchment lay on the floor. His face set, he stood back up, pulling me with him. "Lover, whatever you do, don't let her see you cry. Don't give her the satisfaction." He pulled a silk handkercheif from his breast pocket, dabbing at the corners of my eyes, wiping away the moist mascara that had smeared under my lashes.

With a shuddering sigh, I straightened my back, pulling my big girl pants on. I leaned forward and licked the red tracks from Eric's cheeks, and he smiled at me with me once I was finished, his heart in his eyes. I would be the only living being to ever see Eric Northman look so vulnerable. And it only made me hate Freyda more.

I smoothed my hands over my hair, swiping my cheeks one last time with my hand. Eric pulled open the door to the hallway, and I saw Pam leaning against the wall opposite, pocketing a blood stained tissue. I was pretty sure she had heard us and had had an emotional crack break free in the dam that she had built around herself over the decades. She snapped to attention immediately, neither of us saying a word to each other as we all slowly walked back to the club.

Entering the bar area again, I couldn't hide my surprise to see that the occupants had doubled in the space of time we had been in the office. It looked as though Freyda had brought an army with her, headed by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. I felt my blood boil when I saw Freyda, who had taken it upon herself to act like Fangtasia was her establishment and was sitting on the chair on the raised dias, Eric's chair. Freyda was looking down at Felipe who was standing in front of her, one of his feet on the first step, leaning forward as he spoke in fast and furious tones. Freyda looked amused, almost happy. She looked up when the three of us entered(I couldn't sense Gia anywhere near by me), and stood, smiling triumphantly. She all but ignored Felipe as she breezed by him, coming to a stop a few feet in front of us.

"Ah, Eric, I see you and Miss Stackhouse have heard the splendid news." I all but glared at the woman. Splendid news my ass. "I must say though that I'm disappointed that I didn't get an invite to this little get together that you seem to be having. I hope you don't mind me interrupting." Yeah, she looked quite contrite in her ill fitting emerald green dress that only enhanced the amount of protruding bones she had on her body. "Felipe is quite upset with me, but you can imagine my own anger when he told me that he would not approve a contract that took me and Ocella over a year to settle upon. So I took it upon myself to go to the Council, and I am delighted that they have agreed to see things my way. So, here I am. Your coming home with me."

She wanted to take him now? Tonight? I bit my lip to stop the wealth of curse words that were dancing on my tongue, begging to burst free with Freyda in mind. I leaned closer to Eric, my hand sliding up under his jacket, wrenching his shirt in my hand with distress. Eric tried to calm me, but his own emotions were all over the place. I was proud of him when I glanced up, his face free of all the jarring bursts of anger, regret, hate and the feelings of injustice that he felt.

Eric's crew of Vampires looked uneasy, unsure of what was going on. This was all news to them that Eric had a marriage contract with Freyda and that she was forcing him into it without his consent. Felipe was livid, staring daggers at Freyda's turned back.

"But before we leave Eric, you will dissolve your marriage with Miss Stackhouse. And the blood bond as well." Freyda's eyes slid over to my face, a self satisfied smirk crossing over her lips. My body shook with rage, and I wished with a passion that I had my Fairy powers in that moment so I could blast her ass back to back to hell, where she belonged.

Freyda held her hand out and Tweedle Dee walked over and handed her a velvet bag. She opened it and withdrew from the folds a ceremonial blade, black diamonds glittering on the ebony hilt, the pointed dagger looked like it was made of an ivory tusk. I found it quite ugly. She came closer, twirling the knife in her hands, sashaying her hips in anticipation.

"You want me to do this now, forcing me to end my marriage with my wife? Do you not hold anything sacred?" Eric looked at her in disgust, his nostrils flared.

"I am freeing you from this pathetic human. You do not need to be married to her, or have a blood bond with her. You will have me. I will give you everything that you need, Min Kärlek." Freyda practically cooed, and I unknowingly took a step toward her, wanting to slap the shit out of her. I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm, pulling me back slightly. Gia's grip was like steel.

Freyda extended the blade toward Eric, waiting for him to take it from her, wanting him to return the dagger to me in front of all these witnesses, officially breaking our marriage according to Vampire law. Eric looked down at the knife, the expectation of what was to happen next palpable among the audience assembled in the club. Gia pulled me further back, much to my annoyance.

Faster than the eye could track, Eric lunged forward, grabbing the blade from Freyda's hand as he tackled her to the ground, both of them snarling with fangs down. Eric wrapped his hand around her throat, raising his arm to plunge the stake-like blade right into her chest. I cried out in fear for my husband as Gia pushed me back against the wall, Pam launching herself at Tweedle Dum who went to the aid of his Queen, slamming him against the side of the bar.

All hell broke loose, everyone attacking the opposing faction. To the left, I saw Thalia rip the head off of the nearest of Freyda's guards. I looked back at Pam, and saw Mustapha throwing an ice pick from behind the bar through the air toward her and she caught it mid-air, bringing it quickly downward into Tweedle Dum's heart, the death scream of Freyda's favored bodyguard loud and long over the din of noise. I was jostled away from Gia and panicked, falling to the floor as a group of Felipe's men attacked Freyda's, the King of Nevada choosing to aid his Sheriff in this unjust circumstance. Felipe was enjoying himself, impaling guards with his cane. It was Déjà vu, the scene before me just like the one from two weeks before.

"Eric!" I yelled, peering through the tangle of moving legs and bodies that seperated me from him, barely able to make out his large body across the way as Freyda tried to get out from under him, her age and strength giving her the advantage of keeping his arm held high above her as he tried to force the blade into her.

I stood slowly and pressed against the wall, moving along the outskirts of the battle. I climbed over the side of a booth and stood on the table, getting a better view of Eric and Freyda's life and death struggle. I wasn't surprised that he had attacked her, she had pushed him into a corner and he had come out swinging. He wasn't going to go docilely with her into the night without a fight.

I gasped when I saw Freyda get the advantage, somehow kicking Eric off of her and he flew backward into a group of her men, the dagger flying out of his hand and scuttling across the ground. The guards grabbed Eric as he surged forward to fly back toward his nemesis, but four pair of hands apprehended him, holding him in place. He growled and fought against them, but he was outnumbered.

_Eric_, I thought, hopping down off the table. I saw a blur of movement then, and in the next moment, I felt a bony arm come up around from behind me, rough hands yanking into my hair as my head was pulled to the side. "Stop!" The shrill voice shouted into my ear, all movement from the Vampires in the bar coming to a complete stop in mid-battle, all eyes turned toward me and Freyda.

I met Eric's eyes, which were wide and full of fear for me. He had blood dripping from his nose and his hair was a mess, his suit torn. I whimpered as Freyda pulled my head at an unnatural angle, pain shooting down the side of my neck from her rough handling. Her fangs were so close to my neck that I could feel the tips of her fangs as she spoke. "Everyone will stop, right now! Eric, you will end your marriage and your bond with this woman, or I will kill her, right here, right now. If you value your little human so much, you will obey the stipulations of our contract and marry me, or she will suffer. If I can't have you, no one will. Especially not some backwoods piece of trash like this girl here. She is worthless! She is nothing!"

"You will regret this one day. Mark my words." I ground out in the silence that followed. I didn't care that she could easily sink her fangs into my neck and kill me in front of everyone, in front of Eric. I had enough of being insulted by her. I hated her with a passion for having the nerve to take the most important thing in the world from me.

"Shut up, or I will end you." Freyda spat, bending my head backward against her shoulder, my throat bared to all the Vampires.

"Freyda, if you hurt her, me and you are going to have a bigger problem than we already have." Felipe's voice came from across the bar. I was surprised by how calm he sounded.

"I won't hurt her if Eric cooperates. She is my ace in the hole, so to speak. Eric will play nice, because if he doesn't she will feel his disobedience." To prove her point, Freyda scraped her fangs along my jugular vein, drawing blood. I squeezed my eyes shut, a tiny rivulet of blood rolling down into my blouse. I heard Eric growl at Freyda, the control he always had in these situations just about gone. He was going to snap, his wrath vibrating through me.

_Sookie, I can't let her kill you_. I heard the thought loud and clear, and I gritted my teeth against the tears that wanted to flow. Eric was going to sacrifice himself to save my life. Freyda's grip did not loosen, the standoff coming to an end as my soon to be ex-husband spoke. "Okay. I will end it."

I knew it had been coming, but it still didn't stop the sting of heartache that radiated around the symbol on my chest, around my heart. Freyda released my hair, allowing me control of my head. She still held onto me to assure that another brawl didn't break out, and I slowly brought my head forward, my muscles and tendons screaming with relief. I caught a glimpse of Pam in the corner by the bar as I looked around, and she looked just as devastated as I felt. My eyes found Eric at last, the guards having brought him into the middle of the bar, their watch on him cautious, waiting for him to attack again. Tweedle Dee retrieved the dagger and held it out to Eric, watching his movements closely.

Wiping the dark red blood from his nose onto his torn sleeve, Eric reached out and took the blade, staring at the ugly thing for a few seconds. He looked up then, taking a step forward. Then another, and another until he stood right in front of us, his eyes on my face the whole time. When I had married Eric, I had not realized the symbolism behind the blade, but I did now and every fiber in my body rejected the idea of taking it back from him. This wasn't even the same dagger we had gotten married with, was it even valid to use a different one?

"We are waiting, Eric." Freyda said, her voice impatient.

Slowly and with a pained expression, Eric lifted his arm and held the knife out to me. I stared at it, and shook my head. "Take it." Freyda said, insistent.

"No." I said forcefully, my hands fisting.

"Take the blade." Freyda shook me slightly, like that would change my mind.

"I said no." I felt Eric's pride in me, my stubbornness rearing its ugly head. Muttering under her breath, Freyda grabbed my right arm and forced my hand open, but she actually struggled with me for a minute since I didn't budge an inch. She finally pried my hand open and held it out for me, nodding for Eric to place the blade in my hand. He placed it onto the palm of my hand, having completed the Vampire divorce, but I moved my hand quickly to the side, the dagger falling heavily to the floor with a clang. I was not going to make it easy for the husband stealing bitch.

"Say the words, Eric." Freyda ignored my rebellious behavior, getting one step closer to her end goal.

Taking a deep, unneeded breath, Eric said softly, "You are no longer mine."

For the longest time Eric had asked me to be his, to "Be mine". The fact that I was no longer his hurt like hell. Freyda snapped her fingers at one of her guards, who turned and retrieved a satchel that had been sitting on the bar, digging around within its depths.

"Now it is time to break the bond. I do not need you tied to the woman who is no longer your wife. It will only remind you of what you left behind, and I don't need you being distracted." Freyda said as the guard came toward her with a goblet that was the same ebony color as the blade, filled with some strange smelling liquid.

I thought furiously, wanting, needing to keep the bond with Eric intact. It would be the only thing that I had left of him. Yes, I knew feeling him from so far away every night and not being with him would be torment, but it was all I had and I couldn't stand to have this woman take more when she had taken enough already.

"The bond is already broken." I said quickly, Freyda's head snapping to attention, looking at me sideways. Eric met my eyes, his surprise and delight washing over me.

"How is this already broken? Why is it broken?" Freyda asked suspiciously.

"I have a good friend who is a witch. She came here a few weeks ago and performed a spell which broke the bond between us. I asked her to do this for me, because I needed to know how I felt for Eric, without the bond." I decided that being honest was best, it just might save our bond now.

Freyda looked toward Eric. "Is this true?"

"Yes." He answered, his voice neutral.

"Hmmm." Freyda contemplated the situation, then shook her head. "Well, then it really won't make a difference if we perform the bond breaking anyway, just to make sure that you two aren't lying to keep your bond in place. If its truly gone, it won't matter. But if it isn't, Miss Stackhouse here will feel a great deal of pain as the bond is burned from her, and it is only what she deserves trying to hold onto what is no longer hers."

Oh shit. Amelia's bond breaking spell had not hurt at all, it had only required some chanting, herbs in a glass jar and snipping a red string with some scissors. Quick. Painless. One minute I had felt the bond, the next moment I didn't. Eric had told me later on that there was a Vampire way of breaking the bond, but he had not explained it in detail and I felt a chill run up my back at the possibility of more pain than just a broken heart.

I relished the last moments of the bond now, feeling Eric's love filtering into me, pushing everything I had right back at him. The guard went over to Eric with a needle, pricking his finger, the blood beading onto his fingertip. Three drops fell into the goblet, and the guard came toward me. Freyda held my hand out for me, even though I tried jerking it away, but she held fast. The needle pierced my index finger, my blood dripping into the cup, three drops, just like Eric's.

"Do it." Freyda said to the guard, all but salivating in my ear. Eric and I stared at each other, tears welling in my eyes as I saw from the corner of my eye the Vampire with the goblet set it on a table, striking a match and dropping it into the waiting liquid with our blood. He stepped back quickly as the cup erupted into flames, and I waited for the bond to disappear, to loose Eric for good, to feel the overwhelming pain burn through my veins as our connection disintegrated.

A tear slipped down my cheek, but I felt nothing, the bond thrummed with our emotions, our link to each other still strong and fast. Eric's confusion mirrored my own, both of us glancing at the goblet as the flames died down and extinguished. The only thing I felt was the pulsing sensation on my chest where my half sun was, a tingling warmth spreading to my heart like a balm, making me feel better.

I knew in that moment why I still felt Eric. Nothing would ever break us apart. Sweet baby Jesus, the Cluviel Dor, the magic of our souls being fused together from my wish would not allow our bond to be broken, no matter what. I sent up a prayer, thankful that in my moment of unintentional wishing, I had made the best choice in how to use the Fairy love token.

"Seems the bond has already been broken." Freyda muttered, sounding disappointed to not see me writhe in her arms in pain. Only Eric and I knew the truth, and I was grateful that this went in our favor.

"Silver him, I don't want him to try to escape. I wouldn't put it passed him. He will learn eventually that I have saved him fifty years of misery if he had stayed by this human's side." Freyda stated, looking up as she noticed that Eric's Vampires, especially Pam, Thalia and Indira, were hissing at the man approaching Eric with silver chains in his leather gloved hands. "As your last act as Sheriff, Eric, you will tell your people to stand down or Miss Stackhouse will suffer for it."

Eric fell to his knees as the Vampire with the silver bound his hands behind his back, his skin sizzling. I felt his pain, his humiliation of being treated this way in front of his underlings who have never had nothing but the utmost respect for him. It burned in my stomach to see this happenening to him. He endured it though, he did it for me, for my safety.

"Eric!" I gasped when they wrapped a chain of silver around his throat, the smell of burning flesh meeting my nose.

"Master!" Pam growled, pushing her way through the crowd of Vampires. A guard grabbed her arm and she punched him in the face, his head snapping back.

"Pamela, stop." Eric's voice was weak, the silver draining him of his energy. Pam paused in her assault, her face twisted in anger. Eric tried to keep his expression blank, but I saw his agony break through. "Everyone will stand down. That is an order."

Satisfied, Freyda finally released me, my arms tingling from her biting hold, the circulation beginning once again. Freyda walked forward and looked at Eric, touching his face lovingly. "It hurts me to have to do this to you, Min Kärlek. If you behave, I will release you. Now, lets get out of this horrible place. Oklahoma awaits us."

Eric ignored her, his eyes looking at me over her shoulder. I leaned against the booth, defeated, lost. The remaining guards began to file out, taking Eric with them. They had to drag him, since he didn't move his feet. I kept eye contact with him until the doors of the club swung closed, my body shaking from the chaotic emotions flowing between us.

Freyda walked back over to me, Tweedle Dee coming up behind her. She looked me up and down, flicking her red hair over her shoulder.

"He's mine now." She gloated, delighting in my despair.

I looked into her green eyes, wanting to claw them out. She was really quite pathetic. "He will never be yours." I said, standing up straight, my voice firece.

Her smile slowly vanished, obviously surprised by the fervor in my tone. "Oh, you think so?" She didn't sound so smug as before.

"I know so."

Freyda took a step back, surprising me by looking away. Without another word, she turned around and quickly left the club, followed closely by Tweedle Dee. The door slammed shut loudly, the rest of the Vampires in the club unable to look away, shocked, devastated. Unable to contain it any longer, I sank into the booth and laid my head on top of my arms on the table, weeping uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>"Never Be The Same"<strong>

_[VERSE 1]_  
>I know you, who are you now?<br>Look into my eyes if you can't remember.  
>Do you remember, oh?<p>

I can see, I can still find  
>You're the only voice my heart can recognize<br>But I can't hear you now, yeah.

_[CHORUS]_  
>I'll never be the same<br>I'm caught inside the memories, the promises  
>are yesterdays and I belong to you.<br>I just can't walk away  
>'cause after loving you<br>I can never be the same.

_[VERSE 2]_  
>And how can I pretend I've never known you?<br>Like it was all a dream, no.  
>I know I'll never forget<br>the way I always felt with you beside me  
>and how you loved me then, yeah.<p>

_[CHORUS]_

_[BRIDGE]_  
>You led me here,<br>then I watched you disappear.  
>You left this emptiness inside<br>and I can't turn back time  
>No, stay!<br>Nothing compares to you.  
>Nothing compares to you.<br>I can't let you go,  
>Can't let you go.<br>I can't let go.

I'll never be the same,  
>not after loving you,<br>not after loving you, no.

_[CHORUS]_

I can never be the same.  
>I will never be the same.<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.  
>I just can't walk away.<br>No, I can't walk away from you.

**I chose to name this ****chapter after this song, Never be the Same, by the group Red. I think it fits perfectly. Link to this song is on my profile page.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know many of you are probably in tears and raging at me, like I did with myself, but I have been building toward this, so I don't think it was such a shocker. Just remember, Sookie will have her day in the sun, so to speak, in getting her revenge. Thank you to all for your reviews and reading. Much love and kisses. XOXOXO<strong>

**Detta kan inte hända - This can't be happening  
><strong>

**Min Kärlek - My Love**


	11. Hopeless

**Well, I must say that I'm not surprised by everyones strong reaction to the last Chapter. I know it seems bad, but it will get better. Once you hit bottom, you gotta go up, and the climb will teach both what they are really made of. This chapter, in comparison to the last, is severely baby sized. I wanted to wrap up at the club after Eric's departure, so lets get to it.**

* * *

><p>He was gone. He was really, truly gone. I could feel the distance begin to grow between us, our souls crying out through the bond that we still held with each other. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a bad dream. I pinched the inside of my upper arm, just to make sure. I felt the sting from my fingers twisting my flesh, confirming to my unreasonable thoughts that this was indeed reality.<p>

How had it come to this? How could the Council vote in Freyda's favor for this to happen? I didn't know much about them, but they were on my shit list now. I was so angry, filled with such a sense of hopelessness that I had never felt in my life, I felt empty, lost. How was I going to go on without him? For how long would he be in Freyda's grasp? Was there anything I could do?

That last thought had me raising my head, my chest still heaving, my face wet with tears. I glanced up and saw Pam standing over me, and I was jolted out of my misery for a moment by how human Pam looked. Her cheeks were blemished red with the evidence of her own tears, her hair was wild, her body stooped in defeat, her eyes were filled with despair.

Pam held her hand out to me, a clean tissue dangling from her fingertips. I stared at it, torn between wanting to continue my pity party alone or accepting the help she was offering me. I looked down at my left hand, the rings that Eric had given me glittering in the low light of the bar. My husband loved me, he loved me so much he had given himself up to keep me safe, and I knew he would suffer for it. We both would. And yes, I would still call him my husband, because he was. I didn't give a damn about a ceremonial dagger or some silly piece of paper that said we were married for others sake. He was my soul mate. He was my destiny. That made him my husband as it made me his wife, in every way that counted.

Glancing back up at Pam, I took the tissue gratefully, dabbing at my cheeks and wiping my nose. I stood up slowly, my legs a little shaky. Pam backed up to let me out of the booth, and I saw over her shoulder that Felipe stood by the bar on his cell phone, arguing with whoever was on the other line. I looked around, noticing that Felipe had lost two of the six Vampires that had come with him as protection. Everyone else were huddled together, talking in hushed tones and seemed completely stunned that their Sheriff had just been dragged off into the night.

"Are we just going to stand here and let the North Man be taken by that evil bitch?" Thalia asked Felipe when he snapped his phone shut. That was the first time I had ever heard the Vampire say anything, her voice was accented, deep. She usually just sat there, glaring at humans. The rest of Eric's crew began talking all at once, only a few questions coming through the rise in voices.

"He had a marriage contract with her?"

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"What happens now?"

Felipe held his hand up, and silence fell immediately. "I just spoke with my contact that is with the Council. It appears the vote was unanimous from all twenty members. They have stated that in regards to the fact that his Maker made the contract for him, he is duty bound to keep with the terms therein and fulfill the required allotment for the marriage. This was a private matter that Eric had been trying to get out of, but Freyda was persistent and would not free him from the contract. As much as I want to go after him, in the eyes of the Council, Eric Northman is her property now. I cannot do anything about that, and if I did, I would incur the wrath of the Council for interfering in their decision. This has been taken out of my hands."

I finally found my voice. "How long must he stay?" Everyone looked at me as I walked forward and they moved out of the way as I headed toward Felipe, Pam following after me. Felipe sighed, looking me in the eye.

"A hundred years." He looked at me apologetically, sympathy in his eyes for what he thought was devastating news for me. He thought I would be long dead by that time, but if he only knew the truth of who I really was. Yes, a hundred years was a long time, but I promised myself that my husband would not be staying with her for that long. This was not how it was going to end.

"Is there anything I can do about it?" I asked, one of Felipe's guards snickering under his breath to my question. Felipe looked at him sharply and the Vampire straightened, his face going back to a neutral expression. Felipe came toward me, stopping about a foot away. He looked me up and down, shaking his head.

"I mean no disrespect Miss Stackhouse, but what would a human do to the Council? Nothing. They wouldn't tolerate anything you have to say even if they allowed you into their chambers. There is nothing you can do."

I felt engulfed in anger, both my own and from Eric's through the bond. "And if I wasn't a mere human?" I asked, meeting his eyes challengingly. Felipe tilted his head, looking at me curiously, as was everyone else. Pam stood closer to me, and I saw Bill move forward in alarm.

"Well", Felipe began slowly, "You are only a human, Miss Stackhouse. Only if you were a Vampire would you have a say in having your husband taken from you, but I don't believe you wish to be one of us." His brown eyes seemed to be conveying something deeper than his words, and I was suddenly wary that Felipe de Castro might actually know who I really was. He was telling me to back down.

I felt torn, wanting to shout to the room that I was a Princess of the Fae, that I was a Queen in my own right and that I was gonna kick Freyda's ass, that I needed the Vampires that had paid fealty to Eric to stand by my side to assist me in my fight to get my husband back. But then on the flip side, the rational part of my brain reminded my outraged half that even though I was going to be a crowned royal soon in the future, I wasn't yet. I had no power except when around a Wraith making me about as unstable as a ticking time bomb which made me a danger to myself and to those around me.

Pam came to stand by my side, and I met her eyes. The only other Vampire I would ever trust as much as I did Eric would be his child. She was the only other individual besides myself that truly cared about what happened to Eric, and I saw the acceptance in her eyes that the situation we were in was hopeless. There was no where to turn for help, the King had no say so any more and the top authority had voted for Freyda. We were screwed.

I would back down for now, since I obviously had no other choice. It hurt to accept this defeat, I rejected it almost instantly, my first instinct to turn around and run out the back door, jumping into the Corvette and speeding through the streets of Shreveport after what I assumed was Freyda's convoy to the airport. But that would end in disaster. Even though she had probably lost five guards in the throw down that had ensued, Freyda still had double the numbers that we had.

"Pamela", Felipe's voice brought me back from the impulsive ideas racing through my head. "You are Eric's progeny. I hope it is not in bad taste that I ask you to fill his post as Sheriff of Area Five? You have a reputation just like your Maker, a good fighter and you demand the respect of those around you. Plus, you know this area and the Vampires living in it. Do you accept?"

Pam looked surprised, obviously not expecting to be thrown into this position, but I knew she wouldn't want anyone else to take over what was rightfully Eric's shoes to fill. She stood straighter, proud. "Of course I accept, your Majesty. I will not disappoint you."

"Good, I'm pleased that you will assume the position. Now, I hate to leave you all, but I must get back to Las Vegas before sunrise. I have pressing matters to attend to right after sunset tomorrow and I need to get back. Miss Stackhouse," Felipe said, taking my hand in between both of his, "If there is anything that I can do for you, please do not hesitate to call me and let me know."

I nodded numbly. I was curious if the urgent business that he must see to was dealing with Freyda and hopefully declaring war(if they could declare war, I wasn't too sure how enemy Monarchs handled each other).

"Muy bueno." Felipe said, leading the way out of the club. Everyone, myself included, bowed respectfully at the departure of their King who had fought by their side tonight to try to keep Eric from Freyda's grasp. If only we had succeeded. I hated myself at that moment that I had allowed Freyda to get the upper hand by capturing me, using me as the leverage she needed to bend Eric to her will.

As soon as the thought entered my mind, my heart stopped and I whirled around and looked at Pam, who stared at me questionally. "Where is Gia?" I mouthed at her, and she glanced around the bar as well, but the Fairy was nowhere to be seen. Gia had been with me every step of the way tonight, and once the fighting had broken out we had been seperated by a large group of seriously pissed off Vampires intent on dismembering each other.

"Everyone go home. I will contact you tomorrow night with further instructions." Pam said in a commanding tone to the remaining Vampires, most seeming reluctant to leave. I knew it stuck in their craw that there was nothing that could be done. It was a bitter pill, one that I was having difficulty swallowing. It was stuck in my throat.

Within minutes the club was empty with the exception of Pam, Mustapha, Bill and myself. I walked over to where I was standing the last time I had felt Gia, kneeling down and crawling on my hands and knees along the wall, hoping that maybe she was nearby. She had to be. Gia may of only been with me for a short time now, but what I did know of her revealed that she was fearless, and I did not believe that she just popped away during the fight because she had a bout of cowardice.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" I looked up to see Bill standing over me, his brown hair hanging in his eyes.

"Bill, come over here to where I'm standing." Pam answered for me, calling to him from the other side of the club. I looked over at her in appreciation, not in the mood to explain to Bill that I was looking for my Fairy protector who was more than likely injured but invisible, and if he saw or smelled her blood, I might have to slap the shit out of him again like I did when Dermot had been hurt.

Bill looked slightly annoyed to be ordered around by Pam but had no choice now, especially since she was Sheriff. He walked stiffly over to her by the bar, both of them far enough away in case any Fairy blood permeated the immediate area. Pam whipped her cell phone out, her fingers moving swiftly as she sent a text out. Mustapha walked towards me, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, scenting the air.

When he opened his dark eyes, they glowed eerily. He cocked his head to my right and I felt around, encountering what felt like an arm. I grabbed on to it, moving quickly over to the side of Gia's invisible form. "Gia? Gia, wake up." I shook her slightly, moving my hands along her arm up to her neck, feeling for a pulse. I felt her heartbeat, but it was nowhere near as strong as it should be. What had happened to her? I gasped when Dermot suddenly materialized before me, his eyes filled with relief when he saw that I was okay.

"What's wrong? Pam texted me, said I needed to get here as soon as I could." He said, looking over at Pam and then down at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Gia is hurt and she is not responding. She won't unveil herself, so I'm not sure what happened to her." I answered fearfully, pushing away the surprise I felt that Pam and Dermot were texting each other, and how strange that was. I would think about that at an appropriate time and place, but not now.

Dermot crouched down next to me, reaching his hand out where Gia's chest would be and closed his eyes. I instinctively put my hand over his and followed suit, praying for her to wake up. My eyes popped open when I heard Dermot speak, his words spoken in the most beautiful language I had ever heard, even though I didn't understand it. It was like music to my ears.

"Múscail iníon dar dáta an talamh." He repeated this over and over, the words rolling from his mouth and I began to sway back and forth as he said them, mesmerized. The language affected me somehow, so foreign but familiar. I had heard them before. I began to repeat the words with Dermot, and he nodded at me encouragingly. Even Pam and Bill drew closer, seemingly spellbound.

Slowly, the magic that kept Gia hidden faded away, and her body came into view. Dermot and I stopped talking, and silence filled the space between us. Gia slowly opened her eyes, which were confused and disoriented. Her hand went to her forehead where a large lump had already begun to form. She had clearly collided with the group of fighting Vampires that had seperated us, getting knocked out for good measure. She was lucky that her magic had held, otherwise she would of become dinner if she had been spotted.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, Gia gingerly touching the bump and grimacing.

"No. Of all the things that could of taken me down, being thrown against the wall, hitting my head and then passing out on the ground was not on my list. I shame myself." She said angrily, sitting up too fast and groaning.

"There was a Fairy in here, in a club full of Vampires?" Bill asked in disbelief, eyeing Gia as though she was a filet mignon. Pam looked at him warily. She was prepared to grab him if he tried anything. "Does she have a death wish?"

I looked him in the eye, tired. "No. She is my protector. She came with us tonight to make sure that nothing happened to me."

"She did a great job there. Freyda almost drained you dry." Bill said, irrationally angry.

Dermot stood up, his eyes blazing. "Did you go to her aid, Vampire? You, who claim that you care so much about her, did you see to her safety tonight, did you do anything?" Bill growled at Dermot. My Uncle narrowed his eyes, and the air around us felt charged, as though lightning was about to strike. Pam looked at Dermot in excitement, probably wanting him to zap Bill, who she had never exactly been fond of. After a tense minute Bill looked away, frustrated. Dermot breathed out, the power that he harnessed receding. He looked at me, then at Pam. "Where is Eric?"

"He's gone." I whispered, staring at the floor. Saying those two words made it even more real for me. I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing they were his arms. I could still feel him, spikes of rage and pain filtering along our bond. I was physically alone, but I would always have him emotionally, a shadow that would follow my own feelings. For the time, that was all I was going to have. I knew that I should be grateful, but I was overwhelmed with anger as I remembered the other part of my wish, that we would always be together. Was this really a way to be together, to feel, to sense one another, but unable to touch, to talk, to really be with the one I was made for? This would be a test, a test I wasn't too sure that I would pass.

"Sookie?" Dermot said softly, kneeling down next to me. I jumped, startled when I saw that I had been so lost in my torturous thoughts that I was completely oblivious that I was being spoken to.

"Sookie, are you okay?" Pam asked, looking concerned.

I looked around the club, the red, black and gray colors of the wall, the Vampire movie posters, the snazzy signs with the inventive quips, Eric's chair, the dagger that Freyda had forgotten to pick up on her way out laying on the floor...I had to get out of here. I stood quickly, my left calf having fallen asleep while I had sat on the floor, causing me to cringe in discomfort. I bumped in Mustapha, who reached out a hand and steadied me.

"Sookie, let me take you home." Bill began to say, but I shook my head.

"Please, I just need...please, just leave me alone. I need to be alone." I said, my voice cracking toward the end. Turning, I headed quickly through the employee door, heading into Eric's office. I felt like a crazy lady, and probably looked it as well as I yanked the door to his coat closet open, finding the leather jacket he preferred to wear when sitting on display for the "vermin". I pulled it off the hanger, wrapping my arms around the soft, buttery fabric, his scent enveloping me.

Tears stung my ears, and I walked slowly over to his desk, pulling the top drawer open. I reached out a shaky hand and took the spare set of keys for his Corvette, fisting them tightly. I had noticed a few months prior that he had kept a extra set here at Fangtasia just in case, and in this moment I was happy he did, since he still had his keys with him.

I walked toward the door and stopped short when I saw the crumpled parchment paper on the floor, the letter from the Council commanding Eric to fulfill the agreement that his Maker had made for him or meet the true death. I bent down and grabbed it, rising slowly. I looked up and saw Pam standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her ruined blouse.

"I understand that you need to be alone right now, but I can't let you run off into the night without protection. Eric would never forgive me if I allowed something to happen to his wife." she said, stepping forward and placing her hands on top of my shoulder. "You either let Gia come with you, or you let Mustapha follow you on his motorcycle. Those are the two options.

"You still believe me to be his wife, even after he had to divorce me?" I asked, tears slipping down my cheek.

"Absolutely", she said with certainty. "And more importantly, every Vampire in Area Five will still look at you as his wife, and they will respect you as such. The Council can order, and Freyda can force, but for all that have swore fealty to Eric, unless he willingly hands you the dagger back because he wants to end it, we do not recognize the divorce. Eric told me what will happen to you. Even if it takes the two and a half years to wait for the ascension to the throne, imagine the damage you could do with the force of the Fae following you as their Royal. And I will follow you, the wife of my Maker, the mortal I have come to look at as a sister. There will be those that will follow us. We will devastate that cunt."

I glanced down at the paper clutched in my hand. It sounded like a great idea, the Air Fairy Princess with her band of kick ass Fairies, backed up by who knew how many vengeful Vampires to bust down the palace doors of Freyda's compound, demanding to have Eric back or face our wrath. But just sitting around for over two years, waiting to initiate a rescue? I wanted him back now. It would destroy us both being apart for so long, I already felt sick to my stomach at the thought of going back to the house without him. And what would happen to him during that time? My hand clenched the paper tightly, my knuckles turning white as I thought about the high possibility that Eric might have to have sex with that woman. I felt like screaming.

I shook my head, walking toward Pam and she stepped out of the way, surprised that she didn't get a more exuberant response from me. I just couldn't see it, not with the way I felt, not with the imposing influence that Freyda obviously had. Would the Fairies, and I'm sure there had to be a few that were resentful of having to follow a mostly human Princess, even risk their necks to save my Vampire husband? I think I already knew the answer to that question.

"Sookie?" Pam asked softly, following me toward the door that led to the back parking lot. I stopped walking.

"Its hopeless." I whispered, opening the door and stepping out into the night. And it was true. Without him by my side, life had become a much darker place.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I don't know about you guys, but sometimes when your sad, your sad, and no matter what people say, things sometimes do just seem hopeless, and thats where Sookie is right now. She will get better, but for now I will let her mourn the loss of her soul mate. I wanted to run an idea pass you guys that I have been considering, and depending on what you want, I will do it. I want to start another story, not a new one, but I want to have a parallel story that runs to this story, Dead Set, but set in Eric's point of view, so we can see what is happening to him and his take on whats going on. I'm debating starting it either now, or after Dead Set is finished, but I don't know when that will be. If I do start this story now, I will post one chapter a week, one from SPOV and then EPOV. Just let me know what you guys think, and I will deliver. <strong>

**Muy bueno- Very Good  
><strong>

**Múscail iníon dar dáta an talamh** -** Waken, daughter of the earth**


	12. Do What You Have To Do

**Update; I've gone through this chapter and have corrected all spelling errors and grammatical errors that I could find. :) Hope it flows better now.**

* * *

><p>The days passed in a haze of sleepless nights and silent days. I didn't leave the house, I had no desire too. No one bothered me, for which I was grateful, surprised that my request was heeded and that I was left alone to deal with my sorrow. After I had left the club on the night of Eric's abduction(that is what I saw it as), it had taken me forty frustrating minutes to drive the Corvette back to the house since it was a stick shift. I didn't have much practice driving cars that had stick shift, and I had ended up cursing loudly as I had shifted gears, always choosing the wrong one, having other drivers honking at me as I backed up traffic. I had burst into tears at that point, only making it worse and had to pull over to the side shoulder to regain my composure.<p>

Eric had always made it look so easy but it just wasn't my thing, and yet, I would be damned if I left his car behind. Once I had finished raging at the car for five minutes, I had tried again. It made me feel slightly better that whenever I had looked in the rear view mirror, I saw the single headlight of a motorcycle behind me the whole way, Mustapha patiently following me and waiting as I dealt with my emotions.

Once I had finally reached the house, he had walked up to me in the garage and told me that if I went anywhere during the day, to be sure to call either him or Gia, that he would be happy to accompany me wherever I wanted to go. I wondered if his work title now went from "Vampire Dayman" to "Princess Watcher". Pam had probably told him that he had a new job detail.

When I had entered the house, it felt strange being there without Eric. He had always been in the house with me, and I kept expecting to see him come walking up from his resting place, or come walking into the kitchen to grab a True Blood. The house was so empty, and I had gone directly to the keypad and entered the code, ran down the stairs and dived into the bed onto his pillow, scrunching it to my face.

The nights passed with little sleep, most of my time spent monitoring the bond which was still strong, but I knew there was more going on than what I felt. I didn't know what was happening to Eric and it drove me crazy, a spike in any emotion causing me to sit up and concentrate on sending all my love, my support, everything that I had toward him in an effort to let him know that I was here for him, no matter how much distance lay between us.

During the day I tried with all my might to reach out to Eric, praying that my soul could somehow call out to his, to touch him through our unbreakable bond. At one point I felt a flash of awareness from him, but it quickly disappeared, renewing my persistence in trying to call him to come to me into a shared dream world if at all possible.

After the first initial response from him, my thrill of success began to wan when I got no further reaction from him, and I became even more depressed, listless. I felt his loss all over again, and I felt like a failure because I couldn't call to my soul mate. Fate was cruel, allowing us to find each other only to be separated yet still connected.

As the nights went by, Eric's mood became more despondent, detached, which only fed my own. I began to spend most of my time in bed, curled up around Eric's pillow along with his used shirts in the hamper that had needed washing, hoarding several items with me to snuggle on, needing to feel close to him physically. At least I had something to hold onto, he had nothing. Freyda had not let him stop here for anything, and it made me feel even worse for him.

I had no real appetite, and when I did go to the kitchen, I noticed that there was fresh fruit and vegetables waiting for me everyday, the refrigerator stocked with perishable food items. Seems Pam was beginning to make grocery runs for me and bringing the food in when I was locked up in the basement, since she was the only other individual besides Eric and myself with access to the house. She left me alone, and if it wasn't for the new food everyday, I never would have known she had been there.

Time continued forward, and I became immersed in memories of Eric. I saw his smirking face as he floated outside my hospital window after Rene had attacked me, and how that had comforted me to know that he had cared enough to watch over me. I felt myself smile as I remembered how he had showed up at my house to escort me to an orgy, proudly showing me the pink spandex he was wearing to pretend that he was gay, since I had asked him too. I could still feel the heat of his gaze as he had watched me from across the bar at Josephine's in Jackson as Tara and I had done our little skit that we used to do in high school.

I thought of how lost and scared he had looked when I had found him running down the road on New Years Eve after Hallow had cursed him, how he had held my hand that night as I had fallen asleep. I had been the only one to bring him a sense of security in a world that was strange and unfamiliar to him, his harbor in the tempest. I recalled the bewildered look on his face when I had handed him the broom and dustpan to sweep up the glass after Mickey had smashed my window in, and how adorable a thousand year old Viking Vampire looked trying to figure how the two household items worked together.

I saw in my minds eye the look of realization on his face as he sat on my bed after Louisiana had fallen to Nevada, finally able to recollect the time we had spent together when he had amnesia, when I had fallen in love with him. I had always seen glimpses of the man that had lived inside the Vampire, how he had come to care even though he hated the fact that I brought out the human feelings he had thought were long dead inside him. Before that I had always thought he had a private agenda, but once I saw him stripped to the core and vulnerable to the realities of who he truly was, it had scared the bejesus out of me to see that I could truly love this man, more than I ever loved anyone in my life.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen, I thought to myself bitterly. I had wasted time that could have been spent with Eric with my damn excuses and I would never forgive myself for that. This was the love of my life, the other half of my soul, and he had been taken from me. How could I go on without him? It had only been over a week now since his departure, and it felt like years had passed, slow, painful and with no end in sight. How could I do a year, or two, or god forbid, a hundred?

In the two years we have known each other, we had been through so much together. He had always put my safety above his own. He had thrown himself in the way of the three bullets that had been meant for me; the first in Dallas at the nest of Stan Davis, the second from Debbie Pelt who was laying in wait in my kitchen and the third from the Werewolf who had pretended to be a cop who pulled us over to kill me point blank. Granted, he would heal from those type of wounds, but the pain of such injuries didn't change just because he was a Vampire. He always came for me, always protected me. And in that moment, I vowed I was going to go after him.

I didn't know how long it would take, and I wasn't sure I would succeed, but I was not going to let him suffer. He had never let me down, he had always surprised me with his consistency in showing up in places unexpected, watchful and eager for a good fight in protecting me. I felt my own blood lust flow through me at the thought of kicking some redheaded ass, and I felt a tinge of surprise from Eric at the unexpected emotion from me. I wanted a good fight, and Queen Freyda was going to get one.

Once my powers manifested themselves, I was going to practice all the time with Dermot and Claude to get my Air powers down to an art. I would meet with the Fae congregating at Hooligans or anywhere else nearby, since my last meeting with them had been awkward and forced. I hadn't known then what I do now, and I had a lot of ground work to cover. I may be the next Royal to be crowned, but I would have to gain their trust, show them that even though I was only one eighth Fairy, I was worthy of the title Princess.

I would give them no reason to doubt me, and if they allowed it, I would show them they didn't need to be afraid, there was no need to hide in the shadows, not under my rule. If they helped me get my husband back, I would find some way for the Fairies in this part of the state to have a sense of security to live out in the open without fear of loosing their lives to Vampires or any other Supe.

I sat up in bed, switching the lamp on and squinting as the pitch black faded away. I had a lot of time between now and then, and I was going to stop laying around feeling sorry for myself. I hadn't brushed my hair in eight days, the last shower I had taken was six days ago, and I hadn't brushed my teeth since yesterday morning. I was gross, I reeked and I was done mourning something that wasn't gone, it was just absent from my immediate vicinity. I still had Eric, he would always be mine and I was going to get him back. It was just going to take some time.

Standing, I rushed into the bathroom in disgust, yanking my yucky shirt off and threw it on the ground. Stepping into the shower, I sighed in bliss as I stood under the hot stream of water, my skin turning a rosy pink. I took my time washing my hair with the shampoo that Eric always used, scrubbing my scalp with my fingernails to get rid of all the oil build up. I washed with my favorite body wash, making sure to shave all my important parts.

Feeling a hundred percent better, I turned off the water and wrapped a huge, fluffy blue towel around my chest, tucking it between my breasts. Walking over to the sink, I stood before the mirror, staring at my half sun on my left breast, massaging the mark and closing my eyes. _Eric_, I thought, _please hear me_. _I need you to hear me. I am going to come for you, I promise. I love you so much._

I focused hard, even holding my breath for good measure, my heart beating loudly in my ears. I almost passed out from lack of oxygen when I heard it. _Sookie, I love you. Please don't be sad. I need you to survive. It is the only thing that keeps me going._ It had worked.

I burst out sobbing as his thoughts entered my mind, and I became more determined than ever to stop loafing around. I wiped my tears away angrily, having done more than enough crying in the last week to drown myself in them if I could. Buck up, Sookie, I told myself sternly, something Gran always used to say to me when I had been a child, and even as an adult. This too shall pass.

I was pulling the brush through the lot of tangles my hair had accumulated since my last brushing when I heard the pressurized locks of the door on top of the stairs release. With wide eyes, I peeked out of the bathroom and saw Pam descending the stairs in a matching light yellow jacket and skirt set. The outfit reminded me of old pictures I had seen of Coco Chanel.

"Sookie, it is time to get up and take a shower. I can smell you all the way upstairs, and frankly-" Pam stopped when she saw I wasn't in the bed, turning to see me staring at her from the bathroom. "Your up." She stated, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. I nodded, coming out toward her, re-tucking my towel securely.

"Well, I'm glad to see it. We have given you your time, Sookie, but it has almost been a week and a half. You need to rejoin the land of the living." Pam said seriously, her sharp eyes taking in my drawn face, noticing the weight I had lost. Her eyes lingered on my half sun, and I wondered if Eric had told her about that as well. She didn't say anything about it.

I nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. Pam looked satisfied. "Good. Get dressed and come up stairs. I need to talk to you." With that, she turned on her high heels and headed upstairs.

I needed to do laundry. There were no clean clothes down here in the closet, most of my wardrobe still packed in the boxes in the upstairs bedroom. I walked over to Eric's side of the closet, looking at his folded shirts, his pants hanging in one section, his suits in another. His footwear, a mixture of dress shoes to rugged leather boots, were lined along one wall on a special shelf. Everything was color coded, which funnily enough was mostly black with a bit of white, a few pops of color in between ranging from dark blue to green. I went over and pulled on a black T-shirt with a white spiral design in the center, the bottom of the shirt reaching my knees. It made a perfect sleep shirt.

As I exited the closet, I glanced at the bed which had become a cess pool of my tears and dirty shirts and sheets. I quickly removed the sheets and bedding, rolling everything into a giant ball, regretting the loss of Eric's smell that would come with washing them. I hated to do it, but it was something that had to be done. I heaved the dirty pile into my arms, almost tripping as I walked up the stairs with them.

Pam pursed her lips when she saw what I was carrying, wrinkling her nose. "I know, I know. I'm gonna wash them." I said as I breezed by her, heading into the utility room off of the kitchen. I unrolled the bundle and shoved all the shirts into the washer first, adding detergent and fabric softener, then hitting the start button.

When I came back into the kitchen, Pam plopped a bag on the table as I sat down. She pointed at it. "Eat." She ordered, the look in her eyes daring me to argue with her. I wasn't usually a meek person, and I sure as hell didn't like being ordered around, but I obeyed her request when my nose scented the delicious smell wafting up from the waiting food.

I unwrapped my late dinner, probably the only real food I have eaten in over a week, aside from nibbling on a banana here or eating a few crackers there this past week. My mouth watered as I lifted the lid on the platter of food, which revealed chicken carbonara with crusty Italian bread. The smaller container had a salad with lots of tomatoes and cucumbers. I dug in heartily, my stomach purring happily to receive sustenance.

Pam sat down across from me, monitoring my hand to mouth movements of my fork like a hawk, making sure that I was actually eating since she saw that I barely touched the food she had been buying for me. Most Vampires loathe watching humans or other Supes eating food, it reminds them too much of their former lives and what was lost with it, food playing a major factor in many peoples lives to bring pleasure and comfort. But knowing Pam, she loved being a Vampire too much to allow the loss of food to faze her, which is exactly how Eric thought. I noticed both of them did appreciate the smell of good food when I had eaten around them, so it was in comfortable silence that I finished my meal under Pam's watchful eye.

She nodded in satisfaction as I took my last bite, and I leaned back in my chair, rubbing my belly. I got up and gathered the remains of my meal, carrying it over to the garbage can to throw it away. I turned around and found Pam staring at me, and I crossed my arms over my chest, preparing myself.

"So," I cleared my throat. "Are...are they married yet?"

Pam shook her head, and I released the breath I had been holding. "I have received an invitation to the Wedding, and as Eric's child, I must go. It will be held at the end of July, I believe that Freyda is putting it off in hopes that she can convince Eric to marry her of his own free will, she doesn't want to force him again like she had to with his handing the dagger back to you. I know my Master, he will not relent. All he wants is you, and if Freyda doesn't realize that by now, she never will. In the end she will force him, and he will do it, he will do it to protect you."

I glanced down. "You must hate me for putting him in this position."

"No," Pam stood up. "She would have found some other way to entrap him. Do not blame yourself. Did you not see how she ran from the club at the end, like a dog with her tail between her legs? She wanted to break you, she probably thought she had, but when you told her that he would never be hers, that you know so, that wiped that smug smile off her face. You scared her. I wish you could have seen yourself the way all of us did that night. You were brave, you were strong, and you honored Eric in a way that no other will ever be able to do. We both know for the longest time now that Eric has done everything in his power to protect you, both past and present. This is no different. And this is not permanent. That is the beauty of this situation. Freyda sits herself on a perilous cliff, marrying a man who has no love for her, bullying him into something he doesn't want to do. How can she believe that he won't try to kill her when he has the opportunity?"

I nodded, sitting back down. She had a point. I would pray for Eric that he would get an opportune moment where he could kill Freyda, releasing himself from that damn contract. It was the only other option besides a full on attack, which I wondered if I could even pull off.

"And how are you doing?" Pam walked closer to me.

I shrugged, breathing out loudly. "I wasn't doing so good at first. I haven't been getting much sleep, and I had no real appetite. Thank you for trying to take care of me, though. It means a lot to me. But as of today I am done with feeling sorry for myself."

"Good. Dermot and your brother are worried about you. Gia begged me to let her come with me this evening, but I told her it might be best if you didn't have an audience. Is your cell phone off?" Pam asked, reaching into her giant yellow Berkin bag, withdrawing a large manilla envelope.

"No, the battery probably died. Its still in my purse." I bit my lip, my curiosity getting the better of me. "Pam, what is going on between you and Dermot?"

Pam lifted a brow in surprise, laying the envelope on the table. "I find him fascinating. We are just talking right now, which is nice. Dear Abby says it is important to talk about your feelings, so we just text one another and speak on the phone when I have the time. He told me about his concern for you since Eric's leaving, and that your brother has been coming over to the house looking for you. Dermot was not sure what to tell your brother, so he has been making excuses, stalling. But nothing is going on between Dermot and I. At least, not yet." She smirked, stepping back and pulling the straps of her purse over her shoulder.

I was surprised, but actually found it kind of cute. Pam and Dermot. It was a strange pairing, especially since Pam preferred women, but I suppose if she found a male worthy of her attention, she would give it to him. I knew Dermot could handle himself, I just hoped she wouldn't drain him dry. His blood was extremely more potent than mine.

I cleared my throat, standing up as Pam walked to the garage door in the kitchen. "How is being Sheriff working for you?" I asked, wondering if the transition was going smoothly.

Pam stopped with her hand on the door handle. "For the most part it is going well. Most of the Vampires in this area are sad to see that Eric is gone, but they feel better to see that I have taken over, at least for now until he comes back." She said with certainty. "I have only had one complaint, and surprisingly that is from Bill. He feels that since he is this areas Investigator, as well as working on the database for Felipe, that he should have been named Sheriff. I never would have been able to take that seriously if Felipe had chosen him."

"That's strange." I said, tapping my lip with my finger. Bill had only taken the Investigator post as a way to have a bit of power, to keep Eric away from me. That had not worked, obviously. I would think Bill had his plate full as it was with the database and who knew what else to play Sheriff instead.

"It is what it is. As long as he keeps his sideburns out of my sight, I will be happy. That is for you," she pointed at the table, "I wanted to wait to give it to you, so you had a little time grieve. If you have any questions or need anything, call me. Be sure to charge your cell phone." Pam said, patting me on the shoulder. She opened the door and left, her car starting up a moment later, the hum of the garage door closing as she pulled out.

I walked over to the table, curious of what was inside the large, thick manilla envelope. I picked it up, whatever inside was heavy and quite bulky. I turned it over and pulled up the metal taps, flipping the top open. Reaching in, I slide everything carefully out onto the table. There were piles of official looking documents, keys, another smaller envelope with my name written on it in a familiar handwriting and a dark red velvet bag tied at the top.

Deciding I better sit down, I reached for the envelope, tearing it along the side. I pulled out a handwritten letter in Eric's hand.

_-Sookie,_

_If you are reading this letter, then that means I am no longer with you and we are not bound together as husband and wife. I want you to know that there is nowhere else I want to be than by your side, and I will be there again, no matter how long it takes. You are my wife, my other half, the one my dead heart beats for. I love you more than I can ever say, something I never thought I would experience in my long life as a Vampire. I have found you at last, and I will not allow my separation from you to stand for long. Freyda may think she has gotten a prize, but I will be anything but that, and I will assure she feels it as every night passes._

_I have asked Pam to watch over you, to make sure that you are safe. If she needs too, she has my permission to claim you as hers just in case another Vampire tries to come and take you. I wanted her to deliver this package to you, and I know you will probably get angry, but just remember that I am a high handed Vampire._

_First, if you would please open the red velvet bag._

I paused in my reading, nervous about his high handed Vampire comment. When Eric went that route, he was usually extravagant and did things that peeved me to no end. Swallowing, I reached over and undid the knot on the bag and reached inside, touching cool metal. My heart ached as I saw the golden dagger that Eric and I had re-bonded with, the one I had handed him to marry him in the first place. I clutched the blade to my chest as I continued reading.

_The rule in traditional Vampire law is that the exchange of the blade is customary, sealed with a kiss. A witness is usually in attendance, but not required. It does not state anywhere that the Vampire cannot give the dagger to a human to perform the marriage, and as such, I give this blade to you, to be my wife once again. All you need to do is to kiss the blade to complete the pact._

With shaking hands, I lifted the knife and kissed it, my lips lingering as I sent a wave of love toward Eric through the bond. I felt his answering call of love right back, and I sat with my eyes closed, luxuriating in the feel of it. We were husband and wife once again. I felt like jumping up and down in triumph. Eric had always been cunning, but I had never expected it to run so deep.

_Even though we are not in each others presence, this is still binding and official and would be recognized by any Vampire. With my marriage to Freyda, she will probably drag it out and it won't take place right away. When it does, I will go through the motions, but the marriage will be null and void because I have given you the dagger in this package. I will never be her husband, and even though we must keep this secret for your safety, the fact stands that we are married again._

I wiped my tears away, my heart singing with joy.

_I promised I would always take care of you, and I stand by that even in my absence. I have included in this package many documents for you to sign, which have been drawn up by my lawyer. I have arranged for you to be signed on to all my bank accounts, all vehicle registration and insurance, and you will find paper work for this house inside, giving you full ownership. You need the added protection now of being able to invite Vampires inside, because I fear that some may try regardless of Pam's claim to try to get you anyway. I would feel better if you let Gia move in with you, she would always be there in case something happened and she could Pop you away._

"You're right, you are a high handed Vampire." I muttered to myself, placing the dagger to the side so I wouldn't cut myself. I began to flip through the stack of papers, astounded by how much there was. Eric sure kept his lawyer busy. I went through the documents I needed to sign, the first ten all about his different bank accounts set up across the world. Each file had so many zeros behind the main number, I almost fell out of my chair.

After that were the files for the car registration and insurance. I saw that besides the Corvette, Eric owned a Hummer, a Rolls Royce, three SUV's, a Porsche, a Mustang, a Ferrari, an Aston Martin and a Mini Cooper. The Mini Cooper document was tagged with a pink post, and it simply said, For You. I rolled my eyes, trying to breathe evenly. What was I supposed to do with all these cars? Play James Bond? Jason would be having a field day. I didn't even know what a Mini Cooper looked like, and that one was obviously for me, specifically.

Placing the vehicle papers to the side, I saw the next were all about the houses and properties he owned. The top document was for this house and a list of pass-codes was added, making me the official owner once I signed and sent it in. The rest of Eric's homes, which were scattered all over the globe, ranged from Paris, Stockholm, Hong Kong, Montreal, London, Venice and San Francisco. I would become co-owner of these, and each house listed had its own set of separate passwords and pass-codes clipped to the front.

Once the mountain of documents that I would probably spend two hours signing were put to the side, I went through the maps that pinpointed all the houses, there were records to all of the businesses Eric owned, stocks and bonds, investments and five different credit cards with my name printed on the front. The keys that had come with the package were all labeled for which car they went too, along with the address of the private parking garage that Eric owned in Shreveport where he kept the vehicles.

I shook my head, completely dazed by my husbands generosity. "Christ on a cracker." I whispered.

I had never even thought about how much money Eric might have, or what other residences he owned besides this house here in Shreveport. I knew that Fangtasia wasn't the only business he owned, but he literally had his hand in the cookie jar, the investments he made in some of these commercial businesses literally making him hundreds of thousands of dollars a day. This was definitely overwhelming for a girl who was used to living from paycheck to paycheck, and this reminded me too much of the Cinderella story. From soot to riches. My head was spinning. I glanced back down at Eric's letter, which laid in my lap.

_I want to share everything that I own with you, and as you will see once you go through the files before you, I have accumulated quite a fortune in my long life. Please sign all the required documents. I know how you think, and if anyone deserves to be taken care of, it is you, Lover. Once you have signed everything, Mustapha has been instructed to bring them to my attorney. I want you to take the online courses you told me about, stop working for the Shifter and do something that makes you feel happy. Travel if you want too. The possibilities are endless, and until we are together again, I don't want you to hold yourself back._

Shit. I hadn't even had the chance to tell him that I had quit my job at Merlottes. I had been so focused on the meeting with Felipe and the worries it had brought along with it that I had completely forgotten.

_We will be together again, I will make sure of it. Take care of yourself, and don't do anything rash that both of us would regret. I know the temptation will be great for you to come after me, but Freyda will be expecting it. She will kill you without hesitation. Stay safe and keep Gia with you at all times. Remember that I love you and that thoughts of you will be all that keeps me going._

_E-_

Lowering the letter, I sat there for a long time, staring bewildered at the paperwork in front of me, then back down at Eric's words. When had he written this? It had to of been before Felipe's visit, and most definitely after we had made up after Victor's death. He had mentioned the online courses I wanted to take, so it had to of been in that week where we had lost ourselves in the happiness of being together. I sighed. Eric was always prepared with a backup plan, and he had obviously wanted to have all this in order on the off chance he was dragged off into the night by Freyda.

I slowly began to stack all the papers neatly into little piles, one for the houses, another for cars. I would sign everything in the morning. I caressed the blade gently, fingering the ruby, sapphire and emerald stones that were set into the hilt before placing it gently back into the red velvet bag. I folded up Eric's letter and stood, suddenly tired and wanting to go to bed.

I was just about to leave the kitchen when I did a double take at one of the stacks of papers, my heart skipping a beat. I snatched up the scrap of paper clipped to the front document for the house I was in, the pass-codes for all the doors written in pencil by Eric's hand. I went through each code, recognizing all of them except for one. The word Sköldmöns was the last password.

"Sköldmöns." I said out loud, the word completely murdered by my tongue. I kept repeating it over and over, the word familiar to me, although I had no idea what it meant. Eric would whisper that word in my ear everytime we made love, and I felt a wave of longing sweep over me. Suddenly wide awake, I swiftly descended the stairs, making a beeline for the closet.

Switching on the light, I ducked under the clothes rod and stared at the keypad, cursing when I saw that it only had numbers. I paused for a moment, deciding that the word must be numerical. I raced back upstairs and tore into my purse, finding my dead cell phone. With paper and phone in hand, I returned to the closet like a person possessed. I felt like I was breaking into Fort Knox.

Flipping my phone open, I used it as a guide to spell the word out with numbers on the keypad. When I hit the green button to input the code, I waited with bated breath, but nothing happened. "Stupid door." I muttered, beginning to pace. I stared at the paper in my hands, trying to figure out what I wasn't doing right.

I stopped my pacing and sat on the carpeted floor, glaring at the keypad. I racked my tired brain, trying to remember anything in my readings of many novels and historical biographies if anything could be of help. When I was in high school, I had written an essay on World War II, and I had had the nightmarish task of translating some German words for the paper. I recalled that the is called a umlaut, and could also be written as oe when the two dots were not used. I hoped the same could be said for Swedish.

Holding my breath, I tried once again using the numbers on the keypad to spell Sköldmöns, using oe instead of o. I gasped and stepped back when I heard the grinding sound of the locks releasing, the door releasing inwards. I had done it, and I whooped in glee. Pushing the door all the way open, I was greeted with pitch darkness which yawned before me, and I had the creepy feeling like I was going to be swallowed by something.

Well, curiosity killed the cat and it appeared I had nine lives, so I stepped forward. I was startled as motion detector lights switched on which were mounted on the wall, lighting a stairway that went down another level. Most houses like this one only had the three levels, so wherever these steps descended too, it was to a place that had been specially built per Eric's instructions.

Feeling much better that I could see where I was going, I followed the stairs downward, coming to a steel door with a thumb print scanner. Pressing my thumb against the contraption, it recognized me and the door slide to the left. As I entered the room, more lights turned on and a robotic sounding female voice said, "Core temperature seventy degrees."

I froze when I heard the voice, but then completely discarded the strangeness of such a greeting as I saw the large, cavernous room that I was standing in. I walked forward in awe, stopping in the middle of the room and turned around in wonder, absorbing the sight before me. Technically, I was standing in what people would call a museum, but on a personal level, I saw at a glance that this room was filled with items that Eric had collected throughout his thousand years of walking this earth.

I walked over to one side of the room, glass cases lined in an expensive velvet housing elaborate gold jewelry, from rings with large diamonds and rubies, necklaces with large, thick chains that had medallions with the crest of a large hammer that reminded me of Thor, the Viking God. There were honest to goodness crowns nestled lovingly in the chests, ranging from a simple circlets to a few that looked fit for a King or Queen, glittering with jewels. I wondered why Eric had crowns, perhaps he had killed Royalty for sport?

Above the cases, mounted carefully on the walls, were several swords, thick, heavy and many obviously having seen battle judging from the look of them. Some were crude and I judged them to be the oldest, the others quite elaborate like the dagger Eric and I had married with, and it struck me that the blade was probably meant to be in here with its brothers. I recognized the sword that Eric had fought Breandan with, and I reached out and touched it in appreciation, silently thanking it for the hard work it had endured during that sword fight.

Beyond the sword were three different shields, all with the same hammer crest like the medallions. All of them were engraved by hand, the metal of the shields shining from being polished constantly. I continued along the wall, absorbed in the collection before me. I had always been a history buff, but this was ten times better. This was Eric's history.

I found a book shelf with many old tomes, the leather worn and cracked. I could make out Latin titles and decided that I should just leave them alone. I didn't know how old they were, and I didn't want them to fall apart. Next to the shelf was another glass case, and a open book sat in the middle. I leaned close and was amazed to see that this book may be almost as old as Eric, the text runic on the delicate page of some handmade paper from long ago. I couldn't read the runic symbols, but it fascinated me none the less.

I opened a mahogany chest that was beautifully carved, the wood work intricate and painstakingly detailed. The border around the top looked like Celtic Knots, reminding me of the pictures Dermot had hung in the attic. Mountains and trees, birds in flight, and what looked to be a long boat were chiseled on the sides of the reddish wood. The chest was filled with old leather journals, all written by Eric's hand. Many of them were in a language that I thought could be Swedish, but I wasn't sure. I found several that were in English, but I closed them quickly, feeling as though I was snooping where I wasn't supposed too. These were his thoughts and I would respect that privacy, no matter how much I wanted to drag them upstairs and begin devouring them.

Next I found three large packing crates that were usually used to transport portraits, with long tubes leaning against them. I opened the side and found several frames inside, and pulling one out, I fell to my knees beside it. Eric. With the careful strokes of a brush, the artist had captured Eric's likeness from a time long gone, the oil painting breathtaking in its realistic delivery in a way a regular photograph looses somehow. Eric was smirking, arrogant to the nth degree, lounging on a throne like chair. The artist must have had a love affair with his usage of blue, because Eric's eyes had at least five different shades in the painting. It was gorgeous. It was quintessential Eric.

I began pulling out painting after painting, gawking at each one as decade after decade passed in front of me, the clothing that Eric wore in each one becoming more modern, less Mid evil and more Renaissance, changing to Elizabethan to Victorian. I found a portrait of Ocella, who looked grim and sour and I stuck my tongue out at him, immediately turning it around and leaning it against the wall. That was the last face I wanted to look at.

I also found one of Pam, and I laughed at how she would probably want to throttle me for having seen it. She was wearing a huge dress with corsets in different shades of peach and a up swept hairdo, a V necklace around her neck. She looked exactly like I had pictured her to look when she had told me about her life in England, before Eric had turned her. She was beautiful and delicate, but the look in her eyes told a different story, of wanting more than just a regular life with a husband and six children. Even I could see it in this portrait, and I wondered if this was painted before she had become a Vampire.

As I pulled out the last portrait in the box, I stuttered to a halt and stared wide eyed at the oil painting in front of me. The ocean took up the better part of the picture, and on the bottom corner stood a woman staring out on the sea. She was draped in white, the wind whipping her hair and the fabric of her dress about in a ethereal fashion. Her face was in profile, the light of the sun shining on her face. I stared intently at the woman, feeling a shiver running down my spine. Was...was this me? The face wasn't that high in detail, but I knew without a doubt who this had to be. And sure enough, when I turned the painting over, I saw on the back of the canvas were the initials E.N., and the year, 1779. Eric had painted this. He had painted a picture of me two hundred and twenty five years before he had even met me. If this wasn't destiny, I don't know what was.

Deciding that I would go through the rest of the treasure trove here in this room another day, I packed up all the paintings, except for two. I picked them up carefully and walked over to the door, pushing the button to release the lock on the climate controlled room that kept all of Eric's precious items safe. The door slid shut behind me, and climbing up the stairs, I leaned the two portraits against the wall in the bedroom. I quickly remade the bed with fresh sheets that I found upstairs in the linen closet, making sure to transfer the wet laundry into the dryer beforehand. Returning downstairs, I positioned the paintings so they were in my line of view, so I would be able to gaze upon them as I laid down.

Climbing into bed, I stared at the portrait of Eric, choosing the first painting I had found. My eyes flicked back and forth between his and the one he had painted himself, the one of me. How in the heck had he been able to paint me? Why hadn't he said anything? Or had the thought never occurred to him that the strange blonde woman he had painted over two hundred years ago was the Fairy Princess he was going to be married to one day? It was an enigma.

I yawned loudly, totally done. I sent Eric a rush of love, wishing he could have been with me in his special room. He had said that it was a surprise that he had wanted to share with me, and I wish he could have been there to show me everything, to explain from what time each piece had come from. This house that I lived in now, it was decorated to Eric's taste and to the things that he liked, but that room, that room WAS Eric. That was his life, it told the story of the Viking warrior I had fallen in love with.

"I love you." I mumbled sleepily as my eyes opened and closed wearily, Eric's face sliding in and out of focus. Finally, I succumbed to the sleep that had been avoiding me for days, the intent gaze of my husband's portrait watching over me in my slumber.


	13. Life

**Update; I have gone through and have corrected all spelling and grammatical errors that I could find. :) Hope it flows better.**

* * *

><p>An incessant ringing that would not stop woke me the next day. Turning over onto my back, I groaned as I reached a hand out blindly, trying to find the alarm clock to stop the noise. As I hit what felt like the snooze button, the sound continued undeterred after several pushes. Next I reached for my cell phone, but then remembered that it was still dead, I had forgot to charge it.<p>

I sat up quickly, my grogginess disappearing as I feared that perhaps the smoke alarm was going off. After several seconds of listening, I breathed a sigh in relief as I identified the sound as the doorbell. Stumbling out of bed, I grabbed my robe and headed up the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Looking out the peephole in the front door, I wasn't so surprised to see who my visitors were. Smoothing a hand over my mussed hair, I opened the door and squinted at Gia and Jason, the afternoon sun shining brightly behind them. Gia smiled happily when she saw me, finally taking her persistent finger from the doorbell. Jason looked at me in surprise, his eyes taking in my appearance.

"Shit Sook, you look like a zombie!" Jason said in a shocked voice, receiving a glare from Gia. Jason shuffled from foot to foot, reaching his hand up and rubbing the back of his neck, his expression pained. "I mean, you look...well rested."

After a moment of awkward silence, I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. It was just a typical Jason thing to say, more or less saying I looked like shit, then glossing it over with what he hoped sounded like a compliment. The fact that Gia was shaking her head in exasperation wasn't helping matters. It felt good to laugh, and I enjoyed it as I hung onto the door handle for support as I bent over and slapped my leg in amusement.

"When you said that she wasn't doing so good, I didn't think you meant she lost her damn marbles." Jason said to Gia, and that made me laugh harder.

"Grief shows itself in mysterious ways." Gia replied in a sage voice, and just like that, my laughter turned to sobs, tears streaming down my face as I began to cry. I don't know why I started crying again after so many days and nights spent in that state, but perhaps it was the fact that my big brother was here and I needed someone to lean on, someone to help me shoulder the burden of what had happened.

"Sookie..." Jason almost sounded like my dad when he used that tone, and he picked me up and carried me into the living room. I heard the front door close and Gia followed after us, depositing a large duffel bag by the entrance in the hall. Jason sat me on the large red and gold striped armchair, kneeling down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his blue eyes staring up into mine.

I nodded, forcing a smile through the tears. "I will be," I sniffled, using the overly long arms of my robe to wipe the wetness from my cheeks. No more crying, Stackhouse, I told myself sternly. "Its just, I been alone this entire time and besides Pam, you two are the only people I have seen since..." It was easy to keep my emotions in check around Pam, she was like a band-aid who helped me keep all the gooey feelings to myself.

Gia stepped forward, placing a hand on my arm as she sat on the coffee table. "You don't have to talk about it, not if you don't want too."

I looked at Jason. "Do you know what happened?"

He hesitated, then said, "Gia and Dermot would only tell me that Eric is no longer in Louisiana and that he won't be back for a long time." He looked at me expectantly, as though the waterworks were going to begin again.

I nodded, looking down at my hands and playing with a loose string from my robe. "You remember Ocella?"

"Yeah, how could I forget him, that perverted bastard." Jason sneered. Ocella had liked Jason a whole lot better than he had liked me, and his other child, Alexei, had certainly taken to Jason. He had begun to stalk my brother before his timely demise.

"Well, before he died he was in negotiations with the Vampire Queen of Oklahoma. Their deal was that Eric was to marry the Queen, become her Consort."

"But," Jason said confused, "I thought you and Eric were married?"

"We were." It wasn't that I didn't trust my brother, but I was going to keep the secret of Eric's letter to myself. I couldn't be glamoured due to my telepathy, but my brother was susceptible to it. Who knew if Freyda had Vampires or Weres watching my every move, making sure that I stayed away from Oklahoma. I didn't need my brother to be captured as a bargaining chip and for him to spill any secrets I tell him.

"Were?" Jason said loudly, standing up. "You mean to tell me that son of a bitch left you, for a Queen?" He was indignant, his hands in tight fists. He was itching for a good fight to defend my honor, apparently. I loved him for thinking he could actually take Eric on, even though he really wouldn't have a snowballs chance in hell.

"Jason, he didn't want to leave me. He tried everything he could think of to get out of the agreement. The King of Louisiana wanted to dissolve the contract, but Freyda, who is the Queen, went to the Council. They voted in her favor, and if Eric didn't go with her, he would have met the true death."

"So that's it then?" Jason asked, walking around the couch, gesturing with his hands. "He leaves you to go be an escort, your staying here at his place because you gave Dermot Gran's house, I heard that you ain't working at Merlottes anymore, and from the looks of it, you haven't seen the sunshine in a coons age. What happens now, Sookie?"

I sighed and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and cradling my chin in my hands. I glanced up at Jason, who was looking back and forth between Gia and myself, waiting for an answer. There were plenty of things that I still had to tell Jason, and I knew most of it would be hard for him to understand. I was not in the mood to explain those things to him today. It would have to wait for another time.

"I'm not sure, Jason. I do know that I am going to get my husband back, no matter how long it takes. He would never leave me in a situation like the one he is in, and I couldn't in good conscience leave the man I love alone to deal with the hand that fate has dealt him. And I know you are probably upset with me about giving Gran's house to Dermot, but at least he is family. I wanted to be with Eric, and so I made a choice, and I feel right in the decision that I've made. I'm staying here, this is my home now. I need to be here."

"And what about work?" Jason asked, sitting down across from me on the white sofa.

I leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, that was something that had been on my mind for a quite awhile, and as chance would have it, I quit the same day that Eric was taken. I can't be a barmaid in Bon Temps forever, Jason. I want to do something different than serve beer all the time. I know your worried, but you don't need to be. Eric has made sure that I'm being taken care of." I was going to leave out the fact that I was technically a multi-millionare. I didn't need Jason to have a heart attack.

"I just want you to be safe, Sook. If you need anything, don't you be afraid to ask." Jason said, leveling me with his big brother knows best stare. I nodded, appreciative that he cared and still felt the instinctive need to protect me, just like he had when we were in school. He had fought many battles on my behalf, the majority of them won with fist to face contact.

Gia stood and walked back to the hall, picking up the large duffel bag she had put there. She turned and smiled at me, and I lifted my eyebrow questioningly. "Pam said that I better come and stay with you." She explained, heading over to the stairs.

"Oh, and I see that you take orders from her now?" I asked, a little annoyed. I had planned on calling Gia to ask her if she would mind coming to stay with me here in the house, like Eric had suggested I do in the letter. The fact that the choice had been taken from me irked me slightly.

Gia turned and smiled over her shoulder. "When it comes to you, I will gladly take the orders. Plus, I haven't been able to sleep much lately, so I'm glad to get out of the house. Dermot and Pam keep me up half the night." With that eye widening news, she headed up the stairs, her brown hair bouncing happily with each step.

I sat up straight, smiling triumphantly. "I knew it! She is such a little liar!" The secretive smile that had been on Pam's face when I asked her about Dermot last night had been clue enough.

Jason looked at me curiously. "I thought Vamps and Fairies are like oil and vinegar, or am I missing something?"

I laughed and stood up. "No, your right, they are not usually so friendly with each other, but Pam is different. She is just like Eric."

With Eric and Pam, blood was their sustenance, their way of life. Throw Fairies in the mix, it was like Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory for a diabetic person. The fact that both of them were involved with Fairies, and that we were still walking around to tell the tale, was amazing. With my husband and his child, it was more than just the blood, and for a Vampire, that was saying a lot. Most couldn't control their baser urges, and even though Pam was no spring chick, compared to Eric she was still a young Vampire. I decided that I wasn't gonna worry anymore about Pam draining Dermot dry, especially now that I knew they were probably screwing on every possible surface in Gran's house.

I walked over behind Jason and leaning over the back of the couch, I whispered in his ear. "Oh, and by the way, Eric is going to be a Consort, not an escort." I patted him on the shoulder as he glanced back at me, his face blazing red as he realized that he had mixed up the two words earlier without even knowing it. I had wanted to correct him immediately once he had said it, but since Gia had been in the room and Jason would have been mortified by his blunder if I had pointed it out in front of her, I decided to wait until we were alone.

"Oh...right." Jason mumbled, dragging his fingers through his hair. I watched his hand and that was when I noticed the scratches on the back of his neck. There were four, deep gashes, running horizontally and disappearing into his hair. They were scabbed over and in the light streaming into the living room from the window, the scabs were raw and fresh looking. Had something attacked him?

"Jason," I asked concerned, touching the wounds lightly, "Where did you get these?"

Jason pulled away from me quickly and stood up. He turned to face me and touched the back of his neck subconsciously, like he had when he had stood at the front door. He stared at me uncomfortably, his eyes darting toward the stairs that Gia had taken. "Michelle and I broke up."

I came around the couch, clutching the lapel of my robe. "And she did that to you?" I was shocked.

He nodded, grimacing. "When I hadn't heard from you, and you weren't answering your phone, I got worried. I went over to the house and thats when Dermot told me that you moved and gave him the house." I looked down guiltily, berating myself for not telling my brother sooner than later that I had come to live with Eric. "He told me that things were happening that he couldn't really tell me about, that it was better if I heard them from you. I have to say I was pissed then, but I'm better about it now. But that didn't help the fact that when I came home that day and told Michelle that I went over to see you, she went ballistic thinking that I went over to the house only to visit Gia."

"Oh, Jason." I said softly, cursing for the clusterfuck that Jason was in.

"I really had no place to go, Merlottes is no fun without you there, can't go home with Michelle throwing things at me and interrogating me about my day. So this past week when I got off work, I went over to your house. I mean, Dermot's house, or whatever. Dermot didn't seem to mind, even offered me your room to stay in until my troubles with Michelle blew over. I was tempted, but I figured that would only make matters worse."

I nodded and waved for him to continue. "When I got home, Michelle...attacked me." Jason walked over to the window and looked outside, breathing deeply. I let my shields down and Jason's thoughts came in loud and clear. I saw Michelle lunging at him as he entered through the door, both of them slamming into the hallway wall from the force of her attack. Jason had tried to grab her forearms to stop the assault, Michelle yelling all the while, but she was too quick. Her left hand had managed to grab him behind the neck, digging her long fingernails into his flesh and hanging on like a tick. Jason had ducked out under her arm, but not before Michelle took off several inches of his skin.

"I may be many things, Sook," Jason spoke quietly as he turned to look at me, his voice hoarse. "But a cheater is not one of them. I've done many things I'm not proud of, I have been immature for most of my life, slept with too many women that I can't even remember, I have not taken responsibility for things I should have and I can never forgive myself for hitting you after Gran died."

"Jason, its okay, you were grieving-" I began.

"No," he sliced his hand through the air, cutting me off. "It was wrong, and I say I was wrong. Gran would have tanned my hide, and rightly so. I was angry with myself for sleeping with Maudette and Dawn, making me the prime suspect for the police in their murders. And then Gran died. It was just too much, and I took it out on you. I take everything out on you, your all I got left. Mom and Dad are gone, Gran is gone, Hadley is gone. I know she had a son, but I don't know him, and without you Sook, I would be so lost. Your my sounding board, your the one that tells me the reality of stuff when I don't see it for myself. You tried to tell me with Crystal, and I ignored it. Look where that got me, she got crucified and our baby..."

I sat down and and tried to block out the images from my mind of remembering Crystal nailed to a cross in the Merlottes parking lot, her and Jason's unborn child laying dead on the ground under her dead body. Of all the death I had seen, that ranked number one on my list of horrors. I may not of been a fan of Crystal, but that baby had been my brother's child and to have died before life had even begun...was unbearable. It made one wonder at all the cruelty in the world.

"I've had it with batshit crazy women, Sook. I thought Michelle was gonna be the one, she was normal, sweet. Little did I know that she was gonna go Fatal Attraction on me. After she did this," Jason said, waving at his neck, "I told her to pack her shit and get the hell out of my house. I haven't seen her since."

I stood up and walked over to Jason and hugged him. He hesitated for a moment, then his arms wrapped around me and he squeezed me hard. I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Jason. Your gonna find her. I promise."

He nodded and pulled away, turning quickly to hide the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry about Eric. I ain't never seen you look at anyone the way you did him. I hope you get him back."

I smiled softly, and patted Jason's back until he got control of his emotions. After a few moments, he turned and smiled at me brightly, his blue eyes still clouded with sadness. Gia chose that moment to come back down the stairs as if on cue, having changed into a orange spaghetti strapped tank top and a blue jean skirt. Her brown hair was up in a bun, white chopsticks holding it in place. Jason looked at her with longing, a look she returned before glancing at me, and I wondered at all the love connections that seemed to be going on around me.

"I'm gonna go get ready, and then maybe we can go see a movie or eat dinner. What do you think?" I asked, ready to leave my self imposed isolation and get out of the house.

Both Gia and Jason nodded in agreeance, and I headed downstairs to get ready. I smiled at Eric's portrait as I walked by it on route to the closet, and I promised myself that my chore of the day for tomorrow was to do tons of laundry and unpack the rest of my clothes upstairs. I had few options in clothing, so I pulled on a pair of knee high white tights and one of Eric's white dress shirts. I rolled the sleeves back five times before it was at the right length, and gathering the tails of the shirt, I tied them into a knot right at belly button level. I grabbed a pair of black sandals that would finish my impromptu outfit and left the closet.

Walking over to the nightstand, I opened the drawer and pulled out the charger for my cell phone, plugging it into the wall. I hoped for the few minutes I was in the bathroom, I would have a little bit of juice on my phone to last me for my evening out with Jason and Gia. I zipped into the bathroom and combed my hair out, putting it up in a high ponytail. I dabbed a bit of mascara on and a touch of blush, hoping that it would improve what Jason called my "zombie" look. I shook my head. Right now was prime tanning weather and I was hiding out inside like a hermit.

I switched the light off in the bathroom and went over and unplugged my phone. I turned it on and wasn't surprised that I had over fifty missed calls and god knew how many messages. I just flipped my phone shut when it rang, and I jumped slightly, startled. Looking at the number, I didn't recognize it and I was tempted to just let it go to my mailbox, but I decided I had enough messages to listen too without adding another.

"Hello?"

"Sookie? Its me, JB. Tara had the babies!" the familiar voice said excitedly, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my goodness! Which hospital are you at, I'll come right now!" I felt excitement surge through me, and I bent over and grabbed my sandals, racing up the stairs as JB gave me the name and directions to the hospital that they were at here in Shreveport. Jason and Gia looked at me curiously as I entered the living room, both of them standing up.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? I'm so happy for you guys!" I gushed, snapping my cell phone shut.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Tara had her babies!" I exclaimed, running into the kitchen and grabbing my purse. When I came back into the living room, Jason and Gia were still standing where I had left them. "Lets go. You brought your truck, right?" I looked at Jason.

He shook his head. "Gia, she uh..."

"I popped us over." she smiled, and Jason looked queasy at the reminder of how they obviously had gotten over here.

"Oh no. I don't know where my keys are." I bit my lip. I suppose we could take the Corvette, but there was only two seats, and I wasn't up to trying to drive it again. I looked at my brother, unsure if I should let him drive Eric's baby. "Why did you Pop over? Why not just drive?"

"Its faster, and Jason seemed intrigued by it." Gia answered simply.

"Yeah, I thought it was cool until I actually experienced it. I almost lost my lunch on your stoop." Jason replied.

I sighed, walking back toward the kitchen with Gia and Jason following in my wake. I took the keys for the Corvette off the key holder by the garage door, mentally preparing myself for an interesting drive to the hospital. I suppose I could call Gia once we got to the hospital and she could Pop over and meet us. I slipped my sandals on, and opening the door, I reached over on the wall and hit the garage door opener.

As the late afternoon sun filled the darkened double garage, I stopped in surprise as I saw that my car was missing from the spot that Pam had parked it. In its place was a small red car* with a white roof, two white strips running down the length of the hood. It was so tiny, I expected the door to burst open at any moment and a troop of clowns to come streaming out. Parked right next to Eric's Corvette, the two cars complemented each other with their colors.

"Holy shit, is that a Corvette?!" Jason asked, pushing past me and openly drooling on Eric's Vette.

"Yes, it is." I answered, moving closer to the mystery car. I could see that despite the small appearance of the vehicle, the interior looked very spacious, with black leather seats that gleamed. The words Mini Cooper was stamped on a special shield on the back of the car, and I knew instantly that this was the car that Eric wanted me to have. Pam must have swapped the cars without me noticing, but when was beyond me. If I had to guess, my old car was probably sleeping with the fishes.

"Are we taking this one?" Jason asked hopefully, hovering by the driver's side window of the Corvette.

"No, were not." I answered with finality, swearing to myself that I would not drive in that car again unless it was with Eric driving. I turned and marched back into the house, going right to the table in the kitchen and picking up the keys with the Mini Cooper tag. Coming back into the garage, I unlocked the car and opened the door. The smell of leather hit my nose and I inhaled deeply, enjoying the earthy, rich smell. Sliding behind the wheel, I sighed in delight at how comfortable the seat was.

I leaned over and unlocked the passenger door. Jason opened it, climbing into the back seat after figuring out the button contraption on the front passenger seat. After Gia got in and fastened her seat belt, I leaned over and opened the glove compartment to make sure that the insurance and registration papers were in there. I glanced at the papers and saw Eric's name, but was surprised to see that permission had been given that I could use the car and temporary insurance had been given with me in mind. I really needed to fill out all those documents later, to make sure that everything was finalized.

"Where is your car, Sook?" Jason asked, admiring the leather upholstery as we backed out of the garage.

"That's the million dollar question, ain't it?" I replied, hitting the button contraption attached to the visor that lowered the garage door.

"You mean you don't know?" Jason laughed, disbelieving.

"Nope." Damn high handed Vampires.

Impressively enough, the Mini Cooper had a GPS installed which Jason figured out and we found our way to Saint Andrews Hospital in record time. It took some driving around to find a parking space in the large multiplex parking garage, and it didn't help that Jason was pointing out free places that were on the opposite side of where we were, especially since it was all one way. Once we got to where the free spot was, it was already taken by someone else.

I had to say one thing about the Mini Cooper; it maneuvered like a dream, I felt like I barely had to touch the wheel and it followed my every command. I was able to nab a parking spot quickly enough after ten minutes of searching, the car quickly and efficiently sliding into place in the very little space that was allowed between a Mini Van and a very ugly outdated car.

Exiting the car, we headed into the hospital. My first order of business was to find the gift shop and spend an exorbitant amount of money on a gift for Tara and the babies. My Southern manners would not allow me to show up empty handed, not when there were babies involved. After locating the large gift shop on the bottom floor, Gia helped me find a beautiful arrangement of Lilies in a clear vase with blue and pink ribbons wrapped around the base. I eyed the balloons afterward, and I really wanted to buy two of the bottle shaped ones with the according colors for boys or girls, but I didn't know the sex of the babies. I finally settled on two yellow colored ones, deciding the neutral color was nice and fit for either sex.

After purchasing my items, Gia and I met Jason outside the gift shop and followed the hospital directories to the bank of elevators that would take us up to the fourth floor. Jason offered to carry the flowers and balloons, and as I turned to hit the elevator button, I caught Gia staring at my brother with such longing and lust, I was surprised he didn't fall over from it. Gia glanced at me and actually blushed when she saw that I caught her in the act of open admiration, but I just smiled at her. Like I said before, they were both adults, and my brother wasn't with Michelle anymore. All bets were off now.

The elevator behind us dinged, and glancing over my shoulder, I met the green eyes of the person exiting it. He stopped short when he saw me and I turned toward him fully, surprised to see him. "Alcide."

He looked uncomfortable, but he nodded anyway. "Sookie."

The last time I had seen him was when he had been laying in my bed, waiting for me to come home so he could seduce me. Jannalyn had told him that I had broken the bond with Eric, so he had thought that if he ever had a chance with me, that was the time to act on it. I had been angry and shocked, and had said some very hurtful things to him, but I had been honest in my feelings.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment, then Jason saved me by stepping forward and greeting Alcide. They didn't know each other too well, but my brother seemed to sense the underlying tension between Alcide and I. He introduced Gia, and while Alcide shook her hand, I stood to the side and studied the Shreveport Packmaster of the Long Tooth Pack. Alcide looked tired, his black hair longer and the curls unruly, the scruff on his face at least a few days old. He was wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt, the logo AAA Accurate Surveys stamped on the left breast pocket.

"What brings you here?" Jason asked Alcide, who was content to ignore me.

Alcide cleared his throat. "One of my guys got hit by a car on the pack run on the last night of the full moon. He was pretty bad off, was in critical condition, but he is doing better now."

"Wow, the full moon was almost three weeks ago. How bad was it?" Jason asked, smiling at Gia as she took the balloons from his hand.

"Well, he has a broken arm and leg, had a punctured lung from some broken ribs, but the worse of it was the head injury he sustained. He had some brain swelling, and they had to go in a relieve the pressure. He is doing better now, but at first we were afraid that he wasn't gonna make it."

"And the driver of the car?" I asked, shocked. I knew many members of the Long Tooth Pack, they considered me a friend of the Pack. I hoped they still did, especially since I had spurned their Packmaster.

Alcide cocked his head to the side, finally meeting my eyes. "Gone. All he saw was a wolf, didn't concern himself with getting out of the car to check and make sure that the wolf wasn't more than just an animal." His voice was rough, angry.

"Alcide, I told you before that you could always use my land for your Pack runs. Why didn't you this time?" I asked, touching his forearm. I had still been living at Gran's house during the last full moon, so it wouldn't of been a problem. I could still remember the bright moonlight streaming through the window as Eric and I had made love on the floor, our bond reestablished, lost in our love for each other.

He flinched away from my touch. "Well, considering how things are between us, I didn't think it was a good idea."

"I see." I said softly. The elevator chose that moment to open its doors again, several people exiting. Jason walked over and held the door open with his free hand, and Gia followed after him. "I hope your friend feels better." I said to Alcide, unsure of what else there was to say to one another. I walked over and joined my brother and Gia in the elevator, the door sliding over once Jason let go.

"Sookie, wait." I heard Alcide say, his hand catching the door just as it was about to seal shut. "Have lunch with me, let me explain to you why I did what I did." Alcide said, glancing at Jason and Gia. "Please. I hate having this hanging between us."

I leaned against the wall of the elevator, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt like I owed it to myself to have the air cleared between us, although I would reiterate to him once again that I was not interested in a relationship if he brought it up. I nodded in acceptance to his lunch offer, and the smile that lit his face was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

"Great, I'll call you then?" he asked, letting go of the doors.

"Sure." I replied, and the doors shut with a click.

I glanced over at Jason and Gia, both of them looking at me curiously. "And what did Alcide do?" Jason asked, his voice teasing.

"That's none of your business, Jason Stackhouse." I sniffed, hitting the button for the fourth floor.

"Does Eric know?" Gia asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I laughed. "Let me put it this way, if Eric knew what Alcide did, he would have neutered him." And that was the God's honest truth. Eric would have lost it in a jealous rage if I had told him that Alcide had been cuddling in my bed, waiting for me to come home. Eric would have gone after Alcide, so I had withheld that little piece of information from my husband to protect a friend who had a lapse in judgment at a inopportune moment.

The elevator dinged as it arrived at the fourth floor, and after a quick stop by the nurses station to find Tara's room, we arrived at her open door to a flurry of activity. Tara had a private room from the looks of it, and I immediately recognized JB's mom and his grandmother, the latter who was sitting in a rocking chair with a blue swaddled bundle in her arms.

"Sookie! Your here!" I turned my head and saw Tara laying in a hospital bed, which was in the middle of the room that was painted a cheerful yellow. A nurse stood by her bedside, changing out the IV bag which Tara was hooked up too. JB stood on the opposite side with a pink swaddled bundle in his arms, smiling serenely.

I smiled brightly at JB's mom and rushed over to my friend, hugging her tightly. "Congratulations, Tara. I'm so happy for you." I pulled away and cupped my friends face. Tara's brown eyes were swimming with happy tears and she grasped my wrist, unable to speak.

"Hey, Tara. Where do you want these?" Jason asked as he came into the room, nodding to the vase of flowers in his hand. Gia stood behind him, looking back and forth between the two babies.

"Oh, just wherever you can find space, thanks." Tara said, waving her free hand in the direction of the other flowers, presents and balloons that graced the room. Jason walked over to the window and placed the lilies on the small table that sat underneath it, finding just enough space amongst the others already there.

"How do you feel?" I asked, turning back to Tara.

"Well, I'm totally exhausted, and I've been awake for over twenty four hours, but I feel great. I can't believe their actually here." Tara teared up again, and I turned around and grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box. Tara dabbed at her eyes, and I figured her hormones were probably going crazy right now.

"Sookie," JB said to me softly, and I walked over to his side. He handed me the little pink bundle that he was holding, and for a moment I panicked at the idea of holding such a small, fragile life in my hands. Yet, as the little baby girl settled into my arms it felt natural holding her, almost surreal. It made my ovaries hurt.

"This little miss is Sara Sookie du Rone," JB explained, and I looked up at Tara in surprise. She just smiled at me, re-braiding her brown hair as she watched me with Sara. I was touched they had chosen to name their daughter after me. I glanced back down at the tiny pink face that peeped out of the folds of the soft cotton blanket, Sara's perfectly shaped lips opening wide for a yawn. "And this little guy," JB continued, picking up the blue bundle from his grandmother, "Is Robert Thornton du Rone." JB came up next to me and I glanced down at Robert, his eyes opening and closing tiredly as he tried to look at his daddy.

"Their beautiful. Just absolutely beautiful." I murmured, Jason and Gia coming closer to have a look. I glanced at my brother, his face wistful, and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was thinking about what could have been had Crystal and their baby lived. My brother met my eyes and I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring look.

"The labor was tough, it started last night after dinner." Tara sighed, glancing between her babies. "We were driving here to Shreveport when my water broke, and by the time we got here Robert was already crowning. He was born at ten thirty. Sara was stubborn and wanted to stay inside, she didn't come out until after four in the morning."

"When are you going to have a baby, Sookie?" JB asked, and I felt the proverbial spot light fall on me as everyone in the room looked my way.

"Well," I said slowly, my mind going into overdrive, "I don't think I will be having any children." I have received many things in my life, some that I wanted, others that I didn't. To have a child would be one of the things that I would want desperately, an idea I have entertained many times already in the past.

I loved being around kids, and the thought of having Eric's child was something that I played around with in my mind; a strong son with his dad's long blonde hair and my stubborn streak. Or a dainty daughter with Eric's piercing blue eyes and my smile. When these images came to me, they made me wish for things I could not have. I would never have Eric's child. Vampires can't procreate. And if I couldn't have Eric's child...I guess being a mother wasn't in the cards for me. I always placated myself with the fact that my life was too dangerous anyway, what responsible adult would bring a child into the life that I led, where death seemed to knock on my door on a daily basis?

"You'll have kids, Sookie. Just you wait and see." JB said matter of factly. I decided not to debate the issue. JB saw life in the simplest of terms, he had always been that way, what you see is what you get. For Tara, who had a bad family life growing up and had always fallen into unhealthy relationships as an adult, JB was a good match for her. He would never hurt her, and now that they were parents, I knew both would strive to give their children the best life possible.

"May I hold your child?" Gia inquired softly, looking at Tara for permission.

Tara looked at Gia curiously. "And you are?"

"This is Gia, she's with me. She is like my cousin, Claude." I answered discreetly, and Tara's eyes widened. I didn't want to blurt the word Fairy in front of JB and his family, that would draw some strange looks.

It was Claude who had told Tara that she was going to have twins in the first place, way before a doctor could even tell on a ultrasound. Tara had not even believed him, but that had changed once her doctor confirmed there were two heartbeats. It was one of those mystical qualities about the Fae that always bemused me, and I had been just as surprised to learn that Claude had indeed been right in his declaration of twins.

Tara looked at Gia for a long while, then nodded her head. JB handed Robert into Gia's arms, and as we all watched, she turned and walked toward the window where the sun was slowly beginning its descent toward the horizon. Gia pulled the blanket away from Robert's head and softly touched his forehead with her index finger, closing her eyes. She smiled after a moment, looking over at Tara and JB. "He is strong and intelligent, he will make you proud."

Gia handed Robert back to JB, then I offered her Sara. It was truly magical to watch, it was as though Gia was communing with the energy that surrounded the baby. Once again Gia went over to the window, repeating the process with Sara. "Your daughter will be a romantic, and just as stubborn as she was coming out of your womb. Guard her well, many will come to seek her hand."

Gia walked over to Tara's bed, handing Sara safely into her mother's arms. Tara was on the verge of tears again as she looked up at Gia in wonder. "Thank you." She said reverently, and I knew that she believed every word from Gia's mouth.

"Is she a psychic?" I heard JB's grandmother whisper, and I had to smother a smile. It was better for them to think that then be told that Gia was a Earth Fairy from Italy. They might think we were all psycho.

The three of us stayed for another hour, and I enjoyed spending the time with my childhood friend and her new babies. I picked up on Tara's sadness that her own family wasn't there to meet her son and daughter, but she felt it was for the best. She would give her children the life that she never had but always wanted, or die trying. I knew Tara would be a great mother, I had no doubt about it.

Once we left the hospital, we were sitting at a red light when I glanced over at Gia, intrigued. "How did you know those things about the babies?"

"That's what I want to know." Jason said from the backseat.

"Every living creature has a certain aura to them, even Vampires. If you look closely, you can discern what that aura is and read it. How do you think your Grandfather knew you had the essential spark? How he knew you were different from his other grandchildren? When it is time, you will be able to do the same thing."

My eyes turned back to the road, Gia's answer making more sense than I had expected. I had always wondered how they had known I was different, what had made me stand out from my brother or Hadley. And as if having telepathy wasn't enough tell me everything I needed to know about a person, lets throw in some aura reading to up the ante.

"You mean Sookie will be able to read auras, too?" Jason asked Gia, leaning forward and poking his head between our seats.

"Oh, Jason," I sighed, taking my right hand from the steering wheel and patting his face. "I have so much I need to tell you."


	14. Window To The Soul

**Hey All! Well, you guys will be pleased to know that I finally have a Beta! Several, hundred, thousand thanks to the amazing 2Tcup-Human****s for all her hard work and dedication. She is even helping me go through all the previous chapters and correcting my mistakes for me. I love her so much. Thanks for everything. :P**

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell me that Niall is gonna make you a Princess, to rule over all of the Fae?"<p>

"Yes."

"And you're gonna have more powers than just your telepathy once you hit thirty?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to live forever?"

"No."

"But you just said-"

"Jason," I interrupted, sitting in the chair across from him at the table, "I'm going to live longer than human years, yes. But I will die at some point. I'm not immortal. According to Dermot and Claude, I will live for several centuries. I will age during that time, it will just happen at a slower pace. I know this is a lot to take in, trust me, I'm still having trouble digesting it all."

Jason looked at me wide eyed. "So, when I'm old, toothless and wearing a diaper, you're gonna look like you do now? You'll keep on going long after I'm gone?"

I felt a stab of pain in my heart at the thought of a world without my brother in it. I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of it in this moment, and when the time came, I knew that I was going to feel his death like it was my own. A twinge of concern and love washed over me, and I focused on my bond with Eric. Sunset had happened over two hours ago, and for the both of us, our emotions have improved a hundred fold in the last twenty four hours. The agonizing thoughts that occupied me right now must have drawn Eric's attention, and I sent a burst of reassurance toward him. I didn't need him to worry.

I stared at my brother, who already knew the answer to his questions. He just needed me to say it. "Yes, I will continue to look as I do now when you re old, and I will be here long after you re gone." I said this softly, hoping that it would soften the blow.

"Fuck me," he muttered. Jason looked completely thunderstruck, the news of my future hitting him almost as hard as if I had gotten Gran's iron skillet out of the boxes upstairs and whacked him upside the head with it. He stared down at his hands where they rested on the kitchen table, his fingers rubbing his calloused palms in a circular motion.

We had arrived back at the house an hour ago, having swung by a Thai restaurant beforehand since all three of us were hungry (or in Jason's case, starving to death). Once we had pulled into the garage, I had discreetly whispered to Gia to keep Jason preoccupied for a few minutes so I could quickly stash all the documents that were spread all over the kitchen table. If Jason saw them, I knew the questions would start. I was lucky that he hadn't paid them any attention earlier, when I had been agonizing over how we were going to get to the hospital.

True to her word, Gia kept Jason's full attention as he stood by her at the counter, helping her serve all the noodles, spring rolls and curry chicken into the porcelain serving bowls that were in the cabinet. While their backs were turned, I swiftly gathered everything while trying to keep it organized and hurried upstairs into Eric's office, placing them on the desk.

When I came back, Jason and Gia were sitting at the table. My brother was being a gentleman, offering to fill Gia's plate for her. She nodded her head and watched him with a twinkle in her eye, her fingers fidgeting with the chain that hung around her neck. I was quiet and ate my food, content to let the two of them steal glances at each other while the other wasn't looking.

We were halfway through our meal when Jason asked me what it was that I needed to tell him, and with Gia's help, I laid it all out for him. He'd been quiet for the most part, his eyes flicking back and forth between Gia and me as we told him of what was going to happen within the next few years. He had seemed impressed that I was going to receive powers upon my thirtieth birthday, but the reality of the situation hit home for him as he learned the true reason why Niall had sought me out. Gia also told Jason the role she now played in my life. His brow furrowed worriedly at the news that she was willing to die to protect me.

Staring at my brother now, he looked so lost, almost abandoned. I knew he was feeling rejected once again by his Fairy heritage, and I didn't need to read his mind to know that. I glanced over at Gia. Her golden eyes were trained on her half eaten bowl of cold noodles, her thoughts a million miles away. At times like this, I wished that I could read Supes like I could humans. Gia's face was intense, and I wondered what was going on inside that perfectly shaped head of hers.

I returned my gaze to Jason, and though I could read him easily enough, I decided that I had invaded my brother's private thoughts enough in the past month. I didn't know what I could say or do to comfort him, so I reached my hand across the space between us, my palm facing up. Jason broke out of his trance and looked at me, and after a long moment, he reached his right hand out and clasped mine. I gripped his hand and squeezed, silently communicating that I was here for him.

"I never envied your telepathy, Sook. I know how hard it was for you growing up, how hard it is for you still. But sometimes I wish I had been special enough to have gotten just a little bit of what you have. I feel so ordinary now." Jason's voice was deeper, huskier.

"You are NOT ordinary, you hear me!" I said fervently, my tone sharp. "You may not have been born with the essential spark, Jason Stackhouse, but there is a spark there nonetheless that draws people to you like a moth to the flame. I know you feel like our kin, that Niall specifically, has tossed you to the wayside. And I'm so angry with him for doing that to you."

Jason sighed. "It doesn't matter. It s not like he played a major role in our lives, not like Gran did."

"I know. But it still hurts to know that he didn't come here because we were the long lost great grandchildren that he never knew and wanted to get to know. He sought me out for the sole purpose of having me take his place, to find the next heir because he is going to die soon. Everything that I thought was true is not, and it makes me angry that he didn't tell me these things before he closed the portals and left."

"I don't think Niall really cares about whose feelings he hurts. Look at how he treated Dermot, putting a spell on him to make him go crazy, and then just leaving him here and making it impossible for him to go back home. Niall is a selfish prick," Jason said darkly, his eyes narrowed.

My first instinct was to defend Niall, but I stopped myself. My brother was right. The small part of me that had delighted in the attention that Niall had heaped upon me, the special love that I had for my great grandfather, cried out in denial. But I had to take myself further away from the situation, and look at it as a whole. Niall was not without fault, and as a Prince, as the head of our Fairy family, he favored me, had favored Fintan, but treated the rest abominably. He was selfish, and for all the centuries that he'd lived through, it didn't seem to have made him very wise.

"You re right, Jason. He is selfish," I said softly. It actually felt good to say it. It was as though I was finally accepting the pink elephant in the room that I had ignored for so long.

With a final squeeze of my hand, Jason let go and stood. He stretched and patted his belly. "Thank you for telling me everything, Sook. I can't really tell you how I feel about what is going to happen to you. It just seems too...incredible, you know what I mean? I suppose I won't be able to really accept it until I see it. You re my sister, and to think of you as a Princess, as someone who is going to live for five or six centuries, well, it s hard to swallow."

I smiled up at him. "If you're having a hard time believing this, how do you think it is for me? I feel like Alice in Wonderland, here. Life just keeps getting stranger."

"Yes, it does." Jason agreed, picking up both his and Gia's bowls from the table. He walked over to the counter and put them in the sink. Gia snapped out of the trance like state she was in when Jason took her bowl. "Well, I better get going. Have to get an early start in the morning. I had fun today; we need to hang out more often."

I stood as well. "I agree." I walked over to my brother and gave him a hug.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, with Eric gone and all?" Jason asked.

My hand went to my chest and I rubbed my half sun mark. "I hope so. All I wanted to do was to live my life with Eric, but I can't even do that now, because Freyda took him. Everything is such a mess."

One of Gran's all time favorite quotes was, "The best laid plans of mice and men often go astray." That was so true for my situation right now. I had finally planned for my life to be entwined with Eric's, and Hurricane Freyda came along and blew it out of the water. Yes, I had known of the storm beforehand. Had I thought it would blow over? Yes. Serves me right for being cautiously optimistic. From now on, I was going to prepare for the worst, hope for the best. I don't know if that made me the cup half empty kinda gal, but the rose colored glasses were coming off and staying that way.

"You'll get him back," Jason tried to assure me, and I silently agreed with him. I didn't know when, or how I was going to do it, but I would get my husband back. I was not going to let Freyda win.

"I'll bring you home," Gia announced happily, Jason looking a little green around the gills at the thought of having to Pop back to Bon Temps.

I walked both of them to the front door, and as both of them stepped onto the stoop, Gia stepped close to Jason. He looked down at her, completely enchanted by her proximity. Instead of taking his hand like she did with me, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, her face peeking at me as Jason wrapped his own arms around her. She winked at me, and then they were gone.

Shaking my head ruefully, I closed the door and went back into the kitchen. I had a feeling that Gia wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. I passed the time cleaning up after our dinner and putting the leftovers into the refrigerator. Grabbing my cell phone from my purse, I headed downstairs and plugged it in so it could charge fully.

I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I was just heading to the closet to slip on another of Eric's T-shirts for bed when I heard the doorbell ring. Biting back a smile, I hurried upstairs and looked through the peep hole. Gia stood on the other side, and as I opened the door, I saw that her lips looked a little swollen.

She looked at me guiltily and brushed passed me. Closing the door, I followed her into the living room. "Is everything okay? You seemed a little distracted towards the end of dinner."

Gia's eyebrows raised in surprise, obviously expecting me to say something about the attraction going on between her and Jason. "Of course, Sookie. I was just thinking about your brother not being born with the essential spark, and if there was anything that could be done to help trigger it."

I reeled back slightly, not sure I had heard her correctly. "You mean, there might be a way for you to...initiate it?"

Gia sat on the sofa and looked up at me. "Maybe. I will have to do some research. My mother left me many books that she brought with her from the Fae Realm, but I will need some time to look through them all. They are all in Gaelic and are very hard to understand. Most of the text reads like a riddle. When you mentioned that your brother has a spark, even if it wasn't the essential one, that got me thinking. Jason is of the Brigant bloodline just like you are, he has the Fairy traits, and he can pass those on to any children he might have. So it stands to reason that we might be able to trigger the dormant essential spark within him."

"You think you can do this?" My heart was thundering in my chest at the thought of Jason being just like me.

"I don't know," Gia said, "But I will try."

"If you can find a way, we would have to tell him. I have a feeling that if the essential spark is triggered, Jason would be telepathic as well because of the demon blood. He just said tonight that he never envied me that, and I wouldn't want to dump that on him if he didn't want it. Plus, Jason is thirty years old. Would that mean that the spark would go immediately to the flame, and what would that do to him? Will it work since he is a bitten Were-panther?"

Gia smiled serenely and stood, placing both of her hands on my shoulders. "Sookie, you need to calm yourself. Don't get too far ahead. I don't even know if it is possible, but I will be most diligent in finding out if we can. For the time being, let us say nothing until I know if I can help, okay?"

I nodded my head, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I impulsively hugged Gia, and I felt better instantly. I was so grateful for her presence in my life, and if she could help give Jason the essential spark that he had not been born with, that would be amazing. Gia laughed softly and hugged me back.

"I'm going to go to bed, if you don't mind. I would like to catch up on my sleep so I can spend the day tomorrow deciphering the pages of my mother's books," Gia said, pulling away from me.

"Of course, of course. Sleep well, Gia." I said happily.

She smiled sweetly. "You too, Sookie."

I watched her head upstairs, and after turning off all the lights on the ground level I headed downstairs, the security door closing behind me. After changing into one of Eric's T-shirts (a dark green shirt with a V neck), I crawled into bed, my eyes going automatically to the portrait of my husband. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bond; Eric's emotions were neutral for the moment. I love you, I thought to him, and closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

_I stood at the window, staring up at the moon that was but a small sliver that hung low in the sky. After several failed escape attempts, this was the closest I got to being outside. Freyda feared that I would fly away if given the chance. The only thing keeping me in check were the threats that had been issued from that bitch's vile mouth. If I tried to escape again, they would kill her. If I attacked Freyda again, they would kill her. If I didn't behave..._

_Growling impatiently, I stepped away from the window and let the curtain fall back into place. I began to pace the length of the office that I had been brought to, this overly decadent mansion, a cage, a prison. Even though I didn't need to draw breath, I felt as though I was suffocating. This place may have been called Valhalla, but even the God's would cringe if they were to see what Freyda's interpretation of the warrior's heaven was._

_I looked around in disgust, most of the decorations that surrounded me gaudy, extravagant. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and it looked to be made of real gold. The desk, the small sofa, the chairs, all of it; were made of rich oak and accented with gold. One wall was lined with animal heads; a lion, a rhino, and what looked to be an elk, their dead eyes watching my every move. Over the marbled mantle of the fireplace hung a painting of Freyda, who had posed draped over a bed, almost nude except for the sheet covering her breasts and womanhood. The wooden floors were covered with sheep skins, and a strange bust with a large penis of what looked to be of African design stood next to the computer on the desk._

_Most of the rooms in this place were just like this office; dark, oppressive, void of any warmth. I closed my eyes and pictured my beloved's farmhouse, how even though everything about the place was old and worn, it had been filled with love, and whoever entered there could feel it. I had looked forward to Sookie inhabiting my house, making it her own, making it our home. I wasn't so sure now when I would get to see that._

_My thoughts were interrupted as the door to the office opened. I turned and steeled myself as Freyda came into the room, the two guards that had followed her positioning themselves just outside the door. Freyda came toward me and stopped about two feet away, her eyes traveling over the length of my body. I stood there silently, refusing to verbally acknowledge her presence. She tilted her head down and looked up at me through the veil of her lashes, her red painted lips twisting into a cruel smile._

_"I have been told that you are refusing the blood from my donors. Do you not find my selection of rare blood types worthy of your tastes?" she asked, her tone sickly sweet. My hands curled into fists and I fought the urge to punch her in the face._

_"I am not hungry," I said flatly, which was a complete lie, but I would be damned if I admitted it to her._

_Freyda tilted her head back and laughed softly, her right hand coming up to touch her throat. Her green eyes glowed knowingly, but she didn't accuse me of lying. The only blood I had a taste for was Sookie's, and if I couldn't have hers, I would endure the pain that came with denying myself. The thought of drinking from someone else made me feel like I was betraying my wife, and as long as I could withstand the hunger pangs, I would hold true to the blood vow I had made to my wife._

_I had never told Sookie about the silent declaration that a Vampire was making when marrying a human, which was a very rare occurrence in my world. The Vampire was making a solemn promise upon the act of marriage to drink from no other, except his/her mate. That was one of the main reasons Vampires never married a human - the implied vow was detested by most, many of my kind finding the idea of drinking from only one human unfathomable. But my Lover, my wife...she was a vintage I would never tire of tasting._

_"The True Blood that you are always drinking, it will sustain you, but it does not take the edge off of the hunger that will continue to grow if you don't drink human blood. Do you really plan on continuing this way? I don't want you to look too haggard at our wedding," Freyda stated, backing away slightly to look at me shrewdly._

_I was still at my full strength and looked healthy enough, though the hunger I felt made me more irritable than I normally was. Where I would drink only one bottle of TruBlood a night back in Louisiana, in the two and a half weeks since my arrival here in this hellhole, I was drinking about two or three packs of TruBlood a night. The synthetic blood was unpalatable, but at least it gave me the energy I needed to make it through each night._

_When I didn't answer Freyda, she frowned at me, her patience growing thin with my obstinate behavior. The reaction she received from most of her subjects was respectful, worshipful. That was not the case with me._

_Freyda's hands went to the ties of her dressing gown, which was made of a rich silk in dark green and gold. Undoing the knot, she pulled the robe off and it fell to the floor, leaving her naked before me. My lip almost curled in disgust as I looked at her body. Where most men would find Freyda attractive because of her tall stature, delicate facial features, slim body and flaming red hair, I found it abhorrent._

_Even when I had been human, I had always favored women that had curves, were petite and blonde. One thousand years had not changed my tastes in the least. When I had found Sookie, it was as though the God's had granted me my dream woman, a creation that had lived in my mind and was brought to life. Finding out we were soul mates had not been so shocking; she had been the only thing I ever wanted in my entire existence._

_"Eric, you may reject everything that I offer you, my Kingdom, my people, my love. But one day, you will accept these things, and you will wonder why you fought so hard against the inevitable," Freyda said softly, stepping out of the robe that had fallen on the floor, circling around me. I clenched my teeth as I felt her hand touch my shoulder blades through the ill fitting suit that I had been given to wear._

_"You'll want me eventually, every man does," she whispered into my ear, pressing her small breasts into my arm as she came back to face me. "And when you do, I will not disappoint you." Her fingers reached out and touched my cheek, scraping her blood red nails along the stubble on my chin. I jerked my face away, glaring at her hatefully._

_She smiled coyly, her hand coming down to my chest, slowly dragging it downward. Her hand just reached my belly button, quickly heading south, when my right hand reached out and caught her wrist. She stared up at me in surprise, her eyes becoming pained as I squeezed my hand, the sound of her delicate bones snapping loudly in the office. She cried out and yanked her wrist away from me._

_"I suggest you keep your hands away from my dick." I hissed, Freyda falling to her knees before me, cradling her right arm to her chest._

My eyes flew open and I sat up gasping, my arm held out before me in the same position that Eric's had been. I half expected to see Freyda kneeling before me in pain. I looked around the room, my heart rate slowing as I saw that I was home, in bed, Eric's portrait staring at me from across the room. I closed my eyes and focused on my bond with Eric, and I felt his anger, his revulsion. I glanced over at the clock. I had only been asleep for an hour or so.

Laying back down, I took long, deep breaths. My mind in turmoil, I rolled over onto my side and I knew, without a singe doubt, that what I had just seen had been no dream. I had just seen what Eric had experienced in the time that had passed since I'd gone to bed, felt his emotions, knew the thoughts going on in his mind. It gave new meaning to the phrase, "The eyes are the windows to the soul." I just had a front row seat to Eric's life in Oklahoma, and I felt more unsettled than ever before.

* * *

><p>I spent the next morning signing all the specified documents for the cars, houses and bank accounts. Pen in hand, I went to work with my signature, and as page after page piled up on my left, my thoughts kept coming back to what I had experienced last night. The scene replayed itself in my mind, every detail, every word; it was burned into my memory. Everything that Eric had seen, had heard, had thought...it was truly amazing, if not a little bit scary to see the world through his eyes. The one thing that was really adding to my freak out factor was how I had woken from what I had seen, mimicking the same position Eric's arm had been in.<p>

The only explanation that I could think of was our un-breakable bond, wrapped up with us being soul mates, had somehow allowed me to "see" and "do" what Eric did. Throw in my telepathy skill to hear his thoughts, and I would say I had a unique situation on my hands. I had to wonder, could Eric experience the same thing I had? Is it possible he already did?

I was worried about him, and it didn't help that he was starving himself. I was touched that he kept firm with his decision, or blood vow as he called it, to feed from no one else but me, but that was a bit unrealistic now considering where he was. I was not so sentimental to the fact that he was weakening himself, and in doing so, he could give Freyda the upper hand. She already had several advantages over him, she didn't need another. If only there was a way to tell him about what I had seen, that it was okay for him to feed from someone else, that I wouldn't be angry with him.

Frustrated by how helpless I felt, I gathered up all the signed documents and bundled them together. I had called Mustapha when I had woken up this morning and asked him if he had time to stop by today to pick up the documents to bring them to the lawyer. He had seemed happy to hear from me, and after telling him that I needed some time to sign everything, we agreed for him to be here at eleven. Glancing at the clock, I finished with time to spare (fifteen minutes to be exact.) Turning, I put the remaining papers, codes, maps and keys into the large safe Eric had concealed behind a black and white photo of what looked to be the New York City skyline.

I left the office with the documents in hand and went straight to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Leaning against the counter after I poured myself a steaming cup of joe, I closed my eyes and breathed in the mild brew. The world was just a better place because coffee was in it, and I relished the moments when I could just relax with my favorite blend. It was the one thing I splurged on when shopping, because let s face it, cheap coffee tastes like tar. Smiling, I sipped slowly and sighed.

Gia entered the kitchen at that moment, carrying four leather bound books, a notepad and pen, heading straight for the table. Sitting down, she began combing through the first book that was on the top of the pile. Curious, I walked over and picked up the second book that was visible, handling it very gently. The book looked to be almost as old as some of the ones that Eric had in his treasure room.

The script was handwritten and very faint, worn by the passage of time, the pages yellowed and fragile. I looked at Gia. "Can you even read this?"

She looked up, frowning. "My mother was teaching me the ancient Gaelic language when she was...killed. I know enough, but it is very complicated. I may have to ask Dermot to come over and help with some of the words I don't know."

I nodded in understanding and carefully placed the book back on top of the other two. I left Gia to her translations and headed into the laundry room to start the arduous task that was the mountain of clothes leaking out of the hamper. I grumbled to myself when I saw that I had forgotten to transfer the shirts I had washed the night Pam came over to the dryer, so I re-washed them again and would have to hope that the soap would wash away the dingy smell that had started to form. I began sorting through the clothes, making a pile for the whites and colored items, when the doorbell rang.

Gia looked at me curiously when I came back into the kitchen, but I assured her. "Don't worry, its just Mustapha. I called him this morning."

Gia just nodded and continued her scribbling on the notepad. Grabbing the bundle of documents, I headed to the front door, double checking through the peephole that it really was Mustapha. Opening the door, I smiled brightly. "Hey, come on in."

Mustapha looked me up and down, the shirt I had gone to sleep in now tucked into a pair of old jean shorts I had found. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Well, I'm doing the best I can." I hedged, not really wanting to say I was feeling better, cause I wasn't. I was just determined. I had gotten used to waking up next to my Viking every morning, and that had set the tone for my day. Now that I was Viking-less, well, suffice it to say that I was happy to have my good quality coffee to greet me with the sunrise. I needed something to perk me up.

"Are those the papers?" Mustapha asked, pointing at the bundle under my arm. I nodded. "Here, I'll just get going now and get those turned in."

"You sure you don't want to come in, have some coffee or an early lunch, perhaps?" I asked, my manners coming into play.

Mustapha shook his head. "Nah, thanks anyway. Eric left me specific instructions that if he was taken, that I better get these papers turned in as soon as possible. Too much time has passed as it is, and I'll feel better once these get processed," he said, taking the bundle from me as I handed it to him.

"Oh," I said in a small voice, leaning against the doorjamb. "How long have you had those instructions?"

Mustapha moved the sunglasses that were sitting on top of his head down over his eyes, and smiled at me brightly in the summer sunshine. "Long enough to know that he had all his bases covered. See ya around, Sookie. Don't hesitate to call me for anything, 'kay?"

"I will, Mustapha. Thanks for doing this." I watched as he turned around and moved swiftly to his motorcycle that was parked at the end of the driveway. Putting the bundle in his side leather satchel, Mustapha straddled his bike and put his helmet on. The engine roared to life and he waved before backing the motorcycle out with his feet. Seconds later, he was gone.

I spent the next two days cleaning up the house, unpacking my boxes and trying to catch up on the messages that were left on my cell phone. Most of them were left by people who didn't know what was going on in my life and seemed to be concerned that they hadn't heard from me in awhile. Jason, Sam, Remy, Amelia and Bill had all left messages.

Jason's were of no surprise, they started out angry about the house and asking where the hell I was, and then got continuously worried as the messages continued. I felt good about the time that Jason had spent with Gia and me the other day, and I was happy that my brother finally knew the entire truth. Gia was still hard at work, but she was no closer to finding anything that would help my brother.

Sam left a few messages, curious about what I was up to and worried that he had not seen me. He wanted me to stop by Merlotte s when I got the chance. I knew that the Were and Shifter community in and around Shreveport had to have heard the news by now that Eric was no longer Area Five's Sheriff and had been taken from the state. I had a feeling that Sam had found out (probably from Jannlyn), and wanted to talk to me about it.

Remy left only one message, asking if I would mind keeping Hunter for a weekend at the beginning of August. Erin (Remy's girlfriend) had a high school reunion in Baton Rouge, and they wanted to make a weekend out of it. I bit my lip, deciding to call Remy back and get more information before I said yes. I loved Hunter, he was a sweet little boy, and the times I had watched him before were always pleasant. I wanted to spend some more time with him, especially since school was starting for him soon and I wanted to help him get ready for all the thoughts he would hear from the other children.

Amelia's message came as a surprise, tentative and quiet, wanting to know how I was doing and what was new in my life. I hadn't heard from Amelia since I had written her asking for information about the Cluviel Dor, and the last time I saw her was when I kicked her and Bob out of my house because she had let Alcide into my bedroom with her blessing. I could hear the contrition in her voice, and considering how so much had changed in the time I had last spoken to her, I decided I would let bygones be bygones and call her within the next few days.

Bill left a message every night since Eric's departure, calling at the same time, more or less saying the same thing. "Hello, Sookie, it s me, Bill. I just wanted to check and see how you are doing. If you need anyone to talk to, or a shoulder to lean on, I'm here for you. You know where to find me. I hope you are well, and I look forward to hearing from you." I felt my annoyance flare as I hit the delete button for his chain of messages.

Everyone else that had been in the club the night Eric was taken had respected my wishes and left me alone, and I knew Bill had heard me when I said that. I know he meant well, but I felt like he was trying too hard, the timing and tone of his calls seemed rehearsed and artificial. I shook my head and put my phone away. I wasn't gonna contact him just yet. I didn't need him to think that with Eric gone, he had a chance with me again, because that so was not gonna happen. Part of me would never forgive Bill for the lies he'd told me, and though we were friends and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, I couldn't forget the basis from which our relationship had been built from.

Three days later, Alcide called me early and asked if I was available to meet him for lunch later in the day. I told him I was since I finally caught up on all the housework and had unpacked all my boxes, and we agreed to meet at a new Bistro restaurant that had opened near his office.

After telling Gia that we were going out for lunch, I went and got dressed. I decided to keep it simple, not wanting to give Alcide the wrong idea with dressing too nice. This wasn't a date. I put on a pair of light weight blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt smattered with tiny ladybugs. I didn't bother with any makeup, and put my hair in a tight bun. I completed the look with a pair of black flip flops.

Once eleven thirty rolled around, Gia and I left the house, heading for the restaurant. Gia brought along two of the notepads she had filled with front to back ancient Gaelic, a pencil clenched between her teeth as she glared at the pages. She looked like a stressed out college student.

"I'm going to guess that you don't want me sitting with you while you talk to the Wolf?" Gia asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not that I don't want you sitting with us, but we're going to talk about some awkward things and it would be better if we had some privacy."

It was Gia's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You do realize that wherever I sit in this place, I will be able to hear you, right?"

I cleared my throat. "Just pretend you don't, okay?"

Gia grinned. "As my father used to say, "Hear no evil, Speak no evil, See no evil."

Both of us laughing, we got out of the car and headed toward the Bistro that was across the street. I stopped short when I saw Alcide already sitting at a table that was out on the terrace balcony, and he stood when he saw me. He smiled, but it slowly faded away when he saw Gia was with me. She walked passed him and nodded, heading toward an empty table in the corner, which was farthest from where we would be sitting. Alcide watched her as she sat down and laid her notepad on the table, reaching for the menu between the salt and pepper shakers.

"Hey," I said, coming up to him.

He turned around and looked at me, a crease between his eyebrows. "Hey. Why did you bring the Fairy?"

I glanced at Gia, who seemed engrossed with what the menu had to offer. "She goes wherever I go. She is my protection. I have had a couple of close calls lately and I feel safer when she is around."

Alcide stared at me seriously, then snapped to attention and pulled my chair out for me. I murmured my thanks, folding my purse into my lap as he sat down across from me. "If you need help, Sookie, all you have to do is tell me. You are still a friend of the Pack."

The waiter came over with two glasses of water at that moment, placing them down in front of us. After telling him we needed a few minutes to look over the menu, I looked at Alcide. "Well, I wasn't sure if I was still a friend of the Pack after what happened between us." Alcide turned slightly red. "Plus, this is not about needing help. This is a full time gig, and Gia has volunteered herself for the job."

Alcide leaned back and squinted at me, the sun shining brightly overhead. "So you need a full-time bodyguard now, huh? Things have changed."

I bristled slightly at his usage of my line that I'd given him when I found him in my bed, about how he changed. Glancing away, I plucked the menu up and scanned the contents. After a moment of staring at me, Alcide did the same thing, the waiter coming over and scribbling our order on his notepad.

We sat in silence, which was quite frankly, uncomfortable. I looked at Alcide, noticing that he'd gotten a haircut and shaved. The waiter arrived a few minutes later with our food; chicken and avocado on wheat for me, and a BLT and fries for Alcide. I took a bite of my sandwich, and followed it with a sip of my water. Time to get down to business.

"So, let's talk about what happened." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

Alcide grimaced, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Sookie, I'm really sorry about how that whole situation played out. I went over to your house because I wanted to talk about us, but you never came home and I fell asleep in your bed." I looked at him pointedly, deciding not to ask him why he took his clothes off if all he wanted to do was talk.

"There's always been an attraction between us from the moment we met, but we never got to act on it because there was always something or someone in the way. When Jannalyn came and told me about you and Eric severing your blood bond, I was overjoyed. I thought that this could be the chance that I've been waiting for, you were free of Eric, he could no longer control you through the bond."

I put up my hand, my cheeks flushed with anger. "Alcide, I agree when we first met in Jackson, there was something there between us. And if it wasn't for Bill at the time, it might have gone somewhere. But it didn't, and that was because of Debbie. I cannot tell you how sick and tired I am of hearing that name. Yes, she saw that we were attracted to each other, but she built it up so much in her mind that she wanted to kill me, and would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Eric.

"And then what happens because of her death? Her sister, Sandra, comes after me. She kidnaps me and drags me into the bayou, she tries to burn Merlottes down, she hired thugs to kill me, and she kidnapped Sam and Jannalyn to use hostages like bargaining chips. So you see, Alcide, even if I could look past all the trouble that has come my way because of our initial attraction to each other, there are two things that will never allow us to be together. The first is of course, Eric. Even though the bond was severed, I love him, and I always will. I don't want anyone else. And just for the record, Eric never controlled me."

"But I heard he's left you. He's going to marry a Queen," Alcide said angrily.

"I know he is. But he didn't go willingly, I was there. I saw the whole thing," I stated, my suspicions of the Were community knowing of Eric's leaving confirmed. "The second reason I could never be with you, Alcide, is that you will always look at me as the woman who killed Debbie Pelt, a woman who you loved. And I will always have her blood and that of her sister's blood on my hands. That will haunt me forever."

Alcide leaned back, blinking owlishly. "Sandra is dead?"

I nodded. "You should talk to Jannalyn about that. But don't worry, we took care of the body." God, I hated how cold and heartless I sounded. This is what I hated, this is what killing others did to me. I pushed my sandwich away, my appetite gone. Alcide watched me, both of us quiet, his eyes sad.

"We have changed too much. We are not the same people we were in Jackson. And you're right about me changing since I've become Packmaster. Hearing the truth about yourself isn't always pretty, and you called me out on that. I was angry when I left your house, but now I see what you mean. I can't let any weakness show, or the Pack will think I'm not a fit leader, that I'm not an Alpha. I want what's best for them, but in doing so, I've lost myself along the way." Alcide pushed his own plate away as well, his green eyes staring at me.

"I guess you need to ask yourself who is more important, you or the Pack?" I said softly, my voice softening.

Alcide smiled slightly, looking down at the ring on my left hand. "I do love you, you know that, right?"

My heart clenched in sorrow for Alcide. I leaned forward and smiled softly. "I know you care about me, and I care about you too. But I think you are in love with the idea of what we could have, and that just ain't possible. I can't give you what you need. You deserve someone who will give you her whole heart, who will love you fully. That person isn't me, Alcide."

He sighed. "I know."

"Good. Now, can we please put this whole weird, strange, awkward mess behind us and just continue to be friends, please?" I didn't want anymore drama.

Alcide laughed slightly, and picking up a french fry, he nodded. Feeling better, and my appetite returning, we both ate our lunch and enjoyed each others company. It ended up being a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to say here, in case any of you are worried, Quinn will NOT be appearing again declaring love and such for Sookie. In the short story in the companion, Quinn found a were tigress and is <strong>**living happily ever after. So, no, Mr. Clean Genie in a bottle will not be showing up. As you guessed, Eric's "vision" will be part of an actual chapter in his story. Of course your gonna have to wait to find out what happens. :P XOXOXOXO**


	15. Lost Convictions

**Hello, my lovely's! Well, let me start off by giving a big apology for the amount of time it took me to update. After the last chapter, I got some PM's that sort of bummed me out, so I went in search of other gratuitous entertainment since I was down and out for a while. As a result of it, I updated Viking's Tale with it's second chapter and started a completely new story called Dig. It's a retake of the whole SSN, but with Sookie as a Detective and our favorite Viking Vampire stalking her. Will she get a restraining order? Lol. Probably not. :P But after some encouraging words from my Beta, and the burning desire to _not_ disappoint all my wonderful readers who are enjoying this story, I will try to keep the updates regular and not let too much time come between.  
><strong>

**A million thanks to my Beta, 2Tcup-Humans for her hard work. She finds the time to edit my work in her hectic schedule, and I love you for it. There are A LOT of things happening in this chapter, and I really took my time writing this cause I wanted to inflect a certain tone. I really love this one. I hope you all do too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I give up. I don't think anyone can decipher this text," Gia huffed, plopping down next to me on the sofa with a leather bound book and notepad in hand.<p>

For over a week now, Gia has been hard at work trying to make heads or tails of the translated Gaelic words from her mother's ancient tomes that were probably as old as Eric. Dermot had come by a few days ago with two old journals and had given them to Gia, hoping that it may supply some insight and give her new direction. I had looked through them myself, and though I couldn't understand the language, I suspected they contained the stories that Niall had told Fintan, who in turn told Dermot. For some reason, I actually felt closer to my grandfather as I thumbed through the handwritten pages.

Dermot had stuck around for several hours, pouring over all the notes that Gia had made. I was just as disappointed as she was when Dermot said that he didn't see anything useful that could really help Jason. I truly appreciated all the hard work that Gia was putting into the research of trying to find a way to trigger Jason's essential spark and I worried what this would do to her if she couldn't find a solution. I knew the true reason why she pursued this matter so passionately.

Ever since going to see Tara in the hospital, Jason made a point to come over every night and have what he called "quality time with his sister." While I loved having him around, it wasn't too hard to figure out what motivated him to jump into his truck after work to make the forty minute drive to Shreveport. It certainly wasn't for my macaroni.

Whether hanging out and watching T.V. or just sitting at the table and telling each other stories from their lives, Gia and Jason's relationship was progressing at a gradual and reasonable speed. I'd never seen Jason so interested in a woman's history before. Gia enthralled me as well with her descriptions of the brief visits she had made to the Fae Realm before her mother died and the portals were closed.

Jason had Gia laughing over our childhood antics while growing up, and she indulged Jason by giving an obligatory squeeze of his bicep when he flexed for her as he went on to describe his football years in high school and how he was just as fit now as he was then.

Gia offered to Pop Jason back and forth to save him on the gas on the third night, and even though Popping didn't agree with him, he jumped at the chance to have the physical contact they both seemed to crave.

I was happy that both Gia and Jason were gravitating toward each other, but as each night passed and I had to endure their cuteness, I longed for Eric with a need that took my breath away. As with the "dream" we had shared, the one-time shot of seeing things through his eyes had not occurred again, and I found myself disappointed. Why was I only given a taste of these things and not able to experience them again? Was I doing something wrong that I couldn't channel it, or was it the Cluviel Dor at work again, the magic of our connection deciding when it would allow us to link to one another?

I was startled out of my mental tirade by Gia tossing her notepad onto the coffee table with a plop. She looked at me and grimaced. "Sorry."

Smiling ruefully, I shut the lid of the laptop that was nestled between my folded legs. "Do you think you just might be trying too hard? Why don't you take a break? When you stare at something too hard for too long, the obvious is no longer clear."

She sighed. "I suppose you are right. I just thought that I would find something, anything, that I can use. I thought my mother taught me enough of the ancient language that us Fairies have been speaking since the beginning of our kind. It is disheartening to be proven wrong."

"Gia, don't beat yourself up over this. Dermot said your translations were good, it's the meaning behind the words that are the problem. Maybe we should look for someone who is good at solving riddles. That could be a big help," I said, moving the laptop onto the coffee table next to the tossed notepad.

To fill the gaping hole in my life due to Eric's absence, I had gone ahead and registered for the online courses that I wanted to take. I had filled out all the applications and mailed them in along with copies of my High School diploma and personal information. I had even used one of the credit cards that Eric had left me to pay for the courses. I had originally wanted to use the money from Claudine, but a major credit card was needed, so I had opted for the new, shiny Platinum Visa card. I looked at the purchase of my education as a good way to break the ice with using the money that Eric had given me.

I had taken to sitting on the couch everyday with my laptop and studying my newly downloaded American and British literature assignments, with a side of European History. I had always loved to read, and I relished the required readings of Edgar Allan Poe, Charlotte Bronte and John Steinbeck. I would have excelled at school if it hadn't been for the interfering thoughts of others that distracted me the whole time, so I was as happy as a clam to be sitting comfortably at home with my homework to help ease the constant worry that plagued me over Eric.

"Do you know anyone who could solve riddles?" Gia asked, turning to face me.

I was about to say no, but stopped short when I remembered that there was someone who might be able to help. Amelia. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I would think that witch spells were written in a riddle type format, and there was a possibility that Amelia could help if she was able to look at all the notes that Gia had made.

I had briefly spoken to Amelia the other day, and she had told me that she wanted to come up to see me and talk in person. I felt I owed it to our friendship to work out the differences that were between us and had told her that I would be happy to see her. She told me that she would come up at the end of next week. After we fixed the burning bridge between us, I would approach her about the Fairy riddles and if she could make any sense of them.

"I'll ask my friend Amelia about them. She's coming next week, so just take it easy. You've spent every waking minute with those books. You're studying harder than I am," I joked, standing up and stretching.

"Well, it is a good time to take a break. We need to celebrate the full moon tonight. We are gathering at Hooligans. Did you want to join me?" Gia asked, standing as well.

I looked at her, intrigued. "Celebrate the full moon? What is that?"

Gia looked affronted. "You mean Dermot or Claude has never taken you to a cheiliúradh?"

"A what?"

"A cheiliúradh. It's to commemorate, or celebrate, the magic that the full moon gives to all beings. It is sacred, and has been done every month for centuries. I can't believe that you have never been to one. You will go with me tonight, and so will Jason. This is a good opportunity for you to see the beauty that is the Fae, to feel the energy that we build when we congregate to pay homage to la luna. It will be glorious, and with you attending, it will be a memorable cheiliúradh."

At first, I was hurt that this was the first time I was hearing about a cheiliúradh, that Dermot, nor Claude, had never thought to invite me before to these monthly gatherings. Then the voice of reason intervened. Up until a month ago, I hadn't known that I was the future Princess of the Fae, and limiting my access to any Fae would reduce the chance of the well guarded secret getting out. I had always wondered about how tense Claude had been when Sam and I had swung by Hooligan's that one time, how surprised and uncomfortable everyone had been. It made sense now.

"Will it be okay? I mean, I don't want to make anyone mad." I was still unsure.

Gia stepped close and took my hands in hers. "It will be an honor to dance with you. Everyone will be so excited about you coming."

I smiled, a tingle of excitement coursing through me. This was a good chance for me to mingle with the Fae who had been holed up in Hooligan's, to let them see who their future leader was. I wasn't sure what etiquette required of a Princess, but at the present moment, I really didn't care. I wanted to join the people who I would lead one day in a celebration that was important to them, and I would do so happily.

I glanced at the clock sitting on the mantle over the fireplace. It was already after four in the afternoon. "What time does it start?"

"When the moon is high in the sky. Come, let us get ready and we will go over to your old house in Bon Temps. I will call Jason to let him know to come there after his work is finished," Gia said, hopping from foot to foot excitedly.

Both Gia and I set off to our own separate staircases and got ready. Once I was showered, I wasn't exactly sure what was worn to a cheiliúradh, but I decided to keep it simple and opted for a lightweight, pink cotton dress with spaghetti straps, the skirt falling to my ankles. The early July heat was brutal, so I wanted something that would let my skin breathe. Pinning my hair up, I slipped on some flip flops and headed back upstairs.

Where I kept it simple, Gia was dressed to catch someone's eye in a brown collared button up shirt, blue jean shorts and brown canvas sandals with ties that wrapped around her ankle. Her hair was pulled up in an elaborate twist, her ears prominently displayed for all to see. She smiled at me as I shut the security door behind me. "You look nice," I said, grabbing my purse and slipping my cell phone into the inside pocket.

"Thanks. So do you," Gia returned, walking ahead of me toward the front door.

Once the front door locked itself behind us, Gia took my hands and I felt the wooziness that came with Popping wash over me. Seconds later, I opened my eyes and stood frozen in shock as I stared at the house in front of us, glancing at the surrounding forest to make sure that I was at the right place. It's a strange feeling when the house that up until three weeks ago was your home, was unrecognizable.

As Gia and I stood in the front driveway, my mouth hung open as I took in the changes that were made to the old farmhouse. Gone was the whitewashed paint that the house originally had. In the early evening sun the house glowed with the vibrant color of daffodil yellow, the gutters, the shutters and all the trim done in a bright white.

Letting go of Gia's hand, I walked toward the porch and saw that the wooden floor had been sanded and stained. I noticed that the three small steps that led up to the porch had been replaced with new wood, the old ones always creaking a bit when it bared any weight. I was suddenly afraid to enter the house, unsure of what I would find there. I tried to reason that this was no longer my home, that it was Dermot's. Heck, I had given it to him. It was within his rights to make changes to the house that he saw fit, but it still bothered me nonetheless that the house that I knew as home, the house that Gran had called home, was so different.

"Sookie?"

I turned and looked at Gia. She had a look of understanding on her face as she stared at me. "Change is hard."

I swallowed hard. Within the space of a month's time, I had learned that I was a Fairy Princess, quit my job, moved out of my childhood home and moved in with Eric, lost my husband to a Queen who needed to lose her head and had tried to learn how to cope with the fact that he was gone. The farmhouse being altered was the icing on the cake, and I tried hard to not let it push me over the edge.

"It's very hard," I said hoarsely, fighting back tears.

Dermot chose that moment to open the screen door and stick his head out, smiling at us brightly. The smile faded slowly when he saw my face. He stepped out onto the porch, concerned. "Sookie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would mind. The house needed many repairs, and I thought that since you gave me the deed-" He began, but I cut him off.

"No, don't be sorry. I think it's lovely, really. I'm just shocked, that's all. If I had been prepared, I think I would be handling this better," I said hurriedly, digging in my purse for a tissue.

"Oh, Sookie," Dermot said softly, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly.

I felt better from the contact, and I told myself to stop acting like a blithering idiot. Gran always said to not look a gift horse in the mouth, and the beauty being bestowed to the old farmhouse was something that had needed to be done for the past thirty years.

I pulled away, smiling at my Uncle. "I think it looks great. I didn't even recognize the house at first. Gran would love it. Thank you, Dermot."

Dermot's smile returned, and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he opened the door and we all went inside. The inside changes were just as dramatic as the outside, and I looked around in wonder. The living room's old flowered wallpaper was gone, the walls boasting a new coat of sage green color. Half the room had antique molding running along the crease of the wall that met the ceiling, and it looked like Dermot was still working on putting up the rest.

I turned and looked at him, hands on my hips. "You've been a busy little bee, haven't you. Too much HGTV."

Dermot laughed, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah, well, Pam has been giving me some tips as well."

I lifted my eyebrow. "Pam? You mean, you two are together now?" I tried to play it off like I didn't know anything.

"Well, sort of. Our relationship is quite unorthodox, but it works. Claude thinks I'm nuts, but she really is an amazing woman. I think I could love her," Dermot said passionately, a sparkle in his eye.

I tilted my head to the side, surprised that Pam and Dermot's relationship had gone beyond the physical and seemed to be turning into something more substantial. "If it feels right, that's all that matters. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, Sookie. I know that I'm ready for more, but I don't want to rush it with her. She is still mourning the loss of her human lover, Miriam," Dermot said, all three of us sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah. Pam wasn't doing so good on the night Victor died. Miriam died that day. I feel bad that Pam lost her, but I think her relationship with Miriam opened her heart to the possibility of having more than just a fling." I smiled mischievously at Dermot. "She must find you really special. The fact that she hasn't drained you yet is very promising."

We all laughed, but Gia turned serious after a moment and asked, "Dermot, why has Sookie never been to a cheiliúradh?"

Dermot looked at me solemnly. "Claude and I thought that until you knew who you were to all the Fae, it would be better if you have no contact with any at all."

I nodded. "I figured as much. Is it okay if I go tonight?"

Dermot's face broke out into a contagious smile. "Of course. Your presence will make this cheiliúradh one to remember."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the sun was setting in the west as Jason, Gia and I enjoyed the dinner that Dermot cooked for us. He had made grilled chicken and pineapples with an interesting marinade, corn, and a great salad with strawberries and feta cheese. The four of us were quite excited about what was gonna happen that night, especially Jason and I, since this was our first cheiliúradh.<p>

My fork was en route to my mouth when I heard a door opening in the hallway, and turning, I was surprised to see Pam entering the kitchen with nothing but tousled hair and an extravagant silk robe on. Jason stopped eating as well when he noticed her, his eyebrows rising to his hairline.

"Hey," she said to us all, going straight to Dermot's side. Dermot dropped his fork and looked up at her adoringly, pulling her on to his lap. Pam draped herself across him, her arms twining around his neck and nuzzled his cheek with her nose, her fangs peeping out on her bottom lip. Dermot scooted his chair back and lifted Pam in his arms, pulling her close.

"If you will excuse us for a moment," he said, moving as swiftly as the wind as he carried Pam out of the kitchen, his feet making short work of the stairs as they headed up to the attic. I guess Pam was like me in some respects; I couldn't function in the morning without my coffee, she couldn't function when she rose at night until she had a hit of blood.

Gia smiled and shook her head, but her eyes sought Jason's in a smoldering look that he returned with equal intensity. I think they began to play footsie under the table.

My food forgotten, I excused myself from the table and left the kitchen, walking the short hallway to my old bedroom. Opening the door, I was pleased to see that Dermot had left the room alone. Walking over to the dressing table, I pulled open the drawer and lifted the spent Cluviel Dor out and stared at it. Since relieving the Fairy love token of its magic, I had left it behind when I left to move in with Eric, unsure at that time of what I had really wished for. Had it really been a month ago? It felt like much longer.

Slipping the circular disk into the side pocket of my dress, I thanked the magic that had once been inside for allowing me to stay connected with my husband. As though on cue, the bond came to life as Eric woke for the night and I sent him all my longing, all my love, wanting him to know that I was thinking about him, always. I felt his return answer through the bond, and sitting on the bed, I became lost in thought about all the memories that Eric and I had made in my old bedroom.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I suddenly sensed a void moving outside the house and I quickly stood up, moving over to the window. I knew it couldn't be Pam; she was still upstairs with Dermot.

Gia entered the room, her face worried. "There is a Vampire outside."

I looked at her. "I know." And I knew who it was.

Bill always took a walk through the forest after he rose, and judging by the way he was standing out by the tree line staring at the house, he'd picked up my scent. I had not returned any of his phone calls, and though I felt bad about being rude toward his obvious concern about my well being, I wasn't in the mood to talk about my feelings of losing Eric to Freyda.

"Are you going to speak to him?" Gia asked, peering over my shoulder out the window.

He was obviously here for a reason, and that reason was me. "I better. He's standing there for a reason, I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure." It wasn't that I didn't trust Bill, but I had become used to Gia shadowing me wherever I went when leaving the house. It made me feel safe.

Leaving the bedroom, I walked through the living room and headed to the front door. Bill stayed where he was as I approached him, the floodlights coming on automatically as it sensed my movement walking over the grass. Gia had veiled herself and walked behind me, not trusting the temptation she provided in accompanying me.

"Hi, Bill," I called to him as I closed the gap between us.

He nodded to me and looked around me. "Hello, Sookie. Where is your Fairy?"

I wrapped my arms around my bare arms, the temperature dropping. "She's around. How are you?"

"I was just about to ask you that same question. Did you get my messages?" he asked, taking a step toward me.

Something in me wanted to pull me back a step, but I brushed off the instinct and held my ground. "Yes, I did. And I appreciate you calling and wanting to check in on me, but I wasn't doing so good for a while there and I just needed to be alone. Once I finally listened to all the messages in my mailbox, I was doing better and wasn't up for calling and chatting about what happened. It would have been like ripping open a wound that was trying to heal. I hope you understand."

The floodlights turned off behind me and we were cloaked in darkness. I could still see Bill from the light that the rising moon provided and the slight glow that all Vampires seemed to have.

"I understand, Sweetheart. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through that. You sure you're okay?" Bill asked, his eyes sweeping over me.

"I'm as well as can be expected."

He stared at me, his eyes dark pools in the darkness. "I was surprised to hear that you moved in with Eric and quit your job. I thought that both this house and having a job were important to you. Why didn't you tell me?"

Okay, this conversation was becoming as awkward as the one where Judith had caught Bill spilling his heart to me about how he didn't love her and that my tits should win a Miss America Tit Competition. "I didn't even tell my brother, Bill. I made the decision because it was mine to make. I moved in with my husband because he asked me to and I quit my job because it was time."

"But Eric isn't your husband anymore." He took a step closer.

I felt my face flush with anger. Oh, he was my husband, all right. But no one could know that little secret. "Thanks for the update, Bill."

"You're no longer his, Sookie. You're free, again. Your bond is broken." Another step.

This time I took two steps back from him, Eric's concern tickling me like a feather. I didn't like what he was insinuating, so I focused all my frustration, all of my anger on Bill. "Just because Eric said that I was no longer his doesn't mean that I'll be yours again, Bill. That ship has long sailed." I took a deep breath, steadying myself. "You act like I was a prisoner, that I was forced to be with Eric. I chose him, and I will continue to choose him!"

"He took advantage of you. He tricked you into marrying him!" Bill all but growled.

In that moment, Bill became the outlet for all the rage I had held inside for so long. "Oh, like you should talk, Bill! You...you betrayed me! You lied to me! You cheated on me! You raped me!"

My voice caught on the last sentence and the dam I'd built around the well of emotions from Bill's betrayal burst free. I couldn't believe I never really faced them before, that I just swept it all under the rug and had over looked them and how they affected me.

Bill's eyes widened at my shouted words. "Sookie...I never wanted to hurt you. The Queen-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Bill. What bothers me though is that even after I convinced myself that I never wanted to see or hear from you again, you wormed your way right back into my life again. What makes you really love me, Bill? Is it me, or is it the fact that you will never have me because I'm connected to Eric in a way that we will never have?"

_Lover, what is happening?_ Eric's voice filled my head, and I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing the sound of his voice.

_Don't worry_, I answered him, hoping to reassure him.

"Sookie-" Bill started.

"No!" I opened my eyes, coming back to the here and now. "I lost my conviction to distance myself from you when the Nevada Vampires took over after Rhodes. I thought it better to band together as a unit to represent a strong front to De Castro, so I put my feelings about you aside. And since then, it's just been one thing after another and along the way, we somehow became friends. Being friends will be the only thing that will ever be between us." Not that I was sure that I could even look at him as a friend any longer.

Bill's face went blank, his expression cold. "So, when you showed up at my house and were rubbing yourself all over my body while naked during my day rest, that's just something friends do because of lost conviction?"

"I told you why I was there, Bill." I said hotly. I found myself truly disappointed in him. I didn't run to his house with the intent of climbing naked into his resting place when the two men Sandra Pelt hired came after me. I'd gone to his house because it was the only place I could run to and at the time, it seemed like a good idea. Looking back now, it clearly hadn't been the best plan I'd ever had, but at least I was still alive.

"I think it's best if you leave," I declared, turning to go. I was done with the conversation, done with Bill. Before I could take my first step though, Bill pulled me into his arms, his mouth coming down hard onto mine. I stood stock still, my eyes open wide as my brain stopped working for a few seconds from the shock of his lips assaulting me.

A rage that was not my own filled my body, and with more strength than I knew I had, I pulled myself free from Bill's strong embrace. My hand lifted of its own accord and traveled the short distance to Bill's face, slapping him hard. Again, I was amazed at the swift delivery and power behind my movement, Bill's face snapping to the side from the blow. My hand stung from where my palm met his cheek.

Bill and I stared at each other, and I wasn't sure who was more surprised. The surprise I was feeling came from how amazingly good, therapeutic even, it felt to have a target for those pent up emotions and release them at last. I felt like a weight was lifted off my chest.

"Don't worry about me standing by my convictions this time, Bill. Now leave. And don't come back," I said in a level voice. I was not going to go into hysterics like I had in New Orleans when Eric had told me the truth of Bill's real reason for coming back to Bon Temps. Bill Compton didn't deserve that kind of energy from me, not anymore.

Head held high, I turned and walked swiftly toward the porch, surprised to see Pam and Dermot standing there. Neither said a thing to me as I walked passed them and entered the house, nor did I look back to see if Bill was still standing where I left him.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked, finishing off his fourth piece of corn on the cob as I rejoined him at the table.

"Just wrapping up some loose ends that should have been tied off long ago," I said, reaching for my iced tea.

Gia entered the kitchen a moment later and came to stand next to me, her face contrite. "If he had threatened or harmed you in any way, I would have ended him. From what I gathered, the only thing he ever hurt was your heart and I felt like you needed to handle it on your own."

I smiled up at her. "I understand why you didn't interfere. Sometimes, a girl has to assert herself in different ways, even if it's just to slap the shit outta your ex-boyfriend. Thank you for letting me deal with it."

"Well, I for one wanted to do more than just slap Compton, but I settled for the look on his face after you hit him. It was quite entertaining." Pam smirked as she joined us, Dermot bringing up the rear.

No longer the sleepy and hungry Vampire, Pam was a vision in a wrap dress of pale pink, the ties to the dress resting in a bow on her hip. Dermot couldn't keep his eyes off her, nor his hands, which were resting possessively on her shoulders. Seeing the two together, I couldn't help but think that they really did look good together.

I chuckled a little, and then turned somber. "I still can't believe he came at me like that. He wants me to be his again."

Pam's eyes narrowed, her expression turning deadly. "I will handle Bill in my own way. He crossed a line, a line that my maker would not stand for. Compton is lucky that Eric isn't here. He would have ripped his balls off and hung them from his rear view mirror as a decoration. For all intents and purposes, you're mine and I will remind Bill of that claim."

That sounded...painful. Now that Pam was Sheriff, she had power to wield and I knew she would enjoy reminding Bill of that fact. Making that house call was going to be an easy commute, considering that Bill lived on the other side of the cemetery.

I glanced at her, curious. "Are you living here now?"

Judging by how Jason turned around to look up at Pam, he was just as interested in her answer as I was.

Pam hesitated, looking up at Dermot over her shoulder. She smiled slightly, her face soft and feminine. I had seen the many faces of Pam, but the one she wore now was new to me.

"For the time being, yes. I moved out of the nest in Shreveport when I became Sheriff, and until I find a place of my own that is secure enough, Dermot has offered to let me stay here." She explained.

"That was nice of him," I offered, figuring it was a win-win situation for both of them.

"Indeed," Pam said, her original smirk marking her lips as she looked at me. "Well, I need to get to Fangtasia. Full moons bring the freaks out and Maxwell Lee still hasn't learned the finesse that it takes to run the door like I did."

"How are things going? I mean, with being Sheriff and all?" I asked as Pam turned into Dermot's embrace.

Solemnly, Pam replied, "It will never be the same until Eric returns. I just go through the motions out of respect for my Maker to make sure that everything he built doesn't fall spectacularly to pieces."

Pam and I stared at one another, and we shared a silent look of understanding; I was included among the things that Pam kept together for Eric's sake.

"I will meet you at Hooligan's. I won't be long," Dermot said, looking down at the woman in his arms.

"What about the dishes?" I asked, looking at the table covered with the plates and utensils from dinner.

"I will take care of it in the morning. Don't worry." Winking at me, Dermot Popped Pam away.

I was tempted to start collecting the plates to clean them, but Gia offered her right hand to me as she gripped Jason's in her left. Sighing in resignation at leaving the mess behind, I took the hand in front of my face and we Popped to the dark, empty parking lot of Hooligan's.

I glanced around, the strip club that was Claude's pride and joy obviously closed. The neon signs were off, the only light coming from the few dim lamp posts scattered throughout the parking area. To my left, I heard the low hum of cars traveling back and forth on the interstate, but other than the distant headlights of late night travelers, all was silent.

"Are we early?" Jason whispered, sounding as unsure as I felt.

"No. We are right on time, Gia said in a normal tone, looking up at the moon where it hung high in the sky. Taking a step forward, Gia tugged both Jason and I with her. I was burning with curiosity when we walked right by the club and headed around back, the concrete disappearing under us as our feet encountered dirt.

Hooligan's location was isolated, the building surrounded by nothing but field on all sides. I let my shields down and listened for a sign of life, the pitch black of the fields we were walking into showing no signs of life.

"We are here," Gia said mysteriously, letting go of our hands.

"Where is here, exactly?" I said, looking around me.

Gia smiled at me, sweeping her hand in front of us. "Baile." She closed her eyes after her softly spoken words, and taking a step forward, she disappeared into thin air.

Jason looked at me, the white of his eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. "Where the hell did she go? Did she Pop?"

I shook my head, once again concentrating on picking up a brain signal anywhere. Not that I could hear a Fairy's mind, but I could sense them just the same as Vampires. I didn't hear anything.

"Sookie?" Jason asked, coming to stand close to me.

Figuring that Gia wouldn't leave us stranded in the middle of a dark field on the night of a full moon for no reason, I went with my instinct. "Step forward, Jason."

Taking a deep breath and keeping my eyes wide, I stepped forward. I immediately felt like I was walking through an invisible wall of Jell-o, sucked into a barrier that I couldn't see. Once the feeling subsided, I gasped as I took in the scene before me. Where before the field was dark and lifeless, it was now filled with Fae and the make shift camp built there.

Tents of all different shapes and sizes were scattered throughout the large field, the darkness kept at bay by lit campfires and wooden torches imbedded in the earth. The tents were colorful and unusual, and even from where I stood I could see that they were not made from the standard tent material.

I heard a gasp come from Jason as he came through the Jell-o wall and took in the sight that had magically appeared. I heard him mutter, "What the fuck?"

"You did it!" I heard Gia's voice say and I looked around to see her standing in the front of the crowd that had begun to gather. Claude was standing behind her, smiling at me.

Gia skipped toward us, clearly happy to see that we had come through the barrier unscathed.

"What is this place?" I asked, gesturing with my hand. I was still in shock, and judging by the look on my brother's face, so was he.

Claude stepped forward, resplendent in black leather pants and a white silk shirt that laced up the front. His shirt was embroidered with intricate knot work in a golden thread. He almost looked like a pirate with his long, black hair hanging loosely over his shoulder. "You are home, Cousin."

My eyes widened in panic. Did we just enter a portal? "You mean we're in Faery?" I immediately focused on my bond with Eric, calming slightly when I felt that it was just as strong as ever.

Claude shook his head, his dark eyes sad. "No. But this is the next best thing. When the portals closed, the refugee Fae left behind in this world flocked here. I own all the land that surrounds Hooligan's, and with the help of Dermot, we were able to create a force field by combining our Air magic to shield all the Fae that are staying here. The barrier is similar to the one that Fintan made to hide your family from his enemies, from Niall."

I felt my mouth form an O shape. I suppose I would chock it up to being blonde, but for some silly reason I thought that all the Fae staying at Hooligan's were sleeping on the floor in the club. _Silly Sookie_, I thought. Judging by the amount of Fairy's, Elves and a few of the Goblin like creatures gathering around me, Hooligan's had met the club capacity.

I was impressed that Claude and Dermot took a page from my grandfather's book and created the force field to hide the massive number of Fae congregated here in the field.

I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Dermot. He smiled at me, his eyes filled with pride. "Well, what do you think?"

"This is amazing. I have no words," I said.

Dermot laughed slightly. "My brother was very intelligent, and once the number of Fae Refugees became more than we could handle in the club, I thought to use the shield magic Fintan used to hide you and your family. Only those of Fae blood can enter here, and must do so willingly. It has to be done with free will."

That explained why Gia left Jason and I to take the last step alone. It was a show of trust.

"And now, my dear Niece, what is it you humans say? Let's get this party started," Dermot said, taking my hand in his.

I smiled, a bit uncomfortable at how everyone stared at me, a look of awe on their faces. Dermot led me forward, Claude, Gia and Jason following in our footsteps. The crowd parted easily enough, and as we walked by those that gathered to see me, everyone bowed their heads respectfully, elegantly. I guess everyone knew that the cat was out of the bag.

Seeing so many different races of Fae, from the tall and beautiful Fairies, to the intense Elves with their slanted dark eyes and sharp teeth, down to the almost Hobbit sized goblins with (dare I say it?) ugly, smashed faces, was quite the spectacle. As exciting as it was for them to see and have me join them in the celebration, it was equally exciting for me to not only be included, but also be able to see the variations of the Fae and how they meshed and lived with one another. These were my people. I was going to be their leader one day.

"I'm so happy you decided to join us, Sookie. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact, but as you can see, I have been quite busy with the remaining Fae in this realm. Just when I think everyone that was left is finally here, someone new arrives. It's been quite time consuming," Claude explained as we walked, coming to walk on my other side. "I'm sorry to hear about that gorgeous hunk of Vampire of yours. What will you do now?"

I sighed, wishing that I was already thirty. "We wait."

Claude raised a delicate eyebrow. "We?"

I nodded, my expression serious. "We. I'm not sure how I will do it, but I will get him back. Even if I have to promise certain individuals the moon and stars to do it, I will make it work."

Claude looked at Dermot over my head. "Listen to her. She is already sounding like a Princess."

Dermot looked at me with pride in his eyes. "Yes, Fintan would be proud of you. He will always be here to guide you, even from the Summerlands."

We arrived at a clearing, and with a kiss on my forehead, Dermot disappeared into the crowd that had followed us. Many of the Fae kept a respectful distance from where I stood, glancing at me surreptitiously while I stood by Claude. I wondered what was going to happen next.

I saw Gia and Jason standing nearby, and as I watched, Gia spun around on the spot and snapped her fingers. From one moment to the next, the clothes she came in disappeared and were replaced by a white, gauzy, sequined dress that fit her like a glove. Jason looked at her in surprise, his eyes roaming her from head to toe in appreciation. I thought of Claudine in that moment, doing the exact same thing in Merlotte's when Eric had amnesia.

"You will have a dress one day as well," Claude said softly.

I glanced up at him. "I will?"

He nodded. "When your essential spark ignites, your magic will create the garb for you to wear. It is almost like a sign for your body, claiming your status and power. I suspect that when the time comes, your dress will be a sight to behold."

I looked at Claude's clothes. "Is this the outfit your magic made?"

"Indeed it is, but compared to the dresses, it pales in comparison. Women always have the better things to wear. It's a pity, really," Claude groused.

Somewhere in the distance, a drum began to thump softly and a hush fell over the crowd. I looked in the direction of the sound, and as I scanned the crowd, I met the dark eyes of Bellenos the Elf. He was standing apart from everyone else, staring directly at me. I didn't know whether to wave or smile at him, so I just looked away. The Elf and I were not particularly friends, and he creeped me out with his razor sharp teeth and odd behavior. I knew he wasn't so fond of me, either. Obviously human flesh disturbed Elves, and Bellenos had gotten an eyeful of mine when I was running around in a tablecloth after the naked debacle at Bill's house.

"Look at the moon, Sookie," Claude whispered to me.

Gazing up at the moon, I saw that the glowing orb was at its highest point. The drumming became louder, and as I began to make out the rhythm it played, a flute joined in. I glanced around, noticing that everyone was entranced by the sky, swaying from side to side. I caught Jason's eye and he shrugged at me, unsure of what we were supposed to do.

Claude took my hand and turned me in a circle, leading me to follow his movements. Everyone around us was lost in their own rhythmic dance, some moving faster than others. The flute music became louder, and turning my head, I gasped in delight as I saw Dermot making his way toward us, a carved, wooden flute held to his lips as he moved around us.

Chanting started to fill the air, and closing my eyes, I lost myself to the unusual music surrounding me. For several minutes I danced blindly, my eyes opening only when I felt Claude let go of me. He smiled and encouraged me to keep moving, to do my own thing.

Gazing up at the moon, the beautiful, pale glow emanating from around it reminded me of Eric's skin, of how strong and sure he always was, just like the moon itself. I concentrated on our bond, and with my right hand over my half sun, I lifted my left arm to the sky, twisting and moving it sensuously. My body gyrated carnally as my soul screamed for my beloved's touch.

Kicking off my flip flops, I smiled in delight as the soft earth cushioned my bare feet. I turned in a circle, my hips moving erotically to the left and to the right. I felt the music in my body, my heart pounding in time with the drum, the flute's melody racing through my blood. I trailed my fingers over my chest and down my body. _Eric_, I called out in my mind. _I dance for you. I dance for the time when I will feel your lips on mine, again. I dance for us._

I felt a surge rush through my body, filling me with his love, with his desire, with his need. I actually moaned out loud, empowered by his passion. Reaching up, I undid my hair and dragged my fingers through the blonde locks, rolling my head to the side as I turned in a circle over and over.

At some point, the drumming, the flute and the chanting had stopped. I wasn't sure when it did, but as I came to a dizzy stand still from spinning around, I was dumbfounded to see that everyone was on their knees, gazing at me in wonderment. Even Claude and Dermot were kneeling, which was kind of surprising to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly, feeling slightly winded from my carefree dancing.

"Sook, above you," Jason answered, the only person that remained standing.

Looking above me, I saw what looked to be a small, silver cloud effervescing about a foot over my head. It glittered, reminding me almost of how the Cluviel Dor looked when I had made my wish. Instinct told me that I had nothing to fear from the wisp above me, so reaching out, I touched out.

My finger tingled when I made contact and it moved, rising higher and higher. Everyone watched its ascent, and when it reached its desired height, it exploded, showering everyone in a coating of silver dust. As the dust touched my skin, it was almost like fizzling confetti. Within seconds it disappeared, but I still felt the coolness of its touch.

I looked at Dermot as he rose before me, wide-eyed. "What just happened?"

"Something I didn't think I would see until after Niall crowned you. The passion you felt while dancing created a coisreacan - a blessing that only a Prince or a Princess can bestow onto the people. You have much power, dear Niece. You have honored us all tonight." Dermot actually sounded choked up. I had to wonder how long it had been for him since his last blessing.

I licked my lips. "I didn't mean to do it. I was just dancing."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Sookie. Quite the opposite in fact. It was amazing to watch the music take hold of you," Claude said, coming to stand next to Dermot.

I looked down at my dirty feet, wondering how I had summoned an exploding cloud just by dancing. Sure, I had been going a bit nuts towards the end, but had the passion I felt for my husband, my desire to be with him again, run so high that I had made a - what was it again? - a coisreacan? I decided to include Fairy studies in my daily curriculum. I had a lot to learn.

"This blessing, what does it do?" I asked Dermot.

"It gives peace, hope and guidance to those that need it. To others, it gives clarity. It is a powerful gift, very rarely given," he explained, trying to compose himself.

Hmmm. That was some interesting food for thought.

The rest of the night continued without further mishap, though from time to time I did check to make sure that nothing was floating above my head except mosquitoes. We continued dancing well into the night, stopping only to drink the fresh dew drinks that were offered to cool off. Fresh dew was obviously the drink of choice among the Fae, though it tasted just like plain old water to me. Dew was collected every morning from the leaves or flowers, making the drink totally organic and uncorrupted since it was made by nature. I didn't want to know how many leaves had to be squeezed to fill one cup for a person to drink.

It was heading into the early part of the morning when I said my goodbyes to everyone, and as I saw the amount of people who wanted to wish me well, I opted for waving instead. I did receive many hugs and whispered thanks for my coming, and it made me feel good that I did something special for the Refugees who had been closed off from their home world.

Gia led Jason and I away from the barrier after we came through, and it was strange to look back at the dark field knowing that it was just a false facade. After we Popped Jason home, Gia and I arrived back in Shreveport and I felt like I was asleep on my feet. I was totally wiped out from the long night of dancing and once inside the house, I went directly to the bathroom to change for bed.

Crawling gratefully onto the king sized bed, I sighed in relief as my face hit the pillow. Dawn would be coming soon and I would probably sleep most of the day away. I yawned loudly, snuggling deep into the covers. I murmured in pleasure as a strong hand massaged my hip softly, laughing sleepily as the hand moved down my leg, tickling me.

"Lover, wake up."

"No, I'm tired. I danced too much," I mumbled into the pillow, rolling onto my stomach.

I felt movement on the bed and the deep, rich voice spoke right into my ear. "Sookie, you must wake up. We don't have much time."

I rolled over, grumbling slightly. As I looked into the deep, blue eyes that gazed at me, I felt a tear slip into my hair. "I always have tormenting dreams like this. I wish you were real," I reached out and traced his hard chin, his stubble scraping my fingertip.

He caught my hand and kissed my palm. "This isn't a dream, Lover. I assure you that I'm quite real."

I looked at him curiously, and as my hand wandered over his skin, I realized that I could feel him. When I dreamed about him, I relived many of the things we had gone through and dreamt about what I hoped would come, but I had never physically felt him in the flesh like this before.

Now wide awake, I sat up with big eyes, at a loss for words. So I said the only one that came to mind. "Eric!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. I suck for ending it there, but you gotta love the cliffie's! :P<strong>

**So, a few things here. Bill-I NEVER liked him, I always thought of him as emotionless and cold as stone, wanting Sookie to always act like a little Southern Belle who doesn't burp or fart. It always pissed me off in the books that Sookie never really confronted Bill (except in the hospital). She never dealt with the betrayal or the rape that happened at his hands. It's time to put this petty friendship to the wayside, because if it was me that this happened to, I would not be chummy with the SOB.  
><strong>

**With the Fairies here, I wanted to incorporate more lore here, and I always wondered, what is Claude really doing with all the Fae at Hooligan's? Are they really sleeping on the floor and stage? I don't think so. So, I got some inspiration from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I loved how during the Quittich World Cup, how the massive amount of witches and wizards were camped together in their eclectic tents and stuff, invisible to the human eye. Plus, Claude has all that empty land around Hooligan's, and it's quite remote. I just put it to good use.  
><strong>

**Eric-hmmm...did he escape Freyda? We will find out in Chapter 16.  
><strong>

**La Luna- Moon  
><strong>

**Cheiliúradh- Celebrate/Commemorate  
><strong>

**Baile- Home  
><strong>

**Coisreacan- To Bless  
><strong>

**Thanks you all for reading. I hope you liked the chapter as much as I did writing it. Reviews=Love (And perhaps a faster update) :P Hugs and Love all!  
><strong>


End file.
